Amor a segunda vista
by Zoalesita
Summary: Bella no es la cantante de Edward ¿como la notara? ¿amigos? yo creo que no.Viviendo un noviazgo mas facil con él, Bella tendra todas las experiencias humanas que Edward tanto decia.. hasta las que no estaban planeadas..
1. Encontrandote

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relacion, tarde o temprano se enamorarian pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se huberan enamorado?**

**_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son mios, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Sthepanie Meyer _**

**

* * *

**

**BPVO**

Había llegado a forks definitivamente sabía que no era la mejor opción pero que se le podría hacer, había decidido darle a mi madre el tiempo necesario para que disfrutara de su relación de pareja con Phil, sabía que me costaría trabajo adaptarme a este sitio pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, lástima que ahora seria la nueva…

Definitivamente tanto gris en el cielo era lo típico de aquí, lo había notado desde la carretera cuando entraba al pueblo, junto a Charlie en el carro, lo bueno es que como somos muy serios y reservados tendría mi propio espacio, y tenía por hecho que no tendría que cuidarlo como cuidaba a mi madre, eso sería un punto a mi favor.

Ese día me mostro toda la casa que realmente no había cambiado mucho desde el ultimo año que vine, hace ya varios de hecho, mi cuarto seguí casi igual que siempre, solo que ahora tenía un color lila.

Esa noche la pase hasta cierto punto normal, era lo más lógico que estuviera intranquila por el cambio y me costara mucho dormir, me desperté muy temprano pero me percate que Charly ya no estaba , me dejo una nota en la cual me explicaba todo lo de la escuela , me desayune rápido un cereal y salí rumbo a mi matadero, si, lo siento así, como cuando llevan a una res al matadero, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero que mas me puede pasar, en mi se aplica esa ley que dice: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

Llegue a la escuela en una camioneta roja que me había dado Charly el día anterior, no quiso que caminara para ir a la escuela, me dijo que la había reconstruido un amigo mío, que luego lo invitaría a la casa para que nos viéramos, la verdad yo casi no recordaba a nadie de aquí, ok eso lo vería después, no importaba demasiado cuando tenía mi juicio final en mis narices, ya se soy algo dramática pero es que realmente estoy nerviosa, cuando llegue ya había unas cuantas personas, se me quedaban viendo con curiosidad o con algo más que realmente no entendía, está bien que sea la alumna nueva, pero creo que aun en estos tiempos es de mala educación ver a las personas fijamente, me dirigí a las oficinas para recoger mi horario y saber las últimas instrucciones antes de ir al matadero.

Después de que la Señora Cope me explicara todo Salí casi corriendo a mi primera clase, y digo casi porque si corro me caigo, llegue cuando la clase de Español ya había empezado y el profesor me hizo presentarme ante todos, " según " para conocernos mejor, patrañas eso no sirve como quiera al final del día nadie sabrá quien soy, me dirigí al último asiento y aunque muchos pares de ojos me veían, preferí no ponerles atención, así siguieron las clases sintiéndome como un pedazo de carne en el que en cualquier momento fueran a saltar hacia mí y comerme, está bien alomejor exagero pero realmente me sentía así, llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a la cafetería, solo tome para comer una manzana, realmente sentía mi estomago con una sensación de que pronto sucedería algo.

Me fui a sentar a una mesa vacía, mientras pensaba cuanto extrañaba a mi madre y el calor de Florida, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se habían sentado tres chicas enfrente de mí.

_-Hola, soy Jessica y ellas son mis amigas Lauren y Ángela-_ dijo señalando a las dos chavas que estaban con ella.

_-Hola, soy Bella-_

_-Si ya lo sabíamos, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, eres la sensación-_ Decía Jessica y no sé porque sospechaba que era de esas que todo el tiempo te atosigan con demasiada platica y quería saber demasiado para ir a contarlo a los demás.

_-No entiendo porque-_ Baje mi cabeza avergonzada, y ruborizada me enfadaba que la gente me viera, sobre todo cuando tienes pésima suerte y tienes todo a tu favor para que salga algo mal.

_-Dejemos que mejor Bella hable y nos cuente de ella en vez de nosotras presionarla-_ me dijo Ángela dándome una sonrisa sincera, esa niña realmente me caería bien.

_- Ash, que aburrida Ang, solo quería hacer platica con ella-_

-_Jess acompáñame al baño-_ dijo Lauren que me dio una mirada fría y en un tono nada amigable.

_-Nos vemos Bella, nos ponemos en contacto para salir el fin a Port Ángeles o algún otro sitio, ciao-_ dijo cuando ya llevaba varios pasos alejada de mi mesa. ¿Salir? Pero ni nos conocemos.

Me quede viendo en la dirección en la que se iba, genial la primera persona que me habla y es la chismosa de la escuela, pero Ángela se había quedado en la mesa.

_-Disculpa, Jessica es medio atrabancada y le gusta estar enterada de todo, pero en el fondo es buena persona-_ me dijo mientras su vista se perdió a mis espaldas.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, por instinto, que tal si atrás de mi estaba Dracula, Jack el Destripador, Batman o Superman y yo ni enterada, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, en vez de encontrar a mis Súper Héroes o a personajes Míticos, vi a las personas más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, simplemente perfectos, parecían hablar entre ellos, estaba dos mujeres, demasiado diferente entre ellas.

La primera era delgada y pequeña parecía una bailarina de ballet con su cabello negro corto en picos apuntando en diferente direcciones, después abrazándola había un muchacho delgado se veía que era alto y con un porte que se notaba hasta mi mesa con su cabello rubio rizado realmente guapo, a lado de el, estaba la otra mujer realmente espectacular de una belleza que debería de ser ilegal tanto que todas aquí parecíamos caricatura alado de ella un cabello realmente hermoso rubio y una sonrisa preciosa, **_(N/A: Si Rosalie se está riendo en otro capítulo explicare porque)_** esta mujer parecía una diosa a ella también la abrazaba otro de los chicos una grandote se veía muy musculoso y con una risa de niño, no sé porque pero me dio alegría verlo, que raro, y junto a él estaba el mas apuesto de ellos, con su cabello bronce y su piel blanca preciosa, parecía que estaba este frustrado y divertido.

Estaba observándolos y tratando de entender como alguien podía ser tan guapo y bello y me refiero a todos y por lo visto no parecían hablar con nadie más, porque en ningún momento nadie se acerco a ellos, cuando de repente la mas pequeña de ellos giro su cabeza en mi dirección y me vio, y vi que reía conmigo.

_-Dios, Bella, Alice Cullen se está riendo contigo-._ Le sonreí tímidamente ruborizada y me gire hacia Ángela.

Y por el tono de voz de Ángela parecía que eso era muy bueno o muy malo y yo estaba asustada como para querer averiguarlo, alomejor me vio viendo a sus acompañantes o a su novio y cree que quiero algo con él o que lo quiero robar, o que se yo, las chavas suelen ser muy posesivas con sus novios.

Ok Bella respira uno dos, estas dejando que tus pensamientos se vayan muy lejos, de seguro solo quiere ser amable y tú te comportas como una tonta.

_-¿Tiene algo de malo que ella me vea?-_ le pregunte a Ang.

_-Es que ellos son muy serios y no hablan con nadie que no sea un Cullen o un Hale, son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, aunque eso de adoptivo quien sabe la verdad es que sus padres también son muy apuestos y guapos apostaría que son hijos de ellos, salvo por que el doctor es muy joven para tener hijos tan grandes-_

Wow eso si no me lo esperaba, pensé que eran amigos pero nunca me imagine que fueran hermanos y ahora tenía gran curiosidad por conocer a sus padres. Ahora me arrepentía de mis ideas locas que había pensado de la pequeña Cullen, como dice Ang, ellos no le hablan a nadie alomejor saben lo que es para mí ser la nueva y no hablar con nadie y ella quería ser amable.

Me gire otra vez para ver si me seguía viendo y devolverle una sonrisa más sincera y agradecida y casi me voy de espaldas, ahora no solo me veía ella, si no que sus 4 hermanos también veía en mi dirección y sentí que me ponía roja de la cara mientras el mas grandote de ellos se reía a carcajadas haciendo que toda la cafetería lo viera.

* * *

_**Aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia, se acepta toda critica constructiva :D**_

_**soy algo nueva en esto y hago mi mejor esfuerzo, muchos saludos**_

_**Nota: no crei necesario describir tanto a los Cullen por que todos sabemos perfectamente como son, y quien diga que no se sabe perfectamente **_

_**todas sus caracteristicas miente ..**_

_**Abre tu ventana Edward va a visitarte pronto :D**_


	2. Entrando a mi vida

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_**EL AMOR ES EL REGALO MAS GRANDE QUE UNA PERSONA PUEDA RECIBIR.. PERO NO TODOS EN ESTA VIDA MERECEMOS PRENSETES TAN VALIOSOS, SOLO AQUELLOS QUE HAN ESPERADO, HAN SUFRIDO Y HAN AÑORADO LA FELICIDAD.**_

* * *

**2: ENTRANDO A MI VIDA.**

**EPVO**

Me encontraba en mi habitación donde de acababa de leer "Los Amorosos" de Jaime Sabines, ya serian con esta la veinteava vez que lo leía en esta noche, y por alguna extraña razón siempre que lo leía me embargaba una sensación de tristeza como si el autor supiera cómo me siento muchas noches … SOLO…

Recargue mi cabeza en el ventanal de mi cuarto mientras la tenue luz de la luna entraba por ella, estaba sentando en el suelo, mis brazos rodeaban mis rodillas y sabia que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, muchas veces me preguntaba como hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubiera enfermado y me hubieran tenido que transformar, sabía que hubiera ido a la guerra, pero después de eso qué?, alguna vez me habría casado, habría encontrado el ansiado amor de mi vida, en mi casa todos tenía su otra mitad, todos tenían esa persona que encajaba con ellos por completo, que nadie más hubiera sido perfecto para ellos, y aun así yo todavía no experimentaba lo que era el amor, ese que hace que Emmet soporte a Rosalie con sus arranques de ira o que Rosalie soporte a Emmet con sus manías de niño, aquel amor que hace que Alice y Jasper se vean y hasta creas que puedes tocar el amor que emanan entre ellos, y ni hablar del amor mis padres que simplemente para ese no existen palabras, para describir una entrega tan grande y amor tan duradero.

Sabía que no era indiferente a las mujeres, pero ninguna había despertado en mi ningún interés tan grande como para perder la cabeza, sabía que Tanya me quería, pero yo no le correspondía de esa manera, y ella realmente era muy guapa, pero no me imaginaba besándola, compartiendo con ella intimidad ni nada de eso… entonces donde estaba mi otra mitad.

Casi nunca hablo de esta clase de emociones con mi familia, el que regularmente se da cuenta es Jasper, pero enseguida trato de pensar en otra cosa y pasa, mi madre me han insistido para que piense mejor lo de Tanya, que tal vez esté cerrado a la posibilidad de que la llegue a querer, aunque en ese aspecto cuida mucho sus pensamientos de mi, sé que hay tristeza en ellos por mi soledad, pero prefiero estar solo que estar con alguien a quien no deseo

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que me asuste cuando alguien me abrazo, y me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sentada a un lado mío con sus pequeño bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

_- Hey Pequeño por que tan pensativo-_ Alice a veces solía llamarme así de cariño, era como una forma de decirnos entre nosotros que somos los más unidos.

_-Por nada Chaparra, solo… solo... solo pensaba-_

_-Umm pues para solo pensar te notas muy triste, sabes que aquí estoy, y que me puedes contar lo que quieras verdad?-_ me dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero

_-Claro que lo se Alice, pero no es nada importante-_

_-Está bien lo dejare pasar por el momento, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano vamos a tener esta plática lo he visto-_ y de repente me mostro una imagen en la que yo estoy sollozando y abrazado a ella, mientras ella trata de consolarme.

Me sorprendió demasiado esa visión, porque yo me vería así?

_-Que significa eso y porque estoy así en tu visión?-_

_-Ahh no Edward, no te diré mas solo sabrás que algún día tendremos esta plática, además ahorita lo importante es que te arregles para irnos a la escuela, lo bueno es que nosotros no desayunamos, si no llegaríamos tarde-_ por fin recapacite que ya había amanecido y que todo estaba con una muy buena claridad, digo muy buena por nosotros.

Alice se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_-Tú qué piensas de esto? Es normal que no quiera a nadie de esa manera-_ se detuvo en seco cuando termine mi pregunta y se giro dando una espectacular sonrisa.

_- yo digo que todo pasa a su tiempo, y a ti te gusta hacer las cosas bien, tranquilo, nada es para siempre, bueno excepto nosotros- _y cuando menos lo pensé corrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo

_-todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo-_ me dijo mentalmente-no tardes, sabes que odio llegar tarde a la escuela, podría perderme algún conocimiento.

Me empecé a reír mientras ella volvía a dirigirse hacia la salida, y entonces me di cuenta porque no la había notado entrar hace rato a mi cuarto…

_-porque me estas ocultando tus pensamientos?-_

_- hoy hay una sorpresa para ti-_ me dijo ya casi saliendo mientras se daba media vuelta para verme.

_-sorpresa? No me digas que me toco acompañarte otra vez de compras?-_

_-calla-_ me decía mientras me sacaba su pequeña lengua como si fuera una niña chiquita.

_-yo no diría sorpresa, más bien lo tomaría como un regalo, un regalo demasiado valioso para comprarse o para venderse, algo que solo algunos en su vida encuentran_- me dijo mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto, sabía que hacia eso cuando ya no me quería contar más de algo.

Me di un baño rápido, me gusta sentir el contacto del agua con mi piel, me hacía sentir bien, Salí y me arregle rápido, lo normal al fin no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar, y no me importaba nada más que Alice me dijera sobre mi supuesto regalo.

Baje y ya mis hermanos estaban en mi carro, y le di un beso a mi madre antes de irme que como todas las mañanas salía a despedirnos al porche de la casa.

Llegamos rápido a la escuela, los pensamientos de todos los alumnos giraban en torno a la llegada de la nueva alumna, la hija del Jefe de policía Charlie Swan, trate de bloquear todos los pensamientos mientras me dirigía a mis clases, realmente daba lo mismo una humana mas a una humana menos en esta escuela, mis hermanos se dirigieron a sus clases y yo a las mías, Rose, Emmet y Jazz se fuero juntos ya que ellos se suponía eran de ultimo año, mientras Alice se iba conmigo porque nosotros "éramos un año menor" , Alice a mi lado cantaba Let it be en Ruso, espera un momento ¿RUSO?.

_-Desde cuando hablas Ruso?-_

_-no lo hablo, solo lo canto_- y se metió corriendo a su salón, esta mujer me ocultaba algo y no me gustaba quedarme con dudas, me estaba empezando a poner de mal humor.

Mis clases prácticamente las ignore, mis maestros no me preguntaban por qué sabían que yo ya sabía todo, si supieran que puedo ser su abuelo, Salí de ultima clase de la mañana para dirigirme a la cafetería con mis hermanos, me fui a sentar directo a la última mesa, sabía que nadie se sentaba ahí porque nosotros lo hacíamos y los humanos por miedo mejor mantenían una cierta distancia con nosotros.

Casi al minuto llego Alice con Jasper, venían en un momento de romanticismo por lo que decidí ignorarlos, atrás de ellos venían Rose y Emmet que por alguna razón también me ocultaban sus pensamientos y traían risitas bobas, pero conociéndolos preferí no preguntar, capaz de que me llevaba una imagen muy grafica y se sentaron a mi alrededor para "comer".

Estábamos platicando de cosas triviales, Jazz nos hacia recuerdos de sus días de soldado y Alice lo oía con fascinación siempre era así, siempre eran ellos dos, hasta que de repente mi mente se empezó a llenar de imágenes de un mujer, era blanca, un bonito cabello castaño y por lo que las imágenes me mostraban era tímida, estaba sentada sola, me gire un poco para verla, pero parecía no darse cuenta que todo mundo la miraba, hasta que se sentaron Jessica, Lauren y Ángela con ella, Ángela estaba bien que fuera su amiga, me agradaba era de pensamientos buenos, pero las otras dos, era mejor que estuvieran alejadas de ella, ¿Qué? A mí que me importa de quien sea amiga, empiezo a pensar que no me debo de juntar tanto con Alice y Rose.

_-que Edward, viendo algo interesante?-_ me dijo Emmet con un tono demasiado burlón.

_-no nada, pero hablando de otra cosa me pueden explicar porque todos ustedes me bloquean sus pensamientos?-_

_- no los ocultamos, solo preservamos el momento…-_ me dijo una Rose ¿divertida? Ok el mundo se está volviendo loco.

Volví a girarme para ver a la chica nueva, no podía oír nada de su mente, ella no me podría estar ocultando sus pensamientos, ella no sabía que yo leía mentes entonces por qué no la oigo.

_-Maldita nueva, hasta Edward Cullen la está viendo, que le ven es tan simple-_ me molesto mucho ese comentario, quien se creía ella para pensar esas cosas que la nueva, no era simple, le dirigí a Lauren una mirada asesina, por alguna razón me había enojado mucho, me gire para seguir la plática con mis hermanos que me miraban con caras de sorpresa. Escuche como Lauren se iba y dejaba a Ángela sola con… busque en la mente de Ángela… Bella… Bella que bonito nombre.

_-Edward baja de la nube y dinos que pasa?- _me decía Alice mientras agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

_-Es solo que, no logro escuchar los pensamientos de Bella-_

_-¿Bella? –_

_-Bella, la nueva, la hija del Jefe Swan- _me estoy pasando de información.

_-Hermano, alomejor tu abstinencia te está haciendo daño-_ me dijo Jasper entre risas.

_-Jazz, confió en que tu eres el más sensato, porque me dices esas cosas?-_ dije con la cabeza agachada.

_-jajaja calma Eddie, tiene razón Jazz, y tal vez tu falta de actividad está empezando a perturbarte-_ me decía una muy divertida Rose.

_-Explíquenme de una maldita vez porque todos andan así conmigo, porque no los oigo y andan muy sonrientes-_ se empieza a notar mi enojo, pero también tenía ganas de reír y todo por culpa de Jasper, como él está contento yo también tengo que estarlo.

Vi como Alice giro su cabeza y sonrió y por su mente me permitió ver que veía a Bella, ella primero se quedo plasmada y luego se giro así evitando contacto con mi hermana.-_Por Dios Bella Alice Cullen te está viendo-._

_-SORPRESA-_ dijeron todos en un tono tan bajito que solo yo los pude oír.

_-¿Qué?-_

_- Te presento a tu Mejor Amiga-_ me dijo una sonriente Alice

Pero ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar o preguntar algo por que inmediatamente me invadió una imagen tan nítida en mi mente, era Bella y estaba acostada en mi cama **(N/A: tienen camas para la farsa de que son humanos aparte de que serian útiles, creo yo :D)** y yo a un lado de ella platicando, no nos abrazábamos ni nada, pero los dos sonreíamos, me sentía feliz viendo esa imagen. Pero tan rápido como Alice me la dio, me la quito.

_-ves como te dije que era buena tu sorpresa?-_

_-Alice eso no puede ser, ella es una humana, no puede tener amigos vampiros-_ dije entre enojado y triste?

_-Que ella decida lo que puede y lo que no, si no quieres que sea tu amiga allá tu, pero te advierto que va a ser amiga de nosotros-_ sentencio

_-Nosotros?-_

_-Claro, nosotros, esa palabra se usa para referirse a un grupo de dos o más personas, pero en este caso yo contaría 4-_ me dijo Emmet volviendo a reír.

Así que ellos ya lo sabía y por eso me lo había ocultado, pero por que la aceptaban tan bien?, hasta Rose parecía contenta con la idea.

-_Mírala, es una buena persona, porque no puedas leer sus pensamientos no lo sé, pero inténtalo, tu lo viste y sé que lo deseas, deseas que ella sea tu amiga, además imagínate, una amiga humana-_ No daba crédito a lo que Rose me acababa de decir, casi sentía que lo suplicaba.

No daba crédito a lo que oía, ellos solo esperaban mi reacción, y yo tan simple como era solo pude volver a verla, pero no me imagine que justo en ese momento ella nos vería a nosotros, se le puso un rubor en las mejillas y oí como Emmet soltaba un gran carcajada, muy audible hasta para los humanos, mientras ella volvía a girar su cabeza tapándome otra vez cualquier comunicación con ella.

_-Por lo que más quieras debes de llevarla algún día a casa, se sonroja con demasiada facilidad, imagínate lo que pasaría si le enseño uno de mis súper bailes en el Pump it ip se vuelve loca por mi -_ solo nosotros oímos su estúpido comentario, mientras Rose le daba un buen Zape (N/A: golpe en la cabeza.) mientras le decía que _no molestara a su amiga?_

_-Bueno vámonos_- decía Alice justo cuando sonaba la campana para las siguientes clases.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando mis hermanos se despedían mentalmente.

_-suerte-Jazz_

_-aww mi pequeño está empezando a hacer amigos, no quiero ni pensar lo que será cuando vaya a la Universidad- pensaba sollozando Emmet, nota mental golpear a mi hermano muy pronto._

_-No lo eches a perder- una clara advertencia de Rose._

Solo iba con Alice hacia mi siguiente clase porque ella iba a español en el salón que esta junto al mío de Biología, se detuvo unos pasos antes de entrar a su salón y me miro.

_-Lo que te mostré me apareció hace unas semanas, cuando ella tomo la decisión de venir a Forks, no tengas miedo, sé que no le harás nada, y ella está segura contigo, con nosotros, solo date la oportunidad, una nueva amiga no te vendría mal, todos están felices porque tenemos la esperanza de que tu tristeza disminuya, no te enojes solo queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti, yo les pedí que guardaran el secreto -_ vi que los ojos de mi pequeña hermana estaban tristes y me di cuenta de que no la había engañado, ni a ella ni a nadie, mi familia siempre ha estado consiente de todo lo que pasaba, le di un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

_-Gracias Alice, gracias por todo-_

La solté y me di media vuelta hacia mi salón, sin saber lo que adentro me esperaría durante la siguiente hora…

* * *

**hola aqui de el segundo capitulo, pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, pero es que no lo saben pero soy Turistologa, ****y en estos momentos hemos andado con la planeacion del evento del Dia Internacional de Turismo. muchas pero muchas disculpas.**

**Tambien un gran agradecimiento a las personas que agregaron mi historia a Favoritos y a todo lo demas.. muchas grax y tambien a la unica persona que me dejo Review**

**muchas gracias a los que se tomaron unos minutos para leerme, y espero que tengan unos cuantos mas para darle en el botoncito verde :D**

**abrazos de osos ya saben de quien..**

**DeeLiiLaaH**


	3. Entonces te vi

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_Si yo supiera que en mi vida sería tan feliz,_

_Hubiera esperado gustoso toda la eternidad_

_Por tu llegada._

* * *

**EPVO**

**ENTONCES TE VI**

Iba todavía pensando en lo que Alice me había dicho y también en cómo me sentía respecto a esto, nunca la había logrado engañar, ni a ella ni a mi familia y eso me hacía sentirme mal, ellos no merecían que yo les causara ese dolor, ellos que me habían dado más de lo que yo les hubiera podido pedir, sufrían conmigo.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de tener una amiga humana, eso es arriesgado y estúpido, como ella podría ser mi amiga, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que éramos y entonces que quedaría, me tendría que ir para no dejar sospechas y ya no la tendría conmigo, no le veía sentido a tener que pasar por todo eso si al final de cuentas no iba a acabar bien.

Entre a mi salón y me dirigí a la mesa del final, yo me sentaba solo, por que el profesor pensaba que así nadie me iba a copiar, iluso, nadie me va a copiar, ni hablar ni saludar, me senté y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

Había tomado la decisión de tratar de hacer un esfuerzo con lo que a Bella se refería, lo haría principalmente por mi familia, si ellos confiaban en que todo saldría bien, yo trataría de que así fuera, alomejor ni me caía bien esta muchacha pero lo soportaría.

Oí como la silla de alado mío sonaba por que la habían arrastrado y me gire…

_**Entonces la vi.**_

_-Hola, sé que es tu mesa, pero no hay otro lugar, te molesta mucho si ocupo este asiento-_ su cabello caía alrededor de su cara haciendo una imagen surrealista, sus ojos chocolate se veían demasiado inocentes y pude ver que le había costado mucho decirme esto, por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mi examen de su rostro duro una milésima de segundo por lo que pronto me recupere y quite los libros que estaban en su lado de la mesa, diciendo con una inclinación de cabeza que se podía sentar.

Me volví a girar hacia la ventana para que no me dirigiera la palabra, la verdad no esperaba que esto pasara tan rápido y percibí que desprendía un aroma entre fresas y fresias simplemente encantador, la vi por el reflejo del vidrio y vi que estaba recostada sobre sus brazos. ¿Se sentiría mal? No había visto que comiera mucho en el almuerzo.

-_genial, Bella se tenía que sentar con Edward Cullen, lo bueno es que el no habla con nadie así que no tiene por que meterse con ella_ - Maldito Mike realmente me desesperaba con sus pensamientos estúpidos-_ y si voy y le hablo, así no se sentirá tan sola y yo puedo ser su salvador hoy_- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando entro el profesor y se tuvo que quedar en su lugar.

El profesor explico unas cuantas cosas y después nos ordeno que hiciéramos trabajos en grupos sobre unas preguntas del libro. Decidí que lo primero seria presentarme si teníamos que trabajar juntos.

-_hola soy Edward Cullen_- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y tratando de ser amable, ella parecía como si estuviera ida, no comprendía.

Espere un momento… nada… me veía… pero su vista estaba perdida.

-_hola…_ -

- _Bella, soy Bella Swan_- me dijo con una voz muy bajita, mientras desviaba su mirada.

- _mucho gusto, ¿quieres empezar tu a preguntarme sobre el ejercicio o empiezo yo?-_

-_tu primero_- empezó a hojear su libro, pero realmente ella no veía nada, parecía como si estuviera concentrada en otra cosa.

Empecé a hacer las preguntas, sus respuestas fueron claras y directas, eso estaba bien por lo menos sabía que era inteligente, terminamos el ejercicio en menos de 10 minutos ya que no necesitamos usar el libro. Veía que se había quedado quieta otra vez, la veía muy pálida.

-_Bella? Estas bien?-_

_-sí, claro solo… solo…_ - agacho su cabeza.

Y vi como si fuera en cámara lenta como sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y su cuerpo se caía hacia atrás, la agarre antes de que golpeara su cabeza en el piso, la tenia agarrada en mis brazos cargada estilo nupcial se sentía tan frágil y en los pensamientos de los demás vi la imagen de nosotros dos, me sentía raro con esa imagen, el profesor inmediatamente se acerco a mí y me hizo una señal de que la sacara de ahí.

Salí y no espere al profesor me dirigí a la enfermería, empecé a sentir angustia, sentía que me quedaba muy lejos, y como no había nadie cerca de mí, decidí usar mi velocidad sobrehumana para llegar más rápido a la enfermería, y la acerca más a mi cuerpo, sentía que hasta el aire la podía lastimar. Abrí la puerta de una leve patada.

_-hola, hay alguien que me pueda ayudar-_ Donde estaba la enfermera de esta escuela cuando se le necesita.

La recosté sobre la camilla y le aparte unos cabellos de la cara, respiraba eso era bueno, pero que tenia porqué no despertaba, en ese momento entro la enfermera, le explique rápidamente lo que había pasado y ella me pidió que esperara afuera, yo por un instinto le dije que eran órdenes estrictas que tenía que quedarme hasta que despertara, acepto de mala manera y me hice a un lado para que la examinara, saco de un bote un pedazo de algodón mojado con alcohol y se lo paso varias veces por la nariz mientras le pedía cariñosamente que despertara, mi mirada nunca se aparto de ella mientras esperaba recostado contra la pared con una gran sensación de angustia en mi garganta…

**BPVO**

-_Bella? Estas bien?-_

_-sí, claro solo… solo…_ -

Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo, sé que me sentía mal, rogaba por no vomitarle a Edward, tanta presión por ser la nueva, nostalgia por mi casa en Phoenix, sumándole a que casi no comí nada en el almuerzo pensando en el bochorno que había pasado en el comedor con la pequeña Cullen hizo que cayera como piedra en Biología, me sentía que estaba en automático y que no reconocía nada, solo sé que de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y me perdí.

Empecé a abrir los ojos, olía a alcohol muy fuerte y oía que una mujer me llamaba, pero había algo mas, atrás del olor a alcohol, se olía otra cosa, algo muy dulce y atrayente, no reconocía el olor, pero era lo mejor que había olido en mi vida.

-_niña, estas bien?, mírame soy la Enfermera de la escuela-_ la vi estaba alado de mi era una señora algo mayor pero en su cara se veía ternura, era como la abuelita que siempre quise tener.

_-si estoy bien_- gire mi cabeza y enfoque bien mi vista y vi que ahí estaba el, el que al que casi le vomito estaba en el mismo cuarto que yo.

-espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, nos has dado un susto a todos- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-si normalmente planeo mejor mis desmayos, para no asustar a mucha gente-

Ya no seguí con mi mini platica con él, porque la enfermera me empezó a hacer preguntas de todo tipo, yo trate de que todo acabara rápido diciéndole que todo había sido obra de que no había comido nada en el almuerzo y el estrés por el cambio de ciudad en los últimos días, pareció aceptar mi respuestas, y me dio unas vitaminas para que no me descompensara, dijo que me podía ir a casa a descansar y que iría a hablar con el profesor de Biología para explicarle que no regresaría a clases, y así salió del cuarto dejándome otra vez sola con él.

Trate de pararme dignamente de la camilla pero me volví a marear y juro que vi el piso a menos de 10 centímetros de mi nariz, pero el golpe nunca llego, porque Edward me tenia abrazada a él antes de que pudiera tocar el piso, cuando vio que me podía quedar bien de pie me soltó.

_-gracias, por esto y por lo de biología, me supongo que fuiste tú quien me trajo-_ le dije mirando al piso, Dios me costaba mucho verlo, me intimidaba.

_-no tienes nada que agradecer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, aunque no creo que me puedas cargar-_ parecía que se reía de un chiste personal.

_-bueno como quiera gracias otra vez, y nos vemos definitivamente me iré a mi casa y escapare de Educación Física- _

Me di la vuelta hacia la salida con la intención de marcharme, cuando me tomo de la mano, que estaba muy fría, por instinto volteé y vi que en cuanto vio lo que había hecho me soltó sorprendido y confuso.

_-deja que te lleve a tu casa, hoy te traje a la enfermería, no me gustaría tener que ir a verte a un hospital- _

_-gracias pero no es necesario, puedo manejar, no debes de perder clases por mi culpa-_

_-lo siento Isabella pero lamento decirte que no está a discusión, es eso o llamo a tu padre para que venga por ti-_ pero este que se ha creído, mira que amenazarme.

-disculpe señor terrorista pero yo en ningún momento empecé negociaciones, me iré a mi casa en mi camioneta- me di la vuelta y salí de ahí.

Iba caminando en el pasillo enojada, amenazarme con llamar a mi padre, que le pasaba? Quien se creía? Llegue a el estacionamiento y me dirigía a mi camioneta, cuando sentí que volaba, pero claro los humanos no vuelan.

_-bájame que te pasa-_ empecé a pegarle en la espalda, me llevaba como costal de papas sobre su hombro.

_-te dije que te llevaría a tu casa y no me creíste-_

_-yo te acabo de conocer, como me vas a llevar a mi casa que tal si quieres vender mis órganos en el mercado negro, bájame- _sentí que se rio por mi comentario infantil, aunque en realidad yo sabía de alguna extraña manera que él no me iba a hacer daño, pero necesitaba mostrar algo de dignidad.

_-no seas ridícula Bella, lo único que quiero es que llegues bien a tu casa-_

_- y mi camioneta?- _

_-yo la llevare a tu casa en la noche, antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de que no está, te parece bien, porque por tu reacción de hace un momento en la enfermería, no quieres que tu padre se entere de tu pequeño incidente_- me dijo con un deje de suficiencia, como si acabara de dar justo en el clavo, y de echo así era, yo no quería que Charlie se enterara, yo no había venido a ser una carga para él.

Ya no insistí en que me bajara, era ridículo, nunca podría contra él, oí como se abrió una puerta y él en un hábil movimiento hizo que yo estuviera sentada, sin siquiera ponerme de pie, parecía que yo pesara 10 kg, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conducto, el carro de verdad era bonito y tenia impregnado su rico olor, se sentó a un lado mío y encendió el carro

Salir del estacionamiento, empezamos a hablar, me pregunto de donde era, y porque me había mudado para Forks, le comente a grandes rasgos mi patética historia.

_-y se puede saber porque no comiste en el almuerzo?-_

_-es que extraño mi hogar, todo es como si fuera nuevo para mí-_ le dije mientras veía como caía una suave lluvia en el pequeño pueblo.- _simplemente se me fue el apetito._

Parecía que pensaba mi respuesta, cuando empezó a sonar su celular.

_-que paso Alice?,… Si…No…Si….tal vez… en un rato platicamos en la casa… - _no parecía decir nada,- _te puedo pedir un favor, podrías ir al aula de Biología, en la última mesa, debe de haber unos libros y pertenencias mías y de mi compañera de Laboratorio, podrías recogerlas y me las llevas a casa… ok… gracias Chaparra, nos vemos en un rato.- _y colgó.

Por ir viéndolo, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

_-como sabes donde vivo?-_

_-Bella, vivimos en un pequeño pueblo, todo mundo sabe donde vive el Jefe de Policía- su_ explicación tenia lógica.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional e ilógica, yo tenía menos de un par de horas de conocerlo, pero me sentía bien con él y no supe que fue lo que me orillo a preguntarle pero no quería que se fuera.

_-quieres entrar?-_ sabia que lo más probable es que me dijera que no, pero no pude aguantarme la ganas a preguntárselo.

_- yo... no sé... creo que…-_ se notaba nervioso y miraba hacia enfrente a la carretera, como si la calle le fuera a dar la respuesta.

_- no te preocupes no tienes porque hacerlo, gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana, adiós-_ y así salí del carro, me sentía mal porque no había querido entrar, pero era lógico, el ya hizo su buena acción del día, no tiene porque pasar tiempo con una aburrida como yo.

Empecé a abrir la puerta de la casa con la llave que dejábamos bajo el tapete.

_-sí, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pasar un momento-_ dijo muy bajito.

Me gire un poco sobresaltada, no lo había oído bajarse del carro, pero ahí estaba parado el, con su cabello despeinado y un poco húmedo, un sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada sincera, viéndose completamente guapo e irreal.

* * *

**_Hola se que tarde, pero la escuela absorbe,_**

**_muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron mi historia a fav._**

**_y tambien a las 4 que me dejaron un review, se siente bien que sepas que les gusta lo que escribes..._**

**_un saludote a todos.. _**

**_y espero pasen a decirme que les parece el cap, que cada cosa que escribo, la escribo con mucho sentimiento, ya que esto es como un terapia para mi._**

**_nos vemos prontito..._**

**_un besote_**

**_y... UN MONTON DE ONDAS POSITIVAS- ya saben de quien..._**

**_deeliilaah*_**


	4. Cuidandonos

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_Y DE PRONTO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA METIDO EN UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA_

_SABIA QUE NO ERA LO MEJOR, SABIA QUE NO ERA LO MORALMENTE ACEPTADO,_

_PERO YO ERA FELIZ Y ESO EN ESTA VIDA Y EN CUALQUIER OTRA ES LO UNICO QUE IMPORTA_

* * *

**EPVO**

Entre a su casa, era pequeña y hogareña, ella camino y yo la seguí…

Pero qué demonios andaba haciendo, en qué momento se me ocurrió decir si?, simplemente se que sentí una punzada de dolor cuando me negué sutilmente a entrar a su casa y vi su cara triste, no supe que mas hacer que salir tras de ella y juro que tuve que usar mucho control mental, porque lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era abrazarla y desaparecer esa decepción y más si esa decepción era por mí.

Llegamos a la cocina, había tres sillas alrededor de la mesa-comedor, me indico que me sentara y así lo hice, me puse a ver a la ventana, no sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza, solo sentía una paz enorme y qué decir de la tranquilidad mental, al no oír sus pensamientos era como si yo no tuviera mi don y pudiera tener una conversación normal, un momento después me ofreció agua, que por alguna estúpida razón yo acepte, si yo Edward Cullen tomando agua.

Que mas daba un poco de contaminarme de agua por un momento de paz, realmente valía la pena, se sentó enfrente de mí y tenía su cabeza agachada, obvio me incomodaba un poco no saber que pensaba pero tenía que ser paciente.

_-¿Por qué estas demasiado frio?-_ me pregunto y yo sentí que se me iba el mundo a los pies, que me había preguntado.

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_ tuve que tomar un trago de agua aunque no la necesitara para deshacerme del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

_-Pues, si, quiero decir que si te sientes mal, cuando me cargaste sentí que tenias las manos heladas_- como pude ser tan descuidado y cargarla en el estacionamiento, solamente me deje llevar y realmente no quería que condujera a su casa, que tal si tenía algo mas, alomejor embarazo es lo más común en estos tiempos… un momento ¿embarazo? es cierto yo ni siquiera sé si ella tiene novio.

_- Bella tú tienes…- _

_- Espérame un momento-_ no me dejo terminar mi pregunta ni darle replica a su pedido.

Se levanto muy rápido y subió corriendo las escaleras, oí como se abría una puerta, y por sus pasos supongo que busca algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Y con tanta urgencia? No tardo mucho y unos minutos después la oí bajar otra vez corriendo, y también en menos de unos segundos la vi caer de cara en el último escalón, me pare lo más humanamente posible que pude y la fui a ayudar.

_-deberías de tener más cuidado- _le dije tratando de ocultar mi risa, es que se veía a leguas que era torpe y despistada. _– A este paso iré recogiéndote de aquí a que terminemos la escuela-_

_- claro, segunda vez en el día que lo oigo, no te preocupes, la próxima vez planeare mis caídas lejos de ti-_ parecía un poco molesta.

_- lo siento-_ no me sostuvo la mirada, parecía que el piso era espectacular, porque lo veía con detenimiento.

_- sí, no te preocupes, esto es normal_- y oí un tono de tristeza en su voz.

_-¿y se puede saber por qué te fuiste corriendo?-_

Extendió un suéter azul turquesa frente a mí, no me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía en la mano.

_-ten, no llevas nada mas, se que lo más probable es que no te quede, pero es lo más grande que tengo- _me dijo entregándome el suéter y sentándose en la sala.

Se había parado corriendo para darme un suéter, para que yo no me fuera a enfermar, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que mi estado frio, era consecuencia de resfriado o algo así.

_-no es necesario, Bella, en serio, a mi no me pasara nada- _

_- por favor, acéptalo, esta frio afuera y tu no llevas nada más que tu playera, digamos que como agradecimiento por tu viaje a la enfermería-_ me lo pidió de un manera que no me pude negar y me lo puse.

Me puse el suéter azul turquesa, ni a Alice dejaba que me vistiera así. Pero justo en ese momento mi querida hermana me mando un mensaje:

_Te queda muy bien ese color,_

_deberíamos de hacer un viaje al centro comercial muy pronto, _

_dale un beso a Bella de mi parte.- _

Genial ya podría ver la sarta de burlas que me soltarían en mi casa si se llegaban a enterar de esto, pero no tenían porque enterarse me lo quitaría en cuanto me fuera, aunque pensándolo bien en este momento no me importaba, estaba aquí con un perfecta extraña que me hacía sentir bien y lo demás simplemente me daba igual…

**BPVO.**

Después de gran trancazo que me di por ir corriendo, me senté el sofá de la sala, el se sentó enfrente mío, con mi suéter azul, que bueno que lo había traído conmigo, me lo había comprado mi madre hace algún tiempo, pero como siempre no le atino a mi talla y me quedo grande para mi tipo de cuerpo, aunque para el de él se veía justo y le quedaba apretado y me sorprendió que hubiera aceptado ponérselo.

_-ya que a resumidas cuentas no nos conocemos y la última vez que me trate de presentar, te desmayaste, lo hare otra vez, soy Edward Cullen y ¿tú eres…?-_

_- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella,-_ nunca había oído a ningún otro chavo que se presentara otra vez, y menos de una forma tan… tan… no encontraba la palabra correcta para expresar lo que veía y oía.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

_-¿tienes mucho viviendo aquí?-_ pregunte para tratar de soltar un poco el hielo que se había empezado a formar entre nosotros. Pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

_-un par de años, mi padre trabaja en el hospital y a mi madre le gusta mucho este lugar así que decidimos quedarnos en un sitio que fuera más tranquilo para todos.-_ volverlo oír hablar me hizo encontrar la palabra que buscaba_: __Elegante_

-_si me comentaron que tienes hermanos-_ solté de repente y me arrepentí inmediatamente, de seguro pensaría que soy una chismosa, pero el solo sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

**EPVO.**

Mis hermanos, porque me los tenía que mencionar, no quería recordar que me estarían esperando con miles de preguntas, pero en este momento no me importaba yo tenía mis propias preguntas.

_-Bella, hace rato que te desmayaste dijiste que había sido porque no habías comido…-_

_-aja-_ pude ver por su expresión que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía mi pregunta.

_-¿y era cierto?-_

_-¿a que te refieres con que si era cierto?-_

_- pues me refiero…-_ me costaba mucho preguntarle, pero no me quería ir de aquí sin saber si alomejor estaba embarazada o si tenía novio, si era lo primero Carlisle la podría revisar y ayudar y a lo segundo pues con eso ya no se podría hacer nada, sentí que mis pensamientos eran nostálgicos.

_-¿tu estas embarazada_?- está bien, había soltado la pregunta y pude ver que empezaron a pasar los segundos y nada su color se había ido de su cara.

_-NOOO¡¡-_ grito y de un saltito se levanto del sillón.

_-Disculpa no quería incomodarte, pero pues es bueno saberlo ya que… ya que…-_ no podría decirle: es bueno saberlo ya que tu nuevo amigo es un vampiro, no creo que lo tomaría muy bien que digamos_.- ya que seremos compañeros de laboratorio y por si algo te llega a pasar-_

Era de las peores excusas que había dicho en mi vida, pero también de las mas ciertas, se volvió a sentar y miro por la ventana que estaba a su izquierda.

_-no, no estoy embarazada-_ y su voz se oía triste, pude ver que sus ojos se le nublaron un poco, pero en cuestión de segundos se recompuso. Me dio alegría saber que no estaba de encargo, ahora solo bastaba saber lo más importante.

- _lo siento otra vez, no quería entrometerme, será mejor que me vaya, no creo que a tu novio le guste mucho que estés con un joven en tu casa sola_- solté como quien no quiere la cosa, poniéndome de pie.

_- no, yo no tengo novio, así que si es por eso no tienes porque irte_-seguía sin mirarme, pero se sentía que le dolía un poco declararse soltera.

Ahora mi curiosidad era mayor, quería saber porque era su pesar, y porque se había quedado tan ida, pero me di cuenta de que era mejor irme por el momento y buscar luego otra ocasión para saber todas mis dudas.

_-está bien, pero como quiera es mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a mi casa-_no me había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, de hecho ya tendrían un par de horas que las clases terminaron. Se levanto y me siguió a la puerta.

_-muchas gracias por acompañarme y por ayudarme en la mañana, sobre todo porque soy una completa extraña- _me dijo de la manera más sincera y con unos ojos llenos de paz.

_- no tienes nada que agradecer, ya te lo dije, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, creo…- _

_-claro que sí, nos vemos mañana Edward, adiós-_

Yo le iba a ofrecer mi mano pero ella de la manera más casual me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Hasta mañana Bella, que descanses y en la noche estará tu camioneta aquí- _me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto, oí como cerraba la puerta de su casa y también alcance a escuchar un leve suspiro

**BPVO**

Cerré la puerta y recosté mi espalda en ella, solté un suspiro y sentí como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo conteniendo el aliento, subí las escaleras y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, solo me quería acostar un rato, este definitivamente había sido un día muy largo y solo quería, acostarme y cobijarme muy bien en mi cama y oír como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con las hojas de los arboles afuera de mi ventana.

Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando me puse a pensar en mi conversación con Edward, sentí un hoyo en el estomago, ¿yo embarazada?, si ni a novio llegaba, a veces sentía como si estuviera demasiado sola, mi madre se había vuelto a casar, había encontrado el amor por segunda vez en su vida, y yo ni una, sé que no soy la típica chica alocada, mi vida es muy tranquila ni siquiera tomo y muchos menos fumo y me encantaría encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevar ese ritmo de vida conmigo, pero en estos tiempos, a todos les gustaba lo fácil, y estoy pensando muy seriamente en que me quedare sola, en Phoenix, aparte de mi madre y Phill no había habido nadie que me hubiera pedido que me quedara, no tenía a nadie que me retuviera, es mas nunca he besado y por obvias razones soy virgen, y aunque no lo quisiera pensar siempre terminaba con la misma conclusión, soy demasiado poca cosa para que alguien quiera estar conmigo, para que alguien quiera compartir su VIDA conmigo…

Y con este pensamiento me quede dormida entre medios suspiros y lágrimas…

**EPVO**

Había salido de casa de Bella y me encontraba en mi auto, me quede pensando en cómo se había sentido sus labios presionados contra mi mejilla, fue como una descarga eléctrica, pero era como si todavía tuviera la energía corriendo por mi cuerpo, y ni que decir cuando la cargue en el estacionamiento, se sentía como una pluma entre mis brazos, y para que engañarme me había gustado llevarla en el asiento de copiloto conmigo, quería que lo ocupara más seguido.

Esto de tener una amiga no estaba siendo lo que yo hubiera pensado, me había agradado demasiado Bella, era seria y tímida y eso se me hacía muy interesante.

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme, no vaya a pensar que la acoso y me acusen de algo, me dirigía a la escuela para recoger el camión de _**mi amiga**__, _pero no llevaba ni 3 minutos cuando vi la camioneta roja, parada en descanso de la carretera, me estacione atrás de ella y pude ver a Alice sentada en el lado del conducto, me acerque y me subí.

_-Hola Edward, se lo que vas a decir pero no lo digas, los demás se fueron corriendo por el bosque cuando ya no hubo ningún alumno cerca de la escuela, ya que tu no llegabas pero yo fui por tus cosas y por la de Bella y voy a acompañarte a dejárselas a su casa-_ dijo todo esto de un solo jalón, que me quede viéndola anonadado, si hubiera sido humana, se hubiera ahogado por la falta de aire.

_-está bien, pero yo manejo esto, tú sígueme en el Volvo-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Alice, me puedes decir por qué razón me ocultas tus pensamientos ahora?, ya conocí a Bella, hay algo mas, pequeña psíquica que no me hayas dicho-_

Solo se empezó a reír y salió de la camioneta, ya no sabía que esperar de ella, siempre me salía con algo raro y muy loco.

Nos tomo menos de 5 minutos estar de regreso en casa de Bella, me volví a estacionar y Alice aparco atrás de mi, se bajo y me alcanzo en la puerta de la casa, tocamos la puerta, pero nadie abrió, lo intentamos un par de veces pero nada.

_-espera deja reviso-_

No tardo ni 5 segundos en regresar y traía un gesto de molestia en su cara.

_-¿qué le hiciste?-_ me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?-_ me dejo entrar en su mente por un momento y me enseño una imagen de Bella dormida en su cama echa un ovillo y su cara llena de lagrimas.

_-Alice, yo no sé lo que paso, ella estaba bien, bueno se veía un poco triste pero no quiso hablar más-_

_-te creo, solo que no vi que ella había llorado en ninguna visión y me sorprendió verla así, quiero entrar a abrazarla y consolarla, puedo Edward, puedo…?-_ me vio con un gesto de carita de gatito triste, y aunque yo también quería hacer lo mismo, no podíamos.

_-No niña, eso no estaría bien, no podemos, o mejor dicho no puedes entrar a despertarla así como si nada-_

_-pero… pero… está bien, he visto que es lo mejor, la veré mañana-_ se dio la vuelta y se subió a mi carro.

Yo me volví a la camioneta y puse las llaves en el contacto y me fui a mi carro, para dirigirme a mi casa.

Alice fue muy callada todo el camino, pero algunas veces soltaba un risita, pero como si no fuera suficiente por hoy, me siguió ocultando sus pensamientos, decidí mejor ignorarla.

Llegamos a la casa y me estacione en la entrada, Alice se bajo corriendo y tratando de amortiguar sus risas con sus manos mientras entraba a la casa.

Esta mujer a veces me desesperaba no entenderla, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en mis dilemas emocionales, porque apenas estuve parado fuera del carro escuche como me gritaban, levante mi cabeza y ahí estaban mis hermanos parados en la entrada a la casa.

_-ahora entiendo, no es que no quisieras estar con una mujer, es que no querías estar con ninguna mujer-_ Emmet me decía entre risas y yo no entendí a que se refería.

_-nos hubieras dicho te hubiéramos comprendido y aceptado-_ Me decía Jazz viéndome serio, pero con diversión en sus ojos.

_-¿de qué diablos hablan…?-_

_-si nos hubieras dicho que eras gay, te hubiéramos aceptado igual, pero también deberías de decírselo a Tanya digo, para que no te espere toda su No Vida, a que te animes por ella-_

_-Gay?, ustedes están locos, ahora de dónde sacan eso?-_ definitivamente mi familia no era normal.

Antes de que ellos me pudiera decir algo, vi como también salía Rose, y se quedo viéndome detenidamente.

_-Me puedes explicar Anthony porque traes ese suéter tan pegado, no sabes que las ombligueras ya no se usan ¿o qué?-_ me dijo Rose entre burla y molestia.

¿Suéter? Maldita sea, no me había quitado el suéter de Bella, y ahora entendía por qué Alice no me había dicho nada, ella sabía que esto pasaría, ahora tenía 10 años de burlas de mis hermanos por el dichoso suéter…

Pequeña duende, esta si me la iba a cobrar, tarde o temprano.

_-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_- grite mientras entraba a la casa para arreglar este asunto….

* * *

_**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEYERON, **_

_**AQUI ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO POR FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRAX A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE**_

_**ME AGREGARON A TODAS LAS ALERTAS Y A AQUELLAS QUE **_

_**TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, Y COMO SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA, **_

_**PUES ES EVIDENTE QUE SE LLAMAN LA ATENCION.**_

_**.. SI LEES EL CAP. TE LLEGARA UN CONSEJO DE MODA DE YA SABES QUIEN :D....**_

_**DeeLiiLaaH**_

* * *


	5. Y como es?

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

Tengo que reconocer, que yo no esperaba esto,

Tengo que reconocer que pensé que sería desastroso

Pero lo más importante que debo de reconocer es que estaba demasiado equivocado sobre estas dos cosas….

Si te esperaba, con ansias, y es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

* * *

**EPVO**

Tarde más de una hora en dar con Alice, que se había ido corriendo por el bosque para escapar de mí, puede que sea psíquica, pero yo soy más rápido, cuando la alcance la acorrale contra un árbol, y mi mirada debía de haberle dado miedo, porque parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

**ALICE PVO**

Por fin había decidido darle la cara a Edward, ya me había fastidiado de tener que andar corriendo por el bosque cuando puedo estar planeando con Emmet como molestar a alguien.

Solo es que no me había resistido las ganas de dejar que pasara un buen bochorno con Emmet y Jazz, sabía que por lo menos, si bien le iba, recordarían esto un año o dos, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez lo recuerdes para siempre.

Mientras duro mi persecución por el bosque, tuve tiempo de pensar para mí, porque yo sabía cómo hacerle para poder pensar en mis cosas y bloquearle los pensamientos a Edward, me sentía demasiado feliz porque había visto que no le había costado trabajo estar con ella, había aceptado ir a su casa, y sé que se preocupo cuando se desmayo, aunque yo ya sabía que a ella le pasaría eso, preferí dejárselo a los instintos de mi querido hermano.

Me recargue contra un árbol y espere a que el me alcanzara, ahorita no tenía miedo de su enojo, tal vez me lo merecía, pero también había valido la pena, ahora que sabía que él la había visto, estaba completamente segura que valía la pena soportarlo un rato.

Lo vi que apareció entre los árboles y su gesto era muy grave, se podría notar que estaba furioso, aunque aún conservaba el suéter puesto, eso era una buena señal, y me sentí mal, para el todo esto era nuevo, y yo lo había mandado al matadero con aquellos dos, decidí que lo mejor sería disculparme.

_-Edward, yo…_ -empecé a decir pero no me dejo terminar…

**EPVO**

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza de que no continuara, y antes de que pudiera verlo en una visión, la atrape en mis brazos y la abrace, la tome en mis brazos y me la lleve corriendo para alejarnos más de la casa.

_-Edward, se que estas enojado, pero no pensaras secuestrarme y pedirle rescate a Jazz verdad?-_ me dijo y pude sentir en su voz que estaba dudando sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo.

_-querida Alice, tú qué crees que vaya a hacer contigo-_ le dije con mi voz tensa por la situación.

_-dejarme ir, porque me quieres mucho-_ casi la pude ver haciendo su carita de gatito triste, que bueno que no la veía, porque si lo hubiera hecho, la dejaría ir.

_-no, digamos que te tengo algo mejor preparado, te llevare con los Vulturis para que te encierren durante la próxima gran venta de liquidación del almacén de Port Ángeles-_

_-NOOOOO, tu no harías eso, verdad que no lo harías-_ podía jurar que si fuera humana, estaría bañada en lagrimas.

Seguí corriendo, diciéndole cosas_: como que se perdería grandes promociones o que oportunidades como esas ya no se repetirían,_ y de repente me detuve, estábamos alejados de la casa por lo que nadie nos oyera, la puse de pie y se quedo viendo a su alrededor, como esperando de verdad que aparecieran los Vulturis por ella, vio que estábamos en medio del bosque y se me quedo viendo muy seria. Parecía una pequeña niña regañada.

_-Alice, no te llevare para allá, no te preocupes nadie vendrá por ti-_ se vio el alivio en su cara.

_-sabia que me querías demasiado para hacerme algo así-_

_-solo quería hablar contigo, pero en un lugar donde nadie nos oyera.-_ le dije en un tono bajito y tranquilo, la verdad es que había estado engañándola durante el camino, para divertirme un rato, pero lo único que necesitaba era que me oyera y me aconsejara, parecía muy sorprendida por mi cambio de ánimo.

_-que es lo que pasa.- _se dejo caer con un ágil movimiento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio.

Me senté frente a ella, muy cerca y la abrace.

_-gracias por confiar en mí, tú sabias que yo no le haría nada-_

_-yo confió demasiado en ti, puedo poner con los ojos cerrados mi No Vida como tú la llamas en tus manos-_

La solté y me deje caer de espaldas, por lo entrados que estábamos en el bosque, solo se veían un montón de hojas arriba por donde se traspasaban algunos rayos, el sol parecía estar muy lejos de este lugar.

_-¿por qué apareció ella de repente?-_le pregunte.

_-no lo sé, pero quiero que sepas algo, estamos contentos con ella, esperamos conocerla, pero si tú no quisieras seguir con esto lo entenderemos, si mañana no le quieres hablar, no te presionare-_

_-dame una buena razón por la cual no le quiera hablar mañana, porque no entiendo a que te refieres, si sabes que lo que quiero es ir a hablar con ella de nuevo, aparte no seas tramposa, se que ya viste lo que pasara mañana_- le dije con una sonrisa, la cual ella me devolvió.

_-ya lo sé, pero también lo que dije es cierto, ahora dime ¿te agrado?-_

_-sí, me pareció una buena persona, y ahora que recuerdo, me pudiste haber avisado que se iba a desmayar-_

_-jajaja, solo quería ver cómo era que tu ibas a reaccionar, sabía que no iba a haber sangre de por medio, así que por eso no me preocupe- _me decía tratando de contener sus risas.

_-me asuste, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, y sobre todo porque no puedo leer sus pensamientos- _

_-si lo sé, y no crees que eso lo hace más interesante, así ella podrá tener secretos para ti-_

_-no creo que eso sea tan bueno como lo pintas, siento que ese punto me sacara canas verdes-_

Se quedo seria viendo hacia el suelo, pude ver que pensaba muy seriamente en algo, pero como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, me lo ocultaba, así se quedo un par de minutos, hasta que me volvió a ver.

_-quiero que seas feliz-_y nunca en todos los años que llevo conociendo a Alice, había visto tanta sinceridad en su mirada.

_-yo también quiero serlo, pero no esperes más que una amistad con Bella, ella y yo nunca estaremos juntos de esa manera-_

_-hay Edward si te dicen el optimista-_ decía mientras se ponía de pie, yo también me levante – _llévame cargada a la casa, ya me canse de caminar-_ me decía mientras me rodeaba para subirse a mi espalda

_-Tú no te cansa Alice…-_

_-ahh pero supongamos que si, y como eres mi hermano mayor, me llevaras a la casa cargada, eso hacen los hermanos mayores-_

_-¿los hermanos llevan a sus hermanas a correr por los bosques a velocidad vampírica?-_ le pregunte burlón.

Me pego en el brazo un manotazo y se subió a mi espalda, mientras yo empezaba a correr.

_-Edward no sabes lo que Bella va a hacer en tu vida-_ me dijo cuando íbamos a toda velocidad por el bosque.

_-Alice, ella no va a hacer nada en mi vida, tarde o temprano se ira, cuando sepa lo que somos saldrá corriendo-_ me costaba decirlo, pero era la verdad, cualquier humano con sentido común lo haría.

_-ohhh, Edward, no apuestes contra mi… aquí la que ve el futuro soy yo…y esto va a ser muy divertido-_

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la casa, entramos y por supuesto mis queridos hermanos me estaban esperando en la sala, mientras hacían sus tareas, porque claro, hemos vivido muchos años y hemos hecho la escuela en repetidas ocasiones pero siempre hacemos la tarea y no hacemos trampa, Esme y Carlisle nos habían educado muy bien.

Pero yo fui más rápido dejando a Alice en el recibidor y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, necesitaba estar un momento solo, me quite el suéter de Bella y lo guarde bajo mi almohada, yo solo guardar cosas bajo mi almohada antes de que me transformaran mi madre me solía decir, que así me acompañarían durante mis sueños.

Busque mi Ipod para tratar de relajarme, y me recosté en la cama, sobre la almohada que guardaba mi nuevo regalo, por primera vez tenía ganas de dormir y soñar…

Pero mi momento de relajación solo duro unos quince minutos, porque mis hermanos me empezaron a llenar de pensamientos pidiéndome que fuera a la sala.

_-que pasa-_ dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón que estaba vacío, ya que Alice estaba sentada entre las piernas de Jasper en el suelo y Rose y Emmet abrazados en el sillón frente a mí.

_-Cuéntanos Edward ¿cómo es?-_ me decía Rose con una gran curiosidad.

_-ella es: muy despistada y por lo que vi, también es medio torpe, seria pero agradable, y si es cierto se sonroja con facilidad-_ mis hermanos me oían atentos como si les estuviera platicando cuando y como iba a ser el fin del mundo.

_-eso es bueno, algún día deberías de traerla a la casa-_ me dijo mi madre muy contenta a mis espaldas, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado, me concentre demasiado en mi descripción.

_-mama, yo no creo que eso sea conveniente, ella es una humana y nosotros…-_ dude, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía con respecto a tenerla con 7 vampiros.

_-nosotros que Edward, ¿Qué?, porque yo no me veo un tercer ojo o 7 dedos en cada mano ¿verdad?, nosotros somos seres humanos que por una razón complicadas de la vida nos toco pasar por esto, pero eso no me hace menos que ninguna persona, porque amo, vivo, respiro, y me siento igual que los humanos, la única diferencia es que cuando ellos cazan un animal para comerlo, ellos se comen su carne y yo su sangre, eso es tan malo que te avergüenza traerla?- _

Me había quedado sin habla, mi madre nunca se había enojado conmigo y mucho menos me había hablado como lo hizo pero sé que mi comentario alomejor la lastimo, pero esa no era mi intención, hasta mis hermanos se podía ver que estaban sorprendidos, porque permanecieron callados y muy serios.

_-Mami, yo no quería decir eso, bueno si quería, pero no de esa manera, yo se que tu no la lastimarías, ni tu ni nadie aquí, pero siento que si se llega a dar cuenta se va a espantar y se marchara, además de que podría decir lo que somos-_ le dije lo mas arrepentido que pude, de verdad me sentía mal de que Esme me hubiera hablado así, ella siempre era todo amor y cariños conmigo.

_-No Edward, abre los ojos, y deja de martirizarte con lo que somos, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, además de que no quiero cambiarlo, pero serás así por toda la eternidad, creo que es tiempo de que te aceptes y empieces a vivir, lo que hiciste en tu pasado, déjalo ahí, eso ya paso, ahora trata de empezar desde cero, si no te amas a ti, nunca nadie te va a amar.-_ahora si me sentía mal, Esme nunca se había metido en como manejaba mi vida, pero como toda buena madre tenía que intervenir cuando su hijo andaba mal, y tenía toda la razón en lo que me había dicho.

Esme se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, por supuesto que me oculto sus pensamientos pero antes pude ver que le hablaría a mi papa, para que la esperara cerca del Hospital, ya que iría para allá.

_-ahora si está muy sentida Edward, debiste de pensar mejor lo que ibas a decir, sabes que ella es muy sentimental- _me dijo Emmet serio, claro mi hermano podía ser serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

_-yo, creo que iré a hablar con ella,-_ pero todavía ni me había movido del sillón cuando oí que se cerraba la puerta de la entrada, se había ido.

_-no te preocupes, ella es una mujer muy sabia, solo dale tiempo para que vaya con Carlisle y se tranquilice, ella también se siente mal por cómo te hablo-_Jasper siempre sabia como calmarme.

_-antes de que te vayas a ahogar tus penas, Alice nos dijo que Bella estuvo llorando, tu realmente no sabes lo que paso?_-Otra vez Rose preocupada por Bella.

_-no, bueno tal vez, estuvimos hablando, y yo…-_sabía que no lo tomarían bien, pero necesitaba que me dijeran que tan mal había estado preguntarle si estaba embarazada ¿habría sido muy malo? Porque yo no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación a que se pusiera tan seria_- yo le pregunte que si estaba embarazada._

_-¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?-_ ok Alice está enojada.

-_pues no supe que pensar cuando se desmayo, es muy común que en este tiempo, las chavas salgan embarazadas a muy temprana edad.-_

_-pero en qué cabeza cabe que le puedes preguntar algo así, a alguien que acabas de conocer-_ahora Rose me quería pegar. No sé porque siempre me veía enredado en este tipo de cosas.

_-soy nuevo en esto, no sabía cómo manejar la situación y yo quería saber si estaba embarazada, así que fui directo con ella para saberlo-_

_-alomejor lloraba porque piensa que tú piensas que ella es una chica fácil _– mire mal a Jazz por hacer ese comentario, yo nunca pensaría eso de ella –_no me veas así Edward, yo no fui el que le pregunto si estaba embarazada, y debo de suponer que también le preguntaste si tenía novio ¿verdad?-_

_-¿tú como demonios sabes eso?- _

_-por la preocupación que sentiste ahorita que empezaste a decir, lo que habías hablado con ella, y una cosa lleva a la otra-_ me decía Jazz con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por haber dado en el clavo.

_-entonces ¿tenemos humana soltera o humana comprometida?-_ Emmet por supuesto.

_-soltera_- y ya no quise que siguieran con su interrogatorio, me fui otra vez a mi cuarto

Estuve dando vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado por todo el cuarto, me acostaba en la cama, y me volvía a parar, no me podía concentrar, me quede estático en la ventana cuando oí que mis padres había llegado, vi en la mente de mi papa, que mi mama venia muy seria, y se dirigían a su cuarto. Salí del mío para dirigirme al de ellos, estuve parado en el pasillo, no sabía que decirle.

_-pasa hijo, se que estas ahí-_ si mi mama ya sabía que estaba aquí.

Entre y ella estaba semi acostada en su cama con un libro en sus manos.

Mi papa salió del cuarto cuando yo entraba, dándome una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Me sorprendió lo que hizo en cuanto me vio a la cara, abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida y yo fui corriendo a la cama, me acosté a un lado de ella y me abrace a su cintura. Sé que debía parecer un niño pequeño, pero aunque ella no me hubiera dado la vida, llevaba casi 80 años conmigo y para mi ella era mi madre, y yo la necesitaba.

_-lo siento, fui un tonto al no saber decir bien lo que sentía-_

_-no hijo, no te sientas mal, yo me exalte mucho, solo que no me gusta que te limites por lo que somos, y además porque tus hermanas me traen vuelta loca con la tal Bella, que yo también la quiero conocer-_

_-sé que cuando la conozcas te va a caer bien-_

_-por lo visto a ti si te cayó bien, ¿verdad?-_

_-claro, pero estoy confundido, no es común en mí que me sienta cercano a las personas que no conozco, pero hoy quería quedarme platicando con ella mucho tiempo más, quería conocerla, quería saber de ella.-_

_-pues entonces, mañana habla con ella, se que te llevaras bien con ella si te lo propones, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y respetare tu decisión si no quieres presentármela-_

_-claro que quiero, cuando seamos amigos, te la presentare para que vea que tengo una mama guapísima-_

_-ohh calla Edward, y ya nada de pensamientos depresivos, haz lo que quieras hacer y no te prives de nada, te queremos mucho, yo y toda la familia, pero te hace falta más gente en tu vida-_

_-sí, lo sé-_ era la primera vez admitía que me hacía falta alguien.

_-por algo apareció, pero bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas a tu cuarto, porque ya me voy a dormir.-_

_-mama tú no duermes-_

_-ya lo sé, pero saldré con tu papa, y no quiero ser explicita-_

_-ok, mensaje entregado ya me voy,_ - le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella seguía riéndose por su comentario.

Me fui a mi piano a tocar la pieza que hace algunos años les había compuesto a mis padres, mientras pensaba que por algo, ella estaba en mi camino…

**BPVO**

Estaba tan cansada que no desperté hasta el día siguiente, todavía faltaba como una hora para que amaneciera, empecé a preparar mi ropa ya que la tenía que escoger muy bien, dado que casi no tenia ropa de frio, y me dirigí al baño, se sentía muy bien una ducha después de demasiadas horas dormida, no tarde mucho, y me arregle rápido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris y unas flats grises, todo sencillo, el cabello suelto en lo que se secaba, cuando creí estar lista agarre mis cosas y baje a hacer algo de desayunar.

Estaba haciendo unos hot cakes cuando mi padre bajo.

_-hola Bella, buenos días dormilona- _

_-hola papa, ¿cómo amaneciste?-_

_-bien, pero eso debería de preguntártelo a ti, ayer llegue en la noche y ya estabas dormida, intente despertarte, pero estabas dormida como un oso, teníamos visitar y te querían ver, pero será en otra ocasión_- tan cansada estaba que ni mi papa me pudo despertar.

_-¿visitas, quien vino?,-_

_-mi amigo Billy y su hijo Jacob, que es un año más chico que tú, me imagino que los debes de recordar, jugabas con él, cuando estabas mas chica-_ por la forma que hablaba de ellos, supongo que le agradaban mucho.- _pero será en otra ocasión cuando los conozcas, creo que se iban a ir un par de semanas a visitar a la hermana de Jacob que vive en Hawái-_

_-pues si será en otra ocasión-_

El desayuno paso sin más comentarios al respecto, mi papa salió corriendo de la casa porque se le hacía tarde y yo tuve tiempo de lavar los platos, por lo temprano que era, cuando termine me fui a lavar la boca y agarre mi suéter y mi chamarra, cuando Salí vi mi camioneta y entonces recordé que el día anterior Edward la iba a traer, me dio gusto que cumpliera su palabra, no quería caminar hasta la escuela, aparte de que sería un problema explicarle a Charlie porque no estaba la camioneta en casa.

Cuando entre en ella, había otra vez ese aroma, dulzón, pero no empalagoso era muy atrayente, no sabía de dónde venía, pero estaba empezando a sacar mis conclusiones, el camino fue rápido, ya que en este pueblo no hay tráfico, de hecho fui de las primeras en llegar y me dirigí a mi salón de clases, pero por desgracia no estuve sola mucho tiempo.

_-hola Bella, soy Mike Newton-_ me dijo un tipo que estaba sentado enfrente de mí, era simpático, pero yo solo quería hablar con alguien, y por supuesto ese alguien no es Mike.

_-hola- _si mi ánimo hoy estaba a todo lo que da, se veía de seguro en mi cara de fastidio.

_-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo sigues de lo de ayer?-_ parecía preocupado pero yo solo quería que me dejara sola, no quería pasar por toda la explicadera de lo que había pasado ayer, así que se lo diría a él y esperaba que difundiera la información.

_-Bien, estoy muy bien, solo fue, por causa de cansancio por todo lo del cambio de ciudad- _trate de ser convincente.

_-qué pena, imagino que ha de ser pesado todo esto del cambio, pero si necesitas algo, yo te puedo ayudar, no dudes en llamarme- _

_-gracias Mike-_

Y con eso se me había ido mi tiempo libre, porque ya iba entrando el profesor y empezaban todas mis clases.

Después de que terminara mi segunda hora, me dirigía a mi casillero a dejar unos libros y recoger otros, pero iba demasiado distraída pensando en que varias personas que habían preguntado lo que había pasado ayer y hasta me habían preguntado, porque Edward no había regresado a clases, por lo visto lo del teléfono descompuesto con Mike no había funcionado.

Este iba a ser un día muy largo, y de repente choque con alguien.

_-Lo siento, disculpa, iba muy distraída, no te vi-_ empecé a decir mientras recogía mis libros y ella me ayudaba.

_-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, pero no deberías de ir así, te puedes caer-_ me dijo con una sonrisa muy cordial.

_- jajaja no sería nuevo en mí-_

_-y, ¿a qué clase vas?-_

_- creo que a Matemáticas en el edificio 5-_ dije mientras revisaba el horario.

_-yo voy por ese rumbo, te puedo acompañar si quieres-_

_-sí, gracias, solo deja saco unos libros, porque la verdad no sé ni a donde voy_- pude sentir que me sonrojaba por admitir mi falta de orientación, y más porque era muy penosa para pedir que alguien me ayudara, que ella hubiera aparecido ahorita, era como una salvación.

Ella me espero paciente en lo que encontraba lo que tenía que llevar, y durante el camino al salón, no dijo mucho, solo hacía comentarios sobre maestros y sobre algún alumno, me agradaba que no quisiera saber tan rápido de mi, vi que mucha gente nos veía, bueno decir mucha es equivocado, vi que casi toda la escuela nos veía.

_-ese es el edificio 5, yo tengo que ir al 6, espero no te pierdas de aquí.-_ me decía con una risa, pero no me incomodaba, sabia no lo hacía de mala intención.

_-está bien, gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-_

_-no te preocupes, me puedes pedir ayuda siempre que la necesites…._- vi que esperaba que le dijera mi nombre.

_-Bella-_

_- Bella, que bonito nombre, bueno pues nos vemos después-_ me dijo mientras de daba la vuelta para irse, pero cuando ya llevaba como 4 paso se volvió hacia mi otra vez.

_-por cierto, soy Rosalie Hale- _decía mientras que me daba una espectacular sonrisa y se volvía a ir.

* * *

**hola.. otra vez, vengo con mas ideas de mi cabeza, muchas , pero muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron**

**y aquellas que me dejaron un comentario de verdad es muy chido que te digan lo que piensan de lo que escribes...**

**y tambien a todas las que me agregaron a alertas :D espero les guste.. si no .. con toda confianza pueden decirlo para mejorar**

**con respecto al cap, quise poner un poco de eso que te cuentan en Crepusculo, la capacidad de amar de Esme,**

**pero nunca te describen nada de eso en los libros, porque para Edward y los demas Esme es muy importante y los trata como hijos,**

**asi que tambien les tocara regaño. y la vdd a mi se me hace hermoso un niño que no le de pena demostrar su amor por su mama ( obvio no mamitis)**

**les mando un besote...**

**y mucho mucho amor protector de Rose...**

**DeeLiiLaah***


	6. Confia

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_**Sé que tal vez, yo no sea la persona más adecuada para quererte**_

_**Ni tampoco la mejor para que me des tu confianza**_

_**Pero si soy el que te amara con locura y tu confianza se convertirá en mi vida.**_

_**Eso te lo puedo asegurar con mi propia sangre….**_

* * *

**BVPO**

¿Rosalie Hale?, pero Ángela ayer me dijo que ellos no hablaban con nadie que no fuera de su familia, aunque debo decir que se equivoco con Edward, debía de pensar en otras cosas, ya que mi clase de Matemáticas estaba a punto de terminar y yo no había captado nada de lo que el maestro dijo durante toda la hora.

Juro, que trate de poner atención los últimos 5 minutos, pero yo sentí que el maestro hablaba en Mandarín o algo así, Salí resignada aceptando que necesitaría matarme muchas noches para poder pasar esta materia.

Iba caminando por el pasillo para poder dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, que por cierto se encontraba en el otro extremo de la escuela, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en que necesitaría asesorías para Mate, con mi vista en el piso, cuando de repente vi que un pie se me atravesó, pero no logre esquivarlo y me tropecé cayendo de frente sobre mi estomago y con todos mis cuadernos extendidos en el piso.

Me iba a levantar cuando sentí que alguien me ponía de pie, y su tacto se sentía muy frio, voltee para ver si era quien yo esperaba encontrarme, pero no, era otro, uno de los que estaban sentando también ayer en la mesa de Edward.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ parecía preocupado y molesto.

_-Sí, yo solo no vi que había pies sueltos por ahí- _me gire para ver a Lauren con unas tipas, y pude ver que el jueguito no le había salido como ella hubiera querido, porque veían con asombro cómo me tenia sujeta por el brazo, quien me había ayudado a levantarme.

_-sí, suele pasar a menudo_- me decía él, con una gran sonrisa.

_-Por cierto, eres Bella verdad, la chica que se desmayo ayer-_

_-si soy yo-_ dije lo mas apenada que pude, mientras agachaba la cabeza, sentí que me sonrojaba, genial todo mundo sabía lo que paso ayer.

-_Perdón, no quería incomodarte-_ me dijo sonriendo de manera sincera, pero no me incomodaba, más bien me agradaba, era la misma sensación de cuando lo vi en la cafetería ayer.

_-bueno es mejor que le sigamos avanzando o todos llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases, te acompañaremos a la tuya, no sea que te encuentres mas partes de cuerpos humanos, vagando por los pasillos…-_ decía lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lauren oyera.

_-¿acompañaremos?-_ a quienes se refería.

_-Sí, yo soy Emmet Cullen, y él es mi hermano Jazzy- _me dijo señalando a mis espaldas

Cuando me gire me di cuenta de que su hermano ya había recogido mis libros y los tenía acomodados entre sus brazos, me hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y le mando una mirada asesina a Emmet.

_-No le hagas caso, tanto musculo afecta su cerebro, me llamo Jasper Hale, pero puedes decirme Jazz, así es como regularmente me llaman mis hermanos-_ que elegante me recordaba a su hermano, se veía que sus papas adoptivos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo con ellos, ya que todos eran tan correctos, que juraría que no tienen mi edad.

_-encantada, soy Bella Swan-_ le tendí mi mano y el la acepto mientras sonreía.

_-no tienen que acompañarme a mi salón, no se molesten, si me llego a encontrar otro pie, del piso no pasare- _le deje mientras intentaba quitarle mis libros a Jasper.

_-No Bella, no te preocupes, nosotros vamos para allá, aparte a Jazzy le gusta cargar libros, déjalo que haga un poco de ejercicio, porque ha estado subiendo de peso últimamente- _me decía Emmet muy divertido, yo me gire para ver a Jasper otra vez, y lo veía delgadísimo, no entendí a que se refería el grandote.

_-pero, no sabes ni a que salón voy,-_

_-Por eso no te preocupes, todos los caminos llevan a Roma y en algún momento nos tenemos que cruzar con tu salón_- decía Jazz mientras empezaba a caminar, y automáticamente lo seguí, no sabía porque, pero sentí que debía seguirlo y así lo hice.

Les pedí que me prestaran mis libros para cambiarlos por los otros en mi casillero, y aun así me siguieron hacia mi casillero, y esperaron a que lo hiciera, después de unos minutos retomamos otra vez el camino a mi clase, Emmet y Jasper, se iban haciendo bromas entre ellos, y unas dos ocasiones me cacharon riéndome de ellos, es que eran muy graciosos.

_-así que nuestra amiga, se ríe de nosotros_- me decía Emmet, mientras yo volvía a reír al recordar que me reía porque Jazz decía que Emmet tenía la manía de querer algún día ir a pelear con un oso.

-_lo siento, pero es que estas muy grande pero no te imagino peleando con un oso-_

_-ohh pequeña en esta vida todo se puede_- me dijo dándome una sonrisa que me mostraba una perfecta línea de dientes blancos.

_-ok lo tomare en cuenta, antes de hacerte enojar_- les decía mientras me detenía afuera de mi salón, que por desgracia ya habíamos llegado, venía muy divertida con ellos.

_-el recorrido turístico termino, te vemos luego y deja de pensar en Emmet bailando Hawaiano_- me recordó Jasper, otras de las cosas por las que se venía burlando de su hermano.

_-ahh no, no se burlen de mi, si yo me veía muy bien con la faldita hawaiana, me quedaba con mi tono de piel-_ se trataba de defender haciendo un puchero.

_-ok nos vemos después, y muchas gracias por acompañarme, hicieron más alegre mi camino hasta acá-_ les dije.

-_no, gracias a ti, por dejarnos conocerte- sentí_ que sus palabras iban impregnadas con un total agradecimiento, pero no entendía porque_.- y cuando quieras te cuento mas historias de Emmet-_

_-ok está bien vámonos, suficiente de sacar los trapitos al Sol de la familia Cullen, cuídate Bella,-_ me decía mientras empujaba a su hermano por el pasillo para llevárselo, mientras yo entraba a mi salón.

Las siguientes clases las tome sin mayor tapujos, me sentía en automático, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que aquí, los hermanos Hale y Cullen se habían portado muy bien conmigo y no entendí porque, allá en Phoenix ni a conocidos llegaba, pero me agradaba la idea de que por lo menos aquí no me trataran mal, sin contar a Lauren.

**EPVO**

Estaba sentado en nuestra habitual mesa, con Emmet y Rose, todavía faltaban unos minutos para que empezara el descanso, pero nos habíamos salido antes de nuestras clases, a veces solíamos hacer esto, porque nos aburría tener que aprender algo que ya sabíamos.

Por su mente vi que ellos se las habían arreglado para tener su propio encuentro con Bella, la verdad es que me sorprendió que Rose fuera tan amable, y ni que decir de la sarta de tonterías que le contaron Jazz y Emmet, se veía muy divertida con ellos, me agradaba saber que mi familia la aceptaba.

Pero mi alegría duro muy poquito, hasta que llego Alice en pleno punto de cólera.

-_me pueden explicar porque todos planearon un encuentro con Bella y nadie me lo dijo-_

_-No me reclames a mí, diles a ellos y a tu querido esposo que también participo-_ apunte tratando de defenderme, puede que Alice sea pequeña pero es de armas tomar.

-_Traidor-_ oí murmurar a Jazz que venía llegando a mis espaldas.

-_está bien, me tendré que presentar sola, ya que, lo tendré que hacer público-_

_-¿publico?, ¿a que te refieres con público?- _por supuesto Rose ya estaba poniendo atención a la plática.

Pero Alice ya no dijo nada y se sentó alado de mi, con los brazos cruzados, le molestaba mucho que se le adelantaran a los hechos, y más si ella no era participe, y sobre todo porque este asunto incluía a Bella, ella había tenido ganas de presentarse con ella, desde que la vio en su visión, pero tuvo que esperar a que pasaran las semanas y llegara, y saber que hasta su marido se le había adelantado la irritaba.

_-Mi vida, no te enojes, no me pude contener las ganas de hablar con ella- Jazz trataba de explicarle._

_-no te preocupes Jazz, pero acabo de decidir, que me dará dolor de cabeza durante un MES, cada vez que quieras estar conmigo-_ sentencio Alice.

Somos pálidos, pero podría jurar que en este momento no éramos nada comparados a lo que estaba Jasper, podría ver que estaba tratando de procesar la información que su querida esposa le acababa de dar, para este par de parejas el sexo es una parte fundamental de su relación, se podría decir que hasta adictiva, y bueno yo en ese asunto no me podía meter, ahí si yo estaba en ceros, bueno casi en ceros.

Decidí mejor no hacerles caso en lo que ellos arreglaban sus problemas y me puse a pensar en otras cosas, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya la estaba buscando en la mente de alguien que se la pudiera haber topado o que estuviera con ella, no me importaría quien fuera solo quería saber donde estaba, pero grave error claro que me importaría con quien estaba, si faltaba pocos metros para que entrara a la cafetería acompañada de Mike Newton, que era después de nosotros uno de los más populares de la escuela, y claro estaba interesado en tener a la nueva.

Entraron a la cafetería y podría jurar que Bella se quería deshacer de él, por la cara que traía, pero mucha gente trataba de verla, la mayoría tenía en su mente los diferentes encuentros que había tenido con mis hermanos, claro si era el chisme del día: Bella Swan había hecho hablar a los Cullen y a los Hale, el problema es que no solo nos había hecho hablar, si no que nos estaba haciendo dependientes de ella…

**BPVO**

Estaba pensando que no tenía mucha hambre la verdad es que no se me hacia apetitoso nada de lo que ofrecían de comer en la cafetería, pero dado el incidente de ayer, definitivamente comería algo, todavía me estaba decidiendo entre una manzana o una gelatina, y de fondo oía la plática de Mike, que no paraba de hablar, la verdad es que a estas alturas del día, ya le había perdido el hilo a su conversación, pero afortunadamente llego Jessica y se lo llevo a su mesa, el me dijo que los alcanzara en cuanto me decidiera que comer, yo solo lo vi un momento y me volví a mi gran desafío de elegir algo.

_-Yo digo que escojas la manzana, se que quieres manzana_- Me gire para ver quién me hablaba y casi me voy de espaldas estaba muy cerca de mí, y era guapísima, parecía una pequeña hada, pero aun así me sorprendía lo bien parecidos que eran todos en esa familia.

_-¿tú crees?- _

_-¿quieres apostar?_- me dijo con una sonrisa igual o más perfecta que la de sus hermanos, bueno menos que la de uno, la de él era simplemente hermosa.

_-No, yo no apuesto, tengo mala suerte, pero como me da igual, escogeré la manzana_- agarre lo que había dicho junto con un jugo y lo fui a pagar.

_-soy Bella-_ le dije porque me di cuenta que al igual que sus hermanos se había quedado conmigo, me siguió hasta que pague y me dijo.

_-Soy Alice Cullen, y dime por favor que te vas a venir a sentar conmigo, mis hermanos me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti-_

_-por favor dime que no te han contado lo del desmayo y mis caídas_- le dije poniéndome roja.

_-bueno si, un poco de eso, pero prefiero oírlo de primera fuente_-

No dijo nada más y empezó a caminar, sujetándome levemente con su brazo guiándome hacia su mesa, la cafetería parecía que se había quedado sola, pero no, lo que pasa es que todos los alumno estaban pendientes a que yo me iba a sentar con los que se supone que no le hablan a nadie, llegamos a la mesa y todavía sentía que mi cara estaba roja, estaban las sillas exactas para ellos 5, iba a dejar mis cosas para ir por otra silla cuando él me lo impidió.

_-No, siéntate aquí-_ me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de su silla como todo un perfecto caballero y el iba varias mesas mas allá para conseguir otra para él.

Yo me senté y espere, no sabía que debía decir, esto de las relaciones sociales nunca se me ha dado bien, Edward regreso y se sentó a mi derecha, y Alice a mi izquierda, no me atrevía a decir nada, podía sentir los ojos de todo el alumnado en mis espaldas y sentí que hasta la caída de un alfiler se oiría.

_-ya sin problemas para encontrar tus clases?- _me decía Rose, que de verdad me caía bien, se veía que eso de ser extremadamente hermosa, no la hacía mala persona.

_-no, ya no, aunque tus hermanos me ayudaron-_ dije viendo a la mesa, la verdad esto de tener la atención no se hizo para mí.

_-Bella, si no te quieres sentar con nosotros, eres libre de pararte_- me dijo Alice con una carita triste, me sentí mal por ser grosera, ellos creían que no me quería sentar ahí, pero la verdad es que ellos me intimidaban, tanta perfección y belleza junta hace que te descontroles, aparte de que usaban un perfume demasiado dulce, pero no empalagoso, más bien adictivo…

_-no, yo solo, no sé qué decir-_

_-Bella, mírame-_ me decía Edward.

Y como buena persona que soy no me pude negar, y automáticamente voltee mi cabeza hacia él, Oh gran error, si ayer pensé que era guapo, y que sus hermanos eran hermosos, me equivoque, me perdí en sus ojos negros, si negros como el mar, tan bellos, espera un momento, ayer el no tenía los ojos negro, hay Dios, si, tanta belleza no era en vano, el era…

_-Bella, puedes dejar de ver a mi hermano fijamente-_ Se me había olvidado que teníamos público, pude jurar que un segundo más viéndolo y babeaba, pero gracias Emmet no lo hice.

_-Lo siento, yo solo me quede ida- _

_-Sí, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta, pero si quieres te puedo regalar una foto de él, para que veas lo feo que es todos los días_- me decía Jazz muy divertido, mientras yo me ponía roja y todos se reían en la mesa, pero pensándolo bien una foto de él, no me caería mal.

_- es que_ – debía de dejar de decir puros monosílabos – _Edward es muy hermoso_- que carajos acababa de decir, me había vuelto loca… sus hermanos se rieron a carcajadas… tenía que arreglar lo que había dicho…

_-sí, digo, el es bien parecido, pero es normal, siendo lo que es-_

Y todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio, me vieron como esperando mi reacción, pero era mi respuesta más lógica, ese olor, y esa belleza, el cabello perfecto, y se veía que era musculoso, se veía en su forma de cuerpo, no había ninguna duda, el era…

_-¿y que soy?- me pregunto ¿temeroso?_

_-ahh no me digas que aparte eres de los que lo niegan, bueno no me parece muy bien que seas así, pero que se le va a hacer-_

_-¿entonces tu sabes lo que es?-_ Rose se veía entre confundida y sorprendida.

_-¿Entonces si eres?-_ ahora mi curiosidad y un gran hueco en el estomago me molestaba, no me esperaba esto.

-_Sí, si soy_- me dijo viendo hacia el techo, como si tuviera miedo de lo que me decía.

_-¿entonces no te molesta, no quieres salir corriendo?-_ hasta Emmet estaba serio.

Me quede pensando que contesta, porque todos me veían así, si él era así, y ellos lo aceptaban yo también, aunque me causara gran decepción que nos gustara lo mismo.

_-No veo porque tendría que salir corriendo, si Edward es Metrosexual, yo no tengo porque criticarlo_- dije después de un momento.

Y de repente Rose, Alice, Jazz y Emmet, volvieron a reír a carcajadas…

**EPVO**

Metrosexual… sabía que ella me iba a sorprender pero no pensé que sería tanto, de donde había sacado una conclusión tan… tan… rara.

_-Bella, me podrías decir de donde sacas que yo soy Metrosexual?- _le dije lo más controlado que pude, ella no sabía en lo que me acababa de meter, si ayer me había preocupado de cuantos años mis hermanos se burlarían de mi por lo de el suéter, ya no quería imaginar lo que me esperaba para toda la eternidad…

_- pues_- se quedo un instante pensando en lo que iba a decir, mientras mordía su labio inferior, quería tocar su boca, pero no podía hacerlo con mis hermanos aquí- _usas pupilentes, ayer no tenias los ojos negro, aparte de que hueles muy bien y tu piel, se ve como si fuera seda, bueno no solo se ve, se siente, eso quiere decir que te cuidas-_

Ella había sacado su conclusión de todas nuestras características de vampiros, era la primera vez que alguien llegaba a una conclusión así…

_-es lista, y te está poniendo en Jaque- _pensaba Jazz muy divertido, aunque también sorprendido porque ella se había dado cuenta de nuestras características, pude ver en la mente de mis hermanos que ellos también empezaban a sentir miedo de decirle, ella tan silenciosa y diferente a las demás, ya se había ganado a casi toda mi familia y mi madre en cuanto la conociera la querría… ahora nadie quería que se fuera.

_-tienes razón Bella, mi hermano es Metrosexual y si quieres te puedo contar muchos secretos sucios de el-_ decía el tarado de mi hermano Emmet mientras levantaba sus cejas repetidamente en gesto de burla, pero el gusto no le duro mucho, porque enseguida Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y le dijo muy bajito solo para que nosotros escucháramos que estaba pensando en tomar las mismas medidas que Alice, solo la vio con cara suplicante y supe que él se quedaría callado por un buen rato.

_-Bella, yo no soy Metrosexual, ni nada de eso, pero si te das cuenta a mis hermanos y a mí nos tienden a cambiar los ojos de color y el olor que dices, es nuestro aroma natural-_ aunque era la verdad viéndolo en este contexto era muy difícil que me creyera.

Se quedo callada por unos minutos, viendo la mesa, nadie decía nada, mis hermanos también estaban esperando a que hablara.

_-Bella, dime qué pasa, porque te quedas callada- _casi le suplique.

_-Si prefieres no decirme está bien, pero por favor, no te burles de mí, yo fui sincera al decirte lo que pensaba de ti, nos vemos después chicos- _dijo mientras se levantaba cuando tocaban el timbre para entrar a Biología.

_-Edward alcánzala, piensa que nos estamos burlando de ella- _me decía Alice urgentemente, mientras yo veía que Bella iba justo a mitad de la cafetería.

No lo pensé dos veces, me pare y la seguí, la alcance justo antes de que Mike la alcanzara, porque obvio, ya había visto que iba caminado sola y quería hacerse notar otra vez el tipo ese.

_-Isabella-_ le dije mientras le tomaba su mano, no me importo que yo estuviera frio, y por lo visto a ella tampoco, ya que no me soltó _– quiero que me escuches por un momento, si no me crees después te puedes ir-_ aunque primero adopto un niño antes que dejar que se fuera lejos de mi.

Empecé a ver imágenes desde diferentes ángulos, pude ver que sería el cuarto chisme del día, toda la escuela estaba en la cafetería y veía como Edward Cullen, le rogaba que no se fuera y lo dejara hablar.

_-vámonos-_ le dije mientras la sacaba de la cafetería, no iba a permitir que todo mundo oyera lo que le tenía que decir, nos dirigimos al salón de Biología y la lleve hasta mí – nuestra mesa todavía con su mano en la mía, se sentó en un banco y yo quede parado frente a ella.

_-mírame- _con la mano libre levante su mentón, ya que aunque no se había quejado al estar conmigo, tampoco me veía, levanto su cabeza y su vista se clavo en la mía, entonces fui yo el que se perdió…

**BPVO**

Edward me acariciaba la cara, y tenía mi mano entre la de él, parecía sincero al hablar conmigo y sé también que pude parecer una chiflada al "tratar" de irme así de la cafetería, pero me molestaba pensar que se estaba burlando de mi, desde que hace unos meses se burlaron de mi unos tipos de mi escuela en Phoenix, no le daba oportunidad a nadie para que volviera a reírse de mí, y aparte su explicación no era convincente, como ese va a ser su aroma natural, era demasiado fuerte y atrayente, debí de ser alguna loción, y puede que los ojos cambien de color pero no tan drásticamente.

_-me vas a decir la verdad o te vas a burlar de mi- l_e dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-_quiero que escuches algo, tienes razón esa no es la verdad, bueno si, solo que le faltan partes, pero no quiero que pienses que me voy a burlar de ti, nunca, escúchalo bien, NUNCA me burlaría de ti- _su voz detonaba sinceridad y promesa.

_-Siento mucho haber sido grosera con tus hermanos y haberme ido así- _ahora me sentía mal, ellos me habían tratado bien, y yo me había ido como toda una berrinchuda.

-_No te preocupes, ellos tampoco están enojados contigo, pero dime algo, quien se burlo de ti antes- _

_-¿cómo sabes que alguien se burlo de mi?-_le dije muy sorprendida.

-_por tus reacciones, es obvio que alguien te lastimo antes, y aparte ¿crees que no me di cuenta de tus cambios de humor de ayer en tu casa cuando pregunte por tu estado sentimental?-_ no pensé que hubiera sido tan obvia, yo casi nunca mostraba esas partes de mi.

_-no creo que sea importante decirlo_-ojala y se conformara con esa respuesta.

_-para mi es importante, dime Bella, ¿quien se burlo de ti?-_ descargo toda la intensidad de su mirada en mi, y supe que le terminaría contando la estúpida historia.

_- es algo tan tonto_ – me dio un suave apretón en la mano, que entendí rápidamente – _está bien, está bien, paso cuando yo vivía en Phoenix, y había un tipo…-_ no pude seguir porque en ese momento entraron los demás al salón y contemplaron la hermosa vista, Edward y yo demasiado juntos en la última mesa de Laboratorio con nuestras manos entrelazadas y el con su mano en mi mejilla…

**EPVO**

Estúpidos estudiantes, después de que no quería contarme y ya por fin había accedido a decirme, tenían que llegar a clase, el descanso debería de durar 3 horas…

La solté y me senté en el banco de alado

_-no creas que te has salvado, quiero que me cuentes la historia completa- _le dije al oído y sentí como se estremeció, me agrado que yo hubiera provocado eso.

-_está bien, pero espero que tu también algún día seas sincero conmigo y me cuentes realmente tu historia y todas esas partes que me dijiste que le faltaban, no creas que a mí se me va a olvidar-_ genial, algún día le tendría que contar todo, mientras tanto y antes de que ella huyera, disfrutaría tenerla conmigo.

_-Algún día Bella, Algún día…-_

La clase paso sin mayor contratiempo, el profesor hablo y explico toda la clase, justo hoy que quería hacer trabajo en equipo… cuando tocaron el timbre se levanto muy perezosa, como si no quisiera ir, que raro a la mayoría de los alumnos les gusta Educación Física.

-_No quieres ir a clase-_

_-realmente no, pero que se le va a hacer_-

Agarro sus cosas y se giro para despedirse de mí, pero ella no contaba con que yo la acompañaría hasta su siguiente clase, primero se quejo y dijo que no era necesario pero después accedió, mucha gente nos veía, esto ya se estaba volviendo incomodo que estuvieran pendientes de lo que hacemos, trate de ir lo mas humanamente rápido y llegamos al Gym.

_-gracias, otra vez, aunque tus hermanos y tú me van a malacostumbrar, que hare cuando ande sola-_ me decía con un tierna sonrisa.

-_por eso no te preocupes, déjalos que te consientan, aparte puedes estar segura que no volverás a estar sola_-le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y vi como se sonrojaba.

_-será mejor que entre, nos vemos mañana- _

_-sí, nos vemos mañana-_ la verdad no me quería ir, pero aprovecharía y me saldría más temprano para irme a cazar y mañana poder venir a clases…

Le di un beso en la frente y ella entro a su salón, mientras yo ya empezaba mi cuenta regresiva para que llegara el mañana…

* * *

**Hola.. aqui vengo otra vez con mi terapia, se que va un poco lenta, pero quiero mostrar, como es que todos la aceptan...**

**espero les guste y si quieren dejar un comentario sobre que le parecio...**

**les pido disculpas si tardo, hace unas horas tuve un horrible caida de las escaleras de mi casa**

**y andare con cosas medicas.. pero siempre mi Arthemiza ( laptop) acompañandome**

**muchas gracias por pasarse y leerme y tmb a las personas que me dejaron un comentario y agregaron a fav y a las alertas..**

**un millon de besos....**

**abre tu ventana esta noche Edward entra en tus sueños.....**

**DeeLiiLaah**


	7. JB

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si él no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mi realidad alterna con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_**Sentir el estomago contraerse, el pulso subir y tu respiración acelerar,**_

_**Sentir como se pierde una parte mí, para complementarse con otra,**_

_**Sentir que mi tiempo, mi ser y todo depende de ti….**_

_**Es como decir simplemente que me siento Enamorado….**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Había pasado un mes desde mi llegada, si, el tiempo paso volando, un mes desde que los conozco… un mes desde que lo conocí, no podía entender como unas personas como ellos, me pudieras hablar a mí, la persona más simple del mundo, pero ya había dejado esa parte atrás, no quería pensar en sus motivos, me conformaba con pensar que se sentían a gusto conmigo.

Alice y Rose habían venido un par de veces a mi casa, y mi papa las adoraba, yo siento que piensa que si hago lazos muy fuertes aquí, nunca me iré, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo no tenía ninguna intención de regresar con mi madre.

Mi padre también había conocido a Emmet y a Jasper, cuando un día me trajeron a mi casa porque mi carro se descompuso, ese día no había ido Edward a la escuela, así que ellos manejaban su carro, cuando les pregunte qué había pasado, solo me dijeron que tuvo que salir por asuntos personales hacia otra ciudad.

Edward conoció a mi papa hace dos semanas cuando nos encontró en la cocina, mientras yo preparaba la cena…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Bella, ¿saldrás con Mike?, supe que te lo pidió_- oía que hablaba pero él estaba sentado a mis espaldas, yo estaba preparando una sopa y el plato fuerte para la cena de mi papa.

_-yo…-_ la verdad no sabía qué hacer Mike no me gustaba de esa forma, pero me sentía mal rechazándolo- no lo sé-

_-deberías de saberlo ¿no crees?-_ me dijo con un tono de voz que se notaba a leguas enojado.

_-tal vez debería pero no lo sé-_ no me gustaba que se molestara y menos por cosa que ni siquiera le incumben.

_-Bella yo…-_

_-Ya Llegueeee_- era Charlie entrando a la casa.

Salí rápido de la cocina para recibirlo, la verdad esto de tener un papa no es tan malo, y sobre todo si no te molesta, pisando mis talones venia Edward, pude ver que mi papa se sorprendió, pero enseguida que identifico quien era, pareció un poco relajado.

_-Buenas noches Jefe Swan, soy Edward Cullen_- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano.

_-Mucho gusto, pero llámame Charlie-_ le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- _hijo pero si estas muy frio, ¿te sientes bien?-_

¿Así que con que frio?, su temperatura siempre era muy baja, aunque a mí me agradaba, pero no era normal, si yo no era la única que se había dado cuenta eso quería decir que no estaba loca, entonces la piel fría tiene que ver con su olor y el cambio de color de sus ojos, que desde el día que conocí a sus hermanos, los había visto cambiar el color de ojos de ellos drásticamente.

_-sí, estoy bien, solo un resfriado_- ¿Por qué mentía? El no estaba resfriado.- _pero ya me retiro, en mi casa mi familia me debe de estar esperando para la cena-_

_-ohh, pues es una lástima que no nos acompañes, pero salúdame a tus padres, y si eres amigo de Bella, eres bien recibido en esta casa.-_

_-gracias- _decía con una leve inclinación de cabeza- _con permiso_.

_-lo acompañare a la puerta, en un momento está la cena-_ le dije a mi padre mientras me dirigía a la salida.

_-está bien, me daré un baño antes de cenar, hasta luego Edward, y Bella no tardes mucho, está enfriando afuera._- me decía eso mientras desaparecía en las escaleras.

-_Lástima que estés tan enfermo que te tengas que ir-_ le decía irónicamente.

_-Bella, yo…-_

_-Hasta mañana Edward, que descanses- _dije mientras me giraba para meterme a mi casa, me molestaba mucho que mintiera en mis narices y yo sin saber porque lo hacía.

Sentí que me jalaba, y en menos de un segundo ya me tenía abrazada con su mentón en mi cabeza.

_-no te enojes, sabes que algún día te contare- _

_-lo más probable es que me muera antes de que tú me cuentes-_ se puso tenso cuando dije esto.

_-no hables de morirte, eso no pasara, yo no dejare que te pase nada-_

_-tranquilo, solo jugaba-_ envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la verdad es que no podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con él, era instintivo, tenía que verlo sonreír para mí.

_-será mejor que entres, si está haciendo frio aquí- _

_-que agradable eres para arruinar los buenos momentos-_ me solté a regañadientes y él me dio un beso en la frente, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

No podía entender como era que le tuviera tanta confianza cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que había algo que me ocultaba, pero desde que había llegado a Forks ellos eran las personas a las que le tenía más confianza.

Quise ya no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, la verdad prefería disfrutar el momento, me apresure para salir de mi casa, ya se me había hecho un poco tarde para ir a la escuela, cuando llegue ya estaba la mayoría del alumnado y todavía no estaba ni bien parada sobre el suelo cuando ya Alice se estaba colgando de mi.

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, pensé por un momento que no vendrías-_

_-cálmate Alice, si todavía faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana-_

_-5 minutos son 5 minutos, así que andando señorita, que hoy será un gran día-_

_-¿a qué te refieres con gran día?-_ en mi poco tiempo de conocerla sabia que gran podría significar enorme en sus labios.

No me contesto y siguió caminando para alcanzar a sus hermanos, que me recibieron como siempre con bromas y besos en mis mejillas, ellos me consentían demasiado, pero Edward acostumbraba darme su beso de bienvenida o de despedida en la frente, sabía que era la envidia de media escuela, porque hasta lo que sabía, él era el soltero más codiciado del Instituto y ahora era mi amigo, definitivamente Forks era mi amuleto de buena suerte.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos, tuve mis clases que ya por fin le había agarrado el hilo a Matemáticas después de un tarde de clase intensiva con Edward, Salí de la escuela, fastidiada, ya no quería saber nada de esto y por gran suerte, no me había dejado tarea para mañana, así que me dormiría toda la tarde, me despedí de los Cullen y me marche a mi casa.

Llegue y deje mis cosas en la sala, sabía que me podría dormir unas horas, antes de que tuviera que hacer la cena, y así lo hice me fui me acurruque en mi cama, y me perdí.

**EPVO**

Hoy Bella se fue demasiado rápido, la vi bostezar repetidamente durante el día, alomejor había tenido una mala noche, aunque hoy quería invitarla a mi casa, para que la conociera mi mama, deje que se fuera y otra día la llevaría, tenía más cosas que pensar en este momento, como el idiota de Mike que iba a volver a invitarla hoy a salir, pero se arrepintió cuando vio que la abrace, ojala fuera suficiente pero no, mañana lo intentaría otra vez.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, cuando Rose entro y se sentó conmigo, esto era raro, no veía nada inusual en sus pensamientos, no sabía que se le podía ofrecer.

_-¿Edward podemos hablar?-_ me decía con una voz tan pacifica que hasta la desconocí.

_-¿qué pasa Rose?-_

_-quiero que hablemos de Bella- _oh oh, porque ella quiere hablar de Bella.

_-mira, hemos discutido quien vendría a decírtelo cuando Alice nos conto, y yo pedí ser quien te lo dijera-_

_-no entiendo, ¿qué te conto Alice, y porque hablan de mi, a mis espaldas?-_

_-es que últimamente pues tu le has tomado un cariño muy grande a Bella, y yo quería saber si ese cariño puede que lo estés confundiendo con amor-_ aquí estaba Rose de directa como siempre, por algo había pedido venir ella, ya que de todos era la que nunca se callaba nada.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en cuanto ella dijo eso, entraron mis hermanos a mi cuarto, me sentí como en emboscada y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, algo malo me iban a decir y mi paciencia no era demasiado grande.

_-¿se puede saber de qué se trata?-_ les dije con una gran cara de confusión.

_- primero tienes que responder a la pregunta de Rose, después nosotros hablamos-_ Emmet estaba serio, para que el me hablara así, esto tenía que ser serio.

Pensé mi respuesta, ¿amor? En este mes no me había pasado por mi cabeza eso, buena hubo unas cuentas veces que mire por más tiempo de lo inusual su cuerpo, y no supe a que se debía, pero ella es muy bonita, era obvio que me llamara la atención, pero de eso a amor… hubo veces en la que me dieran ganas de abrazarla frente a toda la escuela, pero no del modo en el que lo hago, si no de un modo, donde quedara demostrado que ella era mía… mía…

-_mía-_ dije en un susurro, ¿Por qué yo quería reclamarla como mía? ¿Por qué me molestaba que la vieran los chicos?, y ¿Por qué quería arrancarle la cabeza a Mike mañana?

_-¿tuya?-_ decía Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-_entonces tomaremos eso como un sí-_ Jazz tratando de sacarme la verdad

_-yo no he dicho nada, creo… yo no lo sé, tal vez es que solo seamos amigos, si eso es, ella es mi amiga y la quiero cuidar y proteger, pero de eso a amor, creo que no, no estoy seguro-_ esto era tan raro para mi, nunca me había sentido así, no sabía que eran tantas emociones juntas

Vi que las sonrisas de mis hermanos se desaparecían por completo, y casi al instante que hable…

-_se ha ido_- dijo Alice con su vista perdida, eso significaba que ella acababa de tener un visión, en ese momento Rose corrió y la abrazo, me incorpore y pude ver que las caras de mis hermanas eran de una gran tristeza.

_-¿Quién se fue?-_ de quien hablaban y porque estaban triste.

_-Bella, Bella se fue_- no lo necesitamos, pero pude ver que Alice se tuvo que sentar para sostenerse.

_-Alice, dime que paso, ¿porque se ha ido?-_ yo estaba arrodillado frente a ella, quería saber que podía hacer, para que no se fuera, pero necesitaba que Alice me explicara qué pasaba.

_-Ella hoy va a conocer a alguien, y visto que tu no la quieres como mujer, en cuanto tu dijiste eso, su futuro desapareció de mi vista, al momento en el que tú la negaste su futuro con nosotros desapareció-_ me decía mi hermanita mirando al piso.

_-¿Qué diablos dices…?-_ mi cerebro no juntaba toda la oración, no sé si porque no podía o porque no quería.

_-Alice nos explico que hoy ella se vería con alguien, y si tu no hacías nada para tenerla contigo, ella se quedaría con él, el futuro de Bella desapareció automáticamente del cerebro de Alice, porque esa persona será, a la que ella de su primer beso, con la que se haga mujer, y con el que se case, será su mitad casi perfecta, y digo casi porque perfecta seria contigo, no nos queda más que esperar a que ella tome la última palabra, creemos que Alice no ve que pasara por que al momento de tu dudar, ella también lo hará, y por el momento ella no está consciente de lo que este tipo significara para ella.-_ me decía Rose mientras salía de mi habitación, puede que no tenga el don de Jasper pero se podía hasta ver la tristeza de todos al saber que ella saldría de nuestras vidas.

_-pensé por un momento que serias inteligente para ver la gran oportunidad que te está dando la vida, solo estate consciente de que esto, de que ella, ni en mil años se volverá a repetir-_ susurro Emmet mientras salía a buscar a Rose.

_-¿a dónde vas?-_ me preguntaba Alice cuando vio que me puse de pie rumbo a mi ventana.

_-a casa de Bella, yo … no se qué hacer, pero la quiero en mi vida, la quiero aquí conmigo, y eso no está a discusión, tal vez no la merezca, y ella es un ser tan puro y bueno, pero la quiero y no descansare hasta que sea mi novia- _no sé de donde había salido todo esto, solo supe que me sentí vacio, mas muerto cuando me imagine sin Bella toda mi eternidad, y sobre todo cuando pensé que alguien más la pueda tener, no, si ella me aceptaba, nunca nadie que no fuera yo la besaría, ni la tocaría, ni se casaría con ella.

_-REGRESOOOOOO_- grito Alice, haciendo que Rose y Emmet entraran corriendo otra vez.

_-¿Cómo que regreso?-_ Rose estaba incrédula.

_-creo que la veo, estoy casi segura de que es ella la que veo_- me decía mi hermana muy concentrada.

_-entonces iré a buscarla, necesito verla- pero_ todavía no me terminaba de girar hacia la ventana cuando mi pequeña hermana ya estaba frente a mí, deteniéndome.

_-Edward, la veo en tu futuro, pero no es claro lo que veo… es mas hay partes que no distingo_…- me dijo viendo hacia Jasper como buscando apoyo.

_-amor, cuéntanos porque no la ves claramente, si Edward ya se decidió, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-_ bendita sea Jazz siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas.

Dirigió otra vez, su pequeño rostro hacia mí, y pude ver alegría y la vez tristeza en sus ojos…

_-yo no la veo claramente porque… porque… el tipo que ella conocería, llego más temprano y esta en este momento en su casa hablando con ella…-_

**BPVO**

_-Bella… Bella… despierta-_ quien me hablaba esa voz no se me hacia conocida.

_-Bella, veme despierta, no seas así, despierta que quiero verte_.- se oía como si estuviera haciendo berrinche.

Trate de ubicarme, ok, estaba en mi casa, en mi cama, con un hombre tratando de despertar, ya estaba oscuro, espera… ¿un hombre?, me Salí de un salto de la cama y agarre mi lámpara de mesa.

_-quien_ _eres tú y porque estas en mi cuarto-_

_-Bella cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño-_me decía él con las manos levantadas, mostrándome que no traía nada, pero yo que iba a saber si traída una pistola escondida.

_-claro y quieres que te crea, todos dicen eso, salte de mi casa o empiezo a gritar-_

_-Bella escúchame, yo soy…-_

_-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_- grite a todo pulmón.

Mi papa subió en un dos por tres, ni siquiera sabía que él estaba en casa, fue por instinto que le grite, pero que suerte el siendo policía haría algo.

_-que pasa Bella, estas bien- _

_-no estoy bien, que hace el aquí, quien es y porque está en mi cuarto-_

_-tranquila Bella, que no lo recuerdas, el subió por que te quería dar una sorpresa-_

Ahora que sabía que no me haría daño dado que mi papa ni se asusto ni se molesto por su presencia aquí, deje la lámpara en la mesita de noche, y más tranquila lo vi, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, yo lo había visto en algún lado… ¿pero dónde?... mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, mientras hacia un estudio de su cara, yo sabía que lo conocía pero no de donde, hasta que de repente llegaron a mi mente recuerdo en una playa, una casita y unas niñas jugando todos alrededor de un fogata…

_-¿Jacob Black… eres tú?-_

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?...-_ me dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Y de un momento a otro, yo estaba corriendo atravesando mi habitación para abrazarlo…

* * *

_**holaaaaa..... grax por pasarse a leer otra vez...**_

_**y muchas grax. a las personitas que me dejan un comentario en especial a MAIY y a LUFER GOSH**_

_**y tmb a los que siguen agregando a fv y a las alertas :D me alegran mi dia....**_

_**NOTA: cuando me refiero a que desaparece.. es que si Edward duda.. el futuro de Bella tmb..**_

_**pero como sabemos.. el futuro no esta escrito en piedra....**_

**_y espero me digan que les parecio este cap... para mi es impornte saber si les gustaa...._**

**_les mando un abrazo de oso .. ya sabes de quien....si le das el hermoso y sexy botoncito verde _**

**_DeeLiiLaah*_**

* * *


	8. Marcada

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si él no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mi realidad alterna con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_**Solo necesito que me creas, cuando te digo que te quiero**_

_**Necesito que me creas cuando te digo que te deseo**_

_**Quiero que confíes en mí, porque de ahora en adelante serás tú antes que yo.**_

_**Pero lo más importante que debes saber… es que te amo.**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Jake, como no lo había recordado, cuando era pequeña muchos de mis veranos los había pasado con él y con sus hermanas, se podría decir que se veía mayor, si mal no recuerdo debe de tener casi 17, pero se veía mucho mayor.

_-Bella, si cambiaste mucho- me decía mientras me abrazaba._

_-puedo decir lo mismo de ti-_

_-bueno vamos chicos abajo, a que cenen, por cierto no te preocupes Bells, traje pizza, ya que hable en la tarde y nadie me contesto, pensé que estarías dormida_- me decía mi papa saliendo de mi cuarto.

_-gracias papa-_Cenamos muy rápido y mi papa se fue a la sala a ver un partido a la sala, junto con el papa de Jacob, la verdad es que Billy se veía que era buena persona, aunque muy callado conmigo, solo cuando me saludo me hablo, y decidí yo también ignorarlo.

Le pedí a Jake salir al patio trasero, ahí había unas bancas, necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire…

_-y que has hecho en todos estos años-_

_-no mucho, estar en la reserva, con mis amigos, escuela, y mi papa, hace un tiempo que mis hermanas se casaron y se fueron a vivir a diferentes lugares con sus esposos, quedándonos Billy y yo en la reserva.-_ aunque contaba que su familia estaba dispersa, se oía que lo hacía con cariño, al saber que sus hermana eran felices.

Hablamos de varias cosas más, sus amigos y sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, me dijo que él fue el que arreglo mi camioneta, por lo menos ya sabía a quién recurrir cuando se descompusiera, le conté de mis gustos y de cómo era mi vida con mi madre, me perdí del tiempo, junto a él me sentía muy cómoda, desde pequeños, siempre me había dado la imagen de chico relajado, pero protector.

_-Jake, dice Billy que ya se van-_ gritaba mi papa desde la cocina.

_- creo que se acabo el encanto cenicienta_- decía mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Me despedí de lejos de Billy cuando el ya estaba en su camioneta y Jake me abrazo, me dio su número por si algo se me llegaba a ofrecer, y vi como se perdían en la carretera, había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba la compañía de Jake…

**EPVO**

Estaba en los alrededores de la casa de Bella, vi como su amigo la abrazaba, sentí, que le quería romper algún brazo a ese tipo por osar en abrazarla, pero me contuve, porque vi que ella le sonreía cálidamente, le sonreía como me sonreía a mí, me puse a caminar en círculos en el bosque que estaba junto a su casa.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Perdí la noción del tiempo que me quede viendo a lo lejos su ventana, corrí de regreso a mi casa, cuando supe que pronto amanecería y tendría que ir otra vez a la escuela, gracias al cielo cuando llegue mis hermanos no me hicieran preguntas, me bañe y arregle lo más lento que pude, quería tener el tiempo justo para salir, porque no quería que me preguntaran que haría, cuando yo tampoco sabía lo que haría.

Cuando estuvimos en la escuela mis hermanos se metieron enseguida al edificio, yo me quede esperándola en el estacionamiento, ya habían tocado la campana pero ella todavía no llegaba, podía oír el sonido de su camioneta a lo lejos, me relaje y me seguí preguntando a mi mismo ¿Qué hacía yo esperándola? Ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que le quisiera decir. La vi entrar muy lento, y entonces comprendí que venía lento porque el piso estaba muy resbaloso, en la mañana había llovido y ella tenía miedo de chocar.

_-hola Bells_- le abriéndole la puerta de su camioneta cuando se había estacionado.

_-hola_- hoy se veía radiante aunque un poco atareada, la conocía, sabía que no le gustaba llegar tarde.

_-¿cómo amaneciste?-_

_-bien, aunque sé que el profesor me va a regañar por llegar tarde_- decía mientras fruncía un poco su ceño, haciendo que sus cejas quedaran juntas.

Le acaricie con mis dedos su frente para desaparecer su gesto de enojo, pero por alguna razón no me detuve, le seguí acariciando las mejillas, los pómulos, cerrando los ojos muy tranquila ante mi contacto, le acaricie sus parpados, su pequeña nariz y sus labios que los tenia entreabiertos, yo estaba fascinado con ella…

_-Edward…- _susurro tan bajito, que de no ser por mi oído vampírico no la hubiera escuchado.

La abrace, me gustaba sentirla entre mis brazos, y ella recargaba su cara en mi pecho inhalando mi aroma, y envolviendo mis cintura con sus bracitos, era un momento tan intimo, y digo era porque había alguien a quien yo mataría pronto por arruinarlo.

_-Bella, hola-_ decía el idiota de Newton, que por alguna casualidad del destino también había llegado tarde.

_-hola Mike_- decía mi Bella, cuando él se acercaba a nosotros.

_-vamos te acompaño a tu primera clase, podemos decir que como no pase por ti temprano llegaste tarde-_ estaba a punto de agarrarla del brazo cuando decía esto, pero ella instintivamente se puso detrás mío.

_Perfecto –_ pensé.

_-no te preocupes Newton, ella está conmigo y cuando quiera ir a su clase yo la acompañare.- _descargue toda la intensidad de mi mirada sobre él, para que se alejara y funciono.

_-está bien, te veo en el almuerzo Bella-_ dicho esto se fue y pude ver por sus pensamiento que creyó que lo golpearía, espere a que se alejara para voltearme otra vez con Bella.

_-gracias-_ me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, sobre todo porque se tiene que poner de puntitas para alcanzarme.

-_entonces vámonos, todavía alcanzas la clase, han pasado solo 15 minutos de que entraron-_ trate de hacerla caminar, pero ella no se movió.

_-no quiero entrar, me quedare en mi carro, esperando la siguiente hora, Mike está conmigo en esta y no tengo ganas de volvérmelo a topar- _

_-si no quieres que él se te acerque, no se te acercara, cada vez que yo esté ahí lo alejare- l_e decía acomodándole su cabello atrás de su oreja.

Pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, abrí la puerta de su camioneta y le pedí que entrara, y yo entre por la del copiloto, Bella había quedado muy retirada de la vista de todos en la escuela, gracias a que había llegado tarde, solo se veía hacia su camioneta la poca gente que llegara a pasar por la carretera, si ella se quería quedar, yo me quedaría con ella.

_-ven-_ le dije cuando ya estuvimos adentro, y la senté prácticamente en mi regazo como una niña chiquita, la abrace y empecé a acariciarle el cabello, mientras ella envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos.

_-por alguna razón, te tengo demasiada confianza y me siento bien contigo- _la oí decir contra mi pecho, ya que tenía su cara recargada ahí.

_-me da gusto que te sientas así, porque a mí me gusta tenerte conmigo_- y le di un beso en su nariz.

-_entonces, tú no crees que estoy loca, por quererlos a ti a tus hermanos tan pronto-_

_-hay pequeña, por supuesto que no, ya que el amor es reciproco_- dije aunque de mi parte hacia ella, era mucho mayor.

No sé qué paso, pero de repente, ella me estaba viendo, y yo me perdí en sus ojos, y después baje mi vista hacia su cuello, ella traía una blusa negra con escote en V, que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, no sabía que sentía, nunca me había sentido así al mirar a ninguna mujer, y ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándome acceso a su cuello, no lo podía creer ella me estaba invitando…

Muy lento me fui acercando a su cuello, podía sentir el calor que ella transmitía, y le di un beso debajo de su mandíbula, seguí dándole besos hasta que llegue a la base de su cuello, y luego de regreso a su mandíbula, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le había besado el cuello, con decir que ni recordaba cómo es que ahora ella estaba recostada en el asiento y yo sobre ella, apoyando todo mi peso sobre mis manos que estaban a un costado de su cabeza, ella tenía sus manos en mi cuello, acercándome más a ella, y la escuchaba dar suspiro y jadeos, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, nunca había besado a ninguna mujer y menos le había hecho esto que le estaba haciendo a Bella, pero tenía un pensamiento presumido porque por su cara se notaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Nos sobresalto oír el timbre del cambio de hora, y me levante un poco…

_-abre tus ojos-_ pude ver que en ellos había entre vergüenza y picardía.

- _Edward… yo…-_

_-Tranquila, será mejor que vayamos a clase, ¿te parece bien?-_

Solo asintió con su cabeza, y nos incorporamos, y pude ver que tenía una marca, justo donde empezaba el nacimiento de sus senos, y empezaba también el lugar que estuve a punto de descubrir, pero no era una marca cualquiera, era una marca de que había besado con más fuerza ese lugar.

_-Bella, este… tú tienes una marca_- le dije señalándole la marca.

Pude ver como se le volvían a subir los colores a la cara, y agachaba su cabeza.

_-Hey, no te apenes, vamos, en mi carro deje mi suéter- _me gire para bajarme pero ella me detuvo.

_-¿qué pasa Bella?-_

_- yo no quiero que tu vayas a pensar mal de mí, por lo que acabo de hacer-_en cuanto dijo esto me gire y tome su cara entre mis manos, para que me viera directamente a mí.

_-no es lo que acabas de hacer, es lo que acabamos de hacer, y no creo que alguna vez exista algún motivo por el cual yo llegue a pensar mal de ti, pero dime algo-_

_-lo que quieras-_

_-¿te sentiste forzada a hacerlo o lo hiciste porque quisiste?- _vi como abría muchos sus ojos.

_-no, no claro que no, lo hice por que quise…- _

_-entonces no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse verdad_- solo me asintió mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta mi carro pero yo no creía necesario decir nada mas, no sabía si ella me quería, pero por lo menos atracción si había, abrí la puerta de mi carro y saque el suéter que por alguna razón Alice me había dejado sobre mi cama en la mañana mientras me bañaba, ahora empezaba a pensar que no era casualidad que mi pequeña hermana hubiera escogido el suéter más pequeño que tenia mío, aunque un poco grande para Bella, era con cierre enfrente, cuando se lo puso comprobé que le quedaba grande, aunque sonreí porque me sentí como niño de película americana, cuando le da la chamarra de su equipo a su novia. Ella lo usaría todo el día para cubrirse mi marca, nos apresuramos a llegar a su siguiente clase, la deje en la entrada de su salón y le di un beso en la nariz, ganándome un hermoso sonrojo y varias miradas de algunos alumnos con celos que pasaban por ahí.

Mi mañana se me hizo eterna y es mucho decir eterna dado que yo conoceré la eternidad, la vi en la mirada de varios maestros, y algunas veces vi como se sonrojaba de la nada y casi imperceptiblemente tocaba su cuello. Salí un poco antes de mi clase antes del descanso y fui por ella, la espere a que saliera y en cuanto lo hizo, se acerco a mí y se me quedo viendo, le di un beso en la frente y la abrace.

_-vamos, de seguro tienes hambre-_ le dije tomando su mochila y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ya habían unos cuantos alumnos, y nos fuimos a sentar en la misma mesa de siempre con mi familia.

_-Bella traje una charola de comida para ti_- Rose siempre pendiente de sus cosas.

_-gracias, no te hubieras molestado, yo puedo ir a comprar ahorita y tu puedes almorzar esta- _le dijo señalándole la charola que traía un sándwich, un refresco y una manzana.

_-no, nosotros ya comimos, tenemos rato que llegamos a la cafetería, el único que falta de comer eres tú… y Edward- _decía el tonto de Emmet, eso era traición…

_-ahh está bien, entonces vamos por tu comida Edward- _me decía Bella jalándome del brazo, de esta no me iba a poder zafar.

_-ya nos veremos en la casa hermanito_- le dije sobre mi aliento a Emmet, solo él y mis hermanos me oyeron.

_-eso lo hago porque Alice sigue sin ver a Bella bien en el futuro, te merecerías que te hiciera mucho mas_- soltó en un pensamiento y entendí que era un castigo, yo había puesto su destino en un hilo por un solo segundo de duda, y aunque hace rato estuvimos en su carro, eso no garantizaba nada.

Me compre una manzana y una botella de agua, diciéndole que no tenía mucha hambre, tuve que tomar eso si no me llevaría a la enfermería, y yo no tenía ninguna respuesta lógica que darle a la enfermera para decirle porque no tengo pulso, mis queridos hermanos soltaron unas risitas cuando me vieron comer.

_-oye Bella, me parece que yo he visto ese suéter en otro lado…-_ porque hoy Emmet tenía que estar atento a todo.

-_pues… es que…_- pero no la dejo terminar cuando le bajo un poco el cierre del suéter, mientras me sostenía casi sobre su estomago para alcanzar a Bella, y dejar al descubierto la marca que con el paso de las horas se había puesto más roja.

_-Emmet Cullen, dime que no acabas de hacer, lo que yo pienso que acabas de hacer_- se le iba a armar grande con Rose, se notaba a leguas que se molestaba por avergonzar a Bella, pero tuvo una leve distracción cuando vio a Bella.

_-Bella, que traes ahí?-_ le sonrió pícaramente.

_-yo, nada_- trataba de subirse el cierre, pero por los nervios era más torpe, yo tome el cierre entre mis manos, y lo subí tratando de acomodarle el suéter.

_-Oh por Dios, traes un Chupetón_ (**N/A: se les dice así a las marcas cuando te besan muy fuerte en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y se te pone muy roja**)- hasta Jazz estaba participando en la plática.

-_lo siento tanto Edward, no les dije nada para que no se enteraran y molestaran pero lo descubrieron solitos- _pensaba Alice.

_-La podrían dejar en paz, por favor_- les pedí cuando vi que ya no podía más con su cara de vergüenza y escondía su cara en mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba.

Vi como la cara de Emmet era todo un poema, cambio primero de confusión, luego a entendimiento y después a sorpresa.

_-tú le hiciste eso- _me gritaba Emmet- _muy bien hermano, choca esos 5, si pudiera me pararía a hacer un baile de victoria en medio de la cafetería- _

_-donde tú te pares, me divorcio de ti_- le sentencio Rose.

_-Osita, no te enojes, solo me alegro que mi hermano después de todo un siglo por fin este creciendo- _

_-cállate Emmet_- le dijo enojado Jazz.

_-¿qué dijiste Emmet?, ¿un siglo?-_ rayos, ella si había oído todo.

_-pues yo me refería… a que…_- _Edward hermano lo siento, hable sin pensar, ella es como si fuera parte de nosotros que no me preocupe por callarme_- me decía mentalmente Em.

_-¿están casados?, pero si apenas tienen 18, Rose_- mi pobre hermana no sabía que contestar.

Pero claro todo caería sobre mí, en cuanto giro su cara para verme supe que estaba en problemas.

_-esto también va incluido en las cosas que no me puedes contar-_

_-Bells, yo…-_

_-No me vas a decir porque se refieren a ti como si tuvieras muchos años, ni que tus hermanos están casados verdad?-_

_-Bella creo que no es lógico que te enojes, estas siendo irracional-_ la trataba de calmar Jazz.

_- sí, tienes razón, solo que me equivoque-_

_-¿en qué te equivocaste?-_

Me vio directamente a los ojos cuando me dijo: _- en la confianza que creí que me tenias, pero cada día descubro cosas nuevas sin explicación_- pude ver en sus ojos que le dolió saber que no solo eran mis rasgos físicos, si no también cosas personales, lo que mi familia le ocultaba.

_-vámonos-_ le dije cuando sonó la campana para ir a Biología tratando de agarrarla por el brazo, pero se aparto antes de que la alcanzara.

_- No te preocupes Cullen, puedo llegar solita a Biología, gracias_- agarro sus cosas y se fue.

_-Te juro Emmet Cullen que esta misma tarde hablo con Jenks para que me divorcie, por fin las cosas iban bien y tu lo hechas a perder_- Rose estaba que daba miedo.

_-y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer_- solté con un suspiro.

_- tranquilo, ella solo está enojada porque cree que no confiamos en ella, ya se le pasara, y por cierto no andabas nada perdido por lo que vi en su escote- _

_-ya me voy Alice, no tengo humor para esto- _y me Salí casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Llegue al salón y vi que estaba recostada sobre sus brazos en la mesa, eso significaba que no quería hablar conmigo. Me acerque y la abrace por la espalda.

_-Bella, pequeña, escúchame_- la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y por un momento recordé lo de la mañana en su camioneta, pero tenía que concentrarme en el presente.- _no te enojes, algún día te contaremos todo-_

_-sabias que para que cualquier relación funcione ya sean amorosas, o de amistad, familiar, tiene que haber confianza-_

_- sí, lo sé pero…-_

_-pero nada, tienes que darme tiempo para que pueda confiar en ti, sin saberlo todo, creo que es justo lo que te pido, tiempo no, me agrada demasiado tu familia y tu, bueno tú ya sabes, pero soy de las personas en la que lo principal para vivir es la confianza que te pueda tener-_

_-te entiendo Isabella, y te prometo no presionarte ni yo, ni mi familia-_ le dije sentando en mi banco alejándolo un poquito de ella.

Si ella quería tiempo, se lo daría, con tal de que me dejara estar con ella, el maestro dijo que la próxima semana nos encargaría un trabajo, pero que hasta después explicaría los parámetros de dicha investigación, en cuanto sonó la campana, ella se paro y se volteo hacia mí.

_-adiós Edward nos vemos el lunes- _me dio un beso en la mejilla y con esto salió del salón, dejando claro que no quería que la acompañara a su siguiente clase.

Las clases las pase sin pena ni gloria, no le ponía atención a nada, llego la hora de salida y la vi irse muy rápido, no la detuve, y yo me fui tiempo después con mis hermanos, que por supuesto no iban nada contentos con Emmet, con decir que Rose iba sentada en el copiloto conmigo, llegamos a la casa y Alice y Jazz se fueron a cazar ya que era viernes mientras que Rose se iba a arreglar su carro y Emmet recurría a mama para poder arreglar las cosas con Rose.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, hasta el lunes… lunes… veía muy lejos el condenado lunes, tenía que verla antes, iría a su casa y le contaría la verdad. Baje corriendo las escaleras para llegar al despacho de mi padre, el estaba sentando leyendo un libro, cuando me vio entrar me miro confundido.

_-Voy a contarle la verdad a Bella, necesito saber si ella me aceptara, cuando lo sepa todo, ya no puedo andar sobre las ramas con esto, me estoy volviendo loco- _dije todo de corrido y casi gritando.

_-cálmate Edward, tranquilo, ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?-_

_-papa, estoy enamorado, y quiero que ella sepa la verdad para saber si tengo la oportunidad de que me acepte-_

_-entonces ve, y haz lo correcto- _me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba una palmada en la espalda.

Salí corriendo hacia mi coche, iban a dar las 9, ya no tardaría en llegar el Jefe Swan a su casa, tal vez podría hablar con ella antes. En unos pocos minutos ya estaba tocando a su puerta, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que me abrió el mismo Charlie.

_-hola hijo, pasa-_ me decía mientras entrabamos a su casa.

-_hola, este se que no son horas, pero me permitirías hablar un momento con Bella_- en su casa había un olor raro, un olor que no era ni de Charlie ni de Bella.

-_Lo siento Edward, Bella no está salió- _¿a esta hora donde andará?

_-ah, y te importaría mucho si la espero-_

_-no creo que la quieras esperar_- me decía divertido.

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Bella se fue esta tarde a pasar el fin de semana con Jake y su familia a la Push, y no regresara hasta el domingo en la tarde_- y con esa frase me sentí vacio y solo como nunca en mi vida me había sentido…

* * *

**otra cap. lo mas rapido...**

**es que con eso de mi pierna y que estube en cama, me agarro la inspiracion...**

**les dejo un saludote y grax por seguirse pasando...**

**los amooooo**

**un beso**

**cualquier duda sobre esto, me pueden preguntar, porque se que habra algunas....**

**DeeLiiLaah***

**les mando un monto de ondas positivas.... ya saben de quien...**

* * *


	9. Declaracion

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

_**IMPORTANTE: CAMBIO DE RATING DE "T" a "M" EN ESTE CAP. NO HAY LEMMON, PERO ORIGINALMENTE LA HISTORIA FUE PENSADA ASI, CON UN EDWARD MAS HUMANO Y GUIADO POR SUS INSTINTOS HUMANOS Y PORQUE, SI LA HISTORIA NO FUERA ASI, YO NO SABRIA COMO SE DESARROLLARIA, PORQUE CON CIERTAS COSAS, UNAS LLEVAN A OTRAS, BUENO COMO VAYA PASANDO LOS CAP, LO SABRAN. UN BESO Y TMB UNA DISCULPA SI LOS MOLESTA EL CAMBIO.**_

* * *

_**Son tantas las hormonas…**_

_**Que le ganan la batalla…**_

_**A todos mis miedos….**_

_**Y es que soy imparable contigo….**_

_**Indomable lo que siento…**_

_**Pero es intocable tu corazón….**_

_**[Imparable- Tommy Torres]**_

* * *

**BPVO**.

Por fin era domingo y estaba sentada en a la orilla de la playa, me había adelantado, ya que Jake se había quedando bañándose, por fin un momento para pensar, me había tratado de desconectar del mundo desde el viernes, sí que me la había pasado divirtiéndome con los amigos de Jake, la verdad es que en este lugar nunca te aburrirías, aunque yo sintiera que me faltara algo.

Me levante y empecé a caminar, sintiendo la fría brisa en mi cara, me baje un poco el cierre de el suéter, digamos que esa parte de mi, ahora que ya lo había sentido, también extrañaba su frio, puede que haya estado enojada con Edward, pero había cargado con el suéter y hoy había decidido ponérmelo otra vez, sabía que en cuanto estuviera acompañada me lo tendría que abrochar, desafortunadamente no tenia ropa que tapara mis marcas, y digo marcas porque no solo fue la del inicio de mi escote, tenía otra en la base de mi cuello y las dos gracias a mi piel se veían doblemente rojas.

Tenía que pensar bien lo que haría, la verdad es que estos días aquí, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en los Cullen, los últimos fines de semana habían ido Alice, Rose o alguno a mi casa a platicar un rato, y este fin desde que llegue era el primero que no pasaba con ellos, y mañana los vería, se que mañana ya no me importaría lo enojada que estuve, el me contaría cuando sintiera que era el momento, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero siendo sinceras, no había poder humano en este momento que me hiciera dejarlo, solo sabía que en cuanto lo tuviera frente a mi lo abrazaría y besaría mucho… ¿besaría?, bueno tal vez besaría no… pero si lo abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que pegue un grito cuando alguien me abrazo por la espalda.

_-cálmate Bella, solo soy yo, Jake_- me decía girándose para quedar enfrente de mi, pero me tenia sujeta de la cintura.

_-Tonto, me asustaste, estaba muy distraída-_

_-si eso ya lo había notado, aunque no entiendo bien en que pensabas, porque justo antes de que te abrazara estabas muy ruborizada-_ me decía burlonamente.

_-ohh, claro que no, eso, solo fue porque tenía frio-_ que explicación tan ilógica acababa de dar.

_-de seguro pensabas en mí-_

_-si Jake, estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustas-_ dije irónicamente, con el si podía hacer esta clase de bromas, nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

_-¿en serio?-_ se había puesto serio.

_-¿en serio que?-_ yo no entendía.

_-¿yo te gusto?-_ ¡¡¡ que me acababa de preguntar???

_-Jake, estoy jugando, ahora suéltame para que sigamos caminando._- no me soltó y vi como si fuera en cámara lenta que el acercaba su cara a la mía. Me iba a besar, yo quería ser besada, pero digamos que por unos labios un muchito mas fríos. Mi cabeza no funcionaba, yo no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones, ya casi llegaba a mí, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue cerrar mis ojos.

_-Edward-_ murmure cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de tocarme.

_-¿qué dijiste?-_ me soltó como si yo quemara.

_-yo no dije nada.-_ como carajos, se me ocurrió llamarlo así, ahora sacara conclusiones de que me gusta.

_-me llamaste Edward- _pude ver que se veía desconcertado.

Por un momento me vio, parecía como si estuviera meditando algo, después su mirada se hizo más fría, como si algo le doliera, hasta que hablo.

_-Edward te hizo eso verdad- _me dijo señalando mis marcas.

Yo no quise contestar su pregunta y voltee mi cabeza para perder mi mirada en el horizonte del mar, como demonios se me fue a olvidar subir el cierre.

_-no sabía que estuviera con alguien_- comento sentándose en la arena.

_-no estoy con nadie… aun…-_

_- ¿y te gusta?-_

-_sí, y mucho-_ casi solté un risa al decir esto, me sentía como una puberta hablando así.

_-yo…-_ pude ver que veía la arena, me senté a su lado.

_-Jake, mírame…-_ pero aun diciéndole eso no me miro.

_- Yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde que tu tenias 14 años, y pensaba decírtelo al siguiente año que vinieras, pero resulta que tu ya no regresaste, tu papa te tenía que ir a ver a Phoenix, y cuando me entere que volviste, yo… yo me hice esperanzas- _

_-Jake, yo no me imaginaba_- no sabía que decir, nunca hubiera pensado que esto pasaría.

_-No te preocupes Bella, yo respeto tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas que te estaré esperando, eres la primera mujer de la que me enamoro, pero prefiero que si algún día estas conmigo, sea porque así lo quieres, no porque te haga un drama como ahorita-_ trato de reírse pero me di cuenta de que no podía.

_- yo quiero que sepas, que tal vez si nos hubiéramos seguido frecuentado y a mi llegada te hubiera visto primero a ti y nos hubiéramos seguido conociendo lo más seguro es que hubiéramos terminado juntos, realmente pienso que así hubiera sido, pero… pero en este momento ya hay alguien más a quien quiero y eso no se puede cambiar -_ puede que haya sonado dura, pero es mejor hablarle con la verdad.

_- lo entiendo, yo nunca te cambiaria, pero piénsalo bien, yo también te ofrezco algo serio, nos conocemos desde siempre, y sabes que lo haríamos bien, solo es cuestión de que lo pensaras y te decidieras-_

_- Yo ya decidí, decidí la mañana que lo conocí…-_ le di un beso en la cabeza y me fui por mis cosas, lo mejor en este momento era irme a casa, tenía que dejar que Jake se calmara, sabía que era imposible que las cosas fuera iguales a partir de ahora…

No quería perder a Jacob, pero acababa de comprobar en este momento inconscientemente a quien elegiría siempre que tuviera que elegir y sabía que dudaría ni un segundo…

**EPVO**

Se me estaba haciendo eterno el fin de semana, no dejaba de pensar en ella, este fin de semana se había cumplido la visión de Alice, me había encontrado tirado en mi cama, triste, yo no sabía si ella volvería a mí, o si solo volvería, y me abrace de mi hermana, nunca en mi vida, había necesitado a mi pequeña hermana y ella sabiéndolo, solo me abrazo y me consoló, me dolía mucho, mi madre había dicho muchas veces, que la duda mataba, y solo ahora lo entendía, después de que estuviera más tranquilo, hable con Alice, le conté como me sentía, y ella decía que por alguna razón, no podía ver el futuro de Bella, que ahora no había ni borrones ni nada, solo negro, como si se hubiera perdido la señal, me consoló otro rato y después yo me Salí de casa, necesitaba aire.

Me había ido a correr por el bosque, mi idea era ir a cazar, pero una vez cumplido mi objetivo, no tuve cabeza para pensar en cosas que me torturaban, no quería ni imaginar si ella lo quería, sabía que era su amigo, por la forma en la que se despidió de el la otra noche, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía que tan cercanos eran, mañana la vería, había vuelto a cambiar de opinión con respecto a contarle todo, necesitaba encontrar una manera creíble de decirle para decirle cual era la verdad sobre mi familia.

Eran las 6 de la tarde del domingo, y sabía que mi paciencia no iba a dar para tanto, tenía que ir a su casa, tenía que verla, y saber de una vez por todas si ella era más que una amiga de él.

Corrí a mi casa lo más rápido que pude y me bañe, me cambie, no había nadie en casa a excepción de mi madre que estaba en su jardín, no le dije a donde iba solo Salí disparado hacia mi carro, maneje lo más rápido que pude, sin toparme con mas humanos y en cuestión de minutos ya volvía a estar en casa de Bella.

Toque su puerta con una ansiedad enorme recorriendo mi cuerpo, que tal si me decía que ya tenía novio, ¿Qué se suponía que haría yo?.

Ella me abrió la puerta, primero se veía su cara de fastidio, pero cuando vio quien era, se arrojo a mis brazos, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

_-te extrañe mucho-_ me decía con su cara en mi cuello.

_-yo también-_ la levante un poco del suelo, tenía mis brazo rodeando su cintura.

Sin soltarla ni bajarla entramos a su casa, me senté en un sillón y la senté a ella en mis piernas.

_-me gusta que ya no estés molesta conmigo-_

_- yo voy a esperar a que tú quieras decírmelo, y está bien si nunca me lo quieres contar, mientras todavía me dejes ser tu amiga y de tus hermanos-_ ¿amiga? Esa palabra no me gustaba como quedaba entre nosotros.

_-te lo contare, muy pronto, pero digamos que amigos no es la palabra que buscaba.-_

_-entonces que palabra prefieres?-_

_-vamos a dar un paseo-_ le dije levantándonos.

_-deja hablo con mi papa-_

No me había percatado que Charlie no estaba, hasta que vi que se dirigía al teléfono para avisarle que saldría y regresaría en la noche, me dijo que le diera tiempo para que se cambiara de pantalones ya que andaba con unos pants. Pero cuando bajo no solo se había cambiado de pantalones, también llevaba otra blusa, ahora tenía una azul marino que se le veía hermosa y la llevaba con una bufanda muy delgada cubriéndole el cuello, se veía hermosa, y no dude un solo segundo en acercarme a ella y hacer un poco a un lado su bufanda para darle un beso en el cuello.

_-¿tenemos que salir?-_ después de decir esto se quedo muy quieta, pude sentir por su sonrojo que había pensado en voz alta.

_-no es obligatorio, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos_- se veía hermosa apenada.

Salimos de su casa, antes de que nos fuera imposible salir de ahí, maneje lo más rápido que pude a Port Ángeles, estaba ansioso, no sabía cómo iba a tomar ella, ,lo que yo iba a hacer, pero necesitaba intentarlo, llegamos a la ciudad y di unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que di con un parque, hace mucho tiempo yo lo había visto, y aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie que no fuera Bella, la primera vez que lo vi, me imagine viniendo con alguien me gustara a este lugar.

Bajamos del carro y se bajo antes de que yo llegara para abrirle su puerta.

_-¿podrías esperar a que te abra la puerta la próxima vez?-_

_-no tienes que hacerlo-_ me decía un poco confusa.

_-tal vez no tenga que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo, aparte mi madre así me educo-_

_-está bien, eres muy raro a veces-_

_-¿soy raro por ser caballeroso?-_

_-debes de reconocer que en este tiempo, la mayoría de los hombres no son así-_

_-tienes razón, entonces digamos que estoy chapado a la antigua-_ solo se rio ante mi comentario, y empezamos a caminar, tomados de la mano.

El parque era grande, había muchos árboles, daba la impresión de ser un pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad, había varias bancas, pero la noche era un poco fría, así que no había gente, después de caminar unos 10 minutos en silencio, no sentamos en una banca que estaba en dirección hacia una laguna que se situaba en el centro del parque, en ella se reflejaba la luna, era una imagen, digna para que Monet la hubiera pintado.

La abrace y ella se recargo en mi, aunque yo era muy frio, ella no huía de mi, le gustaba estar conmigo, y eso a mí me daba animo, para hablar con ella. Después de otro incontable rato en silencio, viendo la luna reflejada en el agua, me separe un poco de ella y me levante, camine hacia el borde de la laguna y le pedí que me acompañara, se veía confusión en su rostro, pero aun así llego a mi lado.

_-Me gustas-_ le dije cuando estuvo a mi lado – _y no solo como amigos, me gustas de una manera, en la que ninguna mujer me había gustado antes._

_-¿es en serio?-_ me gire un poco para verla a la cara, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ella quería llorar.

_-claro que si, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, sabes cuándo escuchar y cuando hablar, nunca me podría aburrir contigo, me encanta tu compañía, y eres sumamente hermosa-_ le dije viéndola directamente para que viera que estaba hablando tan serio como nunca en mi vida.

_-yo… yo…_- le puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

Y sé que ella no esperaba esto que iba a hacer, le solté la cara y me hinque en una rodilla…

_-¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?-_ ok, lo había dicho, ahora solo quedaba su respuesta, estaba como en shock, no me contestaba solo me veía y lloraba.

_-Sí, Si, mil veces Si-_ me puse rápidamente de pie y la cargue por la cintura, apretándola levemente contra mí.

Y muy lento la puse en el piso, me aleje un poco de ella, y fui acercando mi cara a su cara, si tuviera corazón, estaría como loco de la anticipación, y de un segundo a otro, sus labios estuvieron contra los míos, despacio para no asustarla fui separando su labios y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo con los míos, eran miles de sensaciones en este momento, podía sentir su aliento contra el mío, podía sentir su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío, y nuestros labios en una perfecta sincronía, como si estuvieran hechos para este preciso momento.

-_te quiero-_ susurro entre un beso y otro.

Y aunque me rehusara lo tenía que hacer, tenía que separarme de ella para que respirara, por mi me hubiera quedado miles de años justo como estábamos ahora, pero no se podía, tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando la vi, la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba su cara, y una sonrisa se formaba en su boca, que estaba un poco roja por nuestro beso, su respiración se oía agitada y juro que cuando abrió los ojos, me di cuenta que hasta ese momento había conocido la belleza.

_-yo también te quiero, mi Bella-_ por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto y la volví a besar…

* * *

**_holitas..._**

**_primero.. se que es un cap. pequeño. pero es importante para la historia._**

**_mas porque me di cuenta que Edward nunca le pide a Bella que sea su novia, y claro lo tenia que hacer a la antigua y todo.._**

**_espero que les haya gustado.. si no.. pues estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias..._**

**_y por el cambio de T a M.. como lo dije arriba... esta historia siempre fue planeada asi..._**

**_pero me habia cohibido, pero ayer tome la desicion de hacerla como estaba pensada originalmente.._**

**_habra escenas fuertes, muy fuertes, y creo que todos estamos consientes de eso por el cambio a M._**

**_si no quisiera seguir leyendo el fic, por este cambio, se los agradeceria mucho que me avisaran :D_**

**_pero esa es la forma en la que estara hecho..._**

**_un besote.._**

**_y un abrazote de oso ya saben de quien..._**

**_DeeLiiLaaH*_**

* * *


	10. Confesiones

**Summary: Como hubiera sido, si Bella no hubiera sido la Cantante de Edward, como se hubiera desarrollado su relación, tarde o temprano se enamorarían pero como hubiera sido si el no la hubiera querido matar, como se hubieran enamorado?**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **_

* * *

_**Contigo tengo todo, encontré esa parte que buscaba**_

_**Esa que su felicidad es mi felicidad…**_

_**Que su tristeza en mi tristeza…**_

_**Que puedo ser feliz teniéndote aunque estés en silencio a mi lado…**_

_**Porque entonces seria nuestro silencio…**_

* * *

_**Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.**_

_**Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.**_

_**-POEMA #15 - PABLO NERUDA-**_

* * *

**BPVO**

No lo podía creer, ahora era su novia, para mí no hacía falta pasar por incontables citas ni nada de eso cuando, sabemos que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, pero en que estaba pensando?, ahora tenía que aprovechar este momento con su cuerpo junto al mío, besándome, en la mejor escena romántica que me pude haber imaginado… algo muy bueno debo de haber hecho en mi otra vida para merecer algo así…

**EPVO**

Mi felicidad era tanta que si Jazz estuviera cerca de mi le daría un ataque a su no latiente corazón, después de besarla no la deje, la abrace a mí y le di muchos besos en su cabeza, en su frente en su cara, yo no podía entender como alguien como ella me hubiera aceptado, aunque todavía faltaba esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba ante mi condición, de eso me ocuparía después, ahora después de volverme a sentir completo, llego a mi mente algo con lo que me había quedado con la duda desde hace días, la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos otra vez a la banca, nos sentamos y mi brazo la rodeo para atraerla más a mí.

_-Bella, ahora que ya eres mi novia, hay algo que a mí me tiene con una duda y necesito que tú me digas algo-_

_-lo que quieras- _decía ella mientras miraba su mano derecha con la mía agarradas.

_-hace tiempo, cuando te pregunte que si alguien se había burlado de ti, tu dijiste que si… ¿quien fue? ¿Y qué paso?-_ la sentí tensarse al terminar mi pregunta y enseguida soltó mi mano, no me gusto que lo hiciera, y me extrañaba su comportamiento.

_-¿para qué quieres hablar de eso?-_ me decía muy seria.

_-porque me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, además de que no imagino que alguien le pueda hacer algo, a un ser humano tan hermoso como tu-_ le dije acariciando su mejilla. Pareció pensarlo un momento y se ruborizo.

_-te lo cuento si después tu me contestas con la verdad una duda que tengo sobre ti-_ sabia que me estaba poniendo en peligro, si me preguntaba sobre mi origen y eso, yo todavía no estaba seguro sobre que contarle, pero aun así ya sabía que le diría que sí.

_-está bien_-

_-ok, está bien, ahí vamos-_ la vi que se corrió a la orilla de la banca para voltearse todavía sentada hacia mí y verme directamente, recogiendo sus piernas para ponerlas sobre la banca y rodearlas con sus brazos, me recordó que esa posición se usa cuando la gente se protege ¿pero de que se protegía ella?, respiro como calmándose y concentrándose en algo, y después empezó…

**BPVO**

_-cuando yo vivía con mi madre, lógicamente iba a la escuela, yo como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy ni popular, ni bonita, ni ninguno de los parámetros que los tipos toman en cuenta- _le empecé a contar, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, el se giro para también quedar viéndome de frente.

_-yo siempre he sido una romántica empedernida, mas nunca lo había experimentado, como todas quería sentirme bonita, querida, amada, pero sabía que yo para ellos no existía, así pase la mayor parte de los años anteriores a mi llegada, solo soñando en mi mundo, un mundo que sabía que en Phoenix no existía, hasta que un día llego, estaba sentada en un clase, cuando me llego una nota, me invitaban a salir, yo simplemente no lo podía creer, iba firmada por Matt Andrews, uno de los tipos más populares del Instituto y para qué negarlo también era muy guapo-_ me detuve un momento, tenía que tomar aire… después de unos minutos continúe, aunque me había propuesto ver a Edward mientras le contaba, me di cuenta que me quede con la vista perdida en la laguna, como si en mi mente se estuviera recreando todo otra vez.

_- para hacerlo más corto, empezamos a salir, me sorprendía como me trataba, todo era nuevo para mí, pero yo era feliz, nunca fui su novia, el me decía que eso ya no se usaba, solo era para los idiotas que buscaban el amor_- solté un suspiro – _no sé cómo en ese momento no me di cuenta- _dije mas para mí.

_-un día llego a mi casa, me invito a salir, digamos que ya me había pedido acostarme con él, pero yo no había accedido, no me sentía preparada, tenía miedo, ese día me llevo a cenar y sin preguntármelo, terminamos en un hotel, yo pensé que hablando con él, poniendo las cosas en claro, el se daría cuenta de que no estaba preparada, el había tomado un poco, pero todavía era consciente de sus actos, todavía ni terminaba de cerrar la puerta cuando ya lo tenía a mis espaldas, besando mi espalda, le pedí que se detuviera pero no quiso, me empujo hasta la cama y me bajo el vestido de la parte de arriba hasta mi vientre, que por petición de él, yo ese día había llevado vestido, un vestido hermoso, verde pegado straple, quede expuesta ante él, y yo le pedía que parara, no supe ni cómo pero me quito mi sostén y yo me tape con una almohada, mientras le daba una patada en sus partes nobles-_ nunca pensé que las clases de autodefensa sirviera.

_-corrí por el cuarto, te juro que en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, y por algún milagro del cielo, encontré mi bolsa, y saque un gas pimienta que mi madre me había regalado desde que se entero que salía con Matt, cuando me volvió a alcanzar me derribo sobre el suelo como jugador de futbol americano, me dio una bofetada, pero antes yo le rocié el gas en los ojos, me compuse el vestido y Salí corriendo de ahí, busque un taxi y llegue a mi casa, ese fin de semana mi madre no estaba, se había ido de viaje con Phil, y pude llorar y desahogarme con toda tranquilidad, tenía miedo, y pensé que Matt me buscaría en mi casa, me encerré y no Salí de ahí hasta el Lunes en la mañana, pensé que mi pesadilla había acabado, estaba segura que él no me iba a buscar después de lo de aquella noche, pero estaba demasiado equivocada_- para este punto ya estaba llorando, no es que hubiera querido a Matt, pero me molestaba que se burlaran de mi.

_-llegue a la escuela y todo me pareció normal, hasta que lo tope en un pasillo con sus amigos, sus ojos se veían rojos por el gas, pero también se veían enojados, pensé pasar de largo y no tomarle atención, yo no quería saber nada él, hasta que me detuvo, cuando saco mi sostén de su casillero, yo no me había acordado que se había quedado con todo el relajo del hotel, sus amigos se reían, y mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza, en mi cara le pagaron 1000 dólares, por haberle quitado la virginidad a la mojigata-Swan, hasta ese momento comprendí que todo había sido una apuesta, por eso el nunca me beso, ni me agarraba de la mano cuando íbamos por la calle_.-

_-el les hizo creer a todos que nos acostamos esa noche, y citando sus palabras_: _La hice mía muchas veces esa noche, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre…_

**EPVO**

Y citando sus palabras: _La hice mía muchas veces esa noche, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre…_

Yo para este punto me negaba a creer que pudiera haber alguien en este mundo que la lastimara, no concebía que alguien hiriera a un ángel tan puro como ella…

_-pasaron los días y me convertí en la burla de toda la escuela, en esos días me hicieron las preguntas más hirientes que te puedas imaginar, y pensar que todo el mundo le creía a él, solo por ser popular, después de una semana se calmaron un poco los chismes, pero al cabo de dos meses, llegaron a decir que había quedado embarazada, y que había abortado aunque Matt se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo del bebe, después me entere que ese chisme fue creado por Tamara, la ex novia de el, que al enterarse que nos habíamos " acostado" le dio un ataque de celos y se propuso a destruir lo que quedaba de mi reputación… fue un infierno, juro que cuando decidí venir para acá, aparte de los motivos familiares, yo ya no hubiera podido seguir viviendo ahí…-_ termino con su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

Nunca pensé que me contara algo así, ella que varias veces se había quedado dormida en la sala de su casa mientras hacíamos la tarea, y se veía tan pacifica como un ángel de alguna antigua pintura, ahora entendía sus reacciones de cuando la cuestione en su casa, que idiota había sido, ahora me podía imaginar, todo lo que cruzo por su cabeza esa tarde o en su camioneta, cuando me pidió que no pensara mal de ella, solo ahora entendía…

Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, y ella se rompió mas, lloro y lloro mucho.

-_nunca se lo había contado a nadie-_ me decía balbuceando, tratando de controlarse.

_-No te preocupes amor, te agradezco que me tengas confianza, llora Bella, saca lo que tengas ahí guardado, yo estoy aquí para protegerte y cuidarte-_ y volvió a llorar, pobre de mí novia, había sufrido tanto y en silencio.

La abrace por unos 20 minutos en los que lloro, con mucho dolor, y a veces decía: _Nunca se lo dije a nadie, yo no hice nada con él, nunca aborte,_ y solo la apretaba mas a mí, tratando de minimizar su dolor, en un minuto cuando le pregunte si había sido reciente eso, me dijo que había pasado hace unos 4 o 5 meses, antes de su llegada a Forks, había pasado hace poco tiempo, entendí porque creía que me burlaría de ella, ni porque no quería llamar la atención.

_-tal vez no lo entiendas, pero cuando a una mujer la forzan a hacer algo, es como si de la nada te quitaran la poca o mucha seguridad que tienes, me hubiera muerto si me hubiera violado, me sentía insegura y muchas noches llore, tenía miedo, y me incomodaba que los chavos se me acercaran, hasta que te vi-_ me dijo levantando su cabeza y dándome un rápido beso en la boca- _hasta que te conocí, soy feliz Edward, pero si pretendes hacerme daño, te suplico que me lo digas antes de que me mates-_ me decía viéndome muy seria.

_-nunca- _beso_ – nunca – _beso_ – nunca - _beso_ – escúchame bien Isabella, no te voy a hacer daño, estoy enamorado de ti, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso_- y la volví a besar pero ahora si en serio, no entendía como nunca había besado a nadie ella, los idiotas de su otra escuela no sabían de lo que se habían perdido, y un pensamiento posesivo me inundo al saber que yo había sido el primero, y trataría de ser el único, con mi lengua rozando su labio inferior, le pedí entrada, que ella inmediatamente me concedió, cada vez que su legua rozaba la mía, era como si fueran miles de descargas, ella me tenia agarrado por mis cabellos, atrayéndome más a ella, como si eso fuera posible, la escuchaba jadear y también escuchaba su corazón latir desbocadamente, me hacía sentir tan humano, tan joven, como si fuera un chavo de 17, no uno que solo aparentaba tener 17.

Cuando me separe para que respirara, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho en el lugar donde está su corazón, ya que al tenerla en mi regazo quedaba casi a mi altura y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de la noche.

_-vámonos, es tarde, tiene que volver a casa-_

_-no, no nos podemos quedar aquí- _me decía haciendo un hermoso puchero.

_-mi pequeña, si tú me pidieras que nos quedáramos en medio del estacionamiento del centro comercial, nos quedaríamos ahí, pero quiero que tu papa todavía me deje entrar a tu casa- _y era la verdad, cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera le diría que sí.

_-está bien, pero me debes mi noche contigo_-

_-hay amor la noche es joven-_ y nos paramos para ir a su casa, yo la rodeaba con mi brazo por su cintura y ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Llegamos al carro y en el camino a su casa no la solté, fuimos con nuestras manos unidas, en el trascurso le pregunte que si le diría a si papa que tenia novio, y ella me dijo que prefería no hacerlo, estuvimos en eso hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo.

_-ya llegamos- _

_-genial-_ refunfuño en su asiento.

_-hazlo por mí-_

_-sabes que te diré que si, así que deja de deslumbrarme_- ¿Qué?, ¿la deslumbro?, después averiguaría eso. La tuve que detener porque ya estaba a punto de abrir su puerta.

-_ni se te ocurra Bella, habíamos quedado que esperarías a que te abriera la puerta-_ Salí del carro, pero la oí decir muy bajito un está bien. Llegue a su lado del carro y le abrí para que bajara, pero en eso me llegaron varios pensamiento.

_-ese debe de ser Edward-_ ese pensamiento venia de…

_-ya llego mi Bells, que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando-_ ese era Charlie, que se asomo por la ventana cuando oyó el ruido de mi carro.

Cuando bajo, la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada, ella me apretaba la mano, le ponía de nervios que su papa no me fuera a aceptar. Abrió la puerta y entramos pero ella se quedo estática por la escena, ahí en la sala a punto de irse, estaban Billy y su hijo Jacob, y gracias a que el tuvo recuerdos, me enseño sin que él se enterara que este fin de semana se le había declarado a mi Bella y que había intentado besarla, me tense y Bella lo noto, y me mando una mirada de confusión, trate de relajarme, ellos ya se iban y para Jacob, quedaba más que claro que ella ya no era soltera.

_-Bueno Charlie nosotros ya nos íbamos, hasta luego Bella_- decía Billy y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de mi, mientras que Jacob solo me vio y le di a Bella un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella se pusiera roja, nos sentamos en la sala en lo que su papa terminaba de despedir a sus invitados.

Charlie entro y Bella le pidió que se sentara con nosotros en la sala, pude ver en el pensamiento de Charlie que ya se imaginaba de que se trataba, me conocía, y tenía respeto por mi padre, le parecía bueno para su hija.

_-¿Qué pasa chicos?-_

_-Charlie, Bella y yo somos novios, y venimos a decírtelo para que te enteres por nosotros, yo quiero a tu hija-_

_-ya se habían tardado- _

_-¿Qué dices papa?-_

_-Edward, hace varias semanas que veo como la ves, no la ves con cariño de amistad, la ves con amor, y tu Bella ni se diga, si nunca había visto que te ruborizaras tanto que cuando estas con el- _y obviamente Bella se volvió a ruborizar.

- _entonces, ¿te parece bien?-_ yo sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que ella también la escuchara.

_-claro que sí, me parece perfecto-_ se levanto y me dio un abrazo.

_-Bueno, solo cuídala y quiérela mucho, ella para mi es lo mas importante en mi vida-_ se notaba todo el amor que le tenía a su hija.

_-no lo dudes Charlie, con mi propia vida-_

_-Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, Bella no tardes tanto, mañana hay escuela-_ y con eso se subió, dándome una mirada de aceptación, pero también de advertencia.

Salimos y nos sentamos en el porche de su casa, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

_-Edward, ahora tienes que responderme algo-_

_-dime amor-_

_-prometiste que me dirías la verdad-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-_ ahora no sabía con que me podía salir.

_-Mi vida eres muy guapo-_ se puso roja mientras lo decía- _entonces yo no entiendo porque estabas solo, porque no tenias novia cuando yo llegue, por lo que sabía no salías con nadie ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión conmigo_?- me pensé mi respuesta durante unos minutos, era muy difícil de explicar de qué manera me había cambiado la vida Bella.

_-Eres mi primera novia-_ vi que abrió mucho los ojos cuando le dije eso.

_-¿me estás jugando una broma verdad?-_

_-no amor, cuando veas a mis hermanos se lo puedes preguntar-_

_-no puedo creerlo-_

_-antes de que te conociera, no me había interesado ninguna mujer, me había topado con algunas que eran buenas personas, pero no habían llegado a descontrolar mi vida como tú, no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que significas para mi, solo sé que ahora que estás conmigo sé lo que es ser feliz, y no quiero dejar de sentirlo nunca-_

Me miro unos segundo y después me beso, cada vez que teníamos conversaciones serias me besaba, tenía que platicar con ella más seguido, pude sentir como el beso aumentaba de nivel, y aunque no quisiera me tuve que contener, estábamos afuera de su casa, su papa nos podía ver.

_-Amor-_ trate de decir contra sus labios_- ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya-_

_-está bien-_ dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Nos levantamos y la abrace, olía delicioso, pero yo sabía que nunca le haría daño, era demasiado débil como para vivir una eternidad sin ella.

_-gracias-_ le dije separándome un poco de ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

_-gracias ¿por qué?-_

_-Por dejarme amarte, por existir en mi vida, te puedo hacer una lista muy grande de agradecimientos-_

_-eres demasiado bueno conmigo, se me hace que te hace falta ver un buen oculista-_

_-Bella, no me gusta que no te aprecies, eres hermosa, por favor, ya convéncete_- la regañe.

_-No quiero pelear Edward, mejor dame mi beso de buenas noches-_ y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces, cuando ya la estaba besando.

_-Buenas noches-_ me dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

Yo iba en el Limbo, se que en algún momento arranque mi carro, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba llegando a mi casa, pude ver por sus pensamiento que todos estaban en la sala.

_-debo de arreglar ese ruidito al convertible, no me gusta nada como se oye-_Rose, siempre pensando si no en era en ella, en su carro.

_-las hormigas dormirán, si no duermen entonces son hormigas vampiro, muerden, nunca lo había pensado así, me debería de postular para premio Nobel de algo- _el tonto de Emmet en un platica con su yo interno.

_-¿Qué demonios piensa Emmet, que me llegan onda de mucho amor propio y admiración hacia el mismo?-_ Jazz enojado porque Emmet se quería mucho por su descubrimiento de hormigas vampiro.

_-se que ya estas de chismoso, pero no les he dicho que ya eres novio de Bella, así que apúrate o te gano_- eso se saca uno por tener hermanas psíquicas.

Esme y Carlisle eran los únicos que hablaban, sobre un posible viaje que querían hacer solos.

Entre a mi casa y Jazz enseguida capto mi humor.

Alice tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, me aclare la garganta para que me vieran y cuando tuve su atención lo dije con una gran sonrisa.

_-Bella y yo ya somos novios-_

Escuche gritos de emoción, y de repente ya estaba siendo aplastado por un impresionante abrazo de oso de Emmet…

* * *

_**Nuevo cap...**_

_**claro que hice cambios.. pero bueno Bella tmb tuvo una vida antes de Forks**_

_**espero les agrade, que me desvele haciendolo...**_

_**me encanta el Edward enamorado....**_

_**le mando un besotote a todos los que me dejan un review. y pues hay gente que agrega la historia a favoritos y alertas**_

_**pero no comenta, me gustaria que me dijieran que les parece la historia, bueno en fin....**_

_**aclarando las frases que pongo a los inicios de cap, son mias....**_

_**cuando ya pongo algo que no es mio como en este que puse una mia y una del maestro Pablo Neruda lo aclaro,**_

_**es que este poema que es mi favorito, aunque no lo puse completo, creo que queda como anillo al dedo para este cap.**_

_**bueno nos leemos pronto..**_

_**y ya saben el sexy botoncito verde los ama tmb :D**_

_**un monton de ondas positivas de ya saben quien....**_

_**DeeLiiLaah***_

* * *


	11. Deseo

**Summary: ****Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no... Cambiada a M.**

_**Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

AVISO QUE VA A HACER CALOR....

* * *

_**No hay palabras para decirte lo que me provocas**_

_**Ni de qué manera te deseo**_

_**Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y te quiero a mi lado para siempre**_

_**Gracias por existir en mi vida… Te amo…**_

_**Edward Cullen**_…

* * *

**EPVO**

_-Emmet hazme el favor de quitarte de encima-_ pero no tuve que esperar mucho a que esto pasara, porque enseguida llego Rose y con un jalón lo alejo de mi, hacia tanto tiempo que Rose no estaba tan feliz conmigo, y de otro jalón me puso de pie, agarrándome de las solapas de mi camisa.

_-Pensé que nunca se lo pedirías-_me dijo viéndome con cara de desquiciada, pero de un segundo a otro su rostro cambio y se lanzo a mis brazos, desde que Bella llego a mi vida, había sacado lo mejor de mi familia, y ni hablar de Rose, veía a Bella como si la tuviera que cuidar, y por alguna razón, la quería.

Cuando por fin Rose me soltó, me lanzaron un montón de preguntas, obvio que no les conté como había sido la pedida y todo eso, esos eran detalles personales solo de Bella y míos.

_-Tienes que traerla, la quiero conocer- mi_ mama casi brincaba, si no es porque sé que no pario a Alice, juraría que es su hija, a veces pueden tener la misma intensidad.

_-si mama, cuando quieras la traigo- _

_-Invítala a comer mañana-_ mi mama decía eso?

_-mama nosotros no comemos-_

_- pero mañana si, lo siento niños pero mañana vamos a comer TODOS… y cuando digo todos también me refiero a ti Carlisle-_ decía cortándole el paso a mi papa, que por poco se escapa, tratando de salir disimuladamente de la sala.

_-Amor, mañana yo a esa hora tendré que estar en el hospital_- pude ver que mi papa trataba de buscar alguna buena excusa en su mente, podemos ser muy vampiros, y no tenerle miedo a nada, pero eso de comer, era otra cosa.

_-aww mi vida, si te entiendo, tu trabajo-_ decía mi madre comprensivamente, y Carlisle pensó que ya se había librado, yo trate de disimular mi risa, mi madre no había acabado – _Pero no me importa, o vienes mañana a la hora de la comida por tu propia voluntad… o yo misma te voy a buscar hasta el hospital y puedes jurar que hago que vengas a comer con nosotros-_ le decía con la más tierna sonrisa. Las mujeres de mi familia eran de temer.

_-Cla… Claro mi amor, a la hora que me digas estaré aquí- _

_-y ese mismo mensaje va para ustedes dos_- decía viendo seriamente a Jazz y a Emmet- _pobrecitos de ustedes donde no lleguen a venir a la comida._

_-si mama-_ decían derrotados.

_-gracias Edward_- Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla- _Rose, Alice, vamos a la cocina debemos de ver, que comeremos mañana, y tenemos que limpiar la casa-_ mis hermanas no dudaron ni un segundo, como rayos se fueron con mi mama a la cocina.

Jasper y Emmet decidieron seguir a Carlisle que había salido a cazar, para poder aguantar lo de mañana, yo decidí irme a mi cuarto, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, no podía creer que tanta felicidad pudiera caber en mí, me recosté en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, solo podía pensar en Bella, en sus labios en lo bien que se sintieron con los míos, yo ya quería besarla otra vez, necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos, vi la hora en mi celular y apenas marcaba la 1, faltaba mucho para que la tuviera conmigo de nuevo, así que si la montaña no va a Mahoma… Mahoma va a la montaña.

Salte por la ventana de mi cuarto y me puse a correr hacia su casa, no tarde casi nada en llegar, me trepe por el árbol que estaba a un costado de su casa, y por alguna gracia del destino la primera ventana era su cuarto, muy lentamente abrí la ventana y entre en la habitación, ella obviamente estaba dormida, la sabana solo le tapaba de las caderas hacia abajo, y traía una blusa de tirantes negra , me quede viéndola embobado, hasta que me percate que no oía los ronquidos de Charlie, antes de acercarme a Bella decidí ir a ver donde estaba su papa, tampoco oía sus pensamiento, sin hacer ruido abrí la puerta y llegue al pasillo, en el cuarto de alado no había nadie cuando revise, así que decidí bajar, revise y vi que no había nadie, decidí checar por ultimo la cocina, y en el refrigerador había una nota en la que le avisaba que le llamaron de emergencia, para ayudar en un caso de robo en Port Ángeles, que volvería al amanecer.

Y pensar que si yo no hubiera venido, mi precioso ángel se hubiera quedado sola toda la noche, ahora vendría todos los días a asegurarme que no pasara ni una sola noche sola, vive muy alejada de los demás, alrededor de su casa solo hay bosque, cualquier cosa le podría pasar, ya se puedo parecer exagerado, pero que puedo hacer, estoy enamorado.

Regrese al cuarto de Bella, ella estaba en la orilla se su cama, boca arriba, se veía algo diminuta acostada en esa cama matrimonial, me acosté de lado, junto a ella, sosteniendo mi peso con mi brazo derecho, para que con la mano izquierda pudiera acariciar su cara. Fue algo que hice sin pensar, y que después me arrepentí, la quería ver pero sabía que ella necesitaba dormir, y yo la había despertado con mi toque, ella abrió sus ojos, desorientada viendo hacia el techo hasta que se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo tratando de no gritar, pero se veía muy sorprendida, mientras daba un salto saliendo de la cama, y gracias a eso la pude ver mejor, ella solo vestía en aparte de su blusa negra un cortísimo short del mismo tono, que me dejaban ver libremente unas muy bien torneadas piernas.

_-yo, quería verte, no pensé que te fueras a molestar, disculpa por despertarte, ya me voy-_ le dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la ventana. No pensé realmente que no me quisiera ver, iba a abrir la ventana para irme, cuando sentí que me abrazaba de la cintura.

_-No te vayas, lo siento, me sorprendió mucho verte a estas horas en mi cuarto_- podía sentir su aliento en mi espalda, y por primera vez sentía que mi lado más hombre estaba saliendo a la luz, me gire y la abrace.

_-¿de hecho, qué hora es?-_

_-Van a ser las dos-_

_-si es tarde, Oh por Dios, Charlie- s_e soltó de mi abrazo y corrió a ponerle seguro a su cuarto, yo en este momento sabía que su papa no estaba, pero ella no, entonces daba pauta a que yo pudiera regresar, aunque el Jefe Swan estuviera, claro mientras él no se enterara.

_-amor, Tu papa no está, dejo una nota en la cocina diciendo que volvería al amaneces, ya sabes asuntos de trabajo-_

_-está bien-_ dijo dirigiéndose a mí y tomando mi mano, para que nos fuéramos a la cama –_sabes te podría acusar de invasión a la propiedad ajena, ¿Qué andabas haciendo en mi cocina?- _

_-yo, yo solo fui a ver porque no vi el auto de tu papa en la entrada-_ le decía mientras me acostaba y ella se acostaba a un lado mío, como escondiéndose en mis costillas, yo la envolví con mi brazo por los hombros y nos tape con la cobija.

_-¿Cómo entraste?-_

_-¿por la ventana?-_ dije lo más casual.

_-¿Qué te pasa? te pudiste lastimar-_ me grito enojada.

_-no te preocupes por eso, tengo muy buenos reflejos, además el fin justifica los medios ¿no?- _

Se giro y quedo boca abajo poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho y su barbilla sobre sus manos, solo la parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre mi torso, y me veía muy seriamente.

_-No sé que me hiciste, pero estoy totalmente segura que ya no va a ser mi vida la misma nunca más, no me dejes nunca-_ susurro casi a punto de llorar.

Agarre su cintura y la jale para que su cara quedara a la misma altura que la mía, ella quedo acostada sobre mi y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

_-No tienes que decirlo, si tú te llegas a ir, yo dejaría de existir, creo que los dos sabemos que esto es irrevocable verdad-_ ella solo asintió con su cabeza y yo puse una mano atrás de su nuca para acercarla más a mí, y besarla.

Esta mujer me mataría si yo pudiera morir, su boca era algo tan increíble, como nuestros labios se amoldaban, me gustaba escucharla jadear y saber que yo provocaba eso, mas cuando mordía levemente su labio inferior y lo succionaba con mi boca, cada vez que yo hacía eso sus latidos aumentaban descontroladamente, ella me masajeaba el cabello y eso se sentía tan bien, mi mano derecha bajo a su cintura, y mi otra mano siguió su camino hasta su muslo, lo hice muy lento por si ella me quería detener, pero Bella en ningún momento dijo ni hizo nada que mostrara que le incomodaba, entonces yo empecé a masajear su pierna.

Ella rompió el beso por falta de aire, enterró su cara en mi cuello y en seguida se incorporo un poco, pensé que se dejaría caer hacia un lado de la cama, para dormir, pero no, se movió un poco y zafo la sabana que estaba un poco enredada entre nosotros y la levanto de tal manera que al caer nos cubrió a los dos, se sentía bien esto, era como estar en una pequeña capsula solo con ella y nuestro momento, Bella no perdió tiempo y volvió a besarme, pero este no duro mucho, porque en seguida ella empujo con sus manos ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás, quedando hundida en la almohada, y se puso a repartir besos por todo mi cuello, en todo lo largo y ancho, algunos más fuertes que otros, ella me estaba intentando marcar, sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría, pero se sentía tan bien lo que hacía.

Nos gire, de manera que yo quede sobre ella, primero me dedique a su cuello, a besarla y saborear su piel, mis manos estaban en su cintura baje levente una para agarrar su pierna y colocarla sobre mi cadera, ella soltó un gemido, cuando sintió que mi "pequeño problema" en su estomago.

_-Edward, yo… creo que todavía no estoy lista para hacer el amor contigo-_ le costó mucho decir eso, ya que yo no dejaba de besarla. Pero ella tenia razón, yo tampoco quería hacerlo hoy, quería que fuera especial, aparte solo llevamos un día de novios, pero la deseo tanto.

-_No te preocupes amor, creo que yo tampoco_- le dije con mi frente apoyada en la suya, me iba a levantar, cuando cruzo su otra pierna sobre mi y no me dejo moverme.

_-Yo no estoy preparada, me da un poco de miedo, pero creo que podemos estar así no?, digo sin llegar a hacer el amor-_ yo la vi con cara de confusión, y ella solo soltó un risa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho, dejo caer sus piernas liberándome un poco, me empujo ligeramente para que me volviera a acostar y ella se coloco sobre mí.

Pude ver que en sus ojos había mucha vergüenza, pero también había deseo, tomo mi mano y muy despacio lo coloco sobre su seno, si pudiera yo también estaría sonrojado y con mi corazón a mil por hora, su pecho me cabía en mi mano perfectamente, ahora confirmaba que ella había sido hecha a mi medida, justo para mí.

Muy despacio empecé a masajear su seno, y hasta ahorita capte que ella no traía sostén, sus pezones se pusieron duros al estar en contacto con mi mano, subí mi otra mano para darle atención a su otro pecho, Bella era toda una diosa, tenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía levemente su labio, era la mejor imagen que había tenido en mi vida.

_-Bésame-_ dijo y yo me incorpore para hacerlo, me senté recargándome en la cabecera de su cama y ella con sus piernas alrededor de mi, quedando todavía mas juntos, cuando mi cara se dirigía hacia la de ella, negó con la cabeza. Puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba en su seno derecho.

– _Bésame aquí-_ ¿ella me estaba pidiendo que? _– Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo-_ soltó después de un momento en el que yo me quedara pensando, pude sentir que quería mover sus piernas para pararse, pero yo deslice mis manos a su cintura para no dejarla moverse.

_-No_- le dije con cierto tono de autoridad.

Agarre el borde de su blusita y lo empecé a subir, pude ver como se iban quedando al descubierto sus caderas, su abdomen, y un poco más arriba sus pechos, cuando la quite por completo la puse a un lado de nosotros, me quede viéndola, atontado, era Bellísima si eso era cuando se quitaba su playera, no quería pensar que pasaría cuando la tuviera desnuda para mí.

_-se que no soy la mas…-_ la calle con un beso en su boca antes de que lo dijera.

_-Ni se te ocurra Isabella, te prohíbo que te menosprecies, eres hermosa, tal vez, no te des cuenta, pero lo eres, eres hermosa, bella, encantadora, y no sabes cuánto te deseo- _se formo una sonrisa en sus labios cuando dije esto.

La bese, si la bese mucho, y con la punta de mi lengua le pedí entrada a su boca, que ella no dudo ni un segundo y la abrió para mi, su lengua con la mía eran muchas descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, sabia exquisita, cuando ya no pudo más y se separo para respirar, yo empecé a bajar mi cara, rozando con mi nariz su cuello, dejando pequeños besos, llegue a la base de su cuello y ella contuvo el aire, yo seguí bajando hasta que llegue a mi nuevo paraíso, con mucha delicadeza fui besándolo poco a poco hasta que con mi boca tome su cima, un poco mas rozada que el resto de su piel, ella jadeo, y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, mis manos sostenían su espalda, y ella se sostenía de mi nuca con sus manos entrelazadas ahí, después de un rato me pase hacia su otro seno e hice lo mismo, podría decir que eran muy sensibles porque se le pusieron muy rojos, sabía que si seguí llegaría el punto en el que no m detendría y la haría mía ahorita mismo, así que aunque no me gustara la idea, tuve que dejar de darle placer y subí con otro camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde lo mordí muy despacio, nada que le pudiera hacer daño…

_-Hora de dormir Bella, o si no, no me hago responsable de mis actos- ella_ soltó un bufido, pero acepto, ella también sabía que después nos podríamos arrepentir si no pensábamos bien las cosas.

La ayude a ponerse su blusa y me acosté con ella sobre mí.

_-¿te quedaras conmigo verdad?-_ murmuro contra mi pecho.

_-sí, me iré antes de que amanezca, para que tu papa no me vaya a ver-_

_-y tu carro, no me digas que está aquí afuera de mi casa?-_

_-no lo deje un poco retirado de aquí, yo cuando llegue no sabía si estaba tu papa-_ mentí un poco, pero no le podría decir que me vine corriendo desde mi casa.

_-Está bien-_ se levanto un poco y me dio un beso – _Buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches amor-_ se quedo abrazada a mí hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron mas acompasadas y supe que se había quedado dormida.

Ahora que Bella se había quedado dormida, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, ella me quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mí, cuando fuera el momento de estar juntos yo me aseguraría que fuera algo que ella nunca olvidara, y ya tenía una idea en mente… Pasaron las horas y ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera, me moví y la coloque en la cama sin despertarla, tome un papel para dejar notas de su mesita de noche, escribí rápido, me coloque a un lado de su cama, y de un salto la peque en su techo justo arriba de su cama, Salí de su cuarto, podía oír la patrulla de Charlie acercarse, me puse a correr hacia mi casa por el bosque, mientras menos tiempo perdiera, mas rápido regresaría con ella.

**BPVO**

Me desperté y sentía mis ojos hinchados, trate de ubicarme y de repente me acorde… Edward¡¡ me senté, pero él no estaba, y mi ventana estaba cerrada, entonces todo fue un sueño…

Me deje caer sobre la cama, tapándome los ojos, que mala jugada de mi conciencia, quite mis manos para jalar un poco mi cobija cuando vi una nota en mi techo…

_**No hay palabras para decirte lo que me provocas**_

_**Ni de qué manera te deseo**_

_**Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y te quiero a mi lado para siempre**_

_**Gracias por existir en mi vida… Te amo…**_

_**Edward Cullen**_…

Llore, no lo pude evitar, tenia al novio mas romántico y hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, y si esa nota estaba aquí eso quiere decir que lo de anoche si paso, como reflejo me lleve mis manos a mi pecho, y me di cuenta de que dolían un poco, sentí que mi cara se puso de mil colores, no sabía de donde había salido tanto valor para decirle que me hiciera eso, pero es que tengo necesidades, y lamentablemente no las puedo controlar yo sola.

Sería mejor que me apurara si no llegaría tarde a la escuela, y tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward, si no nunca saldría de mi cama, recordando mis últimas horas de la noche, me bañe y arregle en automático, aunque si tuve que usar una blusa con un cuello un poco alto, ya que otra vez, tenia marcado mi cuello, la base de mi cuello y mi escote, y para qué negarlo, también más abajo, pero esas nadie, excepto Edward las podría ver.

Mi papa bajo con cara de desvelado y dijo que tenía que ir a la estación de policía a hacer papeleo, le prepare un café para que se llevara y salió antes que yo, así tuve que desayunar sola, pero como no, se me había hecho tarde, anduve corriendo por la casa, buscando mi mochila, lavándome los dientes, buscando el celular, hasta que por fin pude salir, pero no llevaba ni medio camino hacia mi camioneta cuando unos brazos me envolvieron mi cintura.

_-como amaneciste-_ me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla, ya que estaba a espaldas mío.

_-yo también te amo-_ le dije girándome para quedar de frente y así poder besarlo.

Después de nuestra ronda de besos matutina, nos fuimos en su carro hacia la escuela, porque claro el joven dijo que a partir de ahora pasaría todos los días por mí. Cuando llegamos a la escuela estaba semi llena, se bajo del carro y lo rodeo para abrir mi puerta, justo cuando me baje, pude sentir mucha miradas puestas en mí.

**EPVO**

Genial, ahora nos verían todo el día, podía oír todos los pensamientos, mientras me veían caminar de la mano de mi novia hacia el salón de clases.

_-No lo puedo creer, Swan atrapo a Cullen-_

_-aww yo quiero ser Bella-_

_- que le ve a Cullen, es tan feo- por supuesto el idiota de Newton_

_-yo apenas la iba a invitar a salir-_

_-se ven muy bien juntos, que gusto me da por Bella, se ve que Edward la quiere, bueno se le notaba desde hace tiempo- _Ángela, siempre tan buena.

Apenas íbamos a llegar al salón de clases de Bella, cuando mis hermanos llegaron.

_-Bienvenida a la familia, pequeña tomatito-_ Emmet

_-Emmet no puedo respirar…-_ la tenía en un gran abrazo de oso.

_-Lo siento-_ decía riéndose a carcajadas y haciendo que se sonrojara mas.

Mis hermanos nos felicitaron como si nos fuéramos a casar, la verdad es que si pensaba llevar a Bella al altar, pero más adelante, Alice y Rose la acorralaron con preguntas, ellas de verdad la querían y estaban eufóricas por tener una hermana mas.

Cuando nos deshicimos de ellos, le di un largo beso ante la mirada atónita de muchos alumnos y claro uno que otro celoso, pero era mejor que fueran viendo que ella, era mia, y que no dejaría que nadie me la quitara.

**BPVO**

Después de mi primera clase, no sé qué paso, pero el día se me fue muy rápido, trate de alejarme de la mirada de todos durante el almuerzo, y solo platique con mis nuevos cuñados, en Biología todos nos veían, pero yo los ignore olímpicamente, porque no se consiguen una vida y a mí me dejan en paz, y antes de que lo pudiera pensar ya iba de la mano de Edward hacia la salida.

_-Bella, Bella, no tardes en llegar, nos adelantaremos a comprar algunas cosas- _Alice paso parloteando y jalando a Rose.

_-¿en llegar, a donde?-_ lo mire alzando una ceja.

_-vamos a mi casa-_

_-y porque no me habías dicho, digo tan siquiera para estar enterada-_

_-no te enojes, se me paso-_ me dijo haciendo un puchero que no pude resistir y solté una risita.

_-está bien, y a que vamos a tu casa?-_

_-amm, este… es que…-_

_-¿Qué?, dilo de una vez-_

_-Mi madre te quiere conocer- _me quede parada casi que con la quijada desencajada cuando dijo eso.

_-¿QUEEEE?-_ Oh Dios mi suegra…

* * *

**OTRO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASI....**

**BUENO ESTO DEBE DE IR RAPIDO, Y EDWARD ES UN VAMPIRO Y LOS VAMPIROS SON MUY SEXUALES POR NATURALEZA**

**SOLO QUE EL HABIA ESTADO EN CONSERVA, PERO AHORA QUE YA TIENE A BELLA, PUES DIGAMOS QUE FUE SU DETONANTE**

**ADEMAS QUIEN NO QUIERE UNO ASI MAS LIBERAL....**

**SUMANDOLE A QUE BELLA ESTA LLENA DE HORMONAS...**

**BUENO ESPERO ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO.. Y SABEN QUE ES LO MEJOR.. QUE YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL OTRO CAP...**

**YA SABEN LOS SUEGROS... LA SUEGRA.. ME NERVIOS...**

**UN BESOTE**

**LES MANDO UN ABRAZO DE OSO.. YA SABEN DE QUIEN...**

**DeeLiiLaaH***

* * *


	12. Mi Nueva Familia Vampiro?

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no... Cambiada a M.

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: CAMBIE MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES ANTES DEELIILAAH... AHORA ...PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUSIONES.. SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA.. AHORA SI... EL CAP...**

**

* * *

**

_Y me muero por llevarte_

_al rincón de mi guarida_

_en donde escondo un beso_

_con matiz de una ilusión_

_se nos va acabando el trago_

_sin saber qué es lo que hago_

_si contengo mis instintos_

_o jamás_

_te dejo ir._

_Y es que no sabes_

_lo que tú me haces sentir_

_que no hay momento que_

_no pueda estar sin ti_

_me absorbes el espacio_

_y despacio me haces tuyo_

_muere el orgullo en mi_

_y es que no puedo estar_

_sin ti._

_-POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA- LUIS MIGUEL-_

* * *

**BPVO**

No había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que nos subimos al carro, me moría de nervios, ella es su mama y sabe que tiene al hijo más sexy, atractivo, guapo, romántico, perfecto sobre la tierra, no lo querrá con una simplona como yo, tal vez no sería tan mala idea, que me aventara del auto que aun estaba en movimiento por la carretera, así no tendría que enfrentarme a la señora Cullen, juro que estuve a punto de hacerlo, si no es porque me di cuenta de que ya estábamos parados afuera de su casa, que digo casa, eso debería de ser una mansión o algo así, Edward no tardo casi nada en llegar a mi lado y ayudarme a bajar, trate de caminar pero él me acorralo contra el carro.

**EPVO**

La mire muy detenidamente, ella algo tenia y quería que me lo dijera.

_-pequeña, que te pasa, se puede saber porque te venias apretando la mano y te muerdes el labio- _en cuanto dije eso agacho la cabeza y miro sus manos, que estaban marcadas por la fuerza que había usado contra ellas, soltándolas inmediatamente.

_-yo no tengo nada-_ decía mientras desviaba la mirada, inmediatamente agarre su barbilla para que me viera directamente, por unos segundo se perdió en mi vista, igual que yo en la de ella.

_-hasta cuando veras que no te convengo-_ murmuro muy bajito, y enseguida se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de tapársela, lo había dicho sin pensar.

_-me puedes explicar que te hace pensar eso?- _

_-mírame, mírate, somos dos polos opuestos, y ahora también tus padres lo verán, yo, tengo miedo de que esto dure tan poco, que tarde o temprano te des cuenta y te vayas_- me dijo casi a punto de llorar.

_-Te amo, no te basta con saber que eres la única en mi vida, que no hay nadie mas y que a tu lado soy inmensamente feliz, Bella mi familia no te dirá nada, ellos son felices con que yo sea feliz, y a tu lado lo soy de un modo que no creí posible- _

_- perdóname Edward, soy tan… tan… -_ le limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

_-eres tan tu, y por eso te quiero-_ no espere que me contestara y la bese, este beso fue más calmado que los demás, en el había muchos sentimientos, amor, comprensión, felicidad, la recargue contra la puerta del carro y profundice mas el beso, podía oír su corazón latiendo desbocadamente, pude sentir sus manos que se encontraban en mi nuca bajar lentamente, pensé que se detendría en mi espalda, pero siguieron bajando hasta colocarse en mis caderas, y de un leve empujón me pego mas a ella, haciendo que yo involuntariamente soltara un gemido en su boca, ella se rio de esto un poco, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

_-Amor, es mejor que entremos, nos esperan-_ le dije contra su boca.

-_Está bien, paremos, por ahora…-_ me decía tomando mi mano para guiarla.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, y subimos unos cuantos escalones del porche, abrí la puerta y deje que ella entrara primero, vi que su expresión era de gran sorpresa, sabía que mi casa era muy amplia y estaba muy diseñada gracias a Alice y Esme.

_-esto es impresionante-_ me decía viendo el gran recibidor y las puertas de vidrio que conducían a la sala y el comedor y demás cuartos de la casa.

Pude sentir que Esme venia y agarre la mano de Bella, me vio con gesto confundido, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia una puerta le di a entender que alguien venia, ella inmediatamente se acomodo el cabello y jalo sus ropas, tratando de arreglarse, como si pudiera lucir más hermosa de lo que ya es.

Esme apareció junto con Carlisle, venían agarrados de la mano, pude ver en los pensamientos de mi mama, que estaba impresionada, ella pensaba igual que yo, Bella era perfecta para mí.

_-Mama, Papa, les presento a mi novia Bella-_ Esme se lleno de gozo cuando la nombre mi novia, ella tenía tanto miedo de que me fuera a quedar solo para siempre.

_-¿Novia?, Dirás dueña de tus quincenas- _dijo Carlisle muy bajito que solo yo lo oí, claro también Esme que le dio disimuladamente un golpe en las costillas.

_-Es un placer Bella, estaba ansiosa de conocerte-_ decía mi madre abrazando de Bella, pude ver que la tomo por sorpresa, pero enseguida le regreso el abrazo.

Carlisle para sorpresa mía, también la abrazo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más. Le dieron un pequeño recorrido por la planta baja de la casa, después de que Bella elogiara la buena decoración, pude ver que Esme estaba encantada, ya tenía una nueva hija, y ahora era una humana, después de unos minutos de platica, llegaron mis hermanos, que habían ido a comprar no se qué cosas, pero traían varias bolsas.

_-Hora de comer-_ anunciaba Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_-Te ayudo a poner la mesa-_ se ofrecía mi Bella.

_-por supuesto que no Bella, eres nuestra invitada, Emmet dijo que la pondría, y de hecho iré a revisar, no vaya a ser que rompa toda la vajilla-_ Esme reía mientras salía de la sala.

Yo la dirigí a el comedor, en el ya estaba la mesa puesta con los ocho puestos, no había nadie, pero los oía hablar en susurros en el cocina…

_-Por favor mama, por lo que más quieras no nos hagas comer-_ le rogaba Emmet a Esme, puedo apostar a que hasta de rodillas estaba.

_-Em., puedes entender un poco que esto es por Edward, el siempre nos ha ayudado, aparte ¿no quieres a Bella o qué?-_ mi madre siempre haciéndonos entrar en razón.

_-a Bella la adoro, pero su comida no-_

_-McCarthy, te doy 5 segundos para que te pares, y sabes muy bien que mi paciencia no es muy grande-_ le decía Rose parada atrás de el, el solo se giro todavía sobre sus rodillas y se agarro de las piernas de su esposa.

_-Por favor osita, no me hagas esto, no quiero comer- Rose_ estaba a punto de pegarle cuando oyeron una risita, todos giraron su cabeza para ver a Bella parada en la puerta de la cocina viendo la escena. No me di cuenta en qué momento se había dirigido a la cocina, estaba muy entretenido viendo al tonto de mi hermano hacer el ridículo.

_-Perdón, no quería interrumpir-_ mi ángel se disculpaba.

_-No Bella no te preocupes, pasa_- Decía Alice sentada en un taburete junto con Jazz que habían estado viendo toda la escena.

_-¿Emmet no quieres comer?-_ le pregunto Bells con toda la inocencia del mundo.

_-Este… Yo… sí, claro que quiero comer- _

_-Perfecto, entonces pasemos al comedor, siéntense en un momento les llevo la comida_- Decía mi madre, mientras nos sacaba de la cocina.

Nos sentamos en el gran comedor circular, en la cabecera Carlisle por supuesto, el asiento a su derecha estaba vacío, obvio era el de Esme, después seguía Rose, Emmet, Bella, Yo, Alice y Jasper. Mi madre entro al comedor con un gran plató, que puso en el centro de la mesa, había varios pedazos de carne, Carlisle me dijo mentalmente que era Fajita, y también en la mesa había puré, ensalada, arroz. Y una gran jarra de Agua de Jamaica.

_-No te preocupes hijo, no hice yo la comida, la compre en un restaurant mexicano, no iba a exponer a Bella a mis experimentos-_ me decía Esme, mientras nos servía a todos porciones iguales.

_-Espero sea de tu agrado hija- _a Bella casi se le salen los ojos de emoción cuando Esme la llamo así.

_-Gracias-_

Nos pusimos a comer en silencio, parecía que a Bella le había gustado el primer bocado, mi familia muy valiente empezó a comer, nosotros sentíamos que sabía a tierra, todos mostraban caras apacibles pero yo oía con cada bocado que ellos daban sus pensamientos.

_-Un bocado por Edward- _bocado -_ Un bocado por Bella_ – Esme y Carlisle repetían en su mente.

_-es por mi hermana, es por mi hermana, es por mi hermana-_ Rose y Alice lo repetían tan sincronizadas que hasta creía que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

_-Jasper, has pasado por cosas peores, esto solo es simple comida, nada que ver con las guerras ni nada de eso_- Jazz tenía una conversación con su YO interno.

_- ohm, esto es un oso, ohm, esto es un oso -_ bocado – _maldita sea las clases de yoga no sirven, relájate Emmet, esto es por el pequeño Eddie y por Tomatito_ –Bocado—_Tomatito_ –bocado-_Tomatito –_Bocado-_ Tomatito._

-_Bella_- Bocado – _Bella_–Bocado –_Bella _–Bocado- repetía yo una y otra vez en mi mente.

_-Detente-_ me gire en cuanto escuche la voz de Bella, que tenía una mano sobre la mano de Emmet, en la que tenía el tenedor con el que iba a llevarse más comida a la boca.

_-¿pasa algo amor?-_ le pregunte.

_-te juro que yo no hice nada-_ pensaba Emmet, mientras veía a Rose, esperando que se enojara.

_-No tienen que hacerlo-_ decía Bella viendo su plato.

_-¿pasa algo hija?-_ le cuestionaba Carlisle.

_-No tienen que comer, por favor, no lo hagan, me hacen sentir mal.-_

Todos nos miramos entre sí, tratando de entender porqué pedía eso, pero todos estábamos muy sorprendidos.

_-Bella, ¿Qué pasa amor, no te gusto la comida?-_

_-No, claro que no, esta riquísima, pero no me trates de engañar Edward, se que tu no comes- _yo la mire conteniendo mi respiración ¿Cómo sabia eso ella? - _se que no comen, no tienen que pasar por esto, se por sus caras que les está costando mucho trabajo, aunque tratan de ocultarlo –_ explicaba viéndolos a cada uno.

_-¿cómo sabes eso?-_ la cuestiono Jazz.

_-Nunca los he visto comer, sé que no lo hacen, de hecho las veces que Edward ha estado en mi casa nunca acepta nada, un día hasta le prepare una cena, pero él no quiso_ - ¿Qué, me preparo una cena cuando?

_-amor, yo no…-_

_-calla Eddie, yo ese día no te dije que había hecho la cena para los dos, era sorpresa, pero no aceptaste comer, no te preocupes no pasa nada-_ me decía acariciando mi mejilla.

_-sé que hay algo raro, que hay cosas que no me dicen, y tampoco les exigiré que lo hagan, ustedes son una familia y yo prácticamente soy una extraña, pero no hagan este tipo de cosas, no tienen que alterar su ritmo de vida por mi-_ mi familia la veían fascinados. Empecé a oír sus pensamientos de agradecimiento.

_-es grandiosa hijo- Carlisle._

_-no te dije que sería maravillosa- Alice._

_-Cuídala mucho Edward, vale demasiado –Jasper._

_- aww, mi hermanita si me entiende, ella no me torturaría – Emmet_

_-Es tan perfecta, tiene que estar en esta familia Edward-Esme_

_-ella será una Cullen pronto- Rose_

Se oyó un suspiro general y todos soltaron sus cubiertos.

_-Bella, es cierto que nosotros somos una familia, y tenemos muchos años de conocernos, pero desde el momento que cruzaste la puerta de la casa con Edward, ya eres una Cullen más, y señorita eso no está a discusión-_ le dijo amorosamente Carlisle, Bella lo vio perdida en la mirada de mi padre…

_-gracias-_ y rompió a llorar.

Inmediatamente la abrace.

_-mi vida, que te pasa?, te sientes mal?- _ella solo negaba con su cabeza.

_- yo nunca fui aceptada en ningún lado, y ahora todos ustedes me aceptan, es algo que yo no puedo explicar, gracias Edward-_ y diciendo esto me beso, por un momento me olvide que estaba mi familia y todo lo demás, solo existíamos ella y yo, hasta que oí los pensamientos de ellos y la escena en sus mentes, nos veían fascinados, como yo la besaba, y como se notaba a leguas cuanto la amaba.

_-Bella, te puedo decir que estamos muy felices de que estés aquí, no sabes lo solo que estaba el mocoso este, ya necesitaba que alguien lo metiera en cintura y le quitara lo gruñón-_ Emmet, decía las palabras correctas, solo que con el nada era serio.

_-Bien, entonces, ya que eres la única que va a comer, ¿gustas más comida hija?- Esme_

_-No gracias, ya me llene-_ Bella era la única que se había comido todo lo que había en su plato.

_-Bien, entonces porque no le enseñas tu cuarto a Bella, en lo que nosotros terminamos aquí, además, Rose, Emmet, Jazz y Yo iremos a un mandado, y Esme se irá con Carlisle al hospital-_ mi pequeña hermana ya tenía todo organizado.

Me pare con ella, y mi familia se despidió de ella, pude ver por la mente de Alice porque se llevaba a toda mi familia, aunque eso solo lo sabríamos ella y yo, mi hermana era muy discreta con eso, y nunca le contaría nada a mis hermanos.

Subimos a mi cuarto que estaba solo en el tercer piso, entramos y se quedo muy quieta después de unos pasos, ella estaba revisando todo, veía la gran cama en el centro del cuarto con dirección a una pared que era toda de vidrio con vista al bosque, mi cuarto tenía que ser el más grande porque dentro de este, se encontraba mi piano de cola negro, mi pasión, después de Bella.

Mientras ella hacia su observación del cuarto, pude oír como se ponía en marcha el carro de mis padres, ya que mis hermanos no necesitarían carro para ir a su mandado, ellos irían de caza y regresarían mañana.

_-Tienes la absoluta confianza para hacer lo que quieras aquí, ahora este también es tu cuarto-_

_-gracias-_

Camino y se sentó en el banquillo del piano, yo también me senté con ella…

Sin decirnos una sola palabra, empecé a tocar la canción que hace unos días había estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza, una que yo había creado, pero hasta el día que bese a Bella por primera vez, supe que era para ella, esa melodía llevaba impregnada toda mi entrega hacia ella, la canción sonó llenando cada espacio del cuarto, ella solo me veía asombrada y muy despacio fue acabando la canción después de unos minutos…

_-es tuya, la compuse para ti-_

_-es tan hermosa, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo-_

_-¿me amas?-_

_-con toda mi alma-_

_-Con eso me basta-_

Me acerque a ella y capture sus labios entre los míos, el beso empezó como siempre, tranquilo, pero para que negarlo, éramos un par de adolescentes con mucha pasión entre nosotros, Bella llevo sus manos a mi cabello, dando un tranquilo masaje, y yo la jale de modo que quedo sentada en mis piernas, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, y yo sin dudarle le di entrada, era una sensación tan placentera, esa lucha de nuestras lengua por querer ser alguna la dominante, y su sabor era embriagador, sin pensarlo mucho me levante con ella en brazos y camine hacia mi cama, que tenía un gran edredón café, muy lentamente la fui dejando en el centro de la cama, y yo quede sobre ella, no le podía besar bien su cuello por la blusa se cuello de tortuga que traía, así que sin preguntarle, la levante un poco y se la quite, me vio un poco sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa en su cara, ahora si me podía dedicar a su cuello, lo bese, lo marque mas, lo saboreé, ella bajo sus manos a mi cintura y empezó a subir mi camisa, metiendo sus manos debajo de ella tocándome directamente por primera vez, sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda es indescriptible, abandono un poco su tarea y dirigió sus manos al frente para desabotonarla y empujarla por mis hombros para quitármela, yo la ayude un poco y avente la camisa a un lugar de mi cuarto, no le tome atención donde cayó, porque yo volví a besarla, deje caer un poco mas mi cuerpo para que quedara completamente sobre el de ella, y metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos, ella soltó un gemido al sentir como yo masajeaba su cabeza, y en respuesta bajo sus manos muy rápido hasta mi trasero, dándole un apretón, de la parte de arriba podía sentir su piel junto a la mía, solo nos separaba su sujetador, pero ese no fue un problema por mucho tiempo, ya que gracias al cielo, Bella traía un sujetador de broche enfrente y en un dos por tres estuvo también fuera de nuestro alcance, sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas, e hizo con un leve empujón que yo quedara acostado y ella sobre mí, otra vez, era maravilloso verla semi desnuda, y saber que era por mí y para mí.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre el bulto que ya estaba formado en mis pantalones y se empezó a frotar muy lento contra mí.

_-Bella-_ le dije en tono de advertencia.

_-si amor?-_ decía con voz inocente.

_-No me tientes- _

_-pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada-_ cuando dijo esto, hizo más presión sobre mi haciendo que yo soltara un gemido.

No estaba jugando limpio, rápido tome uno de sus senos entre mis manos y lo empecé a masajear, y enderece un poco para el otro capturarlo con mi boca, su respiración se volvió irregular y su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, pase mucho tiempo ahí, me dedique a probarlos, morderlos, acariciarlos, masajearlos, saborearlos y volviendo a marcar como míos, Bella tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás y era la imagen más sexy que hubiera visto en mi vida.

_-Bella tenemos que parar o esto puede terminar en mas_- yo la deseaba y por mí la haría mi mujer en este momento, pero ella se merecía más que esto, y aparte ella necesitaba tiempo.

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-porque si no nos detenemos, puedes jurar que te voy a hacer mi mujer, y no va a haber poder humano que me detenga- _

_-¿Tu realmente me quieres reclamar como tu mujer?-_ ahora ya estaba poniendo atención, se mordía levemente su labio viéndome fijamente.

_- Si, pero el día que eso pase, no vamos a tener sexo, ese día te voy a hacer mi mujer, mientras te hago el amor-_ y vaya que estaba anhelando ese día.

_-Te amo-_ me dio un rápido beso y se dejo caer en la cama.

-_Yo también te amo-_ la tape con el edredón que habíamos destendido.

_-¿Edward qué hora es que el cielo se está empezando a poner oscuro?- _

_-Pasan de las ocho-_

_-¿QUEEEE?, me estás diciendo que estuvimos aquí, bueno haciendo esto por tres horas?-_ decía sonrojada

_-algo así-_

_-Me tengo que ir, Charlie puede que se enoje-_

_-Te llevo en un rato, pero ¿te importaría mucho si primero me doy un baño?-_

_-¿Un baño?-_

_-Sí, necesito un baño con agua helada-_ dije entre dientes.

_-está bien-_ respondió apenada viendo el piso.

_-Hey, no te apenes, lo que me provocas no te debe de dar pena, eres demasiado deseable y es normal que esto pase-_ tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y la hice verme, le di un rápido beso y fui a buscar un cambio de ropa para darme mi baño.

-No tardo, es tu casa, puedes hacer y agarrar lo que quieras- le dije mientras entraba al baño

Quien lo iba a decir, a mis 108 años de vida, me este dando por primera vez una ducha de agua fría, para tratar de calmar el deseo por mi novia.

Después de unos minutos debajo del agua fría, me quede en shock cuando la oí-

_-QUE¡¡¡¡¡-_ grito muy alterada Bella.

**BPVO**

Lo vi entrar al baño y me acosté de nuevo, pero no dure mucho, era mejor que me vistiera si no se me haría más tarde, me puse mi sujetador y Diablos, me solían mucho mis senos, pero para que quejarme, aunque no se lo dijera, me gustaba que podía ser muy tierno pero también demasiado apasionado y hasta se podría decir que me gustaba que me tratara un poco rudo, termine de vestirme, y tendí un poco la cama, todavía se oía el agua de la regadera, me puse a ver el cuarto, era hermoso, tenía un arreglo moderno con clásico, me puse a ver todo, sus discos, su piano en donde toco mi preciosa canción, y después encontré el que pienso será mi rincón favorito (después de su cama, obvio) un precioso librero, lleno hasta el tope, abarcaba todo el alto de un pared y yo diría que dos cuerpos o tres de ancho, había de todo clásicos, modernos, poesía, medicina, ¿medicina?, bueno de todo, pero en una de las divisiones, estaba sola ocupada por unos libros negros que no tenían nada en su lomo, me llamo demasiado la atención y saque uno…

De el cayo una fotografía, la vi y pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, eran todos los Cullen, pero vestidos muy raros, y la foto era de esas amarillentas viejas, estaban como en un muelle y la fecha marcaba 1945, espera ¿1945? Esto debía de estar mal, esta foto no podía ser tan vieja si ellos eran los mismos, debía de haber un error, abrí el libro para ver que contenía y saber si había una explicación a mis dudas y cuando empecé a leer me quede sin aire.

_**25 de diciembre 1929**_

_**Acabo de cazar a otro más de esos que solo hacen daño,**_

_**Sé que no es lo correcto, pero ellos merecían morir,**_

_**Cada vez que pruebo su sangre es como si ya no pudiera controlar**_

_**No sé qué hacer para que esto cambie,**_

_**Lo más seguro es que regrese con Carlisle y Esme**_

_**No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…**_

_**Yo no pedí ser esto, pero tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.**_

_**Empezar a cambiar y aceptar que soy un vampiro…**_

_**-Edward Cullen-**_

-_QUEEE¡¡-_ No pude reprimir mi grito

Esto era un diario, era su diario, _vampiro, vampiro vampiro, _todo encajaba, todos ellos eran vampiros, solté el libro dejándolo caer al piso, no pensé mucho lo que hacía, solo Salí del cuarto y llegue a la cocina, Salí por la puerta trasera y me puse a correr internándome en el bosque, no tenia dirección, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba procesar bien esta información, pero claro cómo no, mi buena suerte no duro mucho y tropecé con una raíz de un árbol, oí un ruido como si alguien se acercara, y cuando levante mi cabeza, frente a mi había un gran oso,

Vi mi vida pasar en un instante ante mis ojos, supe que me mataría, el oso levanto una de sus garras para golpearme y lo único que hice fue pensar…

_-Edward-_ dije cubriéndome con mis manos para proteger inútilmente el golpe…

* * *

**Gente mia.. nos leemos otra vez.. espero les guste..**

**y si son un par de adolescentes hormonales, que se aman, y pues no hay nada que evite que quiten sus manos de encima...**

**aparte todas queremps un edward asi... quien diga que no.. miente:D**

**ya por fin sabe... reacciones en el sig cap...**

**espero mes diga que les parecio..**

**ya que son las 3 de la mañana y hago este para no dejarlos mas tiempo sin actualizacion.. ya que mañana me ire de reven con mis amigas...**

**espero me digan :D**

**un besote**

**y un monton de onda positivas.. ya saben de quien....**

**ZoaL*CulleN...**

**[ARRIBA EXPLICO CAMBIO DE NOMBRE DE AUTORA, OSEASE YO..]**


	13. ¿Me amas? Te Amo

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no... Cambiada a M.

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

_**Me sorprende la manera en la que cada día me haces amarte más…**_

_**Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de ver la vida, tu sonrisa, tu alma**_

_**Tu forma de ser me encantan, pero solo hay algo que me sorprende más que lo anterior:**_

_**La manera en la que me amas a mi…**_

**

* * *

**

**BPVO**

_-No, mi hermana no, a ella no la mataras como lo hiciste conmigo-_ yo seguía en el piso, pero pude ver como algo empujaba al oso antes de que me tocara, después de un momento de tratar de enfocar mi vista, me di cuenta de que era Emmet, el que se había lanzado contra el oso, y así derribándolo.

Enseguida unos brazos me envolvieron, era Edward, me veía con una expresión de miedo, yo lo vi durante un segundo y volví a girar mi cara, ahora vi que Emmet golpeaba al oso con ayuda de Jasper y Rose sostenía al oso de un brazo, Alice estaba alado de mi, oía que me hablaba pero yo no entendía nada, solo podía pensar en la imagen frente a mí, ¿Cómo podía ser que ellos pudieran golpear a un oso, que mide más de dos metros y ha de pesar muchísimos kilos?, con una sola patada de ese oso, me hubiera matado a mi, y estoy completamente seguro de ello.

**EPVO**

En cuanto Salí del baño y vi mi diario en el piso, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, ella lo sabía, por eso grito, me vestí muy rápido, ya que por la impresión había salido en toalla, seguí su olor y maldita sea, se dirigía al bosque, era de noche, ella se podía perder, empecé a adentrarme al bosque, caminaba, y no es porque fuera perezoso, solo que debía enfocar bien el olor de Bella para encontrarla, cuando de repente vi la imagen más escalofriante de mi vida, y sentí que contuve el aire: era Bella, tirada en el suelo, muerta, un oso la lastimaba con su enorme garra…

Si yo podía ver eso, entonces quería decir que Alice estaba cerca, tenía que enfocarla rápido, para dar con Bella antes de que todo eso pasara, si ella llegara a faltar yo moriría en ese instante.

Escuche sus pisadas y corrí, podía oír a Emmet y el corría muy rápido, y yo me puse a correr en la misma dirección que él, oí como gritaba y decía que no matarían a su hermana, y entonces la vi, ahí tirada, indefensa en el piso, a punto de morir la razón de mi existencia.

No podía decir de qué manera quería a mi hermano mayor en este momento, un solo instante y el cambio todo, logro que ella siguiera viva, y ahora la tenía en mis brazos, ella estaba en shock, viendo la imagen de mis hermanos peleando con el oso, la había tratado de voltear para que me viera pero no lo logre, era como si estuviera perdida ahí.

-_Bella, Bella, escúchame, hermanita_ – Alice trataba de que volteara, pero ella no le hacía caso.

_-Lo siento tanto Edward, los osos nos sintieron cerca y huyeron, pero nunca pensé que vendrían hacia la dirección de la casa, de repente vi la imagen de Bella, ahí sin vida, y le dije a Emmet, por eso se puso a correr como loco, siguiendo su olor, se puso furico cuando supo que un oso la iba a atacar-_ me decía mi hermana, con voz lastimosa.

_- No te preocupes Alice, no sabes cuánto les agradezco que la salvaran-_ abrace mas a Bella.

_-¿lo sabe, verdad?-_

_-Sí, ella lo sabe- _

_-tranquilo Edward, todo va a estar bien-_

_¿Estás segura?-_

_-lamento decirte, que no lo estoy, no la puedo ver, ella está en shock ahorita y es como si su mente estuviera cerrada, pero algo me dice que todo estará bien, ahora llévatela, antes de que vea algo que la traume mas- _

Asentí y la cargue, me puse a correr en dirección a mi casa, ella solo sujetaba las solapas de mi camisa y lloraba, pero en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra, ni me hablo, cuando llegamos, entre y la senté en un banco de la cocina, trate de hacer que me viera, pero no quiso levantar su cara, solo veía el piso, pasamos bastante rato en silencio.

_-Bella, yo…-_

_-Llévame a casa por favor-_ me decía con una voz monótona.

-Amor, necesitamos hablar, yo necesito explicarte…-

_-Hoy no Edward, hoy no, solo quiero irme a mi casa, por favor- _me vio con lagrimas en sus ojos, y yo me quebré ahí mismo, solo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia el carro, nos subimos y partimos lo más rápido, maneje a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, pero ella no pareció notarlo, solo veía por la ventana.

_-Llegamos-_ le dije cuando estacione afuera de su casa.

_-Nos vemos mañana_- iba a bajarse pero la sujete de la mano.

_-Pase lo que pase, y si tú no quieres estar conmigo, yo lo entenderé, Te Amo, y si tu así lo quieres, te dejare libre- _sentí mi corazón contraerse al decir esto, pero era cierto, si ella no me quisiera en su vida, yo la dejaría ir.

_-Solo necesito pensar-_ dijo eso y se bajo del carro, la vi entrar a su casa, y pude ver con una claridad tan exacta, como si fueran pequeños hilos de lo que se sujetaba mi vida, como se iban rompiendo al ver que la perdía…

**BPVO**

Cuando entre a mi casa, Charlie estaba en la sala viendo un partido de televisión, mientras comía un sándwich, le dije rápidamente que ya había cenado en casa de Edward y tenía mucho sueño, no puso demasiada atención a eso, solo me dio las Buenas Noches y siguió viendo su partido.

Subí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no pensaba en nada más que lo que había pasado hace unos instantes en el bosque, ni siquiera me cambie de ropa ni me quite los zapatos, completamente vestida, me metí a la cama y me tape hasta la cabeza con la cobija…

¿Qué haría? ¿Era seguro? ¿Lo puedo dejar? ¿Lo quiero dejar?

Yo no sabía lo que haría, pero estaba segura que no era seguro, pero siendo sincera eso no me importaba, estaba claro que si me lo proponía lo podría dejar, e irme a vivir otra vez con mi madre, olvidar que esto alguna vez paso y no pensar nunca más en Forks, pero… demasiadas cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza…

Entonces después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, vi la claridad ante mis ojos, no me importaba lo peligroso, yo lo amaba, el ya era parte de mi vida, y yo no lo podía dejar, sabía que aunque me fuera de aquí nunca lo podría olvidar o dejar, era estúpido tratar de engañarse, no me imaginaba viviendo ya sin él, era casi imposible imaginarlo, si alguien me contara que una persona que tenía menos de dos meses de conocerla se había vuelto en la razón de su existencia, diría que miente, pero ahora lo experimentaba con cada partícula de mi piel…

Era algo indescriptible, era algo que no se podía ver, pero se sentía, algo que me hacia levantarme cada mañana desde la primera que pase aquí en Forks para ir a ese Instituto, algo que me hacia querer ser más hermosa cada día ante el espejo, y algo que me hacia querer ser mejor persona para merecerlo, eso que me hacia sonreír cuando él lo hacía, eso que me hacia anhelar una vida con él en un futuro, eso que me hacía sentirme viva cada día…

Eso era el amor que Edward Cullen había despertado en mí y que hacía que yo le perteneciera de una manera intangible, pero inquebrantable a la vez…

Y por mi podría ser cualquier ser mitológico que quisiera, mientras fuera mío… no sabía cómo le había podido temer hace algunas horas cuando me trajo a mi casa, pero sabía que eso no se podía quedar así, mañana hablaría con él, necesitábamos hablar, y si todos ellos me aceptaban, entonces yo sería feliz… por fin después de mucho tiempo me sentía plena, tenía una familia y al amor de mi existencia conmigo, con este pensamiento me quede dormida, dándome cuenta de que el cielo estaba empezando a clarear… había llegado el amanecer…

**EPVO**

Estaba sentado en mi segunda clase con mi mente perdida tratando de localizar a Bella, pero no la veía por ningún lado, me golpeaba mentalmente por haberle hecho caso a Alice cuando me dijo que esta mañana no pasara por ella, que le diera tiempo, y eso había hecho, pero ahora me preocupaba saber donde estaba, que tal si se había ido de Forks?, no Alice no permitiría algo así, ella la quería mucho, mejor dicho, ellos la quería mucho, no puedo ni describir, como fue nuestra noche, ayer nuestra casa estuvo en silencio con todos sentados en la sala y cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, pero todos ellos dirigidos a Bella y a como tomaría todo, no nos habíamos movido de ahí hasta que llego el Amanecer y tuvimos que irnos a arreglar para la escuela…

Pero mi ansiedad ya no la podía controlar, debía de hablar con ella, y que me dijera que era lo que había decidido, pude ver que no llego tampoco a la tercera hora, entonces ella no había venido a la escuela, pedí permiso en mi clase para salir al baño, y cuando estuve en el pasillo me dirigí hacia el salón de Rose, le pedí al profesor que me permitiera hablar con ella un momento.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _me dijo cuando estuvimos solos afuera de su salón.

_-me voy, te dejo las llaves de mi carro, necesito hablar con ella, y no se presento a clases, quiero cerciorarme de que está bien-_

_-está bien_- me decía con una gran sonrisa.

_-Rose deséame suerte, no quiero perderla-_

_-Cálmate Masen, quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien, ahora ves por mi hermanita y cuando ya hayas hablado con ella, dile que ya es parte de nuestra familia y que la queremos- _me abrazo_._

_-gracias Hale-_

_-ya vete, que nos estamos poniendo melodramáticos y sabes que odio eso, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea correr-_

_-No te preocupes, saldré por la parte trasera de la escuela y me iré por el bosque hasta su casa-_

Me di la vuelta hacia la dirección opuesta del pasillo y pude oír que el pensamiento de Rose era de felicidad al sabes que las cosas se arreglarían. Salí hacia los jardines traseros y de ahí me fui adentrando caminando por si alguien me veía en el bosque, cuando estuve muy adentro me puse a correr hacia su casa, tarde unos minutos en llegar, fui acercándome a su casa por la parte trasera, vi que el carro de Charlie no estaba, trate de abrir las puertas, pero estaban cerradas, así que decidí usar el mismo método de la vez pasada, escale por el árbol y me metí por su ventana, cayendo dentro con un golpe sordo, mi corazón se normalizo un poco al verla ahí en su cama, eso quería decir que estaba bien, ella estaba perdidamente dormida, echa un ovillo en un lado de su cama, dándome la espalda, me acerque sin hacer ruido y me metí en su cama y la abrace pasando mis brazo por su estomago, jalándola un poco hasta que estuvo pegada a mi pecho, hundí mi cara en su cabello, y disfrute del momento, quien me aseguraba que tal vez sería la última vez que la pudiera tener cerca, cabía la posibilidad de que ella me pidiera irme…

**BPVO**

Me desperté algo entumida, había dormido en la misma posición, trate de moverme, y fue cuando lo sentí, en mi vientre estaba un brazo que me envolvía, con sorpresa me gire rápido para ver quien se había metido en mi cama, pero cuando me tope con su mirada supe que no había nada que temer, me dio una mirada triste y dudosa, no decía nada solo me veía, sabía que estaba esperando mi reacción, después de un momento en el que no dije nada, pude sentir como empezaba a levantar su brazo, se iría, y yo no podía permitir eso.

Rápidamente puse mi mano en su nuca y me impulse hacia su cara para besarlo, parecía sorprendido pero al instante correspondió mi beso, le quería dejar en claro que había elegido y esa elección era irrevocable, me quedaría con el tanto como me quisiera. Después de unos minutos de besarnos, puso su frente junto a la mía, me perdí en su mirada y lo volví a besar, cuando por fin me separe de él, me incorpore un poco y el imito mis movimientos, me gire un poco para quedar sentada frente a él, al estilo indio con mis piernas cruzadas.

_-Bella, yo tengo tanto que explicarte, pero tengo miedo de perderte…-_

_-calla Edward-_ me miro sorprendido.

_-pero Bella, yo…-_

_-Tú, tu, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, sacas lo mejor de mí, eres mi primer amor, mi primer beso, y quiero seguir así, siendo tu mi primer de todo, me alegras la vida, te necesito para vivir, y me he dado cuenta que lo que tú seas no es ningún impedimento para mi, mientras me sigas asegurando que me amas… ¿me amas?- le _dije viéndolo a los ojos, necesitaba expresar bien todo lo que sentía.

_-¿Pero a ti no te preocupa todo lo que eso implica?-_ me veía muy desconcertado.

_-¿me amas?-_ volví a preguntar.

_-Amor, ¿te das cuenta de que estarías en peligro conmigo?-_

_-¿me amas?-_

_- ¿estás segura?-_

_-¿ME AMAS?- _

_-más que a mi vida-_

_- tanto como yo-_ y diciendo esto me lancé a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosamente, lo bese mucho, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su cuellos, en cualquier lugar donde pudiera alcanzar.

_-¿no me tienes miedo?-_ me dijo separando un poco de él, para que pudiera verlo.

_-nunca podría tenerte miedo, no se teme a lo que se ama-_

_-Eres maravillosa ¿te lo habían dicho?, bueno si te lo habían dicho, no me digas quien, que me daría un ataque de celos-_ me reí de su comentario.

_-No me lo habían dicho, pero yo encantada de que tú me lo digas-_

_-Te amo_- me dio un rápido beso.

_-Yo también te amo, pero ahora mi sexy e irresistible vampiro, tienes muchas cosas que contarme-_

**EPVO**

La acomode para que quedara sentada en mi regazo, y me puse a contarle todo, desde lo más importante, que yo no cazaba humanos, que éramos algo así como "vegetarianos", la vi sorprenderse mucho con eso, pero eso no era nada comparado cuando le conté las veces que se habían casado Emmet y Rose, o las locuras que en tantos años nos había hecho pasar Alice, le conté como fue el inicio de todo, la historia completa de Carlisle, su amor por Esme, y todas las historias de la vida humana de mis hermanos, lloro cuando le conté mi historia y porque Carlisle me había tenido que trasformar, así le fui contando parte por parte de cada uno, también le hable de nuestros amigos los Denali y se puso muy celosa cuando mencione a Tanya, le asegure que para mí no había nadie más que ella, pero ese ataque de celos, me recordó al que yo tuve cuando ella se fue a pasar el fin de semana con Jacob, le conté de todo, que no dormía, que no comía, que no necesitaba respirar, que tenía un oído muy agudo y podía oír hasta el caer de un alfiler en medio de un salón, también le dije sobre los dones de mis hermanos, le explique cada uno, y se sorprendió mucho con el de Alice y se fascino con el de Jazz, dijo que por eso el le trasmitía mucha paz, y cuando llego el turno de revelar el mío ante ella, salió disparada de la cama…

_-¿me estas tratando de decir que puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?-_ casi grito, su corazón latía descontroladamente, estaba de pie a un costado de la cama.

_-no, bueno si-_

_-oh dios mío-_ se puso roja, ahora si le hacía honor al apodo de Emmet.

_- cálmate, tu eres la excepción, por alguna extraña razón no puedo saber qué piensas y eso me está frustrando en este momento- _la abrace y la recargue en mi hombro para que se calmara.

_-explícame bien-_

_-puedo leer todas las mentes pero no puedo leer la tuya, es algo muy raro dado que los poderes de Alice si funcionan contigo, pero el mío no, no oigo nada de lo que hay en tu mente-_

_-eso… eso está mejor-_ pude sentir que sus hombros se aligeraron.

_-pero dime… ¿Qué cosa pensabas que te alteraste al saber que yo podía oírlo?-_

_-nada-_

_-Bella-_

_-nada-_

_-amor, mírame-_ le dije descargando toda la intensidad de mi mirada cuando se encontró con la suya.

_-yo pensaba… en ti y en mi en una situación… ya sabes…-_

_-no, no se-_ puse mi sonrisa más inocente.

_-Edward no lo voy a decir en voz alta-_

_-dilo, yo no sé lo que tú pensabas-_

_-me da mucha pena-_

_-pero solo estamos tu y yo, además quiero que esa pena se te quite cuando estás conmigo, entiendo cuando hay más gente, pero conmigo no Bella, conmigo nunca debes de tener pena de nada… ahora dilo_- se me quedo viendo seriamente, pero sabía que lo diría.

_-pensaba en lo que sería hacer el amor contigo, es algo que yo ansió demasiado, pero quiero saber si es una posibilidad entre tú y yo-_ mordía su labio, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

_-yo no lo sé Bella, soy virgen y no sé hasta qué punto se pueda descontrolar uno cuando está en pleno acto sexual, pero es algo que no me había planteado hasta que llegaste tu, y si tú estás segura, yo también lo estaré, y te protegeré cuando hagamos el amor, nunca te lastimaría, y definitivamente es algo que yo también estoy ansiando… el día que seas mi mujer-_

_-esto va ser muy interesante-_

_-¿Qué va a ser muy interesante?-_

_-no solo tengo un novio con sus problemas hormonales como cualquier otro, sino que también carga con todo lo sensual que implica ser un vampiro-_ me reí mucho cuando dijo esto no lo había pensado así.

_-me voy a dar un baño, ¿me esperas?-_ decía mientras se hacía para atrás hacia su ropero, para sacar ropa limpia.

_-claro que si, aparte tenemos que ir a mi casa, mi familia me dijo que si tu regresabas conmigo estuvieras enterada de que ellos te están esperando con los brazos abiertos-_

_-ok, deja me baño rápido y nos vamos-_ dijo eso y salió.

No tardo mucho en el baño y salió vestida con una blusa cuello de tortuga café, estaba empezando a odiar a las tortugas por ese cuello.

_-estoy empezando a aborrecer estas blusas-_ le dije mientras me paraba atrás de ella, en lo que se secaba el cabello, y yo trataba de besarle el cuello.

_-si lo sé, yo también, pero si me voy con otra, toda tu familia vera como me dejaste ayer-_

Me reí de su comentario, pero era cierto, yo sabía que ayer si me había pasado, debe de tener todo su precioso cuellos marcado con mis besos, bajamos y dejo una nota a su padre en el refrigerador diciéndole que no regresaría tarde, iba a subirse a su camioneta, cuando le pregunte si quería probar una nueva forma de viajar, pareció dudarlo pero acepto, caminamos hacia una parte del bosque y sin pensarlo la subí a mi espalda y me puse a correr, no tardamos mucho en llegar, la puse de pie y sentí como su corazón latía desbocado, se abrazo de mi y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

_-perdóname, no pensé que ye fuera a asustar-_

_-no te preocupes, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto, solo dame unos segundos, de verdad eres rápido-_

Cuando sus respiraciones y latidos del corazón se calmaron, la guie hacia la casa, abrí la puerta y pude ver a Emmet en la sala, Bella soltó mi agarre y corrió hacia él, que estaba sentado en el piso, viendo la televisión como niño chiquito, ella lo abrazo por atrás de su cuello.

_-Gracias Emmet, gracias por salvarme ayer-_ Emmet primero se sorprendió, pero enseguida se levanto y la alzo en brazos, comenzó a darle vueltas.

_-no tienes nada que agradecer, no iba a permitir que un oso de hiciera daño, aparte ese oso era mi cena-_ se rio haciendo retumbar la sala, y Bella siguió sus risas, me dio algo de celos, porque desee ser yo quien la salvara.

_-tranquilo adolescente-_ me decía Jasper parado atrás de mi, hasta que gire un poco mi cabeza me di cuenta de que toda mi familia estaba ahí, viendo la escena de Bella en los brazos de Emmet riendo descontroladamente los dos.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Bella se acerco y les dio un beso y un abrazo a Rose, Alice y Jasper, diciéndoles lo mucho que agradecía lo de ayer y que no sabía cómo podía pagar lo que habían hecho por ella.

_-lo único que pedimos, y creo que hablo en nombre de toda mi familia, es que hagas feliz a este gruñón-_ decía Rose señalándome, nunca pensé que fuera a decir algo así.

_-eso es sencillo, yo lo hare feliz, mientras él quiera que esté a su lado-_ decía volviendo a mi lado y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

_-entonces eso es para siempre_- le di un rápido beso.

_-Entonces, ¿tú no tienes problema por lo que somos hija?-_ Esme, pasara lo que pasara, Bella siempre seria su hija.

-_Claro que no, para mí, tu eres Esme, el Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, y Eddie_- decía señalándonos a cada uno_- no es como si fuera, vampiro Esme, vampiro Carlisle, etc.…-_ les dedico una sonrisa muy sincera. Pero espera un momento, ¿cómo me había dicho?

_-¿Eddie?-_ levante una ceja cuando le pregunte.

_- ¿Qué tiene?-_

_-No me gusta que me digan así-_

_-¿ni yo?-_ me dijo haciendo una voz un como de niña.

_-es que… nunca me ha gustado… -Bella_ hizo un puchero, y puso carita de alguien a quien acababan de regañar.

_-Está bien, tú me puedes decir como quieras-_

_-Gracias-_ dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso.

_- jajaja, Eddie se volvió un mandilón-_ el tonto de mi hermano grandulón, estaba que no se aguantaba la risa.

_-Cállate Emmet, solo YO le puedo decir Eddie, nada de burlas_- Bella lo regaño pero parecía que a el no le importaba, ¿Qué le podría hacer una humana a el?

_-Hay Bells, no es por ofender, pero que me vas a hacer si me burlo de Eddie-_ el la reto y ella solo dedico una mirada de ayuda a Rose.

_-Cuida muy bien tus palabras Emmet, puede que Bella no pueda hacerte nada, pero yo puedo dejarte sin nada que hacer-_ Obviamente la única que lo podía calmar era Rose.

_-No lo harías… ¿verdad osita?... ¿verdad?-_ le suplicaba a su esposa.

_-No me retes McCarthy, y deja a mi hermana en paz_- Emmet solo le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa a Bella y se volvió a ir a la televisión. Mi novia vio con afecto a Rosalie al llamarla hermana y mis padres estaban felices de saber que se llevarían bien, ya que Rose era la única que preocupaba por su caracter

_-Bella, pasa a la cocina, de regreso de la escuela te compre una hamburguesa, vi que no comerías nada en tu casa-_

_-Gracias Alice_- decía mientras Esme la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a la cocina.

_-Tu novia es peligrosa, no deberías de dejarla mucho tiempo a solas en compañía de las mujeres Cullen-_ hay Jazz no sabía en la que se acababa de meter al decir esto.

_-¿Qué dijiste mi querido Jazz_?- Alice se detuvo en seco cuando oyó lo que había dicho Jazz, girándose sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a él.

_-Yo, yo, no dije nada- _mi hermano trago en seco en cuanto palpo el humor de su mujer.

_-Sabes que Bella, ves con Esme a la cocina, a mi me acaban de dar ganas de ir de compras y creo que Rose le encantara acompañarme ¿verdad Rose?-_ la aludida solo asintió con su cabeza y con una sonrisa de maldad extendida por toda su cara.

_-Emmet, vámonos-_ mi hermano se paró de un salto y salió rápido, sabía que no era momento para negarle nada a Rose.

_-Jazz, mi vida, vámonos…-_ Alice se giro hacia Carlisle – ¿_Papi, me prestas tu carro?-_ le hizo la carita del gato triste de Shrek y Carlisle automáticamente le dio las llaves, Alice era una experta en lograr lo que quería. Salió dando brinquitos y diciendo un adiós a todos.

_-Rose, apúrate-_ Alice le grito a la rubia que había subido por su cartera – _Acuérdate de traer todas las tarjetas de Emmet, que es venta nocturna y no cierran hasta que sale el ultimo cliente, osease YO._

_-NOOOOOOO-_ Pude oír el grito de mis hermanos al ver lo que se les venía encima, hice nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a Bella, mientras veía como se reía de la escena de mis hermanos.

**DOS MESES DESPUES.**

**BPVO**

Estaba en mi cama, me había ido a acostar temprano, pero sabía que Edward no vendría hasta la medianoche, ya que mi padre a esa hora se iría a la estación de policía, al parecer un miembro de su equipo se había enfermado y el tenia que cubrirlo, obvio Edward entraría por la ventana como todas las noches, para que Charlie no se diera cuenta.

Me tape con mi edredón morado, tenía algo de frio pero lo valía, yo solo llevaba una pijama azul turquesa que Edward me había regalado cuando cumplimos un mes, y pensar que antier habíamos cumplido dos meses de novios, me emocionaba pensar en eso, yo quería cumplir 200 años de casados, y es que la verdad me había hecho a la idea de que quería que Edward me trasformara, ya lo habíamos hablado y llegamos al acuerdo que esperaría a que terminara la escuela, solo faltaba un año y eso le daría tiempo a él para prepararse para morderme, se mostro muy contento cuando le dije que quería toda la eternidad con él.

Me removí un poco en la cama para taparme hasta el cuello cuando oí que Charlie entro.

_-Bells, me tengo que ir más temprano, sabes que cualquier cosa me hablas inmediatamente- _

_-si papa, yo ya me dormiré-_ me dio un poco de miedo pensar en eso, apenas eran las 11, estaría una hora sola.

_-Bueno, hasta mañana hija, vengo como a las 9 de la mañana, como quiera todo está cerrado abajo y tú tienes tus llaves-_ se despidió con un movimiento de mano y vi como cerró la puerta.

Hasta que oí que había arrancado su carro, me destape un poco, la verdad es que no podía dejar que mi padre me viera así, mi pijama era un cortísimo short de satín pegado a mi cuerpo y solo cubría a duras penas mi trasero, y la blusa era de tirantes de encaje y un muy pronunciado escote que dejaba ver la línea divisora de mi pecho, y por petición explicita de Edward dormía sin sostén, la verdad no es que me incomodara eso, ya que durante las últimas semanas después de que me entere que era un vampiro, el pasaba todas las noches conmigo, y no precisamente hablábamos en todas, muchas de esas noches habíamos repetido la experiencia de nuestros primeros dos días de novios, y nos habíamos vuelto mejores, yo reconocería su cuerpo en cualquier lado, empecé a hacer memoria de todas esa noches, en las que él me ha tocado, me ha besado y algunas en las que hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor, pero los dos habíamos decidido que no lo haríamos hasta que cumpliéramos los 3 meses, para no llevar tan aprisa las cosas, y darnos más tiempo para conocernos y saber si eso era lo que queríamos, era ilógico porque con la cantidad de deseo que teníamos el uno por el otro, pero era eso o esperar 4 meses, y por supuesto eso yo no lo permitiría.

Mi mente empezó a recordar esas noches, a ver en mi mente cada detalles de esas noches, a imaginarme y sentir como si fueran sus labios los que recorrían mis piernas como muchas veces lo había hecho, muy lentamente fui bajando mi mano hasta el elástico de mi short, lo levante un poco y metí mi mano, empezando a tocarme, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi imaginación volara…

**EPVO**

Llegue a casa de Bella más temprano, Alice me había dicho que tuvo una visión en la que Charlie se iba temprano, empecé a acercarme hacia el lado lateral de su casa y me detuve en seco cuando estuve a punto de trepar su árbol, la escuchaba dar muy tenues suspiros y uno que otro jadeo, me mente empezó a imaginar cosas horribles, como que ella estaba con otro hombre, estaba muerto de celos, subí rápido el árbol y me metí por la ventana abierta, pero me quede en shock cuando la vi en su cama, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordía su labio para no dejar que salieran sus jadeos y tenía una mano dentro de su pijama, mi Bella se estaba tocando, se estaba dando placer sola, yo no podía permitir eso.

Me senté en su cama, y ella enseguida abrió los ojos y me vio, pude ver pena en ellos, pero enseguida se tapo hasta la cabeza y repetía: que pena, que pena.

_-Amor, amor, no me vas a dar un beso de bienvenida-_

_-No Edward, vete, esto ha sido bochornoso, tu no debiste verme así, que vas a pensar de mi-_

_-pienso que eres humana y que tengo que hacer mejor mi trabajo como novio- _

_-nunca había hecho esto, pero hace unos momento no se qué paso, solo empecé a imaginar que eras tú-_

_-Entonces déjame ser yo-_ y dicho esto le jale la cobija de un tirón para destaparla.

**BPVO**

Solo sentí una ráfaga de viento y de repente ya no había nada que me cubriera, yo estaba acostada boca arriba, y él se acostó arriba de mi, aventando con una mano la cobija, para que nos cubriera de pies a cabeza.

_-No te preocupes, así tapados no creo ni que las luciérnagas nos vean-_me reí un poco de su comentario, siempre hacia algo cuando yo me sentía incomoda, y esta vez sí que le había atinado, me sentía un poco mejor al estar tapada.

Me empezó a besar, su beso era sensual, su lengua no pidió entrada a mi boca, solo entro y yo solté un gemido en respuesta, pero él no despego su boca, se sentía muy bien su sabor, era una lucha entre su lengua y la mía, yo tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas en su cabello, dándole a entender que no se separara, sentí cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío, era excitante, de repente soltó mi boca, y empezó a llenar mi cuello de besos, siguió bajando por mi hombro derecho y con su mano deslizo el tirante de mi blusa, así descubriendo mi busto.

_-¿Confías en mí?-_ se enderezo un poco para verme a los ojos.

-_Soy tuya-_ lo bese, pero el rompió nuevamente el beso y bajo su cara a mi seno, dio besos alrededor de el hasta que capturo con su boca mi pezón que estaba ya muy duro, tanto que hasta dolía, sentí que succionaba y daba pequeñas mordidas jalándolo con sus dientes, Edward sabia como hacerme perder el control, yo solo avente mi cabeza hacia atrás para que quedara enterrada en la almohada y con mis manos le daba suaves masajes a su cabeza.

Sentí que cambio e hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno, para este momento yo estaba más que excitada, siguió con la misma tarea que el anterior por mucho rato mas, de repente subió con otro camino de besos hasta mi cuello y ahí se incorporo un poco para verme, pero no me dijo nada, solo sentí como su mano que estaba en mi cuello bajo pasando por mi pecho, dándole un pequeño apretón, haciendo que yo jadeara, pero no se detuvo siguió hasta mi vientre donde con la palma extendida lo sobo muy delicadamente, nunca perdió contacto visual conmigo, llego al elástico de mi short y se detuvo, viéndome, esperando por si yo quería protestar, pero solo asentí con mi cabeza y sentí su mano deslizarse dentro de mi mini bóxer de encaje que traía puesto debajo de la pijama.

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente de anticipación y solo cerré los ojos, no podía creer que El me estaba tocando ahí.

_-Abre tus ojos Bella, y es una orden, no quiero que los cierres_- su orden me pareció muy sensual y yo claro que le haría caso.

Abrí mis ojos y los clave en los de el, pude sentir como bajaba mas su mano hasta que llego al punto exacto, y de un momento a otro, sentí como introdujo un dedo en mi, grite, no por dolor, el lo sabía por eso no paro, grite por que el contraste de mi interior con su dedo helado, era una sensación indescriptible, se empezó a mover lento pero concienzudo, pude ver en sus ojos mucha pasión, cuando las primeras sombras incomodidad por tenerlo dentro pasaron, el empezó a mover su mano mas a prisa, estaba haciendo que perdiera el control, yo solo jadeaba y gemía, era una ventaja que la casa estuviera sola, pude sentir como se movía dentro de mí para encontrar el punto exacto, estaba perdida en las sensaciones y todo era más excitante al nunca dejar de vernos, me tomo por sorpresa que introdujera otro de sus níveo y helados dedos en mi, y ahora no espero a que me acostumbrara, empezó a moverlos rápidos, sincronizados, yo sabía que no aguantaría mucho, sentí una rara sensación en mi vientre, algo que nunca había sentido, me levante un poco y me sujete de sus hombros escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, cuando sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de el, y grite de placer, sentí como mi cuerpo se volviera ligero y una onda de felicidad me embriago, era maravilloso, Edward me acababa de dar el primer orgasmo de mi vida.

Me deje caer en la cama y lo vi, era hermoso, pude sentir que el también tenía un problema, pero pudo mi placer antes que el de él, me beso, fue un beso con demasiado amor, nada de prisas, sentí como subió los tirantes de mi blusa y nos giro, para que yo quedara recargada sobre su pecho me abrazo y me volvió a tapar con la cobija.

_-Gracias Edward a esto me refería en que fueras el primero en todo-_

_-y así va a ser siempre-_

_-Te amo-_

_-así es como el León se enamoro de la Oveja-_

_-Pues esta oveja, es una oveja muy feliz, y le gustaría que su León también lo fuera pero no sabe cómo hacerlo-_ dije algo apenada, se rio un poco de mi comentario y me dio un beso rápido.

_-Esta noche era para ti, no te preocupes-_

_-Pero Edward tu…-_

_-Yo te deseo, pero no pasa nada, digamos que me reservare hasta dentro de un mes-_

_-Tengo al mejor novio del mundo-_

_-¿Después de dos meses te das cuenta?-_ dijo bromeando, alabándose a el mismo y con cara de indignado.

_-cállate Cullen-_

_-Yo también te amo Swan-_

_-Buenas noches Eddie- _y con eso me recosté y acomode escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso perfume y perdiéndome en el mundo de los sueños, que hasta en ellos estaba MI EDWARD.

* * *

**hola... se que me quieren linchar.. pk me han dejado msg de pk carajos no actualizaba...**

**pero es que esta semana, me pasaron cosas muy feitas, ademas de que la escuela me absorbio.**

**pero para recompensarlo deje un cap demasiado largo... 14 hojas de Word.. se dice facil... pero creo que de mi cabeza sale humo...**

**bueno en fin.. espero que les haya gustado...**

**gracias a todos los que me dejan msg.. o reviews.. se les agradece enormememente..**

**tmb a las nuevas lectoras que comentan...**

**_ahh y amyel1806.. amiguita no he podido pasar a leerlo... pero te prometo que lo hare... _**

**_y dejare review en cada capitulo... doy mi palabra..._**

**:D bueno les mando saludotes... ya me extendi... _Maiy espero que ya no te pierdas...tmb saludos a lokaxtv - kpatycullen - wen potter cullen - por supuesto a Lufer gosh - a Andriangeli, que tus criticas son constructivas :D - Bchat64 - amys cullen que dice que me adora, yo tmb la adoro - Ross10 espero que no hayas muerto de curiosidad - little hope._**

**tmb deje un comentario en mi perfil, es algo que creo que deberiamos de leer para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores... por si gustan pasarse....**

**bueno un besote a todos... y un monton de ondas tranqulizadoras porque yo no aguanto los nervios ya que el jueves veo Luna Nueva...**

**Zoal*Cullen***


	14. 2 meses 29 dias

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no... Cambiada a M.

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

_

* * *

_

**VA A HACER CALOR... ESTAN ENTERADAS... AUNQUE EL ASUNTO ES LEVE... NO VAYAN A DECIR QUE LAS PERVIERTO... JAJAJAJA....**

_

* * *

_

_**Creo que a mí las horas no me alcanzan…**_

_**Los minutos me quedan cortos…**_

_**Y tengo la impresión de que los años se harán cada vez más pequeños,**_

_**Para poder contar el tiempo que estaremos juntos, deberíamos de empezar a hablar en años luz…**_

**BPVO**

Me encontraba en los baños de las mujeres de la escuela, le había mandado un mensaje a Alice para que me viera en los baños, necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabía cómo hacer esto, tenía una idea y yo quería que mañana fuera algo muy bueno, pero necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a conseguirlo.

Después de unos minutos entro Alice al baño, como era entre clase, no había nadie más ahí.

_-Necesito que me ayudes_- solté apenas puso un pie dentro del baño.

_-ya vi lo que quieres, pequeña traviesa y si te ayudare, además ya tengo todo para hoy ir a hablar con Charlie-_

Edward me había pedido que consiguiera poder estar fuera de mi casa por varios días, la verdad no me desagradaba la idea, pero no creí que fuera posible conseguir que Charlie me dejara irme así como así.

Le explique a ciencia cierta de que Edward me había dicho que me llevaría a cenar, a donde no lo sé, pero me dijo que el llevaría un Smoking.

_-Necesito un vestido, pero no un vestido cualquiera, quiero un vestido hermoso sexy, todo lo que se pueda-_ dije esto poniéndome roja, pero era la verdad, yo quería que él me encontrara irresistible, además de que me había dicho que iríamos a un lugar privado, nadie más vería lo que yo llevaría puesto.

_-Claro que si Bella, además, espero no te enojes, pero yo sé lo que vas a hacer mañana_- cuando dijo esto la sangre se me fue a los pies.

_-¿que tú qué?-_

_-No te preocupes, es normal lo que ustedes van a hacer, ustedes se aman- _lo dijo con una firmeza que no me atreví a decir nada.

_-Además, creo que lo mejor sería que tuviéramos una tarde de chicas, nosotras solas_- decía Rose mientras entraba al baño, ahora tenía doble pena, que mis cuñadas supieran que mañana me acostaría con su hermanos no era muy agradable que digamos.

_-¿Rose que haces aquí?-_ Alice también parecía un poco sorprendida y eso si era raro.

_-Pues te seguí, yo iba regresando a mi salón, venia de la oficina, y vi que te dirigías para acá, se me hizo raro ya que nosotros no necesitamos usar los baños, y ya, así es como estoy aquí, oyendo todo-_ dijo como si acabara de decir que vio a un maestro dando clases a un alumno, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_-ok, está bien, creo que esto nos puede servir, ya que aquí entre nosotras Bella, nuestra querida señorita Hale es la más experimentada-_ decía Alice, haciendo que la aludida solo riera orgullosa.

Después de platicar un rato mas de algo como lo que yo quería usar, y me dijera que tanto era bueno eso, oímos como sonaba la campana, era la hora de la salida, era el ultimo día de clases, llegaba el ansiado verano.

Salimos del baño, dirigiéndonos a nuestros salones por nuestras cosas, veía a Alice hablar con Rose, pero no ponía mucha atención, tenía mi cabeza en otra cosa, algo que toda la escuela comentaba, el hermano mayor Cullen y los gemelos Hale, habían reprobado curso y repetirían el último año, yo no lo entendía, pero cuando trataba de preguntarle cambiaba el tema, se me hacía muy raro, ya que yo sabía que no era la primera vez que ellos hacia la preparatoria, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi salón, y Alice me hablaba pero yo no la escuchaba.

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?-_

_-Hay Bella en qué mundo estas, te digo que Edward esta al final del pasillo esperándote, ya sabes melodramático, porque no te vera hasta mañana y se quiere despedir de ti-_ gire mi rostro y lo vi, estaba como todo un dios griego recargado en la pared hasta el final del pasillo, viéndome.

-_Te esperaremos afuera, trata de no tardarte mucho, todavía tenemos que ir a tu casa- _Rose me dio una sonrisa picara y camino en la dirección hacia el estacionamiento.

_-Por cierto, dile a Edward, que Rose y yo somos las ultimas en salir, el lo entenderá – _decía Alice mientras se reía con su hermana caminando hacia afuera.

Entre rápido a el salón y agarre mis cosas, ya no había nadie en el aula, rápidamente Salí y me gire para caminar hacia él, el seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido un solo centímetro, solo que ahora tenía esa hermosa sonrisa suya dándole una nueva expresión de Belleza al mundo.

Cuando estuve cerca de él, me pare de puntitas y lo beses, rodeando su cuello con mi manos.

_-Bella-_ susurro contra mis labios.

_-Te extrañare-l_e conteste, retirando un poco mi cabeza para verlo.

_- yo también, ¿es completamente necesario que te vayas con ellas?, digo, pueden conseguir el permiso de Charlie y llevarte a mi casa y pasar toda la tarde juntos_- la verdad es que la idea era tentadora, no, decir tentadora era poco, era como cuando haces algo prohibido y es mas excitante hacerlo, pero si quería que yo mañana fuera un poco digna para él me tenía que ir con mis hermanas.

_-Lo siento, pero créeme es absolutamente necesario-_

_-Esperaba que dijeras eso_- me dijo mientras una sonrisa atravesaba su cara, podía jurar que planeaba algo.

_-¿Por qué?-_ tartamudeé

_-Para poder despedirme de ti-_

No me dio tiempo de contestar y en seguida me beso, me empujo un poco y oí como se abría una puerta, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, hasta que abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos alado de un estante lleno de libros y de otras cosas de material de apoyo para clases, tarde un segundo en entender que estábamos dentro del pequeño armario que estaba a nuestro lado mientras hablábamos, el ya sabía que haríamos esto, por eso se había parado alado de esta puerta sin moverse.

El armario no era muy grande, solo cabíamos él y yo, y esto hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas, lo podía sentir pegado a mí, además de que estábamos a oscuras ya que en las paredes no había ni una ventanita.

Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, era beso lleno de amor, pero también traía mucha pasión detrás, lo podía sentir, por su manera de respirar, agitada, introduje mi lengua en su boca y a él se le escapo un gemido, me sentía deseada al saber que yo provocaba eso, sus manos lentamente dejaron mi cara y fue bajando por mi espalda hasta posarse en mi trasero, donde me acerco mas a él, Dios mío, Edward estaba MUY excitado, lo podía decir, por lo que sentí que golpeo mi estomago, en todo este tiempo no habíamos dejado de besarnos, yo daba pequeños suspiros y trataba de respirar por la nariz, lo que fuera necesario para no romper este momento.

Me dio un leve apretón en mi trasero, y me cargo haciendo que envolviera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras recargaba mi espalda en uno de los estantes haciendo que se cayeran algunos libros, era tan excitante saber que en cualquier momento alguien podía llegar, pero en eso llego a mi mente lo que Alice había dicho: _Dile a Edward que Rose y yo somos las ultimas en salir._ Tramposas, no necesite decirle, de seguro el las había oído, no había nadie más dentro de la escuela que nosotros.

Deje pasar eso, tenía que disfrutar mi momento con él, no lo vería hasta mañana.

Me deshice de mi agarradera en su cintura y me puse de pie, el seguía besándome, solo que ahora, dejaba besos por mi cuello, mientras que con sus manos me iba desabrochando mi blusa, que era de botones, cuando términos la deslizo por mis hombros y oí como caía de un golpe sordo al suelo, yo hice lo mismo con la de el, y cuando tuve su torso desnudo para mi, le llene de besos en el pecho y en cualquier lugar que yo alcanzara, el también se deshizo de mi sostén e hizo lo mismo conmigo, me encantaba que me besara, yo tenía mis manos en su cadera, las moví un poco hacia adelante y con una empecé a acariciarlo por arriba de su pantalón, en su ya evidente problema.

_-Bella-_ decía muy bajito como tono de advertencia.

_-Dime amor-_

_-No hagas eso-_ pude sentir como dejo de besarme y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

-_YO quiero hacerlo-_

_-Bella…-_ el iba a protestar pero no lo deje, porque le di un apretón ahí. Ganándome que gritara mi nombre, otra vez, agradecía que no hubiera nadie en la escuela.

Antes de que pudiera protestar mas, le desabroche el pantalón y de un tirón se lo baje junto con su sexy bóxer que le quedaba pegado, otro día tendría que ver bien como se le veía puesto. Le pedí que se sentara y así lo hizo, yo me arrodille entre sus piernas, frente a él y termine de sacar su ropa por sus pies, era la primera vez que el desnudo era Edward y no yo, pero el siempre ponía mi placer antes que el de él, tenía que demostrarle que también el despertaba en mi la lujuria y la pasión, acerque mi mano y lo toque, estaba muy duro y me quede impresionada, no tenía una medida de cómo era los tamaños promedio, pero podía decir que este era grande y ahora tenía la duda de cómo cabria mañana en mi.

**EPVO**

Su tacto era ligero, pero me estaba haciendo estremecer, sentí que se quedo quieta un momento, tal vez estaba dudando, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella cerro su mano entorno a mí y yo deje salir un jadeo, nunca había experimentado un toque tan intimo, con toda la calma ella empezó a masajearlo desde la base hasta la punta, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, y el mañana se veía muy lejos, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, Bella empezó a hacerlo más rápido y con mayor presión, se incorporo un poco alcanzo a darme un beso en la boca, nunca soltándome, trate de profundizar el beso, pero ella se separo, apretando mas su mano en mi miembro.

_-Bella…-_ gemí

_-Te amo_- me dijo viéndome por un momento y luego inclinándose más, no podía creer lo que ella iba a hacer, pero yo estaba en estado de shock para reaccionar.

Hasta que sentí como su boca se cerraba en torno a mi miembro, entonces se apoyo en con sus manos en mi torso, y empezó un vaivén en su boca, yo no podía pensar bien, el deseo me estaba envolviendo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sostener su cabello para poder verla, puede que sea morboso, pero ella mi novia, y era la primera vez que hacíamos esto, también me arrepentí de verla, porque la imagen de ella haciéndome un Oral, me excito demasiado y supe que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

_-Bella… para, yo no… aguantar-_ ni siquiera puedo hablar bien.

Ella solo levanto un poco su vista, me vio durante un segundo, pude ver que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no me hizo caso, de hecho, apretó más su boca, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero más rápido.

Sentí como me ponía mucho más duro y muy fuerte me golpeo el orgasmo, solo grite su nombre una y otra vez, Bella me recibió y no se quito hasta que yo termine, ella se incorporo un poco y me sonrió antes de que yo la jalara para abrazarla.

_-Te amo, mi pequeña ovejita-_ la bese.

-_Yo también te amo mi sexy vampiro_- se quedo callada durante uno minutos.

_-¿en qué piensas?-_ pregunte cuando la curiosidad ya no me dejaba en paz.

_-Pues, yo nunca había hecho algo como esto, y no sé si lo hice bien-_

_-¿estás hablando en serio?-_ la mire con el ceño fruncido.

_-Ssii- _tartamudeo.

_-Bella, ¿que acaso no oíste como grite tu nombre mientras me venía? – _

_-Si-_

_-amor, no sabes en qué manera me descontrolas, pero todavía más fuerte que eso, no sabes de qué manera me haces desearte, y lo que paso hace un rato, ha sido de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero principalmente porque tu estuviste en ella- _

_-hay Edward, siempre haces que me sienta mejor, gracias_- se abrazo mas a mí.

- _Mi mayor anhelo en la vida es que tú seas feliz a mi lado-_

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mas y después nos levantamos, ella me vistió a mi subió mis pantalones y mi bóxer y ella misma los acomodo y cerro, yo por mi parte le puse su sujetador y la vi un momento antes de ponerle la blusa, ahora yo no había podido disfrutar de sus hermoso pechos, pero ya tendría mucho tiempo para poder ocuparme de darle placer a mi novia.

**BPVO**

Nos vestimos y salimos agarrados de la mano, caminamos en silencio por el gran pasillo vacio, y salimos al estacionamiento, solo había dos carros, el convertible rojo de Rose y el Volvo de Edward, cuando llegamos al convertible me di la vuelta y le di un beso, el me sujeto por la espalda pero también hizo que el beso fuera breve, me dio otro beso en la frente.

_-¿Segura que te tienes que ir?-_ me hacia un puchero tratando de convencerme

_-Lo siento, pero si, ya lo habíamos hablado-_ le dije.

_-Hermanito, relájate, mañana nos agradecerás esta escapada de chicas_-decía Alice desde adentro.

_-Además deberías de ir a la casa, Emmet y Jazz se fueron hace rato en el Jeep para preparar las cosas y salir de caza contigo-_ Rose.

_-Está bien, nos vemos mañana, Te Amo- _me dijo resignado dándome otro beso.

_-Tengan cuidado que llevan a la razón de mi existencia con ustedes- _lo oí decir mientras yo subía a la parte trasera del carro, y también oí como Alice y Rose soltaron un: _SI EDWARD,_ entre risas.

El carro se puso en marcha y en cuestión de segundos ya habíamos dejado la escuela atrás, Alice iba en el asiento de copiloto donde se giro un poco para quedar recargada sobre la puerta y poder verme.

_-Lo bueno es que no te ibas a tardar- _

_-Lo siento, además casi no me tarde-_

_-¿Bella sabes cuánto tiempo los estuvimos esperando en el estacionamiento?-_

_-No-_

_- 2 horas_- soltó Rose entre risas.

_-Que, no es cierto_- cheque mi reloj, para decirles que mentían pero no, era verdad, hace dos horas había sido la salida de la escuela.

_-¿Estas completamente segura de que sigues siendo virgen?_- Alice estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, yo solo me puse roja hasta más no poder.

-_Si_- solté algo enojada porque se burlaran de mí.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, ellas iban platicando de alguna clínica de belleza y yo iba pensando en que buen excusa le podía poner a Charlie para que me dejara irme con ellas. Llegamos a la comisaria en unos 20 minutos, y busque a mi papa, su patrulla estaba estacionada, eso afirmaba que el estaba en la estación, le pedí a alguien que me guiara a su oficina, toque y oí un leve: adelante.

_-Hola papa-_ asome mi cabeza por la puerta.

_-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿te paso algo?-_ se puso de pie inmediatamente.

_-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo venia…- _

_-veníamos-_ me interrumpieron Alice y Rose, pasando a la oficina y saludando a Charlie.

_-Hola chicas, me podrían decir a que se debe esta múltiple visita_- mi papa me veía con cara de confusión.

_-Pues veras Charlie, sabes que ya salimos de vacaciones, y mi papa me regalo un viaje a New York, porque Salí bien en la escuela, y nos iremos Rose y yo, pero también nos dio un boleto para Bella, ya sabes que como somos inseparables, y yo quería saber si tú la dejabas ir con nosotros- _Alice le soltó todo a mi papa de un jalón que casi se quedo sin aire, dejando a Charlie atontado por su manera de hablar tan rápido.

_-¿a New York?-_ tartamudeo mi papa al preguntar.

_-Sí, veras nos iremos de compras, habrá una semana de la moda por el verano que ya está próximo e iremos a ver a unas amigas de nosotras de cuando vivimos allá- _Rose hacia bien su trabajo de persuasión, pero también se debía a que mi papa nunca les podía negar nada a ellas, era más fácil que me dijera a mí que no, que les dijera a ellas.

_-¿y sus hermanos?- _

_-Los tres se irán a Canadá a esquiar_- cuanto amaba a Alice en este momento.

_-Pues si Bella quiere ir, por mi no hay inconveniente_- todas gritamos y abrazamos a mi papa.

_-Iré a la casa a hacer mi maleta-_ le dije dándole un beso

_-Cuídate mucho Bella, ¿necesitas dinero?-_

_-No papa, tengo dinero ahorrado de cuando me iba a comprar algún carro, pero tú me diste la camioneta-_

_-Está bien, nos vemos en una semana Bells- _me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Salí con un sonrisa en mi cara, no podía creer que con unas cuantas palabras ellas habían logrado que pudiera pasar una semana entera con Edward, las abrace mucho a las dos, nos volvimos a subir al carro, pensé que nos dirigiríamos a mi casa pero vi que tomaron el camino a Port Ángeles, cuando les pregunte que porque no íbamos por mi maleta, me contestaron que aprovecharon mis dos horas de recreación para ir por mis cosas, solo me puse roja otra vez y preferí ya no preguntar nada, cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles, nos dirigimos rápidamente a una Clínica de Belleza, nos recibieron muy amables, pero me sorprendió que la única que tenía cita era yo, una señorita me nombro para pasar, pero antes de seguirla Rose se me acerco y me dio susurro al oído: La belleza cuesta.

_-Las odiooooooo_- grite lo más fuerte que pude cuando la señorita o mejor dicho la sádica que me atendía jalo la ultima tira con cera, Si, ellas me habían llevado a que me depilaran allá abajo, cuando todo acabo me puse de pie y vi que se veía muy bien, La belleza costaba muy caro, y dolía mucho, pero si era por Edward todo lo valía, cuando Salí las fulmine con la mirada, ninguna me vio, con decir que decidieron ir a pagar las dos juntas.

Salimos y nos volvimos a meter al carro, pasamos por un Subway y me compraron rápido un emparedado que me comí en el camino, pensé que iríamos a ver algunos vestidos como le había dicho a Alice pero no, Rose volvió a tomar la carretera, pero con una dirección que yo nunca había tomado.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-a casa de Rose-_ dijo Alice.

_-¿a casa de Rose?, yo pensé que vivían todos juntos con Carlisle y Esme-_ estaba sorprendida.

_-Si todos vivimos con ellos, pero hay días en los que quieres tener algo de privacidad con tu pareja, Todos tenemos una casa aparte, excepto Edward, obviamente, nunca se ha tenido que ir por cuestiones de privacidad-_

_-ohh- _fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

_-si, además cada casa está demasiado lejos de las otras, y eso es muy bueno-_ decía Alice con una risa traviesa, preferí no preguntar.

Seguimos el camino oyendo música, no me preocupe del camino que tomamos, ya sabía yo que mis hermanas nunca me harían daño, mis hermanas… que fácil se me había hecho acostumbrarme a ellas, ahorita viéndolas, riendo entre ellas, y saber que me querían, me hacia ser muy feliz, sabía que ellos me cuidarían, otra buena razón para amar a Edward, me había hecho participe de la familia que siempre soñé.

No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que Alice abrió mi puerta, y cuando baje me quede con la boca abierta, la casa era hermosísima (_**N/A: CASA EN MI PERFIL**_) no esperaba menos, tenía que ser algo así, si era de Rose, entramos y por supuesto Alice andaba por la casa como si fuera la dueña, pero ellas eran hermanas, así es como debe de ser… de repente solté un grito cuando sentí que ya no caminaba, y es que Rose me llevaba cargada.

_-Lo siento Bella, pero necesitamos apurarnos, y no puedo esperar que camines a paso humano-_ me dijo mientras llegábamos a la planta alta y entrabamos a un gran cuarto, un gran espejo en un extremo y unas enormes puertas en una de las paredes, otras de las paredes estaba cubierta por vidrio, tenía una vista espectacular.

_-pensé que iríamos a comprar vestidos-_ solté como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-No hermanita, soy compradora compulsiva, y si me iba de compras no íbamos a salir hasta la noche-_ decía Alice entrando a al armario, digo si eso es un armario, ella había abierto las enormes puertas.

_-¿Entonces yo que llevare?-_

_-Tranquila todo está listo-_ Rose.

_-hace unos días salimos de compras con Esme y te compramos unos vestidos, aunque creo que hay uno por el cual todas creemos que te decidirás, pero compramos varios para que escogieras por ti misma- _

_-¿Esme?-_ dije y las dos asintieron.

_-Me están diciendo que Esme sabe lo de mañana_- sentí que me atragante con mis palabras.

_-Bueno Bella, debes de saber algo si vas a ser una Cullen algún día, entre nosotros no hay secretos, además de que no estamos hablando de un adolescente de 17 años estamos hablando que el hijo de Esme tiene 109 y sigue siendo virgen-_ Rieron las dos.

_-Está bien-_ dije sonrojada.

-_Además debían de saber, que tal si Esme o Carlisle se llegan a topar con tu papa, lo más seguro es que le preguntara algo de ti o del viaje-_ es cierto viéndolo de ese modo.

Alice no me dejo seguir con la plática, saco muchos vestidos, de todos colores y formas, cortos largos, extravagantes, oscuros, claros, algunos hasta con sombreros, me probé y me probé, hasta que me canse y no encontré ninguno que me agradara, ahora me preocupada que tal si no tenía nada que ponerme mañana.

_-Me rindo-_ dije sentándome en la cama, levante un poco mi vista y desde mi lugar vi al final del vestidor, me quede privada viendo el hermoso vestido, me levante de un salto y corrí hacia él, lo toque como para verificar que fuera real.

_-¿te gusta?-_ no me había dado cuenta que Ellas estaban atrás de mi.

_-me encanta-_

_-Pruébatelo-_ no lo dude y enseguida me lo probé, quedaba perfecto a mi cuerpo, era como una piel más, sabía que este sería el vestido perfecto.

Salí mostrándoles como me quedaba, todas me halagaron, me dijeron que ese era el vestido que había elegido para mí, no podía explicar cuanto amaba a mis hermanas y a mi mama Esme, me quite el vestido y cuando Salí ya no había vestidos, ya todos estaban colgados y en bolsas, en otro segundo, ya estaban todos en el armario, esto de la velocidad vampírica si era muy útil.

_-Es mejor que descanses, ya casi es medianoche, en el baño hay todo lo que necesites y en esa pequeña maleta esta tu pijama, bueno tu nuevo pijama, una que yo te compre- _decía apuntando hacia un rincón del cuarto.

Cada una me dio un beso en la mejilla, me desearon buenas noches y salieron del cuarto, yo rápidamente me dirigí al baño, había una tina y me relaje un buen rato ahí, tratando de tener un minuto de privacidad y completa soledad, no es que me desagradara el hecho de tener a Edward en mi vida, solo que yo había estado acostumbrada a estar sola tanto tiempo, que la soledad se había vuelto mi amiga, y me sentía muy cómoda con ella. Cuando me canse de estar en la tina, me seque y me puse la pijamita de Alice, la verdad es que era muy bonita, un pantalón con una blusa muy calientitas, era negra pero con dibujos, un collage de una oveja abrazada a un león, era hermosísima, me seque mi cabello, Salí hacia la habitación y en un de las sillas estaba acomodado el vestido que usaría, lo contemple por algunos minutos y decidí que lo mejor sería irme a la cama, destendi el edredón y me metí a la calientita cama, era una sensación muy placentera de cuando después de mucho caminar te sientas.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras y yo veía desde la cama la hermosa noche que había afuera, estaba despejada con muchas estrellas, eran las 12 en punto, me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó mi celular, lo saque de debajo de la almohada donde lo ponía cuando dormía sola, ya que Edward nunca necesitaba tener mi celular cerca, cuando lo revise, me di cuenta de que era un mensaje, lo empecé a leer y enseguida empecé a llorar….

_**Gracias por estos primeros 3 meses, han sido maravilloso,**_

_**No puedo esperar a pasar la eternidad contigo.**_

_**Gracias por amarme y por existir en mi vida**_

_**Te amo…**_

_**Tuyo… Edward…**_

Leí el mensaje como 20 veces, ¿mío?, el decía que era mío… no podía creer que yo tuviera tanta suerte de tenerlo a mi lado, poco a poco después de de calmarme de llorar, me fui quedando dormida, con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando con la simple idea de que yo mañana seria suya…

* * *

**Ya se me odian por que tardo mucho en actualizar... yo tambien me odio por eso, ya que ese no es mi estilo, **

**las que han ido desde el principio la historia veran que actualizo seguido,, pero la escuela me vuelve loca, ademas de que un mugre profe me mando a extra.. lo odio.. en fin**

**para desquitar mi coraje.. preferi escribir este cap...**

**grax a las que siguen fieles a la historia.. se los agradesco mucho...**

**muchas grax a los que dejan review... **

**- si alguien ya vio Luna Nueva, diganme que les parecio, ya que a mi me encanto, de hecho la vovlere a ver :D- ame a Aro...**

**esta vez no les mandare ondas positivas, ya que yo soy la que necesita un abrazo... demasiado triste.... en fin..**

**un beso.. **

**ZoaL* CulleN***

* * *


	15. Tuyo

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no... Cambiada a M.

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

_**No solo se trata del cuerpo, ni de la atracción física…**_

_**Hacer el amor va hacia mas allá de esto, va hacia entregarte mi alma y hacernos uno**_

_**Y que quede constatado en la prueba de amor más sublime y antigua del mundo**_

_**Que soy tuyo…**_

* * *

**BPVO**

No sabía cómo había llegado aquí, pero sabía que junto a el no habría problema, estoy segura a su lado, estábamos en un prado, un hermoso prado, rodeado por diferente clases de flores, estoy acostada y a lado de mi esta Edward, con su mano entrelazada a la mía, tiene los labios un poco un poco abiertos, lo escucho tararear mi nana, mantiene los ojos cerrados, parece la escultura de un ángel de mármol, me levanto un poco apoyándome sobre mi brazo para que con mi otra mano libre le pueda tocar la cara, es tan hermoso… me inclino un poco para besarlo, cuando los veo a lo lejos, son preciosos, su color de pelo tan particular, tan distinto, son una parejita tan peculiar, nos ven con ternura, de repente se secretean entre ellos, gira su cabeza y echan una mirada a Edward que sigue con los ojos cerrado, parece que él no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, después me miran a mí, y de repente empiezan a correr en dirección a mi…

_-Edwaaaaaaaard_- grite muy fuerte, y di un giro que hizo que me cayera de la cama.

_-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?- _Alice entro al cuarto corriendo seguida de Rose.

_-Sí, estoy bien, parece que tuve una pesadilla-_

_-hay Bella nos habías espantado, pensamos que te había pasado algo- _me decía Rose ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, y sentándome en la cama, ella se sentó a un lado mío

_-¿y se puede saber que soñabas?_- Alice se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio.

-_Con Edward, un prado, una pareja, no lo sé todo es tan confuso- _y era cierto, pero ya no quería pensar en eso.

_-Qué raro, en fin, ¿Bella hay algo que nos quieras preguntar?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes que les preguntaría algo?- _había tenido la duda de preguntarles, pero me daba demasiada vergüenza, pero claro teniendo una cuñada síquica no era muy complicado que ella supiera.

_-Porque ya vi que nos preguntaras- _me dice frotándose la frente.

_-Bueno, pues, hay varias cosas, pero para empezar ¿me va a doler estar con Edward hoy?-_ mis cuñadas solo sueltan unas risitas.

_-Hay Bella, que te parece si mientras desayunas nosotras te contamos nuestras experiencias, aparte de que te prepare un rico desayuno- _me dice Rose, mientras me carga como costal de papas para ir a la cocina.

_-Por mí no hay problema con eso del desayuno, solo que no entiendo la obsesión que tienen con cargarme- _y es que era ya una costumbre, Edward me cargaba casi para todo, y ni que decir de Jazz o de Emmet, solo faltaba que me cargara Carlisle y Esme.

Llegamos en un segundo a la cocina en la que había una gran claridad, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que ya había amanecido, me sentaron en un banco del desayunador, había un manjar delante de mí: fruta, cereales, huevos, hot cakes. Alice y Rose se sentaron en los bancos frente a mí.

_-Ok Bella, tendremos nuestra primera charla sobre sexualidad vampírica…-_

**EPVO**

Íbamos llegando de cazar, la verdad es que venía lleno, podía aguantar muchos días sin irme otra vez, así no tendría que dejar a mi preciosa Bella sola, corrí a mi cuarto a darme un baño para quitarme la ropa sucia de caza, me ponía muy ansioso esto de no haber visto a Bella en más de 24 horas, me di un baño muy rápido, me cambie con lo primero que encontré.

Sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero ellos eran mis hermanos, tenían que ayudarme, me dirigí al cuarto de Emmet, donde estaban los dos jugando Halo en el Xbox que Rose le regalo hace poco.

_-¿puedo pasar?-_ dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta, viendo a mis dos hermanos embobados con la pantalla.

_-Pasa hermano, toma otro control mi armario, para que te unas al juego-_ Emmet ni despego su vista de la pantalla mientras me decía esto.

Pase y me senté en el suelo junto a la ventana que daba vista hacia el porche de la casa, pude ver por los pensamiento de Jasper que empezaba a sentir mi ánimo nervioso pero no dijo nada, esperaría a que yo hablara, y siguió en el juego con Emmet.

_-Chicos, quiero hablar con ustedes-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ contestaron al mismo tiempo pero seguían viendo la televisión.

_-verán es algo serio-_

_-Claro, habla, cuéntanos lo que sea que te pase Eddie-_ Jasper decía, pero tampoco despegaba su vista del televisor, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

_-Quiero que hablemos sobre Sexo-_ en cuanto dije esto, los controles se les cayeron de las manos, y ellos voltearon viéndome con una cara de sorpresa, me observaron hasta que los controles vibraron en el suelo indicándoles que habían perdido.

Parecían no entender bien lo que yo había dicho, Emmet me veía a mí, luego su control, después la pantalla donde marcaba: Partida Pérdida, y después otra vez a mí, haciendo esto varias veces, y Jasper hacia lo mismo.

_-¿te sientes bien?-_Jasper en un segundo estuvo sentado alado de mi, tocando mi frente como para checar la temperatura, eso era ridículo, ya que nosotros no nos enfermamos.

_-Si me siento bien, pensé que me podía ayudar, pero será mejor que me vaya-_ dije poniéndome de pie, pero no alcance a llegar ni a la mitad del cuarto cuando estaba siendo aventado hacia la cama, producto de un leve empujón de Emmet.

_-tu tranquilo y yo nervioso Mr. Masen_- decía mi grandulón hermano mientras se acomodaba en un lado de la cama con su enorme espalda recostada sobre la cabecera de la cama, Jasper hizo lo mismo del otro lado, dejándome a mí en medio, me acomode igual que ellos, me sentía inseguro, porque por primera vez hablaría de algo de lo cual yo no era un experto.

_-Tranquilo- _pensó Jasper, indicándome que viera hacia el frente, y así lo hice, vi el reflejo que mandaba el enorme espejo del tocador de Rose, me mostraba a mí en medio de mis hermanos, me tranquilice al ver esa imagen, sabía que ellos me ayudarían, ellos eran mi mayor soporte.

_-Ahora, dinos que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso, la verdad no pensé que tuviéramos esta plática, ya que por lo que algunas veces me he dado cuenta en las "discretas" marcas que le dejas a Bella, pues no andas muy perdido que digamos-_

_-Emmet, deja de pensar hasta que punto hemos llegado Bella y yo-_ mi hermano estaba tratando de adivinar en su pensamiento si ya lo habíamos hecho.

_-Perdón-_

_-Está bien, escucha, no he hecho nada con Bella, nada mas de Besos y caricias, pero lo importante de esto es que ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo-_ mis hermanos levantaron una ceja en señal de duda.

_-Decidimos que no haríamos nada hasta que cumpliéramos tres meses de novios, y hoy se cumplen esos tres meses-_

_-¿Nos estás diciendo que te acostaras con Bella, ella aun siendo humana?-_

_-Si-_

_-Cada día me sorprendes mas, eso es tentar mucho tu autocontrol- _Jasper hablaba serio.

_-Ahora entiendo porque Rose se fue a nuestra casa desde ayer-_ Emmet ahora entendía porque no había podido pasar la noche con su bella esposa.

_-¿es demasiado malo que lo intente con ella?-_ pregunte dudoso.

_-Relájate Edward, mira estar con la persona que amas, en ese aspecto es una de las emociones y sensaciones más fuertes que puedes experimentar en tu vida, es una entrega total, es un frenesí, como cuando pruebas sangre humana, solo que de una manera un poco diferente, porque aquí vas a satisfacer otro tipos de deseos- _Jazz trataba de elegir muy bien sus palabras.

_-Exacto, pero no es nada con lo que la puedas matar, quiero pensar yo, ese tipo de situación hace que haya momentos en los que pienses que estas tocando el cielo con las manos, pero siempre estas consiente con quien lo estas tocando_.-era de las pocas veces en las que oía a Emmet hablar serio.

_-Entonces ustedes no creen que este loco-_

_-Claro que no, disfruta el momento, si tú lo disfrutas ella también lo hará-_

_-Gracias, ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo-_

_-Esto es tan emocionante, por fin el pequeño Eddie se hará todo un hombre-_ obviamente el momento serio de Emmet no podía durar tanto.

_-Cállate Emmet-_ decía mientras me ponía de pie, me tenía que ir a arreglar para poder ir por Bella a la casa de los McCarthy y además antes tenía que darle unos arreglos a los preparativos.

_-Suerte-_ dijeron al unisonó.

_-Gracias otra vez, los quiero-_ dije antes de salir de ese cuarto, ellos solo me dieron una sonrisa y pude ver que ahora esperaban ansiosos a sus esposas…

**BPVO**

Me encontraba dándome un relajante baño en la tina, me había estresado mucho la plática con mis cuñadas y no es que sea una ignorante en este tema, digo desde temprana edad nos dan clases de educación sexual, solo que nunca me ha interesado la vida sexual de los demás.

Me Salí de la tina, aunque por mi me quedaría un poco mas ahí, pero ya podía oír los gritos de las hermanitas Cullen-Hale, me habían dicho que solo media hora, que había mucho que hacer, la verdad no sabían en que se tardarían tanto ya que apenas iban a dar las 2 y Edward vendría por mí a las 8, en fin, algo que he aprendido en este tiempo, es a no contradecirlas ni a preguntar demasiado.

Me puse el conjunto de ropa interior que Alice me dio, era precioso, todo era de encaje azul, sabía que Edward le había dicho que era el color que más le gustaba sobre mi cuerpo, en varias salidas obligadas de compras, toda mi ropa misteriosamente había sido azul. Me coloque una bata negra de seda que había dejado con la ropa y la ate de mi cintura, cuando Salí ellas ya estaban ahí, con todo un armamento sobre la cama, había infinidad de productos: maquillaje, cremas, spray, de todo, suspire resignada.

_-Ya era hora, te tardaste tres minutos de más- _

_-Tranquila Alice, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí en tus garras-_ refunfuñe sentándome en la silla del tocador para quedar frente al espejo.

_-Si querida, pero estas garras son las que te dejaran preciosa_-

Me relaje cuando sentí las manos de mis cuñadas empezar a trabajar conmigo, sentí en mi cara, cremas, en mi cabello un cepillo, no pude mucha atención, ya que Alice había puesto de música de fondo a Blue Foundation, así que comencé a relajarme, hasta que me fui quedando dormida sentada, yo sentí como si hubieran sido 15 minutos, cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, me sentía algo entumecida.

_-Justo a tiempo_- decía Rose.

Me pararon sin dejarme ver en el espejo y corrieron por mi vestido, no entendía porque me vestían tan temprano, hasta que repare que las ventanas estaban negras.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-_

_-unas 5 horas-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿me dormí cinco horas en una silla?-_ era imposible.

_-Tranquila hermanita, no, recién empezamos y te quedaste dormida, así que te acostamos en la cama, y Alice y yo nos pusimos a medirnos ropa que habíamos encargado a Paris, y hace una hora te volvimos a poner en la silla, si hubieras dormido 5 horas en la silla, tendrías un dolor inmenso de cuello-_

_-Gracias- _dije un poco avergonzada por quedarme dormida.

_-No te preocupes, aparte nuestras velocidad, ayudo a que todo lo hiciéramos rápido-_ decía Alice mientras daba unos retoques a mi maquillaje.

_-¿me puedo ver en el espejo?-_

_-Claro- _gritaron.

Me dirigí con cuidado al espejo, ya que llevaba unas zapatillas altas, osease unas trampas mortales, camine hacia una esquina del cuarto donde estaba el espejo de cuerpo completo y me quede estática, no lo podía creer, esa mujer frente al espejo no podría ser yo, mi cabello estaba rizado pero recogido en un moño desordenado que hacía que se viera elegante pero casual, agarrado con unos cuantos diminutos broches brillantes, mi maquillaje era perfecto, mis ojos estaban enmarcados por mis pestañas con rímel, y alrededor unas sombras azules, que hacía que mis ojos se vieran más luminosos, y ni hablar del vestido, era como si hubiera sido hecho para mí, me vi por varios minutos, hasta que de repente corrí y abrace al mismo tiempo a mis dos hermanas.

_-Gracias, gracias, no saben lo que esto significa para mi, por primera vez soy hermosa-_

_-Bella tu eres hermosa, no digas esas cosas- _me regaño Rose.

_-Chicas, no tienen una idea de cuánto las quiero, gracias por esto, y por todo, yo no tengo como pagarles todo lo que ustedes hacen por mi-_

_-Bella, haces feliz a nuestro hermano, que había pasado muchos años solo, no sabes cuánto tiempo espero por ti, fueron décadas, tiene tanto amor para darte, que nosotros lo único que te pedimos es que lo ames igual que el a ti, con eso Bella, con ver a nuestro hermano sonreír como un idiota enamorado, nos damos por bien servidas_- juraría que Alice hubiera llorado si hubiera podido al decir estas palabras.

_-Las amo hermanitas_- las abrace más fuerte.

_-yo también_- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando estábamos en el momento más melodramático de la noche, sonó el timbre.

_-Es Edward-_ anuncio Alice y sentí que mi piel se puso chinita, ahora solo faltaba saber si a él le gustaría mi apariencia…

**EPVO**

Cuando toque pude oler algo salado, eran lagrimas, ¿Por qué mi preciosa Bella estaba llorando?, Rose fue la que me abrió la puerta, me vio un momento y después me dejo pasar, dio el visto bueno a mi traje negro, yo iba completamente vestido de negro, hasta la corbata, me dijo que esperara un momento que Bella bajaría en cualquier momento, cuando le pregunte que si había llorado, solo me contesto que habían estado un poco sentimentales trato de bloquearme sus pensamientos pero tuvo una pequeña fuga donde oí la voz de Bella diciéndoles a sus hermanas que las amaba. Ella las amaba, ella amaba a mi familia con cada error que ellos tuvieran con sus manías y con sus arranques emocionales, ella nos amaba, simplemente no había ser humano más hermoso que ella.

Rose me saco de mis pensamientos, me entrego una enorme maleta, me dijo que eran cambios de ropa para Bella y sus artículos personales, así como ropa para mí, la tome y fui a dejarla al carro, cuando regrese mis hermanas estaban en la puerta, cada una me dio un beso en cada mejilla y después se despidieron de mi, regresarían cuando nosotros nos hubiéramos marchado, entre otra vez a la casa y oí el cerrar de una puerta, ella venia, espere paciente, podía oír unos tacones, eso decía que ella llevaba zapatillas, conté cada paso hasta que de repente apareció a lo alto de la escalera.

Dios mío era tan hermosa, pude ver que se sonrojo porque me le quede viendo mucho, pero simplemente no podía dejar de verla, parecía una princesa, no que digo una princesa, una reina, si eso, ella es una reina, ella es mi reina _**(N/A: VESTIDO DE BELLA EN MI PERFIL).**_

Empezó a bajar, hasta que le faltaban tres escalones cuando tropezó, pero yo corrí mas rápido por ella, la tome entre mis brazos antes de que ella tocara el suelo, la enderece y su cara quedo a centímetros de mi cara.

_-Lo siento, la torpeza siempre estará conmigo_-

_-Yo amo tu torpeza-_ dije dándole un beso en sus labios, que bien se sentían, había pasado muchas horas sin ellos.

_-Es hora de irnos-_ dijo contra mi boca.

_-¿Alguien está ansiosa?-_

_-¿te has visto en un espejo?, es imposible no estar ansiosa por ti_- se sonrojo cuando lo dijo.

Tome su mano y nos dirigimos al carro, la sostuve dos veces desde el trayecto de la casa al carro porque estuvo a punto de caerse, le abrí la puerta del carro y en cuanto ella estuvo sentada yo me dirigí a mi asiento, creo que ella todavía no se terminaba de poner el cinturón de seguridad cuando yo ya estaba encendiendo el carro.

Dirigí el carro para volver a salir a la carretera principal, puse a Chopin y sus nocturnos de música de fondo, los dos permanecimos en silencio, y eso a mí no me incomodaba, siempre que estuviera con ella yo sería feliz.

_-Te extrañe-_ murmuro después de unos minutos.

_-Yo también, no sabes cuánto-_ le di un beso en su mano que llevaba sujetada con la mía.

Bella me conto todo lo que habían hecho ayer, y hoy, ella siempre quería que yo supiera todo lo que pasaba en su vida, y eso a mí me encantaba, eso quería decir que ella me tenía la suficiente confianza para saber todo.

Después de media hora de manejar, me detuve un momento en un acotamiento de la carretera, ya estábamos muy cerca, pero no quería que ella viera.

_-¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Ya llegamos?_- pregunto viendo por la ventana.

- _No, pero estamos cerca, Amor quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿te puedo vendar los ojos?- _me vio un momento como esperando a que dijera que era una broma, cuando no conteste hablo.

_-está bien-_ ella nunca me decía que no.

-_Te amo_- le di un rápido beso.

_-Yo también, lo sabes y por eso te aprovechas_- me reí de su comentario, pero era cierto.

Busque en la guantera y saque un pañuelo largo de gaza negra, lo coloque sobre sus ojos y lo amarre suavemente.

_-Ahora sí, no hagas trampas Isabella-_ solo refunfuño algo, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Volví a poner el auto en marcha y acelere, unos cuantos metros más adelante, tome una desviación y me fui adentrando al bosque, cualquiera se podría perder por este camino, pero no yo, sabía perfectamente al lugar que nos dirigíamos, nunca me perdería en lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi nuevo cielo personal.

Cuando llegamos me detuve frente a la entrada, me baje y en un segundo estaba abriendo la puerta de Bella, la ayude a bajar, la coloque de frente y yo me puse a su espalda, muy lentamente fui soltando la venda de sus ojos, cuando cayó ante ella solo escuche como contuvo su respiración.

_-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar-_ le dije dándole un beso en su hombro, con mis manos entrelazadas en su vientre.

_-Edward, es preciosa, no sabía que tuvieras una casa- _dijo en un susurro.

_-Me agrada que te guste, pero no es mi casa-_

_-¿Entonces de quién es?- _me dijo girándose un poco para poder ver mi cara.

No le conteste solo me separe un poco y saque de una bolsa interior de mi saco un sobre se lo entregue, indicándole que lo leyera.

Me miro dudosa, pero no dijo nada y abrió el sobre, cuando empezó a leer, pude ver que se puso muy pálida no dijo nada por unos segundos.

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de Swan dime que estoy leyendo mal-_ grito muy enojada.

_-Amor, vamos a tranquilizarnos_- la abrace, trato de zafarse pero no la deje, hasta que sentí que se calmo, la despegue un poco de mi.

_-Edward, esto que hiciste no está bien-_

_-Claro que está bien, además es mi dinero y yo hago con el lo que quiera, Bella no me gusta que reacciones así, todo lo que tengo es tuyo-_

_-¿pero una casa?-__** (N/A: CASA EN MI PERFIL)**_

_-si una casa, quiero que esta casa sea para ti una confirmación de mi amor hacia ti, y no me refiero a lo material, será nuestra casa, tuya y mía, solo que esta a tu nombre y te aviso que no hay poder humano que pueda cambiar eso-_

_-Edward, yo, yo… esto es demasiado_- se le escapo una lagrima que yo alcance a agarrar y limpiar rápidamente, tome su cara entre mis manos y la hice verme directamente.

_-Nunca nada será demasiado para ti, si por mi fuera te compraría un planeta solito para ti, solo que no encontrado otro donde haya oxigeno y tengan comida-_ dije riendo haciendo que ella también riera – _además, Bella, esta noche es especial para los dos, pero sobre todo para ti, y nunca, nunca, pasaríamos una noche como esta en un hotel- _sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de lagrimas en cuanto capto mis palabras, ella las había entendido.

Desde el día en el que ella me conto su experiencia con aquel tipo, supe que tenía que ser especial, y desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de comprarle la casa, una casa era poca cosa en comparación con ella, pero sería solo entre ella y yo, no un hotel, no un cuarto de paso, esto sería entre ella y yo, en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Se puso de puntitas y comenzó a besarme…

**BPVO**

En cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron sentí como si todo el amor que sentíamos se pudiera trasmitir en un beso, él era el perfecto caballero con el que cualquier mujer soñaría, y yo era inmensamente feliz al saber que por alguna extraña razón el me amaba a mí.

Me separe de él y me gire para ver la casa, no es que me gustara que me dieran regalos, y muchos menos tan caros como una casa, pero no solo era la casa en sí, era todo lo que significaba, el se había acordado de todo lo que hablamos, fue mi mayor confesión con él, y Edward de eso me trataba de recompensar por algo que él no hizo, además de que hablaba no solo de mi casa, decía nuestra casa, eso quería decir que él me incluía en su futuro.

-Vamos Bella, entremos- me sujeto mi mano y levemente me empujo para empezar a caminar, ya que yo seguía en mis pensamientos, llegamos a la puerta después de unos cuantos escalones, y entramos a la casa, era perfecta, no demasiada glamurosa como la de Rose, ni una Mansión como la de Esme y Carlisle, era hogareña y cálida, definitivamente seria mi nuevo hogar.

Todo estaba adornado con toques entre rústicos y modernos, era amplia desde donde yo veía, a lo lejos vi la cocina, pero esta estaba a oscuras, y la sala se veía enorme, había unas grandes escaleras preciosas en color caoba, Edward no dijo nada pero me dirigió hacia ellas y comenzamos a subir, atravesamos un pasillo y llegamos a un balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, me volví a quedar estática.

En ese balcón había una mesa para dos, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en una de las sillas, obviamente solo había un puesto de comida servido, y había en otra mesa un poco lejos de nosotros un reproductor de música, había dos velas en el centro de la mesa, y era todo, era el mejor ambiente romántico que alguna vez haya visto, el y yo, y de testigos todo un cielo estrellado viendo toda la suerte que yo tenía por tener a Edward a mi lado.

Me ayudo a sentarme como todo un perfecto caballero, pensé que se sentaría pero no, me dijo que le diera dos segundos, asentí, y desapareció de mi lado, al cabo de menos de un minuto regreso con un plato de comida.

-_Espero que te guste, Esme y yo la hicimos hoy_- me dijo un poco apenado poniendo el plato delante de mi _–_ _no soy muy buen cocinero, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo –_ cuando se inclino para colocar el plato le di un beso.

Jalo su silla para quedar a un lado mío y me hizo la invitación de que empezara a comer, me dio un poco de curiosidad el saber que sabor tendría, cuando lo introduje en mi boca, sentí como si se me hiciera agua la boca (**N/A: EXPRESION USADA CUANDO SE TE ANTOJA MUCHO ALGO Y TU BOCA CREA MUCHA SALIVA HACIENDOTE COSQUILLAS**) sabia delicioso, era pollo, bañado en alguna salsa, la verdad no me dedique mucho a indagar que era, comí muy a gusto con Edward platicándome como había sido su caza con sus hermanos, después le pediría la receta, no tarde mucho comiendo.

_-¿te gusto?-_ me pregunto esperanzado.

_-Me encanto, gracias, nunca pensé que algún día un hombre me cocinaría, y mucho menos un vampiro que no come_- solo se rio.

_-Por ti puedo hacer hasta lo imposible-_

_-La comida estaba caliente, como le hiciste, no puedes apurar a que se calienten las cosas con tu dones vampíricos ¿o sí?- _

_-jajaja, no claro que no, la calenté antes de ir por ti, y la guarde para que se conservara_-

Me reí de mis suposiciones, pero seguimos hablando, me conto lo poco que recordaba de su vida humana, de sus padres y de algunos años en los que anduvo solo, yo le conté sobre cómo había tomado las cosas René cuando me vine con Charlie, como era mi vida allá, mis pasadas vacaciones, muchos más de mis gusto, muchos que no le había contado en la infinidad de platicas que habíamos tenido, platicamos hasta que se me seco la boca, me dio un poco de agua.

-_Bella, baila conmigo_- me pidió poniéndose de pie.

_-Yo no bailo, te puedo pisar- _

_-No importa, quiero bailar contigo_- la manera en la que me veía, con una gran sonrisa, nunca podría decirle que no. Me puse de pie y él me guio al centro del balcón, me dejo parada ahí y se fue a encender el reproductor.

La canción que empezó, no sabía cómo se llamaba solo la había escuchado unas cuentas veces con Charlie, pero supe que en cuanto regresara a la casa, la buscaría en mi descargador de música, cuando volvió a mi lado me tomo de la cintura y yo envolví mis manos en su cuello, juntamos nuestras frentes y la letra se empezó a escuchar cuando nosotros comenzamos a movernos lentamente…

_-Me hubiera encantado ser yo el que compusiera esta canción para ti, pero no fui yo, así que solo te la puedo dedicar letra por letra-_ me dijo haciendo que su aliento tocara mi cara y yo me perdiera en el, cerré mis ojos por que el también tenía los suyos cerrados y me deje envolver por la melodía… **(N/A: CANCION EN EL PERFIL, DE PREFERENCIA OIRLA MIENTRAS LEEN EL CAP DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE)**

_-Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones-_ comenzó a cantarme, yo seguí oyendo la canción y a Edward cantar, era preciosa la letra, y más el estar bailando con él.

_-Y Contigo aprendí que yo nací el día en que te conocí- _canto la última frase de la canción y yo abrí los ojos que en estos momentos los tenia lleno de lágrimas, era inmensamente feliz.

_-Te amo-_ dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos veíamos, perdidos en nuestras miradas.

Empecé a juntar mi cara con la suya y el hizo lo mismo, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron y supe que ya no habría marcha atrás…

**EPVO**

El beso empezó normal, pero se fue haciendo más apasionado mientras pasaban los minutos, toque su espalda donde su escote me permitía la sentí fría, no me había preocupado por darle un abrigo, trate de romper el beso para ir por un abrigo para ella, pero cuando apenas lo iba a hacer ella hablo.

_-Edward, vamos a nuestro cuarto-_ No hay palabras para explicar lo que esas palabras provocaron en mi.

No dije nada, la seguí besando pero empecé a caminar sujetando su espalda y dirigiéndonos hacia el-nuestro cuarto, cuando estuvimos afuera del cuarto, me separe un poco y abrí la puerta, le indique que pasara primero, observo el cuarto, estaba decorado muy sencillo, sabía que a ella no le gustaban las cosas elaboradas. **(N/A: CUARTO EN MI PERFIL)**

_-Es precioso_- susurro

_-No tanto como tu-_

Cerré la puerta del cuarto con seguro, y no es que esperara a nadie, pero era una manía que tenia, me acerque a ella que seguía de espaldas a mi viendo el cuarto, y tome su cintura en mis manos, jalándola haciendo que se pegara mas a mí, soltó un jadeo, pero no dijo nada, yo empecé a besar su cuello y ella inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para darme mejor acceso.

Sentí como su respiración se empezó a volver irregular, la marque unas cuantas veces y después me separe un poco de ella haciéndola girar para que estuviera de frente a mí, entonces ataque sus labios, el beso era dominante por parte de los dos, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, y por supuesto yo no se lo negué, era una guerra entre su lengua y la mía pero era una guerra que me excitaba demasiado, ella rompió el beso y empezó a besarme mi mandíbula haciendo un camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja…

_**-Eres mío**__-_ susurro muy sensual, haciendo que mi problema se empezara a hacer notorio.

Me quito el saco y deshizo el nudo de la corbata, hasta que empezó a desabotonar mis camisa, cuando termino la deslizo por mis hombros haciéndome quedar semidesnudo ante ella, y ante esto ella solo se mordió su labio y se sonrojo como siempre.

Trate de acercarme a ella, quería quitarle ese vestido, no es que no me gustaba como se veía en el, la verdad me encantaba pero en este momento ella tenía mucha ropa, pareció que leyó mis pensamientos porque me detuvo negando con la cabeza, dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que quedo a los pies de la cama y entonces ella solida empezó a desvestirse, vi como en un ágil movimiento hizo sus manos hacia atrás y oí el cierre, de un momento a otro el vestido cayo, haciendo que ella quedara solo en ropa interior frente a mí. Si hubiera podido morir de un infarto por la visión de esta hermosa criatura lo habría hecho.

Ella estaba tentando todo mi autocontrol, se quito sus zapatillas y se quedo ahí viéndome, yo me quite el pantalón quedando solo en un bóxer negro pegado haciendo que se notara mas lo que ella estaba provocando en mi, cuando me deshice del pantalón, zapatos y demás me fui acercando a ella, cuando la tuve cerca, tome su cintura y la jale hacia mi besándola, y muy lentamente nos fui dejando caer sobre la cama, apoyando todo nuestros pesos sobre mi brazo izquierdo ya que con el derecho la tenia sujeta de la cintura, y ella tenía sus manos en mi nuca.

Sin romper el beso cuando estuvimos completamente en la cama, mi mano empezó a viajar hacia sus piernas acariciándolas, tenía la piel tan suave, hice el recorrido de su pierna a su cintura varias veces, rompí el beso pero no despegue mi boca de su piel, llene su cuello de besos, y seguí bajando hasta toparme con el principio de sus senos, ella arqueo la espalda y yo instantáneamente moví mis manos para desabrocharle el sostén, me deshice de el, y lo avente por algún lugar del cuarto, le di ligeros besos alrededor de su seno hasta que tome con mi boca la cima de uno, lo mordí ligeramente haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido, seguí bebiendo de él, dándole besos, mordidas, chupándolo, hasta que se puso duro y con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, ella solo soltaba jadeos y su respiración estaba descontrolada.

Después de un rato cambie de posición e hice lo mismo con su otro pecho, cuando logre que este también se pusiera duro, me enderece un poco y volví a besar su boca, ahora su beso era más urgente, coloque mi mano en su vientre y empecé a darle con la mano extendí masaje circular, y lentamente fui bajando hasta que me tope con la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta ella, la levante un poco y metí mi mano, la toque y ella empezó a gemir en mi boca.

_-Solo, quiero que estés muy lubricada, así no te dolerá tanto-_ le dije entre besos y ella solo asintió

Le empecé a dar suaves masajes, ella estaba mojada, pero yo quería que estuviera lo mas mojada que pudiera así no le dolería tanto, me puse a masajear su clítoris e introduje un dedo en ella, solo se arqueo, y entonces sí que estuvo lista.

_-Edward te necesito YA_- dijo entre suspiros.

Le quite su preciosa panti, y yo también me quite la ultima prenda que nos separaba, me incorpore para posicionarme, ella abrió sus piernas y yo me acomode entre ellas, puse mis manos a ambos lado de su cara y ella se sujeto de mi cuello.

_-¿Estás segura?-_ le pregunte cuando estuve situado en su entrada, si ella me pedía que parara, aunque yo lo deseara, pararía.

_-Contigo siempre_- y se acerco para besarme.

Y mientras nos besábamos muy lentamente fui entrando en ella, era la sensación más placentera que hubiera sentido en mi vida, fui entrando poco a poco, hasta que sentí como topaba con su barrera y me detuve.

_-Hazlo amor, confió en ti-_ me susurro, ella estaba un poco tensa, esto estaba siendo algo doloroso para ella.

Y empuje un poco más fuerte y sentí como traspase la barrera que ahora nos hacia pertenecernos por completo, a Bella se le escapo una lagrima, me quede quieto, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a mí, me tenia fuertemente agarrado por el cuello con su cara enterrada en el, después de unos minutos ella se fue tranquilizando hasta que se soltó de mi cuello, y se dejo caer en la almohada, viendo fijamente a los ojos, asintió con su cabeza, y yo empecé a moverme, tardamos algunos minutos en encontrar nuestro ritmo, pero cuando lo hicimos nos paramos, empecé a embestirla un poco más rápido y ella empezó a sudar, nos besábamos, y seguimos así, disfrutando de nuestra entrega, su respiración se volvió irregular, y su corazón latía descontroladamente, ella en un movimiento inesperado levanto sus piernas rodeando mis caderas haciendo que la penetrara más profundamente, los dos gemimos por la sensación, pero eso solo incito a que nuestros movimientos fueran más rápidos, más profundos, mas fuertes, pero nunca lastimándola.

_-Más… más... rápido… Edward… mas- _dijo casi sin aire

Yo la penetre más rápido y más concienzudo, y entonces comencé a sentir como su interior empezaba a presentar espasmos, cada vez más seguidos, y yo sabía que los dos estábamos muy cerca, moví mis manos para encontrarme con las de ella, y entrelace nuestros dedos, juntos…

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y Bella se cerró en torno a mí, grito mi nombre y la sentí temblar, no soporte mas y una embestida mas y la imagen de Bella teniendo un orgasmo hizo que me viniera y yo grite su nombre lo más alto que pude, era como tocar el cielo, era el placer más exquisito que alguna vez pudiera probar, y sobre todo porque lo había probado con ella.

Cuando termine, deje caer mi peso sobre el de ella, y enterré mi cara en su cuello, todavía unidos ella soltó mis manos y con una de sus manos me abrazo por la espalda y la otra la dirigió a mi cabello donde me empezó a dar un masaje, era maravillosa.

_-Te amo-_ dijo muy bajito.

_-Soy tuyo amor…-_

* * *

** No me maten por tardarme... tengo una explicacion...soy dama de honor de una amiga que se casa el 12.. entonces andamos vueltas locas con la boda**

**y este fin estamos con el baby shower de otra amiga.. entonces ando corriendo de un lado a otro... sin contar mi examen extra para la otra semana...**

**...en fin espero que les guste el capitulo.. a mi me encanto... es la primera vez que escribo algo asi.. espero cualquier comentario....**

**una disculpa enorme a aquellas personas que me dejaron review en el cap pasado y yo no conteste.. lo siento muchisimo.. pero este constestare todos..**

**amm.. la cancion alla arriba del baile.. es una de Luis Miguel.. porque aqui entre nos... esta historia esta escrita gracias a el.. y no es que me guste **

**o algo asi.. solo que necesito poner sus canciones para inspirarme... ¿raro? verdad... en fin.. dejare todo las imagenes en mi perfil..**

**...amm tengo pensada otra historia obvio Amor a segunda vista es mi prioridad,.. pero me gustaria que me comentaran si les gustaria que publicara la otra, digo si les gusta como escribo para darme mas animo...**

**ya me explaye.. en fin les mando un besote y un monton de ondas positivas y abrazos de osos al por mayor.. por ser tan buenas conmigo y darme buenos deseos cuando yo los necesite...**

**xoxo. **

**ZoaL*CulleN...**

* * *

**PD: (COMO SI FUERA UNA CARTA :D) si alguna de las que lee esta historia ha subido a su administrador mas de 15 archivos me puede dejar un msg.. necesito que alguien me explique algo pk ya quite uno cap.. en fin necesito algo de ayuda.. se los agradecere enormemente..**


	16. Mía

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A MAIY... POR SER MI REVIEW NUMERO 100 Y POR SER UNA LECTORA MUY FIEL...**

* * *

_**El amor no tiene edad siempre está naciendo**_

_**-Blaise Pascal-**_

_**El amor es una tontería hecha para dos**_

_**-Napoleón-**_

* * *

**EPVO**

Después de un momento de estar entre sus brazos, Salí de ella y me gire para dejarme caer sobre la cama, estire mi brazo y la jale un poco para que quedara junto a mi cuerpo, abrazada a mí, le di un beso en su cabeza y ella soltó un suspiro, con las sabanas y cobijas que habíamos destendido nos cubrí.

No había más palabras que decir, todo era perfecto, sentía que si hablaba se rompería esta atmosfera tan pacifica, que hacía que me sintiera como si estuviera en el lugar correcto y con la mujer correcta, y era cierto, de ahora en adelante sabía que mi lugar seria donde ella estuviera.

Su respiración se volvió pausada y su brazo con el cual me rodeaba la cintura aflojo su agarre y sentí suaves suspiros en mi cuello, donde ella tenía escondida su cara, supe que se había quedado dormida.

Pasaron unas horas en las cuales no nos movimos, yo veía por la gran ventana, la hermosa noche estrellada y también como la luz de la luna se infiltraba en la habitación hasta nuestra cama, donde le daba a mi ángel un aura de paz.

Me incorpore un poco soltando el agarre de Bella en mi, y me gire apoyando todo mi peso sobre mi brazo derecho, con la yema de mis dedos acaricie su cara y ella soltó un suspiro: _**Edward**_ dijo y yo sonreí, al saber que aun dormida reconocía mi tacto, volvió a separar un poco sus labios y casi imperceptiblemente dijo: _**Te amo**_.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, no era ella, era yo, varias veces le había dicho que yo ansiaba el día en que la llamara mi mujer, pero estaba equivocado, yo hoy en la noche no la había reclamado como mi mujer, esta hermosa criatura al entregarse a mi me había reclamado como suyo, yo era de ella, fue como si una luz se prendiera y yo viera todo con más claridad y facilidad.

Entonces tuve tres cosas muy claras:

_1.- Ella un día tenía que ser mi esposa, y así estar juntos toda una eternidad._

_2.- después de Bella, no existiría otra mujer en mi vida…_

_3.- De ahora en adelante, ella es la dueña mi vida._

**BPVO**

Me desperté un poco desorientada, no ubicaba bien donde estaba hasta que lo sentí reírse alado de mi, entonces recordé todo mi maravillosa noche había sido cierta y no un sueño, sentí mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, y también sentí mi pierna entrelazada a las de él.

_-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-_ pregunte

_-Nada, es que te ves adorable cuando estas desubicada-_

_-que gracioso Edward_- dije seria.

_-Buenos días amor_- se incorporo un poco en la cama y mi espalda toco completamente la cama, se inclino un poco y nuestros labios se tocaron.

_-Ahora si son buenos_- dije contra sus labios.

Nuestro beso fue subiendo de intensidad, lleve mis manos a su cabeza para atraerlo más a mí, pero ahora el no me siguió el juego.

_-Amor, tienes que comer algo-_ me dijo separándose de mí para poder verme.

_-No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, aparte de lo que yo tengo hambre… tú te puedes ocupar-_

-_BELLA-_ dijo abriendo muchos los ojos, yo me sonroje por decirlo, pero no me arrepentía.

_-¿Qué?, no dijiste que contigo nunca debería de tener pena, pues ahí está, no tengo pena-_

_-jajaja ok mensaje entregado, pero mira, hagamos un trato, primero comes y te prometo que después haremos lo que tú quieras-_ dijo dando besos en mi hombro desnudo.

_-¿Seguro?-_

_-Completamente_- me iba a besar pero me quite, me vio con cara confusa.

-_Lo siento, no dijiste que primero como-_ agarre la sabana y la envolví en mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome al baño.

_-en lo que tú te bañas yo iré por tu maleta, te la dejo en la cama-_ dijo desde la cama.

_-¿no te bañas conmigo?-_

_-Me di un baño frio en la madrugada amor-_ no quise preguntar mas, entendí lo que quiso decir.

_- está bien_- dije sonrojada.

-_te preparare el desayuno mientras te aseas, ¿quieres algo en particular de desayunar?-_

_-Huevos-_ dije con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras le mandaba un beso con la mano y entraba al baño.

Me di un baño lo más rápido que pude, porque si me ponía a pensar mucho en que estaba en la regadera, que el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, y sobre todo en que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me había tomado ayer Edward, las cosas no acabarían bien y saldría corriendo desnuda a abusar de Edward, me reí de mi comentario, pero sabía que era cierto, en el baño estaba mi shampoo favorito, me encantaba que El se acordara de todos los detalles, el balo era muy grande, también había una tina enorme, me enamore de la tina, la usaría en otro momento.

Cuando termine me envolví en una toalla y Salí, en la cama se encontraba mi maleta, la abrí y casi me voy de espaldas, solo traía baby dolls, y conjuntos de lencería, hasta abajo venia un cambio de ropa con una nota:

_No uses este cambio, es el que utilizaras para irte de ahí_

_Te queremos hermanita_

_Alice y Rose_

Las mataría en cuanto las viera, pero alado de mi maleta había otra, la abrí y descubrí que era la de Edward, en la maleta de él si había ropa, eso no era justo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, tome un conjunto de lencería negro el más sexy que encontré y tome una camisa de él, me la puse, solo me tapaba la mitad de los muslos, deje varios botones de arriba hasta donde llegaba mi escote sin abotonar, y tuve que doblar las mangas largas para que pudiera mover libre mis manos, ahora haría que él se arrepintiera por haberme dejado con ganas al despertar.

Me sentía como una ninfómana, pero yo había deseado haber sido suya hace un rato, así que pondría su autocontrol en juego.

Me cepille el cabello, me puse crema en el cuerpo, y cuando me vi en el espejo, decidí que me veía bien, así que Salí, no recordaba bien hacia donde tenía que ir, pero era por lógica que tenía que buscar las escaleras, cuando las encontré solo me deje guiar por el olor a comida, y en unos cuantos minutos estuve en la cocina.

El estaba parado frente a la estufa, cocinando mi desayuno, era tan tierno, el también se había cambiado, llevaba unos pantalones parecían de franela azul, y una playera de manga corta blanca, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda.

_-¿Sabías que eres perfecto?-_ le dije dándole un beso en su espalda.

_-Sí, ya lo sabía_- nos reímos de su comentario- _ya casi están listos, siéntate y en un segundo te sirvo_- dijo acariciando mi mano, el todavía no veía como iba vestida.

_-Está bien, te amo-_ dije contra su espalda y le di una mordida ganándome un gemido de su parte.

_-Bella-_ dijo en tono de advertencia.

_-Está bien, estaré tranquila, NO HAREMOS NADA HASTA QUE TERMINE DE COMER-_ me reí muy bajito, que luego no diga que no se lo advertí, el se lo busco.

Me iba a sentar en uno de los bancos de la cocina, pero decidí mejor tomar una mejor posición, esperaba no caerme, me recargue de espaldas en la barra desayunador y con mis manos me impulse para quedar sentada en ella, por alguna buena suerte del destino, no me caí y conseguí mi objetivo.

Me cruce de piernas y espere a que el volteara, vi como agarro el plato y sirvió, en todo este tiempo no había volteado ni una sola vez.

_-Listo, ya puedes com…-_no termino su frase, en cuanto me vio se quedo estático.

_-Gracias_- dije estirando mi mano, para agarrar el plato.

**EPVO**

Se veía condenadamente sexy con mi camisa, no pude decir nada, solo la veía, ella soltó una risita y con el plato en la mano agarro el cubierto y empezó a comer, yo no me moví me quede viéndola, y cuando se llevo otra vez el tenedor a la boca descruzo la piernas descaradamente mostrándome sus braguitas negras, y volvió a cruzar hacia el otro lado su pierna.

_-¿Se te perdió algo Cullen?-_ dijo divertida.

_-No Swan, nada-_

_-Entonces deja de verme la entrepierna-_ y se empezó a reír.

Solo desvié mi mirada, pero no dure mucho, volví a verla, y me acerque a ella, puse mi mano en el borde de la camisa y metí mi mano tocando su vientre, ella no decía nada solo seguía comiendo, entonces empecé a subir mi mano, estaba a punto de tocar su seno…

_-Deja de tocarme Edward, no ves que estoy comiendo-_ había una sonrisa de burla en su boca.

Ella había hecho esto, ella me estaba cobrando lo de la mañana… NO VAMOS A HACER NADA HASTA QUE TERMINE DE COMER… ella estaba jugando sucio conmigo.

_-Eres malévola_- dije contra su oído.

_-Sí, ya lo sabía-_

Me separe de ella y me recargue en la estufa que estaba frente a ella, la mire comer, y puedo apostar que estaba comiendo más despacio, y sobre todo porque no se cayó durante todo el tiempo que comió, con cada bocado de probaba hacia sonidos como si fuera un verdadero placer.

_-Isabella, deja de jugar y termina de comer_- dije cuando sentí que mi problema se estaba complicando.

_-ay Edward déjame comer a gusto, no recuerdas que YO TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE- _recalcaba muy bien, que yo solito me había metido en este problema, hice una nota mental, bueno mas bien no fue una nota, fue una advertencia mental de nunca negarle nada a Bella.

Pasó media hora más en la que me torturo, comió muy lento, y todavía después de comer decidió lavar todo lo que había ensuciado en su comida…

Yo ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba tenerla YA…

**BPVO**

Estaba terminando de lavar mis platos, se la había puesto difícil a Edward, sabía que estaba muy excitado. Sentí se puso atrás de mi y coloco su manos en mi vientre, jalándome hacia él.

_-eso no estuvo nada bien Bella, eso no se le hace a un hombre_- dijo en mi oído y sentí como toda mi piel se puso chinita.

-_Yo no hice nada_- solté en un gemido al sentir algo muy duro contra mi trasero.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya íbamos corriendo hacia la habitación, llegamos y de un empujón tiro las maletas a la cama, y me coloco a mí en medio de ella, hacía rato que mis bragas estaban húmedas, pero al ver como Edward soltaba las cortinas de gaza de la cama, haciendo que solo quedáramos el y yo dentro, supe que había habido una fuga en mis partes bajas, esta cama era mi fantasía hecha realidad.

Me senté para quedar frente a él, no dijo nada solo me vio y de un jalón rompió todos los botones de la camisa, eso fue muy sexy, yo le quite a él su playera y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, siempre mi respiración se aceleraba.

Me empujo un poco para que yo quedara acostada y el su puso encima de mí, me beso con una pasión infinita que me perdí en el.

_-no te había preguntado, pero ¿Cómo estás?, ¿sientes molestia?-_ se incorporo un poco para verme y así que yo no le pudiera mentir.

_-Me duele un poco, pero es normal, al haber sido yo virgen-_ la verdad es que solo era molestia.

_-Lo siento_- dijo dándome un beso.

_-Yo no, disfrute cada momento, ¿tú no?- _

_-yo ame cada momento-_ me dijo dando un beso en mi hombro y empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello y bajo, pensé que se detendría en mi busto pero no, siguió bajando y comprendí lo que iba a hacer.

Me quito la prenda que me cubría abajo, y yo me quite el sostén, siguió bajando hasta que llego al punto exacto, agarro mis piernas y las acomodo en la cama, de forma que la planta de mis pies quedaran planos contra el colchón.

_-Siento mucho haberte hecho daño_- y dicho esto metió su cabeza entre mis piernas y me dio el beso mas intimo.

Sentí que mis ojos rodaban, nunca imagine que esta parte fuera tan sensible, Edward siguió besándome, toco las partes exactas e introdujo su lengua en mí, no había palabras para describir esto, siguió embistiéndome con su lengua, y supe que toco partes dentro de mí que yo no había sentido ayer, empecé a sentir que ya no aguantaría mucho, se comenzaba a formar una presión en mi vientre bajo…

_-Edward para, no quiero terminar así-_ le suplique.

Pero el no me hizo caso, de hecho aumente su velocidad, y yo sujete su cabello empujándolo mas hacia mí, y de repente sentí que estaba en el cielo, y Edward me recibió.

Cuando recupere un poco la respiración, y abrí los ojos, el ya estaba otra vez a mi altura, lo bese y sabia raro, no mal si no raro, nunca había probado algo así, pero al imaginar todo otra vez, lo bese con pasión, el se movió y lo sentí en mi entrada, abrí mas mis piernas regresando a la posición anterior y muy lento fue entrando en mi.

Cuando estuvo dentro, junto su frente con la mía…

_-Te amo_-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces empezó a empujar en mi interior, era indescriptible como se sentí esta conexión entre nosotros, el sentir cada parte de su piel pegada a la mía, el oír la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, no tenía precio.

De repente se giro todavía unido y yo quede arriba…

_-Móntame Bella- _

_-yo no sé- _dije un poco avergonzada.

_-Yo tampoco, se te olvida que yo también era virgen, pero los dos estamos aquí, y juntos aprenderemos_- me dijo y me dio confianza, asentí con mi cabeza.

Me acomode mejor y el coloco sus manos en mi cadera, ayudándome a bajar y a subir, yo me apoye en su pecho, y entonces agarramos nuestro ritmo, cuando ya me había adaptado bien, el soltó mis cadera y paseo sus manos por mi espalda, mis pecho dándoles pellizcos muy placenteros, mis piernas, algunas veces se acercaba a mí para besarme, perdí la noción del tiempo, yo solo disfrutaba de nuestras entrega.

En el cuarto solo se oía nuestros jadeos y respiraciones, gracias al cielo que estábamos solo, ya que yo empecé a gritar, el placer llego otra vez a mí y supe que el final estaba nuevamente cerca. Edward debió de sentir los espasmos de mi interior, porque entonces cada vez que yo bajaba sobre su miembro el levantaba su cadera, haciendo que lo sintiera más profundo, mis movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, y mis paredes se fueron cerrando poco a poco, de un momento a otro, yo volví a estar acostada, y El sujeto coloco mis pernas en su cintura, embistió muy fuerte en mi, y en cuestión de segundos nos golpeo a los dos un orgasmo muy fuerte.

Me incorpore un poco y me abrace a el, y sentí como él me llenaba por completo, nos dejamos caer en la cama, pero ahora yo era la que estaba sobre el otra vez, acostada, me incorpore un poco y puse mis manos en su pecho y recargue mi barbilla sobre mis manos, viendo la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

_-Eres maravillosa- _dijo acariciando mi cara con sus dedos.

_-Tú no te quedas atrás- _respondí

_-Edward creo que ya anocheció-_ dije al darme cuenta que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, aunque estaban las cortinas de la cama, ya no se veían los rayos del sol.

-_Amor, si mis cuentas no me fallan, son las 9 de la noche-_

_-esas son muchas horas-_ dije con una sonrisa tímida.

_-Calcúlale, contando que te despertaste a la una de la tarde-_

No dije nada solo me reí, no me importaban mucho las horas, con el yo era feliz, y el tiempo y el lugar dejaban de existir para mí.

_-¿No te quieres dar un baño?-_ pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿_un baño?, pero si te bañaste hace rato.-_me miro extrañado.

_-Ya lo sé, pero hay un preciosa Tina que nos está llamando desde el baño-_

Tardo un segundo en captar el mensaje, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nos encontrábamos en el baño y la tina se empezaba a llenar…

* * *

**hola.... espero que les haya gustado el cap..ya que es de madrugada y yo ando aqui para dejarle el cap.. me merezco un review vdd ademas de que son gratis :D**

**bueno este cap, va para una chava que me pidio que pusiera detalles de la semana de ellos juntos.. espero te haya gustado el cap...**

**en fin.. que creen esta misma historia que ustedes estan leyendo,, tambien la estan leyendo en Rumania, ya que "BlueBubblesRed" la esta traduciendo, estoy tan feliz por eso, sobre todo por que entre a ver los comentario, y tambien les ha gustado (obvio los lei con el Santisimo traductor de Google, porque io no hablo rumano) solo que no lo esta haciendo en esta pag. si no en un blog, despues lo pondre en mi perfil...**

**en fin, deje mi correo en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere tener contacto conmigo o decirme: Ale que te pasa, actualiza ya :D entonces ahi se los deje, ya que ahi me encuentran siempre ando en linea...**

**y por ultimo... espero que pasen a leer mi nueva historia, va empezando, pero le tengo cariño a esa historia :D Abrazame muy fuerte... en fin espero que les guste y tmb me apoyen en aquella... el primer cap, es algo triste, pero eso se lo deben a que antes de escribir el cap. vi el cap 9 de la temporada 5 de criminal minds es muy triste ese capitulo, estuve llorando como magadalena...  
**

**en fin.. ahora si,... le mando muchos besos, y un monton de ondas positivas, y mi amorsisimo que esta aqui conmigo dice que les manda una sonrisa torcida a las preciosas que dejar review... **

**me voy... una tina nos espera... ciao..**

**Zoal...**


	17. Entregandote mi Alma

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

**_No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados._**

**_Achile Tournier(1847-1906) Escritor francés_**

**_Estoy alegre porque me quieres, sonrío el cielo porque me miras, canto tus caricias porque me besas, mato la tristeza porque me sueñas._**

**_-Anonimo-_**

* * *

**BPVO**

Íbamos en el Volvo de regreso a mi casa después del primer día de clases, Edward conducía como siempre muy rápido, con su mano entrelazada a la mía, no hablábamos, nos encontrábamos en un perfecto silencio solo por la música relajante de fondo, esto era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de estar con él, podíamos permanecer en silencio durante mucho rato y nunca ser incomodo.

Yo me dedique a ver hacia el exterior durante todo el camino, como siempre el clima era sombrío y a mí me fascinaba, quien lo iba a decir, yo, quien antes lloraba por tener que venir a encerrarme en esta gran capa gris, ahora la amaba porque me permitía estar con el ser más maravilloso sobre la tierra sin tantas restricciones, porque aun haciendo sol, siempre estábamos juntos, muchas veces yo no iba a la escuela y me quedaba con él en mi casa, se rumoraba en el Instituto que como era novia de Edward, era lógico que me fuera a los "campamentos" con su familia.

La tarde paso sin ninguna anormalidad, lo de siempre, comer y hacer la tarea, y hoy casi estoy llorando por eso, no puedo creer que la Geometría Analítica sea tan complicada, estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina y Edward lleva más de dos horas explicándome, pero creo que he llegado a un punto donde ya todo lo que me ha dicho se me ha olvidado, no es que sea mal maestro, nada de eso, solo que siendo muy guapo, con el ceño fruncido de frustración y con el increíble olor de desprende, creo que podría llevármelo a mi cuarto ahora mismo.

-_Creo que no vamos a lograr nada si no dejas de verme-_ me decía un poco frustrado.

_-Lo siento, ahora me tocaba a mi ser la acosadora, tu siempre me estas observando-_

_-Por mí no hay ningún problema con que me veas, pero no creo que sea bueno para tus calificaciones que la primera tarea la entregues mal-_ era cierto, no quería que mis promedios bajaran, aunque acabara de empezar curso.

_-¿Podemos ir a tu casa?-_ se me ocurrió de repente.

_-¿y eso?-_

_-Creo… y no te ofendas, pero creo que Jazz me podría ayudar con esta tarea, se que también es bueno con los numero, y así terminaría y no me distraería tanto-_

_-¿Prefieres a mi hermano que a mí?_- me decía fingiendo un tono de indignación.

_-Sabes que no, pero en serio necesito terminar esto_-le decía sentándome en sus piernas.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, y supe que había entendido mi punto.

_-Bella, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo serio_

_-¿paso algo?_

_-No, no es nada grave, solo quiero saber si…-_

_-¿sí?-_

_-quiero saber si estas dispuesta a aplazar en hecho de convertirte en lo que yo soy-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿a que viene todo esto ahorita?- _

_-Yo, yo quiero que tu tengas experiencias humanas, podemos ir a una Universidad saliendo del Instituto, pasear por el mundo, muchas cosas-_

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos, el estaba dudando en convertirme en lo que es el, ya no estaba tan seguro en querer pasar una eternidad conmigo, me calme un poco…

_-Sera mejor que hablemos de esto en otra ocasión-_ dije levantándome de su regazo.

Hable con mi padre y le explique que estaría en casa de Edward, que trataría que Jasper me ayudara con mi tarea, cuando eran cosas de la escuela, Charlie nunca ponía objeción, en menos de media hora ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa.

-_Hola Bellita, tanto tiempo sin vernos-_ me apretó, solo cuando tenía un pie dentro de la casa.

_-Emmet me viste hace un par de horas en la escuela- _

_-Osito, suelta a Bella, que se está empezando a poner roja por la falta de aire_- Decía Rose bajando las escaleras.

_-Jasper_- dije Edward en un tono de voz normal, pero yo sabía que lo oiría en cualquier parte de la casa que estuviera.

En cuestión de segundos estaban Jazz y Alice en la sala.

_-Jazz, hermoso, precioso, te he dicho toda la paz que trasmites en este momento- _dije con toda la dulzura que pude, Alice me había enseñado bien cómo hacerlo, ella solo reía atrás de su marido, de seguro ella ya había "visto" a lo que yo venía.

_-¿Bella?-_ parecía desconcertado, volteo a ver a Edward, como para saber que pasaba, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y se rio, Jazz me volvió a mirar con un dejo de comprensión.

_-No puedes hacer los problemas de Geometría verdad- _dijo captando todo.

_-No, no puedo, no les entiendo, pero tú me podrías explicar, por favor_- puse mi cara de gatito triste.

-_Claro, vamos a mi cuarto_- dijo derrotado, yo sabía por parte de Alice, que su marido nunca se resistía a los pucheros.

_-Hey Jazzy, esa es una propuesta indecorosa para tu cuñada no crees_- grito Emmet levantando sus cejas rápidamente.

_-Cállate Emmet-_ le pego Rose.

Los demás solo rodaron sus ojos…

_-Edward, tenemos visitas-_ susurro Alice y pude ver como todos se pusieron tensos.

Todos giraron su caras en dirección a la puerta que daba al patio, y venia entrando un hermosa mujer junto con Esme, venían sonriendo, parecían muy entretenidas en su plática hasta que la desconocida centro su vista en Edward, la vi correr y todo paso tan rápido, de un momento a otro ella estaba colgado de su cuello y lo besaba…

**EPVO**

Tarde un segundo en entender que pasaba, unos labios se presionaban con los mios y no eran los de Bella…

_-Quítate Tanya_- dije zafándome de su agarre.

_-Pero Eddie, ¿Qué no me vas a dar la bienvenida?-_

_-No de esa manera- _me estaba empezando a enojar cuando vi la cara de mi Bella, tenía sus ojos vidriosos y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Tanya también se percato de su presencia.

_-¿Quién es ella?-_ dijo con tono despectivo apuntando a mi ángel, pude ver en los pensamientos de mis hermanas que estaba a punto de aventárseles encima y despedazar a Tanya en medio del recibidor.

_-Ella es…-_ comencé a decir.

_-Quien yo sea no te importa, así que con permiso, vámonos Jazz- _jalo a mi hermano por su camisa, dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras.

_-Amor, espera…-_trate de detenerla sujetándola por el brazo.

_-Suéltame Edward, tengo mucha tarea que hacer- _la solté por el tono tan frio que uso conmigo, se dio la vuelta y se fue escalera arriba con Jazz, le daría tiempo a que se calmara.

_-¿Amor? ¿Por qué llamaste a esa humana amor? ¿Bueno mejor dicho que hace una humana en su casa?-_ Tanya soltaba pregunta tras pregunta a mis espaldas-

_-Bella es mi novia_- dije volteándome para enfrentarla.

-¿_Esa?, por favor Eddie, ella no puede ser tu novia, es tan simplona, flacucha, sin chiste, y aparte de todo humana.-_ decía con burla.

_-Ella no es nada de lo que tú dices, ella es la mejor mujer que me pude haber encontrado, y claro que es mi novia, la amo, y no dudes que en unos cuantos meses también sea mi esposa- _

_-Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio, ella no puede ser tu esposa, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien como YO- _esta mujer tenía demasiado alto su autoestima.

_-Hazme el favor de irte de mi casa-_ mi madre gruño a mi espalda, no recordaba que ella había estado todo el tiempo presente.

-¿_Esme, porque me dices eso?, hemos sido amigas y conocidas desde hace muchos años-_ Tanya también estaba sorprendida por la actitud de mi madre.

_-Por qué no te permito que en MI casa insultes a MI hija, y creo que está claro que mientras Bella este en esta casa, tú no eres bien recibida-_

_-Esme no seas ridícula, esa humana no puede ser tu hija-_

_-a mi madre nadie la llama ridícula-_ decía Alice pegándole una fuerte cachetada a Tanya, fue tanta la fuerza de la pequeña duende que nuestra visita termino en el piso.

Tanya se puso de pie enseguida como en posición de ataque, pero Rose se puso en medio de ellas dos, cubriendo con su espalda a Alice.

_-¿Rose?, ¿tú también estas de parte de ellos?-_ se sorprendió mucho ver que Rosalie estuviera de nuestra parte, ya que ellas dos siempre habían sido amigas, y de hecho en algún momento Rose trato de que yo anduviera con Tanya.

_-Lo siento Tanya, acéptalo, Edward es muy feliz con Bella, y puedes estar segura que en algún tiempo ella llevara el apellido Cullen o Masen, y será mejor que te vayas, porque puedes jurar que no voy a dejar que le toques un solo cabello a ninguna de mis hermanas-_

_-algún día te darás cuenta de tu error y vendrás a buscarme, ella no es mujer para ti, yo te puedo hacer feliz en TODOS los aspectos- _decía viéndome con una mirada cargada de suficiencia.

_-ella me hace feliz en TODOS los aspectos-_ le solté de golpe.

_-No puedes hablar en serio, tú no te acostaste con ella ¿verdad?-_ su mirada estaba desubicada como si yo hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

_-Mi vida intima con Bella, es algo que a ti no te incumbe-_

Me vio con tristeza y desilusión durante un minuto y después salió corriendo hacia el bosque, supe por sus pensamiento que se iría y dudo mucho que vuelva, le había dado en su orgullo al no elegirla a ella.

_-lo siento_- me dijo mi madre.

_-¿Por qué?, tu no hiciste nada_- la abrace para reconfortarla, sabía que se sentía mal por haber tratado así a Tanya, pero también sabía que por Bella lo volvería a hacer.

_-ella y yo veníamos platicando, y yo le dije que tú te habías abierto las puertas al amor, pero justo en ese momento entramos a la casa, creo que tomo el mensaje equivocado-_

La abrace un momento mas y después se fue, dijo que saldría al hospital para decirle a mi Carlisle lo que había pasado.

Yo me fui con mis hermanos a la sala, varias veces quise ir a hablar con Bella, pero Alice me decía que lo mejor era que la dejara tranquila y que platicara con Jazz, me quede en la sala pensando, que era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión, o algo parecido, y justo tenía que ser por Tanya…

**BPVO**

Lo último que escuche fue que yo era una flacucha sin chiste, ni nada, ya no quise escuchar mas y me metí al cuarto de Jasper, nos sentamos en el piso con todos mis cuadernos regados.

_-¿Estás bien_?- pregunto a los pocos minutos.

_-sí, solo que, nunca pensé que Tanya fuera tan bonita_- la verdad es que ella era el tipo de mujer que Edward se merece, no yo.

_-Hey hermanita, no te pongas así, puede que Tanya sea muy bonita, pero tú tienes una belleza más importante, y es la de tu corazón y la de la paz y tranquilidad que nos das a todos, además de que también eres muy bonita-_

_-Lo dices porque me quieres-_

_-Lo digo porque es la verdad_-

Preferí no seguir hablando de eso, me centre en tratar de entender esos estúpidos problemas, Jazz se ofreció a dármelos ya que el ya los había hecho, y eran los mismos, dado que vamos todos a las mismas clases, ¿Cómo le hicieron? No lo sé, pero lograron que los 6 estuviéramos juntos en todas las clases. No tarde demasiado en entender el razonamiento de la tarea, Jazz era muy bueno explicando, y también influyo mi coraje que tenía atravesado en el pecho a que cerrara mi mente a cualquier cosa que no fuera la tarea.

_-¿Por qué reprobaron año?-_ pregunte cuando recogía mis cosas, estaba el crepúsculo afuera, era mejor que me fuera a mi casa.

_-Pues, la verdad es que queríamos quedarnos más tiempo contigo, las chicas te adoran, y además hace mucho que no veíamos a Edward tan feliz- _

No conteste nada y termine de recoger mis cuadernos, salimos del cuarto y bajamos las escaleras cuando vi que iban entrando Carlisle y Esme.

_-¿Ya te vas hija?-_

_-Si Carlisle, ya es un poco tarde, además de que no le he hecho la cena a Charlie_-

En ese momento salieron de la sala los demás, Edward se paro alado de mí pero no dijo nada, me despedí de todos y Salí de la casa, como siempre Edward se comporto como el perfecto caballero y me llevo hasta mi casa.

No dijimos nada durante el camino, ahora si era un silencio incomodo, cuando llegamos a casa, vi que la patrulla de mi papa no estaba, entre y me di cuenta que en el refrigerador había pegada una nota, diciendo que volvería mañana en la noche, estaría en Seattle por asuntos de trabajo.

Edward se sentó en la sala y no dijo nada, el también ya sabía que estábamos solos, me prepare un rápido sándwich y me fui a comer a la sala, pero me senté en el sillón grande que estaba desocupado.

_-Creo que debemos hablar-_ dijo cuando vio que regresaba de la cocina, después de haber lavado mi plato.

_-Sí, yo también lo creo, pero te importaría primero darme unos 20 minutos humanos_-

Asintió y se puso de pie, subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto, yo busque alguna pijama y él se recostó en mi cama.

Cuando sentí el agua por mi piel me relaje, lo sabía era una cobarde por darle más largas al asunto pero tenía que tranquilizarme, tenía que tranquilizarme, esto se no me agradaba para nada, no quería estar peleada con él, pero además estaba su comentario sobre el retraso de mi trasformación, trate de asearme rápido, y en menos de 15 min, ya estaba de regreso en el cuarto con el cabello cepillado y la boca lavada, me senté a un lado de él en la cama.

_-¿Me vas a dejar?-_ dije después de unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

_-Claro que no, o tu ¿quieres terminar?-_ pregunto triste.

_-No, solo que, Edward, mírame, ella tiene razón, yo no soy la mujer para ti, te mereces algo mejor- _

_-Isabella, creí que esta plática ya la habíamos tenido, me encanta me fascinas, tal y como eres, te amo, no lo entiendes, me tienes completamente loco por ti-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

_-Entonces, está más que claro que ella para mí no significa nada, y que estuvo mal que te dejaras guiar por tus impulsos verdad-_

_-de eso no me voy a disculpar, no creo que tú reacciones muy bien si un día ves como otro me besa verdad- _gruño ante mi respuesta – _ves, estoy en lo cierto_-

_-Entiendo tu punto-_

_-Además, cuando vi cuando te besaba, pensé que era por ella por quien tú ya no quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo-_

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?-_

_-Tu dijiste que te diera tiempo con eso de la trasformación, hace unos meses estabas seguro, tal vez, tú quieras probar otras cosas, ya sé que yo fui tu primera mujer, sería lo normal que tu quisieras intentar con otras antes de tomar tu decisión-_

_-Estás loca, como puedes pensar eso de mí, yo no quiero estar con nadie más, y con respecto a lo otro, solo quiero que no te limites de nada antes de tomar una decisión tan drástica como la inmortalidad, no es un juego y tienes que estar segura, quiero que tengas tus experiencias humanas como cualquier mujer-_me gritaba, pero sabía que estaba muy enojado, lo supe al momento que se paró de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

_-¿Estás seguro?-_

_-¿tú no?-_

_-Yo estoy segura, pero necesito saber que tu lo estés, no necesito experiencias humanas, todo lo que vaya a vivir, son experiencias, pero lo único que quiero es vivirlas a tu lado-_

_-No exageres, necesito que entiendas mi punto-_

_-No me digas exagerada, y claro que entiendo tu punto, pero necesito que también tu entiendas el mío, no voy a soportar que el día de mañana te arrepientas de esto y me dejes- _le grite cuando me pare frente a él, mis ojos desbordaban lagrimas.

_-No me voy a arrepentir, y quiero que te quede muy claro-_

Me sujeto con fuerza y me comenzó a besar, era un beso muy salvaje, nunca lo había sentido así, pero era tanto mi coraje que el beso se volvió muy pasional, los dos tratábamos de llevar el control, y nuestras bocas eran un campo de batalla.

Sus manos me recorrían con desesperación mi cuerpo, dejo mi boca para dedicarse a mi cuello, mientras que yo lo sujetaba fuertemente de su trasero, paso un rato en mi cuello, pero de repente se separo de mí y me vio, en su mirada solo había deseo, deseo puro, sujeto el escote de mi blusa entre sus manos y de un tirón la destrozo, en cuestión de segundo oí como cuatro prendas se rasgaban, y ahí estaba yo desnuda frente a el, y la verdad es que este ataque de pasión que él estaba teniendo me excitaba demasiado.

El rápidamente se desvistió, se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído:

_-Te necesito Bella, te necesito ya_- y pude sentir y ver cuánto me necesitaba.

Lo bese en señal de respuesta y el nos dejo caer en la cama, esta vez no hubo juego previos, acostados separo mis piernas y de una sola embestida me lleno por completo, gemí por el placer que sentí, y el tomo como bueno eso, porque se puso a embestir en mi duro, fuerte y conciso, cada uno besaba las partes que alcanzaba del otro, era tanto el frenesí que estaba sintiendo, que aunque hacia frio, empecé a sudar, los dos estábamos fuera de control.

_-Quiero mas-_ pude decir entre jadeos.

Se separo un poco de mi, agarro mis piernas y las subió sobre sus hombros, cuando volvió a entrar en mí, lo sentí por completo, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos…

_-Yo… solo… te quiero… hacer… el amor... a ti…-_ se forzó en decir, ya que sentía los espasmos en mi.

Se inclino para besarme, nunca dejamos de vernos, era una conexión entre los dos, me sujeto fuertemente las caderas y supe que el final estaba cerca, sentía que mi cordura se estaba escapando por la ventana, ahora solo estábamos inundados por el placer, el deseo y el amor.

Sentí una revolución dentro de mí, y vi las estrellas, me penetro 3 veces más y lo sentí completamente en mi, su cara de orgasmo era fabulosa, casi hace que yo tuviera otro.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos, salió de mí y se dejo caer a un costado mío, me jalo para que quedáramos abrazados.

_-Te amo, lo sabes verdad- _me dijo dándome un beso.

_-Tanto como yo a ti-_

Quien iba a decir que el sexo de reconciliación era tan maravilloso, creo que lo haría enojar más a menudo, se formo una sonrisa en mi cara y me quede dormida, pensando en cosas que nos harían pelear…

* * *

13 sep.

No me gustaban mucho los cumpleaños, y menos el mío, pero este era un poco más emocionante, después de que Charlie le pidiera a Carlisle hace dos días si me podía quedar con ellos una semana, ya que mi papa tendría que ir a Washington por un curso y no me quería dejar sola en casa tanto tiempo, yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Llevaba dos días en su casa, y dormía con Edward en su cuarto, gracias al cielo mis suegros son liberales y no me mandaron a dormir al de visitas, me sentía tan bien en esa casa, rodeada de mis hermanos, siempre platicando, haciendo bromas, viendo películas, yo soy feliz con ellos, y sé que ahí es el lugar donde pertenezco.

Hoy me desperté de mejor humor, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con mi novio, y eso era para celebrarse.

_-Feliz cumpleaños-_ me dijo dándome un beso tierno, cuando apenas había abierto los ojos.

_-Gracias-_ lo bese con mucho cariño, estábamos tapados hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

Era un momento perfecto, digno para fotografiarse, hasta que sentí n terremoto, bueno eso pensé hasta que oí las risas.

_-Despierta, despierta_- me destape y en seguida me abrace más a Edward, ya que Alice y Emmet brincaban en la cama.

_-Feliz cumpleaños a ti_- cantaban los dos.

De los brincos que daban yo solo rebotaba en la cama.

_-Mama, ayúdame- _le pedí a Esme, que me vio un poco sorprendida, pero enseguida se repuso.

_-Alice, Emmet, bájense de la cama, y dejen a su hermana en paz_- los regaño, pero hicieron caso.

_-que aburrida Tomatito, como no somos Edward no quieres que brinquemos en tu cama-_

_-EMMET-_ gritamos todos, y Edward le aventó una almohada que le pego justo en cabeza.

Se acercaron todos y se sentaron amontonados en la cama, y me refiero a todos porque también estaban Jazz, Rose, Carlisle, en fin todos, Esme llevaba un mini pastel de chocolate, me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, las mañanitas y hasta el sapo verde… Edward no exagero cuando dijo que les encantaban las celebraciones…

Al poco rato nos volvieron a dejar solos para que nos alistáramos para la escuela, Alice había escogido como siempre mi ropa, pero respetando mi gusto, unos jeans, una blusa muy bonita azul turquesa, y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, el desayuno fue rápido, y en poco tiempo ya estábamos en la escuela, Ángela fue la única que me felicito, y la verdad me pareció mejor así, era mejor tener una felicitación sincera a muchas hipócritas, y me regalo una pulsera de plata con el símbolo de paz.

Mis clases como siempre fueron divertidas, ya que acompañada de mis hermanos en todas era difícil aburrirse, siempre decían algo, o se ponían en debates con los profesores ya que ellos se sabían todos los temas de memoria.

A la hora de la salida, pensé que nos dirigiríamos a la casa, pero no, fuimos a comer a el único restaurant en Forks, y aunque ellos no comían, tuvieron que fingir para no hacerse notar.

_-Lista_- dijo Alice cuando termine mi ensalada.

_-Lista ¿para qué?-_

_-Para tus regalos, como que para que-_ me decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_- ten este es el nuestro_- Emmet y Rose me entregaron una caja, cuando la abrí vi que me había regalado un Ipod en color azul _(pensaba que esto era una conspiración con tanto azul en mi vida)._

_-Gracias-_

_-El nuestro_- dijo Jazz extendiéndome una cajita, dentro de ella venia una tarjeta, pero no sabía de que era.

_-Gracias… ¿pero para qué es?-_ pregunte penosa.

_-Es un certificado de regalo por 3000 dólares, para una biblioteca que hay en Port Ángeles, decidimos que mejor tú escogieras tus libros-_

_-Gracias-_

_-¿y tu regalo Edward?_- pregunto Rose.

_-no el no me va a dar nada, llegamos a un acuerdo y no puede gastar dinero en mi-_ me apresure a decir, ellos se rieron y me vieron como loca, pero era la verdad, el me daba demasiado sin contar con la casa. Edward no dijo nada, solo me dio un beso en la cabeza.

_-Ah Bells, este es de Esme y Carlisle, solo que en la mañana ya no te lo pudieron dar porque, todavía no les llegaba el paquete_- era una cajita de terciopelo negra, no pensé que ellos me fuera a regalar nada, su mejor regalo fue no haberle dicho a mi papa que ellos también saldrían de viaje, se fueron en la mañana a pasar unos días a Alaska, cuando abrí la caja me sorprendí, debía de haber un error.

_-¿estás segura que esta caja es para mí?- _

_-Completamente_- contestaron todos juntos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya se soy una llorona, pero es que no lo podía creer, era una cadena de oro blanco, se veía muy fina, pero lo más especial es que en ella venia colgado el escudo de los Cullen en un dije, todos ellos llevaban el escudo, los chicos en pulsera, Carlisle y Esme en un anillo, y las mujeres en cadenas, al reverso del dije decía: Para nuestra hija Bella.

Sentía muchas emociones juntas al ver esta cadena, era la muestra mas grande de su aceptación hacia mi…

_-Gracias, muchas gracias_- mi voz sonó entrecortada.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que para ellos ya eres su hija_- me reconforto Rose.

Saliendo de ahí nos fuimos al cine a Port Ángeles, por ser mi cumpleaños me dejaron escoger y fuimos a un cine donde proyectan películas un poco viejas. Las chicas me apoyaron cuando decidí ver "A Walk to Remember" y a ellos nos les quedo más remedio que complacernos, aunque Emmet me amenazo con que en su cumpleaños veríamos la de "Eso –El payaso" como siempre durante la película llore, esta película me llegaba demasiado, pero Edward me decía palabras dulces al oído para tranquilizarme, él y sus brazos en los que me sentía tan segura siempre me sostenían.

Cuando salimos del cine, íbamos agarrados de la mano, caminando hacia donde habían estacionados los carros, los demás iban alguna distancia delante de nosotros bromeando, podía oír sus risas hasta mi distancia, apreté mas la mano de Edward y él me dio una mirada interrogativa, me sonroje, nunca le había pedido algo como le que le iba a pedir, pero llevaba todo el día deseándolo.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ me pregunto.

_-No,… bueno si…-_ deje de caminar y él se giro para quedar enfrente de mí, me miraba un poco extrañado.

_-¿Quieres ver otra película?, o ¿quieres cenar_?- trataba de adivinar, yo solo negué con mi cabeza y me mordí mi labio, maldita vergüenza, siempre se apoderaba de mi.

_-¿Te sientes mal?-_ dijo tocando mi frente.

Le dedique una sonrisa y me acerque a él, me puse de puntitas sobre mis pies y envolví su cuello con mis brazos, y en su oído le dije muy bajito…

-_Quiero estar contigo esta noche… en nuestra casa_- me separe de él y vi en su cara una mueca de sorpresa pero enseguida me dedico su sonrisa torcida que hacía que mis piernas flaquearan.

_-Yo también-_ me dio un rápido beso y avanzamos más a prisa hacia el carro.

Los chicos se fueron en el carro de Rose, por supuesto que no nos creyeron cuando dijimos que iríamos a dar un paseo, pero no comentaron nada, el camino hacia nuestra casa fue mi tranquilo y rápido, pero seguía sin saber cómo llegar, no me importaba tampoco demasiado, ya que no tenia ninguna intención de venir sola.

Después de algunos minutos, Edward ya estaba abriendo la casa, me cedió el paso y entre antes que él, me quede parada en el recibidor, me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia la sala, fue encendiendo las luces en nuestro camino, cuando visualice la sala mi vista se enfoco en un enorme portarretrato arriba de la chimenea con un moño verde.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños-_ dijo en mi oído.

_-Edward…-_

_-No te puedes quejar, no gaste ni un centavo, el portarretrato es mío, y solo imprimí la foto-_

No salían las palabras de mi boca, solo sujete fuertemente sus manos que estaban sobre mi vientre, ya que me tenia abrazada por la espalda, y contemple el retrato, éramos el y yo, en el patio de Esme, debajo de un árbol, sentada con él, me abraza por los hombros y yo tengo una mano en su cara, no nos besamos, tenemos nuestras frentes unidas y una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, una sonrisa de felicidad, no supe cuando la tomaron, no me di cuenta, pero era hermosa.

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-Me encanta, es perfecta-_

_-me agrada que te guste-_

Me gire para verlo y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fue como magia, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero, sabía que algo pasaría, no era la primera vez que estaría con él, pero sentía que esta noche seria decisiva, mi corazón latía descontrolado, y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos fue como una ola de tranquilidad…

No supe cómo llegamos al cuarto y tampoco me importo, esta noche no solo hicimos el amor, fue entregar nuestras almas en un solo cuerpo, cada beso, cada caricia iban cargadas con amor, no hubo prisas, no hubo movimientos rudos ni nada complicado, nos entregamos de la forma más natural, disfrutamos cada segundo, cada minuto, cada gota de lluvia que caía afuera…

Ver en sus ojos la adoración que me tenia, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sus labios en mi piel, oír como la habitación se llenaba de muchos Te Amo sinceros y del corazón, no había más palabras que decir, porque no existían palabras para expresar cuando lo amo, y tener sus manos entrelazadas a las mías mientras nos perdíamos en nuestro mundo… y sujetarlo fuertemente mientras tocábamos no las estrellas… si no miles de constelaciones…

Algo en mi me decía que esta noche me cambiaria pero no sabía porque… solo tenía la certeza de que jamás la olvidaría... la noche más especial de mi vida… donde nuestras almas… formaron la demostración más grande de amor que jamás me imagine conocer…

* * *

**1.2.3.. si si.. probando... probando... ok.. todos me escuchan....**

**se que me quieren medio matar... lo se... y les ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi retrazo, ya que eso de que pase mucho tiempo en actualizar una historia y otra a mi tmb me molesta.. pero al fin... bueno soy libre.. por fin... pase mi examen... no repetire curso.. eso es genial... la boda ya fue este fin y fue hermosisima.. con todas sus damas de honor de rojo :D en fin precioso todo.. para lo que me preguntaron...**

**con el cap.. no creo que tengan dudas y en serio espero que les haya gustado.. me costo alguito hacerlo no se porque?... espero me haya ganado un review.. y me digan que mi esfuerzo fue de su agrado... ahh tambien para alguien que me dejo msg.. preguntando con cuantos review actualizaba... no.. bueno por lo menos yo no trabajo asi... esto para mi es mi pasatiempo-obsesion-terapia.... lo hago por que me gusta.. obvio me agrada que me manden reviews siempre es bueno saber que lo que escribes gusta pero no voy por ese camino... imaginen si pidiera reviews para actualizar.. recibo de 10 R. por cap.. algo asi.. y soy feliz con cada uno asi.. que.. bueno punto aclarado....**

**La historia en Rumania va en el tercer capitulo... y a las chicas les gusta... soy tan feliz... :D**

**y si algunas de las de aqui.. leen Abrazame muy Fuerte.. les aviso que actualizare pronto en esta semana..llevo la mitad del cap.. pero como habia aclarado Amor a Segunda Vista es mi prioridad mas que nada por que ya esta toda armada en mi cabeza....**

**Les mando un monton de ondas positivas... las amo...**

**aLe***


	18. Regalo de Navidad

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

_**La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante.**_

_**Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia**_

_**-Paulo Coelho-**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, y me sentía un poco mal, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había cerrado las cortinas, aunque no era mucha no quería que entrara nada de luz, estaba sobre mi cama acurrucada a un costado de Edward , el tenia su mano sobre mi frente proporcionándome frio, haciendo que con eso mi frente caliente se sintiera mejor, en mi cabeza trataba de imaginar el sonido de un rio ya que, el agua siempre me ha tranquilizado estuve un buen rato sin moverme hasta que sentí como me quedaba sola en la cama, abrí mis ojos y vi que Edward se iba.

_-Quédate conmigo-_ suplique.

_-Tranquila amor, iré por algo de comer, ya que no tienes nada de alimento en tu estomago y asi no puedes tomar medicamento para tu dolor de cabeza- _me dijo pasando sus dedos fríos por mi cabello, se sintió tan bien,- ¿_quieres algo en especial de comer?- _

_-Sopa-_ dije inmediatamente, de la nada, me dieron una ganas inmensas de comer sopa- _hay sopa en el refrigerador, la hice ayer, ¿la puedes calentar por favor?-_

_-Claro amor, no tardo, en unos minutos regreso-_ me dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y otro en la frente y salió del cuarto, me quede un momento acostada, era muy raro que me doliera la cabeza y además tan fuerte, no le di importancia, prefiero pensar que siendo humana en algún momento me tendré que enfermar, no quise buscarle tres pies al gato, aunque había una idea volando por mi cabeza.

Aunque sentí que el mundo entero giro a mi alrededor cuando me levante de la cama, lo hice, me sostuve de la mesita de noche, tenía que recoger mi cuarto, para después darle una buena barrida a la casa, y además tenía que lavar, le había prometido a Charlie que lo haría ya que me había dado permiso de ir a casa de los Cullen a pasar la Navidad con ellos, ya que él iba a tener horarios corridos, así que cumpliría con la parte que había acordado, era un poco raro, porque aunque quiero a Charlie, casi nunca lo veía, sus turnos topaban con los míos en la escuela, y mi tiempo libre nunca coincidía con el de él y eso me había dejado en casa mucho tiempo sola…

Bueno casi sola, entonces decidí llevar mi mente a otros recuerdos para tratar de distraer mi dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba cada vez que me agachaba a recoger algo de lo que había tirado en el piso de la habitación. Me sonroje al recordar la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor en mi cama, nunca pensé hacerlo en mi casa pero ese día la pasión, el deseo y sobre todo el amor nos habían ganado y arrebasado, igual que las veces que lo hicimos en la sala o en la regadera, muchas veces en su habitación y una en el volvo, me reí un poco al recordar esa, porque sin querer en un raro movimiento habíamos accionado el claxon, lo bueno fue que nadie nos vio, ya que ese día el mirador de la ciudad estaba vacío…

_-¿Qué se supone que haces Isabella?_- oí la voz seria de Edward a mis espaldas, no lo había oído entrar, en sus manos traía una bandeja con mi comida y un poco de Agua, lo mire un momento y sentí que el suelo se movía, me sostuvo antes de que tocara mi cara el piso.

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?- _pregunto preocupado.

_-No te preocupes, es solo mi cabeza, me duele, y como me agache a recoger la ropa me maree-_ le explique.

_-Pero se puede saber porque lo haces, tienes que estar descansando, algún otro día puedes hacer eso-_ me regaño mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama con mi espalda recargada en la cabecera.

_-Tengo que hacerlo, para poder ir pasado mañana a tu casa, se lo prometí a Charlie- _

_-Pero lo puedes hacer mañana, aun estamos a 22 de diciembre- _me decía mientras traía la charola con mi sopa, se me hizo agua la boca solo de ver el plato.

_-No, tengo que hacerlo hoy, mañana quiero ir a comprarle un regalo a mi papa- _le mentí, la verdad es que le quería ir a comprar un regalo a él.

_-Bueno pequeña testaruda, primero come y después arreglamos eso te parece_- me reí y el pareció aceptar eso como un sí.

No me dejo comer por mi cuenta, cada vez que trataba de agarrar la cuchara el la hacía a un lado, me alimento como si fuera una niña chiquita y aunque le estuviera dando guerra, no iba a admitir que me encantaba que me consintiera, cuando termine de comer me dio unas aspirinas y después de quitar la charola de la cama me recosté a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y él me acariciaba mi cabeza, dándome un masaje tan relajante que me quede profundamente dormida… tenia al mejor novio del mundo.

**EPVO.**

Bella sí que era muy atrabancada, mira que recoger con el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tiene, me quede acostado con ella hasta que supe que su sueño era profundo, la verdad es que no le di aspirinas, le di un somnífero, tenía varias noches en las que había tenido insomnio o se levantaba muy ajetreada, algunas veces pareciera tener dos corazones, porque su latido era muy rápido, sabía que si se enterara que la dormí se enojaría, pero por falta de sueño es que ella tenía ese horrible dolor de cabeza, dormiría como unas 6 horas, estaba bien ya que eran las dos de la tarde, y así despertaría para cuando llegara Charlie.

Me levante de la cama, lo mas ágil que pude para no causarle molestia, sabía que cuando a un humano le daba dolor de cabeza y te movían bruscamente, sentías como si mucha agua en tu cerebro rebotara, causándote más dolor, ojala fuera yo el que tuviera ese dolor de cabeza y no mi princesa, la cobije bien y Salí del cuarto.

Casi nunca hacia esto en casa, porque la mayoría de las veces Esme decía que a ella le gustaba encargarse de este tipo de labores, pero una que otra vez lo había hecho, así que tenía algo de práctica, me dirigí a la cocina y Salí por la puerta trasera, ahí encontré lo que buscaba, una escoba y el recogedor, lo tome y me dirigí otra vez a la habitación de Bella, entre sin hacer ruido, pero me sorprendió ver a alguien parado alado de su cama.

_-¿Qué te sucede, que haces aquí?-_ le dije cuando la reconocí.

_-Vine por la ropa de Bella, vi en una visión que tratarías de lavarla, y hermanito, tú no sabes tratar la ropa como se debe, así que vine y la iré a llevar a una lavandería y a la tintorería- _Alice se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en su frente, mi hermana adoraba a Bella, se giro y se puso a recoger la ropa del piso.

_-¿Cómo entraste?-_ dije mientras acomodaba unos libros en su escritorio.

_-Abrí por fuera la ventana, es muy divertido eso de andar saltando en arboles y ventanas-_ se reía mientras lo decía.

_-Gracias-_

_-De nada, sabes que Bella es nuestra hermanita- _

_-¿Nuestra?-_

_-Sí, Rose esta esperándome afuera en su carro, iremos a dejar la ropa a Port Ángeles y de paso veremos algunas cosas, la traeré a las 7 ¿te parece, drogador de humanos?, vi en mi visión como le dabas somníferos-_ me acuso.

_-Tenía que ayudarla a dormir, ha tenido muy malas noches últimamente-_ le explique.

_-Es normal-_

_-¿Normal?-_

_-Sí, siendo ella humana, es normal que a veces pase eso ¿creo?- _dudo un poco antes de contestarme.

_-¿Pasa algo Alice?-_

_-Nada, me voy, te veo a las 7_- dijo tocando su sien, acababa de comprobar en su visión que llegaría otra vez a casa de Bella a las 7.

_-Alice, puedes salir por la puerta_- la detuve cuando vi que se dirigía a la ventana.

-_ni lo sueñes Edward, saltar por las ventanas es divertido, vampiro egoísta solo tú quieres andar de hombre-mono- _me solté a reír de su acusación y así sin más salto otra vez por la ventana.

Cerré perfectamente las cortinas para que la luz no molestara a Bella, y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea, acomode sus zapatos, sacudí sus libros, los acomode, y barrí el cuarto, seguí con mi tarea por las demás partes de la casa, barrí las escaleras, el pasillo y el cuarto de Charlie, recogí la sala, y también me encargue de barrer la sala cocina, recibidor y cualquier lugar de la casa, me dirigí a la cocina y lave lo que había ocupado para la comida de Bella, limpie perfectamente la cocina y me dirigí a su baño, limpie lo que pude, los espejos y demás, y volví a entrar al cuarto de Bella, doble y colgué algunas prendas limpias de ropa que tenía en su cama, creo que con eso estará listo, eran las 5, me había tardado dos horas en hacer todo esto, y eso que trate de hacerlo rápido, pobre de Bella si lo hubiera hecho ella sola, se hubiera llevado todo el día entre sus caídas y demás.

Me senté en la mecedora de su cuarto y tome un libro que tenia alado de su cama, era de una tal Mafalda, me gusto su humor negro, lo leí por un rato, hasta que recordé que tenía que sacar de la caja fuerte de la casa, mi regalo para Bella, esperaba que me aceptara, y si no lo hacía, seguiría insistiendo hasta que lo hiciera.

Pose mi mirada en ella y me perdí en los recuerdos, no podía describir la felicidad que yo tenía en mi interior porque ella era mi novia, porque ella me amaba, era una sensación indescriptible, nunca en mi vida pensé que sería tan feliz, no existe ni existirá nada que me haga más feliz que ella, se que tiene sus dudas sobre el tiempo que le pido pero es que yo quiero que ella sea lo más normal que pueda, que tenga sus experiencias humanas, y después si todavía quiere seguir conmigo, yo mismo la convertiría, no sé cómo aun tenía algunas dudas sobre todo lo que deseo compartir con ella, había pensado que después de salir del Instituto el otro año me la llevaría a viajar por todo el mundo, quería que conociera todo lo que quisiera, que viera todos los lugares maravilloso de este planeta, tenía planeado dos años corridos de viajes, y después volver a hablar de su trasformación, quería verla feliz, tanto como ella me hacía a mí, ella había venido a poner mi vida de cabeza y cambiarla por completo, yo que había pensado que mantendría mi virginidad para toda la eternidad y llego ella y en un par de meses me hizo perderla, aunque yo no me quejaba, la verdad es que en la cama éramos perfectamente compatibles, con el paso del tiempo nos habíamos acoplado muy bien, y la había amoldado a mí, y me sentía un poco presumido al pensar en eso, el saber que yo y solo yo tendría el privilegio de poder compartir con ella el maravilloso acto de amor, aunque en mi mente aun seguía rondando la idea de casarme, yo había sido educado de otra manera, y aunque ella y yo ya nos habíamos entregado, quería hacer lo demás bien, casarnos por todas las leyes y que llevara mi apellido, seria Isabella Swan de Cullen-Masen, ya había hecho algunos arreglos para poder juntar mis dos apellidos fue algo complicado, pero con algunos contactos de Jasper y una fuerte cantidad de dinero ella llevaría los dos apellidos que a mí me marcaban.

_-Romeo, despierta-_ me sorprendió mucho ver a Alice parada a lado de mí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no la había oído llegar.

_-no entraste por la ventana_- le dije señalando la ventana cerrada.

_-No, entre por la ventana de Charlie-_ esta duende era un peligro, juraría que en su otra vida fue espía o algo así.

_-¿puedo pasar?_ Pregunto rose desde el umbral de la puerta.

_-Claro-_ se acerco a mí y me entrego unas bolsas –_en la grande viene la ropa de Bella, y en la chica hay dos platillos de un bufet de comida china para que cuando despierte no se preocupe por hacerle de comer a su papa_- me decía mostrándome dos recipientes blancos térmicos.

_-Gracias_- conteste tomando las bolsas, saque la ropa para acomodarla y colgarla en el armario, Alice me ayudo y también puso ropa nueva diciendo que la tienda le había quedado de paso, me gire para echarle un vistazo a Bella y me sorprendió la imagen que vi.

Rose estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama junto a Bella y le acariciaba el cabello con mucha delicadeza y dulzura, y en sus ojos se reflejaba demasiada ternura, Rose era una persona muy cariñosa y amorosa con nosotros que somos familia, pero nunca lo había sido con otra persona, era un poco raro que se mostrara así con mi Bells.

_-Rose-_ le hable.

_-Dime-_ poso su mirada en mí,

_-¿Por qué eres así con Bella?-_

_-¿así como?-_

_-Cariñosa, la quieres y la cuidas, no me malinterpretes, me parece estupendo, pero normalmente tú no eres así- _dije esperando que no se enojara, me vio un momento en su cara se formo una tierna sonrisa y volvió a acariciar el cabello de Bella viéndola dormir.

-_Cuando era humana tenía una mejor amiga, era tan dulce y tierna, nada maliciosa ni ambiciosa, de hecho ella fue feliz por ser fiel a su sencillez y no le importo que el amor de su vida no tuviera dinero, ni el ser señalada por casarse con alguien pobre, era el alma más pura que yo me haya topado, se llamaba Vera-_ hizo una pausa y suspiro.

_-a veces cuando veo los ojos de Bella, siento que la estuviera viendo, por eso la quiero proteger y también la quiero, ella me recuerda tanto a mi Vera, porque nunca le ha importado que seamos vampiros ni el hecho de tener dinero, ella nos quiere por el simple hecho de ser nosotros mismos, y eso es algo que no se puede dejar de agradecer-_ dijo cada palabra cargada de mucho sentimiento y sé que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, nunca pensé que me fuera a contestar eso, sabía que esa Vera había sido muy importante para ella, en el transcurso de mis años con Rose, muchas veces por sus pensamientos me daba cuenta que la recordaba, para ella, el recuerdo de Vera era uno de los mas valioso que poseía.

_-Listo- _dijo Alice cuando terminamos con lo de la ropa.

No tardaron demasiado en irse, porque dijeron que Bella despertaría en 10 minutos así que se acercaron a ella, le dieron un beso en la frente y se fueron.

_-No llegues tarde o Emmet vendrá por ti-_ me advirtió Rose, recordándome que hoy nos iríamos de caza, todos, menos Alice, que por alguna razón ella se había ido sola ayer a cazar.

_-ahí estaré-_ y con eso se fueron.

Me senté en la cama, tomando su mano cálida entre la mía y espere a ver sus preciosos ojos.

_-Nessie- _Susurro entre sueños…

**BPVO.**

Después de cenar con Charlie con la comida que me habían traído Rose y Alice, me fui a mi cuarto, ame a mis cuñadas esta noche, no tenia ánimos de cocinar, me sentí como desgastada con mucha fatiga, y aunque la comida había estado deliciosa en la media noche la vomite.

Edward se había ido antes a cazar, fue lo bueno, porque si no me hubiera insistido en quedarse conmigo y yo necesitaba el día de mañana para mi sola, después de lavarme la boca y quitarme el horrible sabor a acido que traía por haber devuelto toda mi comida, me acosté en mi cama, puse en el reproductor que Rose me había regalado los nocturnos de Chopin y me empecé a relajar, extrañaba a Edward y eso que solo tenía una hora de haberse ido, pero, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, mi cama se sentía muy grande sin él, y yo me sentía vacía, tal vez a partir de mañana pasaría todas mis noches solas, si lo que creía era cierto, el me dejaría, limpie una lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla y una gran hueco se instalo en mi pecho, tenia al mejor novio del mundo, hasta había hecho la limpieza de mi cuarto por mí y me trataba como si fuera de cristal, y saber que mañana empezaría el final, en cuanto tuviera ese sobre en mis manos, y resultaba ser lo que yo pensaba, Edward me dejaría.

Me desperté muy temprano, todavía ni amanecía y ya estaba despierta, después de varios intentos de tratar de dormirme sin éxito me puse de pie e inmediatamente las nauseas llegaron, corrí como desquiciada y logre que lo poco que quedaba en mi estomago se fuera por el retrete, me metí a bañar y me lave muy bien los dientes, tenía todavía el sabor a oxido en mi boca.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré jeans, playera, mi chamarra y unos tenis, baje y no había nadie, a lo lejos se oían los ronquidos de Charlie, le deje una nota diciéndole que iría a Port Ángeles por compras, sabía que no le molestaría ya que el hoy se iría con Billy y Harry a pescar.

Tarde casi una hora en llegar a Port Ángeles, ya que a pesar de todo iba en una velocidad moderada y porque mi camioneta no daba para tanto, no sabía donde estaba el Laboratorio pero dicen que preguntando se llega a Roma, y yo me guie por una indicaciones que pedí en un puesto de revistas, me detuve afuera de la puerta de vidrio del Laboratorio y me quede como 10 minutos parada afuera, estaba que me moría de miedo, mis lagrimas se estaban empezando a formar en mis ojos , pero las estaba reteniendo, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme a esconder a mi casa, como toda una cobarde, hasta que sentí como una mano helada tomaba la mía, me tense al momento, Edward fue lo primero que pensé, pero cuando gire mi cabeza, era Alice la que sostenía mi mano, no dijo nada pero delicadamente me empujo hacia adentro, me sentó en la salita de espera hablo con la encargada al otro lado del mostrador oí que menciono Prueba de embarazo, me quede estática, Alice sabía perfectamente a lo que yo venía, después de unos minutos regreso a mi lado, no dijo nada, solo me abrazo, me aferre a su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que la encargada dijo mi nombre, anunciando que pasara, como zombi me puse de pie y camine hacia un cuarto iluminado con mucha luz blanca, estaba tan mal, que no me di cuenta que me había sacado sangre, hasta que vi que ya iba otra vez a la sala de espera, me senté y me quede con la vista ida, Alice me dijo que había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero para que le dieran los resultados en menos de una hora, solo asentí y fue como si estuviera en blanco mi cabeza, era como un parpadeo, y ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la calle, con una Alice tranquila, y con él sobre blanco en sus manos.

Condujo mi camioneta hacia el parque donde Edward se me había declarado, el mismo donde había empezado mi historia de amor, nos fuimos a sentar justo a la misma banca donde había estado con él hace mas de 6 meses, nos sentamos durante otra rato interminable con nuestras vistas hacia el lago, pero ahora yo sostenía el sobre en mis manos, sentía como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, y en el momento en el que lo abriera explotaría, y no es que no quisiera al bebe, era tan irreal pensar que él y yo tenemos una muestra de nuestro amor, pero, el me había dicho una vez que los vampiros no conciben, entonces el creería que no es de él y me dejaría, me quedaría sola con esa mitad de Edward y mía para siempre.

_-En algún momento tienes que abrirlo-_ dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Asentí con mi cabeza, y supe que ya no podía aplazar más esto, tome el sobre en mis manos y rompí una orilla para poder abrirlo, temblorosa desdoble la hoja, y leí lo que tanto temí: _**POSITIVO.**_ Me rompí a llorar como desquiciada, y me doble agachando mi cabeza hasta mis rodillas.

_-Bella. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no quieres al bebe?_- me pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba tratando de consolarme.

_-Claro que lo quiero, pero tu hermano me va a dejar, los vampiros no conciben, deben de estar equivocados los resultados- _balbuceaba tantas cosas que no creí que me entendiera.

_-Tranquila Bella, Edward nunca te dejaría, esto es un acontecimiento extraordinario, que mi hermano vampiro de 107 años vaya a tener un bebe, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera-_

_-¿Cómo le voy a explicar que estoy embarazada?, no me creerá, lo mejor será que me vaya, ire por mis cosas a casa de Charlie y me iré, desapareceré- _

_-Bella ¿me vas a separar de mi familia?-_

_-¿yo?, no Alice, la que se va soy yo, no podría soportar que tu hermano me rechazara, a mí y a mi hijo_- mi hijo… que bien se había oído decir eso.

_-iré a donde quiera que tu vayas, de ahora en adelante así será no me separaras del nuevo bebe Cullen, solo tendría que explicarle a Jazz mi desaparición por unos meses-_ meditaba, como encontrando una buena salida.

_-No, Alice, nunca te separaría de tu familia y mucho menos de Jasper, es imposible imaginarte sin el-_

_-entonces no me hagas decidir, no te puedo obligar a estar con mi hermano, pero tu tampoco me puedes obligar a estar separada de ti, además, Jasper siempre ira a donde quiera que yo vaya-_

_-yo… yo no sé qué hacer…-_

_-¿quieres tener al bebe?-_

_-por supuesto que sí, no te mentiré, estoy aterrada, nunca estuvo en mis planes tener un bebe a los 18, pero es una cosita hermosa, es el bebe que se formo por parte del amor entre Edward y yo, imagínate una pequeña replica de Edward- _dije empezando a sentirme ilusionada.

_-espero que no sea gruñón-_ nos reímos de su comentario, ya me estaba empezando a tranquilizar, solo tenía que pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

_-¿Cómo crees que lo tome?, ¿se enojara mucho?-_

_-Isabella, por favor, hace pensar que mi hermano fuera el peor novio sobre el mundo, haber dime, ¿alguna vez te ha pegado? ¿Insultado? ¿Gritado? ¿Humillado?-_

_-NO, Alice por favor, como puedes pensar eso-_

_-entonces, no veo por que estas tan preocupada, además por que se enojaría-_

_-por no haberme cuidado, nunca me preocupe por tomar pastillas anticonceptivas-_

_-tonterías Bella, eso es responsabilidad de los dos, haber dime porque él nunca se puso condón-_

_-Pues, porque nunca creímos que yo pudiera quedar embarazada-_

_-Ves, esto- me toco el vientre- es responsabilidad de los dos, y para que te calmes, porque no le hace bien al bebe te diré, que puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que todo estará bien, ¿confías en mi?-_

_-sí, sabes que si… ¿ya lo viste verdad, ya viste que hablare con él?-_

_-sí, pero no te diré nada más-_

Se formo una sonrisa en mis labios, y me sentí más tranquila, si Alice me decía que las cosas saldrían bien es porque así seria, además, no sé en qué momento pensé que Edward me rechazaría, el no es así, fui una tonta al asustarme, sé que no se lo tomaría bien, pero, no creo que me pida que nunca más lo busque, y a partir de ahora nunca estaré sola, tengo a mi hijo para siempre.

_-¿puedo?-_ dijo Alice, no entendí bien que me pedía, pero le dije que sí.

Se agacho y descanso su cabeza en mi regazo, quedando acostada sobre la banca, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver mi vientre.

_-hola corazón, soy tu tía consentida Alice, no sabes cuánto tiempo te llevo esperando, estaba ansiosa por saber que ya venias en camino, y no te preocupes, yo le jalare las orejas a tu mami cada vez que quiera salir corriendo… deja te digo que tu tío Jasper, que es el hombre mas guapo sobre la faz de la Tierra, te consentirá mucho cuando sepa que va a tener una sobrina, y ni contar de tus abuelitos Esme y Carlisle, solo no le vayas a hacer mucho caso a tu tío el Oso, ese está loco, pero tu preciosa Tía Rose, lo controlara-_ la duende tenía una charla con mi vientre.

_-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-sabes a que me refiero Alice-_

_-no sé de qué hablas Bells-_

_-¿Desde cuándo sabes que saldría embarazada?-_

_-y deja te digo bebe que te comprare ropa muy…-_ me ignoro.

_-Mary Alice Brandon, contéstame-_ me vio muy seria, sabía que yo la quería mucho, pero si me enojaba, podía ser peor que ella.

_-Lo sé desde el día en que naciste-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Bella, lo sé desde el día en el que naciste, siempre lo he sabido, tu destino siempre ha estado con Edward, tuve la primera visión el día que tu mama dio a luz, y durante tu primer año me llegaron las demás, pero el día que decidiste venir a Forks, todas se solidificaron y se convirtieron en visiones claras, casi declaradas hechos- _me sorprendió saber eso, nunca pensé que ella me hubiera tenido en cuenta desde hace tantos años.

_-Alice, si te hago una pregunta me la contestaras-_

_-Claro-_

_-¿será niño o niña?-_

_-¿realmente quieres saber?-_

_-si-_

_-Sera niña, y déjame decirte que mi hermano y tu se lucieron, será la niña más hermosa que yo haya visto, además de que será consentida, amada, chiflada, y ni hagas protestas, tiene a 6 vampiros que se van a morir de amor por ella-_ ¿niña?, tendré una preciosa niña.

_-Gracias Alice, gracias por hablar conmigo, y hacerme entrar en razón, Edward tiene que saber lo que pasa, no puedo salir corriendo-_

_-De nada, hermanita, sabes que te quiero-_

_-Alice, vámonos, acabo de decidir que le regalare a Edward mañana-_

Nos levantamos de la banca y regresamos al laboratorio, media hora después con lo que había regresado a buscar fuimos a una tienda de variedades para poder colocar lo que me habían dado en el Laboratorio, no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, y de ahí salimos hacia un restaurant, Alice me dijo que de ahora en adelante cuidarían de todas mis comidas y que no iba a permitir que me malpasara, cuando estuve satisfecha, fuimos al centro comercial, vimos mucha ropita para bebe, cunas, biberones, muñecos, vestidos, una infinidad de cosas que le quisiera comprar a mi hija, pero hoy venia por algo mas especial, no tarde mucho en encontrarlos, había distintos colores pero me decidí por unos rosas, y Alice escogió un mameluco también rosa pastel, pero lo que mas me gusto fue lo que le pidió que le bordaran, como siempre, gracias a una considerable cantidad de dinero por parte de la duende, nos dieron la prenda en 10 minutos.

Regresamos a Forks en la tarde, cuando llegamos a casa, mi papa estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, como siempre, recibió cariñosamente a Alice, y no tuve inconveniente en que se quedara a dormir conmigo, prepare un platillo con algo de pescado de papa, para la cena, esta sería como nuestra cena de Navidad, me sentía un poco mal al saber que Charlie se sentiría avergonzado de que su hija saliera embarazada tan chica, pero no pensaría en eso hoy, me preocuparía de eso después, cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Charlie que la cena estaba lista Alice me detuvo entregándome un paquete.

_-ten, dáselo-_

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_-tu regalo de navidad para Charlie_- lo había olvidado por completo.

_-Gracias Alice, te juro que con todo lo que paso, me olvide por completo, cuando junte el dinero te lo pagare-_

_-nada de eso, si no te lo estoy cobrando-_

_-¿en qué momento lo compraste? Estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo-_

_-Bella, mira yo nunca trato de entender tu mente porque es imposible, así que tu no trates de entender como hago mis compras, y no lo notaste en el camino de regreso porque lo había puesto debajo del asiento_- amaba a mi cuñada.

_-Gracias, eres la mejor-_

_-Ya lo sabía-_

La cena paso muy rápido, Alice comió o eso fingió hacer, porque varias veces la vi esconder la comida en una bolsa de plástico que tenia en su regazo, cuando mi papa se despidió de mi para irse a dormir, y me deseo feliz navidad, ya que dijo que mañana se iría temprano, le di su regalo, que le encanto, pasarían varios años hasta que le pudiera pagar eso a Alice, era un nuevo y modero equipo para pescar, mi papa parecía que no cabía en felicidad, con decir que hasta me cargo y me dio vueltas en el aire, y corrió a su cuarto por mi regalo, no pensé que Charlie fuera uno de los que daban presentes, pero me dio una cámara digital _rosa (que ironía, antes fue el azul, ahora el rosa inundara mi vida)_, me encanto el regalo, me tome una foto con mi papa, y varias con Alice, después de tanto abrazo, se fue a su habitación, yo recogí la cocina, y subí a mi alcoba, me tome mis 20 minutos humanos para tomarme un baño y todo lo de mi aseo personal y me puse una buena pijama, no quería oír reclamos de Alice por usar mi camisa vieja de hoyos, entre al cuarto, y me metí a la cama, me sentía muy cansada, me empecé a quedar dormida, cuando Alice me entrego algo, era una ovejita bebe de peluche, la abrace y le desee las buenas noches, acaricio mi cabello y me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, me desperté corriendo igual que todos los días para ir a vaciar mi estomago, esto de las nauseas matutinas era muy desgastante, Alice me ayudo a ponerme de pie, ya que siempre que vomitaba me sentía muy débil, hice mi maleta muy rápido con mis cosas personales y salimos hacia la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegamos no había nadie, todavía no regresaban de la caza, Alice me preparo una ensalada de frutas y me obligo a comer, terminando de comer, ella quería que nos arregláramos para la cena, pero si faltaban como 10 horas, la convencí que me dejara dormir, por alguna razón me había dado mucho sueño, pero era normal, últimamente dormía más de la cuenta, no supe cuanto dormí pero me despertó un tacto gélido en mi frente, abrí un poco mis ojos y lo observe.

_-Hola mi amor-_ me dio un beso en los labios.

-_Bienvenido a casa, ¿Cómo te fue?-_ le dije un poco raro ya que andaba media dormida todavía.

_-Bien, pero te extrañe-_

_-yo también- lo bese._

_-No es por interrumpir el beso, pero la verdad es que te vine a despertar porque Alice te quiere arreglar, y digamos que ella no te iba a despertar tan tranquilo como yo-_

_-Está bien, ya me paro-_

_-¿No pondrás resistencia a que te arregle?-_ me pregunto extrañado, la verdad es que siempre me quejaba de que ella jugara a la Barbie conmigo, pero esta ocasión era especial.

_-no-_ me levante de la cama y Salí del cuarto, aun estaba nerviosa por hablar con él.

Alice hizo magia conmigo como siempre, me arreglo con un vestido sstraple negro, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una banda plateada abajo del busto, la verdad es que el vestido era muy sexy, y me encanto, tal vez mis hormonas andaban muy descontroladas, cuando bajamos después de muchas horas de arreglo, Alice me dirigió al comedor, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, y en mi lugar había un platillo con pavo, se veía riquísimo, y como paso con la sopa, sentí que me aventaría hacia el plato, comí muy a gusto, todos haciendo platica, y contando una que otra anécdota de la cacería, vestían ropas muy finas, todas de vestidos cortos como el mío pero diferentes modelos y colores, y ellos de vestir, aunque Edward vestido completamente de negro se veía muy sensual, es mas quería robármelo para encargar de una vez el hermanito de mi bebe… Dios mío, mis hormonas andan descontroladas.

Quede muy satisfecha, y aunque insistí en yo limpiar lo que había ensuciado, Esme no me dejo y nos mando a todos a la sala, Alice tenía un entusiasmo sorprendente y de vez en cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando pasaba a mi lado, tocaba mi vientre, todos intercambiaron regalos, por supuesto Alice me dio el que me tocaba dar a mi, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que yo ni enterada estaba, mi "regalo" era un finísimo reloj de oro blanco para Esme, todos recibieron regalos, Jasper me dio a mí un volumen original de la primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio, era de las ediciones que salieron cuando Jane Austen lo acababa de publicar.

_-Bueno, quisiera pedirles su atención, ya que quiero darle su regalo a Bella-_ dijo Edward haciendo que todos nos calláramos.

El y yo estábamos parados en medio de la sala, se giro para quedar de frente a mí, y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

_-No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo, y todo lo que he esperado por ti, eres la mujer de mi vida, y te necesito para toda la eternidad conmigo_- yo quería llorar de todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Pero me sorprendió que soltara mi cara y se agachara poniéndose en una rodilla, sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolso de su pantalón y mostrándome un precioso anillo. Creo que está a punto de darme un colapso nervioso.

_-Cásate conmigo Bella, se mi esposa y mi compañera para siempre_- me quede muda, quería decir muchas cosas pero no me salían las palabras, todos gritaron de felicidad en la sala.

_-Edward… yo… no puedo-_ pude ver como su rostro se entristeció y todos los demás guardaron silencio.

_-¿Bella?-_ me pregunto temeroso.

_-Por favor Edward, solo necesito que primero abras mi regalo y después decides si todavía te quieres casar conmigo-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver tu regalo con que te cases conmigo?-_

_-Por favor-_

_-Está bien_- su voz sonaba triste.

_-Siéntate_-

Se sentó en el sillón y yo me senté en la mesita de centro para poder quedar frente a el.

_-Edward, se que estas triste y tal vez enojado conmigo, solo haz lo que te pido, y si después todavía te quieres casar conmigo, lo hablaremos-_

_-Bella me estas asustando-_

_-Necesito que hagas algo, y por favor, tienes que prometerme que lo cumplirás-_

_-lo prometo-_

_-Cierra los ojos, y bloquea tu mente, no quiero que veas ningún pensamiento de tus hermanos ni de tus papas, oigas lo que oigas no los abras ¿sí?-_

_-si_- dudo un poco pero lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y se quedo muy quieto.

Me puse de pie y me gire para ver a Alice, vi que todos los demás me veían desconcertados, solo les sonreí un poco, tome la caja que Alice tenía en sus manos, y la pequeña bolsa y me volví a sentar frente a Edward.

Tome el brazo de Edward y le desabroche el botón de la camisa que traía abrochando en su muñeca, la doble hasta su codo dejando su brazo descubierto, de la bolsa saque unos zapatitos rosas tejidos, todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa, sabia que ya habían atado cabos, pero supe que Edward cumplía su palabra, porque permaneció tranquilo.

En mis dedos índice y anular coloque un zapatito en cada uno y dirigí mi mano hacia el brazo de Edward como si mis dedos fueran piernas, moví los dedos sobre su brazo como si caminaran, su ceño se frunció estaba extrañado, mire a la familia y vi que todos nos veían expectantes, seguí haciendo lo mismo por el brazo de Edward.

_-¿Bella, que es eso?-_ me pregunto dudoso.

Coloque la caja abierta sobre sus piernas.

_-Abre los ojos-_

Cuando lo hizo, su mirada automáticamente se dirigió a mi mano, miro extrañado mis dedos como tratando de entender, y poco a poco fue como si le llegara la iluminación.

_-Amor…-_ no lo deje que hablara, le indique que viera la caja.

Se quedo pensativo viéndola, hasta que tomo el portarretrato entre sus manos, y lo vio maravillado, en el venia la imagen que me tome hoy en la mañana, era mi primer ultrasonido, después saco el mameluco y lo leyó, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando leyó el bordado que decía: _**La princesa de papa.**_

_-¿es en serio?-_ dijo tomando mis manos para agarrar los zapatitos tejidos.

_-Sí, tengo tres meses de embarazo-_

_-¿voy a ser papa?-_

_-Si-_

_-VOY A SER PAPA, VOY A SER PAPA, VOY A SER PAPA_- empezó a gritar.

Se levanto y me agarro cargándome, se puso a dar vueltas, yo me sujete de su cuello, fue como un respiro el ver que tomaba bien la noticia. Todos se pusieron a gritar como locos y nos abrazaron, después de varios abrazos, volví a los brazos de Edward que me dio un beso muy intenso, cuando dejo que tomara aire, se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

_-Hola princesa, soy tu papa y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que vienes en camino -_ decía hablándole a mi vientre, yo para esto ya estaba llorando.

Aun agachado tomo mi mano y coloco el precioso anillo en el.

_-El anillo era de mi familia Masen, es que le dio mi padre Edward Masen a mi madre Elizabeth cuando le pidió matrimonio-_

Beso el anillo cuando estuvo colocado en mi dedo corazón…

_-y nuestro bebe, solo confirma lo que ya sabía, eres mi milagro personal Isabella, y por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo-_

_

* * *

_

**Amores, espero que tengan una feliz navidad, las quiero horrores por seguirme aqui en mi historia, y les deseo todo lo bueno de la vida.... **

**espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño regalo de Navidad y se que me odian pk dije que lo subiria ayer, pero la verdad es que es el cap, mas largo que he escrito y no lo habia podido terminar, y les queria dar un buen capitulo, casi 7 mil palabras...**

**bueno disfrutenlo, y si me quieren dar un regalo de navidad, regalenme un review ya que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz...**

**y pasense por mi otra historia, que estoy muy triste, pk aunque mucha gente la agrego a favoritos, casi nadie me dice que tal les parece...( bien publicidad, pero si yo no me hecho porras entonces ¿quien?... ;D)**

**en fin... un besote para todas aquellas que me dejaron comentario en el cap. 17, y a todas que siguen agregando amor a segunda vista a favoritos y alertas...**

**besines...**

**y si se portan bien... Edward ira esta noche a tu cuarto... tentador no?....**

**Las quiero**

**aLe***


	19. Hormonas Confesion y ¿Charlie?

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

**Un beso es un truco de la naturaleza, para callar las palabras cuando son innecesarias.**

**Mis noches se convirtieron en un día soleado por ti**

**Lo que no me mata me… fortalece**

**Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. Filosofo alemán.**

* * *

**EPVO**

Creo que mi cabeza no asimilaba bien lo que acababa de saber, seria padre, porque aunque se que los vampiros no pueden concebir, ese bebe tiene que ser mío, yo sentí como fui el primer hombre en la vida de Bella, y desde esa vez solo ha estado conmigo, aunque sea algo que ni yo mismo pueda explicar, porque es el milagro más grande de la vida, ese bebe es mío, una muestra tangible de mi amor con Isabella.

Cuando me puse de pie, la abrace, necesitaba sentirla cerca, aunque ella no me había contestado todavía si se quería casar conmigo, se que lo haríamos, ahora estaríamos juntos para toda la vida, tendríamos algo que nunca se podría borrar.

_-Bueno necesitamos planear muchas cosas, el cuarto del bebe, la boda, un baby shower,- _Esme murmuraba frenética sobando su frente como no queriendo perder ningún detalle, parecía ser la madre biológica de Alice.

_-sí, tanto que organizar, compras-_ gritaba Alice.

_-Además de ropa, mamelucos, biberones, pañales, juguetes-_ las tres mujeres Cullen, parecía que en cualquier momento se agarrarían y empezarían a dar de saltos por toda la casa.

_-Por que no mejor jugamos un poco de Domino-_ propuso Jazz cuando sintió el ánimo de Bella, ya que ella en este momento no quería pensar en la boda y en preparativos.

_-Sí, vamos al salón de juegos- _dijo Emmet jalando a su esposa.

Todos nos dirigimos al salón de juegos que estaba junto a la biblioteca, en el había mesa de billar, también varios juegos de casino, y una mesa grande y cuadrada para jugar Domino o Baraja.

Cada uno se sentó en un lado de la mesa, jugaríamos los hombres, Carlisle se sentó frente a mí y Esme jalo una silla para quedar a lado de el, Emmet se sentó a mi izquierda con Rosalie sentada sobre su regazo, Jasper a mi derecha con Alice parada a sus espalda abrazándolo por el cuello, cuando vi que Bella iría por un silla la tome de la mano, me senté yo primero no porque fuera descortés, yo mismo iría por su silla si esa fuera mi intención, pero no, la jale para que se sentara sobre mi regazo, y cuando lo hizo, sentí como mi lado más humano empezaba a salir a flote.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto y descubierto de arriba que dejaba ver sus hombros, pero también llevaba medias negras, pero lo que nunca pensé que llevara, era un liguero, esta mujer me quería matar, cuando se sentó, se le subió un poco el vestido mostrando los broches que sujetaban las medias, apreté un poco su cintura y ella escondió su cara en mi cuello.

La sobre exalto un poco el sonido de las piezas sobre la mesa, cuando Carlisle empezó a revolverlas.

_-¿Te gusta?- _me susurro Bella muy bajito, sabia a que se refería, ella también se había dado cuenta que su vestido dejaba ver el final de sus medias.

_-Sabes que si- _gesticule sin hacer ruido, nadie parecía hacernos caso, porque estaban entretenidos con un chiste que contaba Alice, ya que mi querida hermanita se había dado cuenta de lo mío con Bella y nos estaba dando tiempo.

Bells se despego un poco de mi y junto su frente con la mía.

-_que bueno, porque esto-_ y sujeto mi mano poniéndola sobre su pierna, muy cerca de su zona más intima- _es solo para ti-_ me dio un rápido beso en los labios donde me mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué? De donde había sacado ese lado tan sensual. Cuando estábamos ella y yo solos en la cama, dejaba salir su lado mas desinhibido, se dejaba llevar, y algunas veces hasta me decía como quería hacerlo, pero nunca, y digo nunca, había estado tan suelta como hoy, y menos con mi familia a unos cuantos metros, con lo penosa que es. Ella solo me sonrió y giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba las piezas que me habían repartido a mí.

Y justo en ese momento empezó el juego, y no me refería solo a ese juego, Bella tenía el suyo, estuvo muy callada durante las primeras tres rondas, después me ayudo a mí a jugar, pero cuando íbamos por la sexta partida, se acomodo otra vez, y volvió a esconder su cara en mi cuello, dándome delicados besos, hizo un camino hasta mi boca y me dio otra vez un rápido beso y volvió a poner atención al juego, llevaba varias veces haciendo eso, hasta que estábamos en un juego algo complicado, se acababan las piezas y el juego se empezaba a cerrar, esta partida era importante ya que estábamos apostando 40 mil dólares, cada uno había puesto 10, y Bella parecía desesperada por ese hecho, ya que se le hacía impresionante que en un solo juego pudiéramos perder tanto dinero, aunque no lo perdíamos todo quedaba entre familia, a estas horas Carlisle es el que más había perdido, ya que no había logrado ganar ninguna mano, de su bolsillo ya habían salido 60 mil dólares, y era obvio que quisiera ganar esta partida.

Sabía que yo llevaba las de ganar, tenía un par de piezas con las cuales les podía cerrar el juego, y estaba empezando a maquinar mi plan, para poder ponerle fin a esta partida, cuando sentí la mano de Bella tocándome, y no me refiero a tocándome el hombro o la mano, NO, ella me estaba tocando la entrepierna, le lance una mirada de confusión y ella solo me sonrió, y continuo viendo el juego, pero siguió tocándome, y sentí como mi problema empezaba a crecer, sujete su mano para detenerla, y ella me vio un poco triste: _Déjame tocarte, Te deseo._ Me sorprendió que lo dijera, y espere a que mi familia volteara a vernos, pero nadie pareció oírnos y todos seguían en el juego, y entonces me quede anonadado, no me fije que ella no lo había dicho, lo había pensado, nunca había abierto la boca.

_-Te oí- l_e dije maravillado, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

_-¿Qué oíste?-_ me pregunto.

_-oí lo que pensaste_- la toque otra vez, y ya no oí nada_- ahora ya no oigo nada, pero hace un momento te oí-_

_-Tardaste tanto-_ me respondió divertida.

_-¿Cómo que tarde?-_

_-Claro que me puedes oír, solo cuando estemos en contacto, y solo cuando yo quiera que me oigas- _

_-y porque no me lo habías dicho-_

_-No lo sé, pero me di cuenta hace tiempo cuando a veces te pedía algo con el pensamiento, pero la mayoría de las veces pasaba cuando tú me abrazabas por la espalda, así me di cuenta_- todos nos veían sorprendidos, mas Carlisle, ya que para él, la mente de Bella era todo un enigma.

_-Eso es fabuloso, de las cosas más únicas que he visto en mi vida_- exclamaba mi padre.

Después de unos minutos de preguntas, continuamos con el juego, entonces todo volvió a la tensión pasada, porque ahora solo nos quedaba a cada uno 4 piezas, pero yo no me podía concentrar, ya que Bella seguía acariciándome, yo veía para todos lados, y gracias al cielo la mesa era un poco alta por lo que solo nos veíamos de la cintura para arriba, y nadie parecía ponernos atención. Bella tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la de ella.

_-Edward termina este maldito juego de una vez, me quiero ir al cuarto YA_- pensó algo alterada, Dios, las reacciones de Bella me estaban descontrolando, y además me tomaban por sorpresa.

Hice unos cuantos movimientos y ya estaba a punto de ganar, cuando Carlisle nos sorprendió a todos, cerrando el juego con la mula de 6, todos gritamos sorprendidos, y él fue el ganador, decidimos terminar el juego, ya que aunque Bella traía tensión sexual, por lo menos lo ocultaba, y Rosalie no, no éramos los únicos ansiosos por irnos.

_-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, también Bella tiene que descansar_- ordeno Esme, mientras todos se ponían de pie, yo sujete a Bella para que no se parara de mi regazo.

_-¿No se irán a su habitación?- _nos pregunto Jasper ya cuando todos iban de salida.

_-Sí, solo que tenemos que hablar de algo antes- _respondí rápidamente, para que de una vez se fueran, pero Jasper noto mi humor, y solo sonrió pícaramente, empezó a pensar en Alice, pero yo fui más rápido y bloquee sus pensamientos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Bella se giro y en un ágil movimiento, quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, su vestido subió demasiado, casi a punto de mostrar su ropa interior, y se froto contra mí, sujete sus caderas, porque no quería hacer esto en el salón de juegos, me levante y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, nos besábamos con desesperación, comencé a caminar, lo bueno es que me sabia mi casa de memoria, porque no tarde mucho en llegar hasta mi cuarto, torpemente lo abrí, y en cuanto entre intente prender la luz, pero ella no me dejo.

-_Solo con la luz de la Luna- _dije en mi oído, le puse seguro a la puerta y me dirigí hacia la cama.

Parados al pie de la cama, ella se soltó de mi, y me dio un leve empujón para que yo cayera sobre la cama, entonces se comenzó a quitar su vestido, la verdad es que aunque no era la primera vez, siempre me ponía nervioso el verla desnuda o semidesnuda, era una reacción que no se podía controlar, se saco el vestido por la cabeza y lo arrojo en algún lugar del cuarto, que mas daba, yo la tenía a ella ahí, vestida solo con un diminuto conjunto de lencería negro, que sujetaban el liguero de sus medias, y con zapatillas, ella me volvía loco.

-_No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué esta ansiedad?-_

_-No lo sé, a lo mejor es el embarazo, o que se yo, lo único que sé es que tengo ganas de hacerte el amor desde hace bastantes horas y lo vamos a hacer, no está a discusión-_ me decía con un tono de autoridad mientras se sentaba sobre mí, ya que yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

_-Yo no lo discuto- _dije débilmente.

-_Mejor, así no te tendré que amarrar_- trague en seco, ¿ella tenía planeado amarrarme?

Muy lento me fue desvistiendo, se entretuvo con cada parte expuesta de mi piel, beso con adoración cada centímetro expuesto, hasta que me dejo en bóxers, no importaba nada mas, nos estábamos amando, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, de un momento a otro ya estoy entrando en ella, que como siempre, esta lista para recibirme, era un tipo de hacer el amor más fuerte, había amor, pasión, desesperación, y otra vez amor, nunca dejamos que eso falte, porque es lo que nos marca, después de un tiempo de amarnos, mis movimientos se vuelven irregulares estoy empezando a perder la cordura, su respiración de vuelve agitada, y siento como me empieza a apretar.

_-Juntos-_ susurra y se a lo que se refiere.

Me abrazo a su pequeño cuerpo, beso su cuello, y cuando doy un leve mordisco sin hacer daño, los dos llegamos al nirvana más exquisito juntos, gritamos nuestros nombres a todo lo que nuestros pulmones dieron, y ella se deja caer en la cama. Aunque no quiera salgo de ella, tiene que descansar, me quedo sentado en medio de la cama, con algo de las cobijas tapándome, ella aun siendo tímida, se envuelve en una sabana, y se sienta frente a mí, todavía tiene sus mejillas rojas, su cabello esta enmarañado, y su respiración es agitada, me ve con adoración, y vuelvo a comprobar que es un ángel en mi cama.

_-¿Cómo estás?-_ me pregunta confundiéndome.

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-a la noticia de que vamos a hacer papas-_

_-soy el hombre más feliz, no te imaginas como es el saber que la mujer de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, ahora lleva en su vientre a un hijo mío-_ le digo mientras acaricio su cara, pero en ella hay algo, duda tal vez.

_-¿Bella que me quieres decir?, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- _me ve un momento, dudando, hasta que por fin se decide.

_-Pensé que me dejarías, pensé que no creerías que es tuyo por eso había decidido irme_- dice mirando las sabanas.

_-¿tu pensaste eso de mi?-_ mi voz suena ahogada, pero lo que me acaba de decir me dolió.

_-Lo siento-_

_-¿Qué te hizo quedarte?- _

_-Alice hablo conmigo, y me dijo que se iría conmigo, que no me dejaría sola, y después de mucho hablarlo decidí hablar contigo-_

_-Me estás diciendo que si no fuera por Alice, tu estarías ahorita en no sé donde, y todo porque piensas lo peor de mi- _enseguida levanto sus ojos viéndome con arrepentimiento.

_-No Edward, bueno si, pero, por favor, no te enojes, entiéndeme yo estaba desesperada-_

_-Entiendo que te tomara por sorpresa, pero pensar eso de mi…-_ me iba a poner de pie cuando ella me abrazo.

-_Lo siento-_ me solté de su agarre y me puse de pie.

_-Yo también lo siento, será mejor que te duermas_- le decía mientras me vestía, busque mi ropa interior, y de mi armario tome un pantalón de franela, y una camiseta blanca.

_-¿A dónde vas?- _voltee para verla cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, por sus mejillas rodaban algunas lagrimas.

_-No te preocupes Bella, estaré dentro de la casa, solo necesito salir del cuarto- _me dolía dejarla así, pero necesitaba calmarme.

_-Lo siento, me equivoque al pensar eso de ti-_

_-si yo también lo siento, no pensé que me tuvieras tan bajo ante tus ojos- _Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, Maldición, dolió mucho que pensara eso de mi…

**BPVO**

Sola, sola como ostra en la enorme cama de Edward, y todo por mi bocota, y mi desconfianza, si lo sé, fui una estúpida al pensar eso de él, pero fui más estúpida al decírselo, aunque entre él y yo no hay secretos, creo que esto se hubiera quedado bien guardado, no sé cuánto tiempo llore, y me aferre a mi almohada, el necesitaba un poco de tiempo y yo se lo daría, mis ojos se secaron y de un momento a otro me quede profundamente dormida.

**EPVO**

Llevaba dos horas sentado en la oscuridad de la sala, no supe a donde ir, porque no me quería alejar de ella, aquí podía oír los latidos de su corazón, y del corazoncito de mi princesa.

_-Fue un golpe bajo-_ me asuste cuando vi a Carlisle en la entrada de la sala, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no lo oí llegar.

-¿oíste lo que pasó?-

_-Desgraciadamente sí, no era mi intención, pero sabes que tenemos un oído muy desarrollado, y creo que todos lo oímos, como oímos lo que paso antes_- agache mi cabeza avergonzado.

_-Hijo, no te preocupes, tu nos has soportado a todos, no pasa nada, todos entendemos que son un par de jóvenes adolescentes y ahora embarazados_- me decía con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba _– acompáñame al estudio Edward, tengo que hablar contigo, y dado que no tienes sueño, es un buen momento- _me reí de su mal chiste, y él en su mente también pensó que había sido malo. Aun así lo seguí, cuando entramos al estudio, Esme ya estaba ahí, sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, yo me senté en la silla junto a ella y Carlisle se sentó detrás del escritorio.

_-Tenemos que hablar sobre el embarazo de Bella-_

_-¿se va a morir?-_ pregunte al punto del llanto seco, yo no me podía imaginar mi vida sin ella.

_-Por supuesto que no Edward, sé que esto es un tema nuevo para ti, pero no seas extremista, no es como si el bebe le fuera a salir rasgándole el vientre_- me reprendió.

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-pues mira, he investigado hace un rato, y no hay problema, hace muchos años, antes de que tu llegaras conmigo, yo estuve en el nacimiento de un bebe concebido por una humana y un vampiro, que es lo mismo a un nacimiento normal y humano-_

_-¿Durara 9 meses?-_

_-Sí, el embarazo dura igual, ya que al ser la madre quien lo carga en su vientre, gana su lado humano, puede que en algunos periodos presente hambre de sangre, y es lo normal, ya que el bebe también será mitad vampiro-_

_-¿pero siendo vampiro, no le hará daño?-_

_-Claro que no, el bebe en poco tiempo va a empezar a tener un poco de razonamiento y protegerá a Bella, eso si, Bella tiene que seguir un cuidado especial, nada extremista, pero si especial-_

_-¿a que te refieres?-_

_-de ahora en adelante, es preferible que no se quede sola, debe comer bien, en cuanto tenga sueño se debe de dormir, ya que el bebe le gastara muchas energías-_

_-está bien… ¿pero... Y el bebe cuando nazca, como será, me refiero a que siendo mitad vampiro, ¿crecerá normal?- _pregunte temeroso.

_-Sí, igual que cualquier otro bebe, solo que se le tiene que enseñar desde pequeña a cazar, digo cuando ya tenga la edad, porque no le gustara la comida humana-_

_¿Pero si es vampiro, como crecerá?-_

_-Mitad vampiro-_ me corrigió- _y crecerá hasta la misma edad de Bella, hasta los 18, cuando cumpla esa edad su crecimiento se detendrá- _

_-Todo es tan…_- no encontraba la palabra para describirlo.

-_Increíble- _me ayudo Esme.

-_Sí, eso mama, es increíble, pero espera un momento, en tu mente hay algo que te preocupa, ¿Qué cosa no me has dicho?_- dirigí mi vista hacia Carlisle.

_-Hay algo… Bella tendrá que ser convertida en el momento del parto, el bebe le robara todas las energías y si no lo hacemos, pues ella no sobrevivirá, ¿lo harás tu? O quieres…-_

_-Lo hare yo-_ le dije para dejar claro ese punto.

_-Bueno, ahora que aclaramos todo, creo que es mejor que vayas con ella, yo hare unas llamadas, veré si encuentro a Eleazar-_

_-¿Eleazar, para qué?-_

_-Eleazar y yo estuvimos junto a un amigo que se llama Garrett, el tuvo un bebe con una humana, pasamos varios años con ellos, y confirmamos que se detuvo el crecimiento al llegar a la edad de la madre, no te preocupes Edward, me siento preparado para atender a Bella, ahora solo disfruta de este maravilloso regalo-_

Les agradecí que me informaran bien lo que pasaría, luego se lo contaría a Bella, iba de salida cuando mi madre me hablo, gire mi cabeza para verla.

_-Edward, entiendo que estés molesto con Bella, pero debes de entender que tú tienes más de 100 años, mientras que ella sigue siendo una adolescente de 18-_ solo asentí y me dirigí al cuarto, cuando entre me sentí horrible, como me había podido salir enojado de ahí, estaba acurrucada en la orilla de la cama abrazando una almohada, profundamente dormida, pero temblando un poco por el frio, ya que ella seguía desnuda bajo la sabana.

Saque unas cobijas de mi armario y la tape, me metí a la cama con ella, la abracé y ella inmediatamente se giro hacia a mí, aun dormida me reconocía, como yo estaba de lado, se abrazo a mí, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda, y su frente en mi pecho, sentí su respiración acompasada en mi estomago, si, ella seguía dormida, acaricie sus cabello y me deje llevar por el aroma a fresias.

Pasaron varias horas, hoy había dormido muy tranquila, ni había hablado, cuando eran como las 10 empezó a despertar, me separe un poquito de ella, y espere a que su mirada se topara con la mía, me vio temerosa, como esperando alguna molestia, se sorprendió cuando levante las cobijas un poco.

**BPVO**

Se metió bajo las cobijas, yo no me moví, no sabía cómo estaba el, después de haber estado enojado, pero solté unas risitas cuando lo sentí besar mi vientre.

-_Buenos Días mi Princesa-_ le dio otro beso a mi vientre, y salió de debajo de las cobijas para quedar sobre mí.

_-Buenos días-_ me dio un beso en los labios muy tierno.

_-Edward yo…-_ pero no me dejo terminar porque me volvió a besar.

_-No digas nada, entiendo perfectamente lo que paso, ahora olvidemos eso, y sigamos normales te parece-_

_-si-_

_-Perfecto, ahora pequeña, vístete para que bajes a desayunar- _me iba a besar cuando sentí un ya conocido sabor amargo en la boca.

-_Quítate Edward-_ me vio un sorprendido, pero enseguida se dejo caer hacia la cama, yo sujete la sabana que me cubría, y salí disparada al baño, devolviendo mi cena.

Edward enseguida estuvo a mi lado, sujeto mi cabello y me froto la espalda, me ayudo a ponerme de pie, y cuando me lave la boca, me cargo al estilo nupcial para recostarme otra vez en la almohada.

_-¿Bella, necesitas algo?-_ se veía asustado.

_-Tranquilo mi amor, solo son las nauseas matutinas, es normal, solo dame un momento para que me estabilice- _le acaricie su mano para calmarlo.

Después de unos minutos me pude poner de pie, nos dimos un rápido baño, cuando salí me vestí, tenia ropa en el armario de Edward, hace tiempo que la mitad de su armario estaba ocupado por mí, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa y unos zapatos de piso, cuando iba a dar el primer paso hacia afuera de su cuarto, me volvió a cargar.

Genial, si antes me cargaban sin razón, ahora ya tienen la excusa perfecta, llegamos a la cocina y ya estaban todos ahí, obvio ellos no comían, pero platicaban entre ellos, Edward se sentó en un taburete de la barra desayunador, y a mí me sentó sobre su regazo, Esme puso un plato de fruta, un vaso con leche, un vaso con jugo, y unos huevos revueltos frente a mí, se me hizo agua la boca.

_-Gracias Esme_- dije antes de empezar a comer o a devorar, tenía mucha hambre.

_-Hermanita ¿qué Eddie no te alimenta bien?-_ se burlo Jasper, yo solo lo mire muy feo, y seguí comiendo.

_-Yo pensé que no te había quedado hambre, ya que todos los oímos ayer en la noche_- empecé a toser, me estaba atragantando con mi comida, todo por culpa de los albures(**N/A: BUENO LOS MEXICANOS SOMOS RECONOCIDOS POR EL ALBUR, QUE ES CUANDO TE DICEN LAS COSAS EN BROMA, Y CON DOBLE SENTIDO**) que el tonto de Emmet estaba diciendo.

Enseguida Edward me dio ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

_-Emmet, vuelves a decir algo así, y puedes jurar que a ti nadie te oirá en años- _lo amenazo Rose enojada.

_-¿yo que hice?-_

_-Por tu culpa se andaba ahogando Bella-_ le rugió Edward.

_-Lo siento Bella- _

_-No te preocupes Emmet, ya paso, ahora déjame comer en paz_- le sisee un poco irritada.

Yo pude terminar mi comida tranquila ya que mis hermanos se habían ido con las chicas a Port Ángeles de compras, se me hizo raro que no insistieran en que fuéramos, pero lo deje pasar, cuando me levante a lavar mi plato, bueno esa era mi intención, ya que Esme con velocidad vampírica me lo arrebato y lo lavo, Carlisle me pidió que fuéramos los cuatro a la sala.

_-¿pasa algo?-_ pregunte cuando vi que se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, junto con Esme, tome a Edward de la mano, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_-Bella, hoy iremos a hablar con Charlie_- anuncio Esme.

_-¿Por qué?- _pregunte con la voz llena de pánico.

_-Mira Bella, se que te parecerá raro, pero sé lo que Edward está pensando, para el también es una sorpresa que vayamos a ir con Charlie-_ gire para ver a Edward, y era cierto, se veía la confusión en su rostro- _Tu sigues siendo hija de familia, y nosotros ante todos somos los papas de Edward, tenemos que responder por él, además de que lo mejor es que te vengas a vivir aquí con nosotros-_

_-¿pero ya?-_

_-es lo mejor Bella-_ me respondió amorosamente Esme- _¿no sabemos si tienen planeado casarse ya?, pero bueno frente a tu papa, tenemos que ser los papas que están afrontando las consecuencias de los actos de su hijo, aunque tú sabes la verdad de que estamos más que encantados con la idea de ser abuelos, pero tenemos una farsa que cumplir, algo normal cuando pasas a ser una Cullen-_

_-Si entiendo-_

_-y no te preocupes por nada, yo se que Edward se va a hacer cargo de todo, y no es porque se lo digamos, ya sabíamos que lo iba a hacer, pero la escuela te la pagaremos nosotros-_

_-No, eso no, yo puedo conseguir un trabajo y pagar la escuela y mis gastos-_

_-Por supuesto que no Isabella, eso no está a discusión, tendrás los mismo privilegios que tienen Alice y Rose, pasaras a ser prácticamente una de nosotros, y espero que ni pienses en buscar un trabajo, sabes que Edward nunca te dejaría ir-_ me advirtió Esme, yo voltee a ver a Edward y él me indico con su mirada que así era, nunca me dejaría trabajar.

_-está bien_- dije mirando al piso, no quería ser una carga para ellos.

_-no serás una carga para nadie, quítate esa idea de la cabeza- _me dijo Edward tomando mi barbilla para que levantara el rostro y lo viera.

_-¿Cómo sabias que pensé eso?-_

_-Te conozco, déjate consentir Bella, te quiero consentir en todo lo que pueda, tratarte como a una reina, tu solo di Rana y yo brinco-_ me reí de su comentario.

_-así esta mejor, te ves más bonita sonriendo-_ me dio un beso rápido.

Después de la charla con mis nuevos papas, subí por mis cosas, trate de hacer las cosas lo más lento posible, pero antes de lo que pensé ya iba en camino hacia la casa de Charlie. Estaba que me moría de nervios, sabía que mi papá se enojaría mucho, bueno eso es lo que cualquier papa normal hubiera hecho.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de mi casa, sentí como cuando estas a punto de caer al precipicio, Edward me avisa que Charlie acaba de dar vuelta en la esquina, que ya va a llegar, me tense de solo imaginarlo.

_-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, ahora también nos tienes a nosotros-_ Esme trata de animarme.

Unos minutos después y Charlie entro a la casa, recorrió con su vista el lugar, me ve a mí sentada con Edward con nuestras manos tomadas, y Carlisle y Esme, sentados en otro sillón.

_-Hola papa-_ digo muy bajito.

_-Hola Bells_- me dice sonriéndome, pero con duda en sus ojos – _Carlisle, Esme_- los saluda, y ellos rápidamente se ponen de pie para ofrecerles su mano - _¿pasa algo?-_

_Si, si pasa, y mucho, tendré un bebe de un vampiro de 107 años,_ mi mente grita como desesperada, pero la lógica me calla, y me mantengo tranquila.

_-Es mejor que te sientes papa-_ me hace caso y se queda viéndonos por un rato en el que nadie hace nada.

_-¿Cuánto tienes?-_ soltó de repente mi papa, con la mandíbula tensa.

_-papa…-_

_-¿Cuánto?-_

_-Tres meses-_ lo miro y el tiene la cabeza agachada, parece que intenta procesar lo que acabamos de decir.

_-¿Qué piensan hacer?-_

_-Voy a tener a mi bebe-_

_-¿y la escuela?- _

_-Seguiré yendo, cuando se cumplan los nueve meses yo ya abre salido-_

_-Charlie, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo_- le trata de explicar Carlisle.

-_Pueden salir, necesito hablar con Bella a solas-_ ellos me miran y yo asiento con mi cabeza, Edward duda, pero al final también sale por la puerta de enfrente con sus papas, diciéndome que estarán en el auto.

Pasan los minutos y Charlie sigue callado, me ve, pero es como si no me viera, en su mirada hay tantas emociones que hasta me asusta.

_-Ven-_ me indica que me siente frente a él, así lo hago y me apoyo en la mesa de centro para quedar frente a frente.

_-Lo siento, se que estas decepcionado de mi, siento tanto que ahora la gente vaya a hablar de ti por mi culpa, perdóname-_ le digo llorando.

-_Tranquila Bella, no me importa que la gente hable de mí, me importas tu-_ lo dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla-_ No te mentiré, no esperaba esto de ti, siempre has sido sensata y debe de haber una buena razón, que no alcanzo a entender, de porque decidiste empezar una familia con Edward, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, se que te debería de estar corriendo de la casa, y diciéndote tantas cosas feas, pero no puedo, tu madre y yo te orillamos a esto, te criaste prácticamente sola, eres una niña muy madura para tu edad, y sé que de ahora en adelante tomaras las decisiones correctas, aunque no imagine que fuera a ser abuelo tan pronto, estoy un poco feliz_- me da una sonrisa y se forman arrugas alrededor de sus ojos- _Pero eso sí, tu tendrás que hablar con René-_

_-Si papa-_

_-¿te casaras?-_

_-No, bueno si, pero no ahorita, todavía hay cosas que hablar con Edward, el ya me había pedido que nos casáramos antes de saber del embarazo, pero… yo no me quiero casar embarazada-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No lo sé, es algo complicado explicar lo que siento, pero cuando sepa muy bien lo que trato de decir vendré contigo para hablar- _

_-¿te irás con ellos?- _

_-Sí, es lo mejor, Esme dice que es más fácil ya que así me cuidara, pero tratare de venir, y dime que tu iras- _

_-Claro que sí, pero bueno es mejor que subas por tus cosas, o nos agarraremos a llorar aquí-_ dice mi papa poniéndose de pie, mientras una lágrima se le escapa rodando por la mejilla.

**EPVO**

Veo salir a Charlie y viene con los ojos rojos, se ve un poco más calmado.

-_Edward-_ inmediatamente camino para encontrarnos en medio camino- _ya hable con Bella, te pido que la cuides, esto no es lo que yo hubiera querido para ella tan joven, pero como le dije a ella, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, ahora solo hazla feliz o yo mismo me encargo de romper cada uno de tus huesos_-aunque sé que no me puede hacer daño, me intimida, porque sé que Charlie protege lo que más ama en su vida –_ entra, está en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas-_

_-Charlie, yo la amo, y la cuidare con mi propia vida, ella lo es todo para mí_- me da un apretón de manos, y yo entro a la casa.

Oigo muy bajo como Charlie, platica con mis papas sobre lo que harán, ellos lo convencen de que se harán cargo de todo, y que cuando Bella se alivie, le pagaran la Universidad, alegando que para ellos el dinero es algo por lo que no se preocupan, Charlie trata de objetar, pero Esme es muy buena negociando, y no deja que le gane en la decisión.

Cuando entro a la habitación Bella tiene una maleta y varias cajas sobre la cama, no dice nada, se que para ella es muy triste dejar a su papa, la ayudo a acomodar sus libros y los pocos discos en cajas, y demás recuerdos que se lleva, mientras que ella se ocupa de la maleta.

Terminamos en silencio y bajamos con las cosas, las acomodo en la cajuela mientras ella se despide de su padre.

_-iras a visitarme ¿verdad?- _

_-Claro que si pequeña, iré tanto como pueda y como los Cullen me lo permitan- _dice Charlie haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, sus pensamientos son tristes y está viendo pasar la vida de Bella ante sus ojos, pero sabe que la tiene que dejar ir, sabe que ahora ella ya no es la niña que jugaba en su patio, ella ya es todo una mujer.

_-Las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti Charlie- _le dice Carlisle.

_-Gracias_- sonríe nostálgico- _Adiós pequeña, te quiero_- le dice abrazándola.

_-Yo también te quiero papa_- le da un beso en su mejilla y se suelta, nos despedimos rápido y subimos al carro, tenemos que volver a casa, Bella se muerde el labio para no llorar, sabe que a partir de ahora todo será diferente, ve a su padre en la banqueta de su casa, y poco a poco la distancia va borrando la silueta del Jefe Swan, que piensa que lo que menos espero al llegar a su casa, es que se tendría que despedir de su hija, para dejarla ir a hacer su vida.

**BPVO**

Estoy acurrucada en la cama, esperando a que Edward vuelva, bajo a ayudarle a Esme a no se que en la cocina, ya que Carlisle hoy tiene guardia de noche, por la ventana se filtran los rayos de la Luna, y aunque es raro, hay un hermoso cielo estrellado, dejo que mi mente vague por un momento en los acontecimientos del día, la sola platica con Charlie me había puesto muy sensible, realmente en este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, me había encariñado mucho, después cuando regresamos, hable con René, me llevo más de tres horas por teléfono esa platica, primero me regaño, después se calmo, y prácticamente fue lo mismo de Charlie, me mostraron su apoyo en todo.

Giro en la cama, necesito que Edward venga, estoy cansada ya que hicimos modificaciones en su cuarto para que entraran mis cosas, Esme coloco un librero nuevo para mí. Después de cenar con los chicos, me di un baño, y estoy a punto de dormirme, pero necesito que el venga.

Pasan muchos minutos, y la puerta se abre, lo veo entrar ya enfundado en su pijama, camina por el cuarto, y se mete a la cama, acurrucándose a mi lado, tira un poco de mi para jalarme hacia él, y así quedar mi espalda pegada a su pecho, besa mi cuello, y hunde su cara en el, aspirando mi aroma, con su brazo me rodea la cintura y coloca su mano en mi vientre.

_-Bella, ¿Qué has pensado sobre la boda?-_

_-Edward, yo me quiero casar contigo, pero no tan pronto, y menos embarazada-_

_-¿Por qué?- su voz se oye un poco triste._

_-No sé, no quiero pensar que nos casamos por mi embarazo-_

_-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto-_

_-Sí ya lo sé, pero, mira, aunque mi mama siempre me hablo pestes del matrimonio, y aunque le tengo pavor, me gustaría casarme, con un hermoso vestido blanco, con la gente que amo a mi alrededor, y todo eso, pero no lo quiero hacer mientras estoy embarazada-_

_-Creo que te entiendo, un poco, ¿era un sueño para ti?-_

_-Pues no sé si un sueño, pero si era algo que me hubiera gustado-_

_-porque no hacemos algo, casémonos por lo civil, en una boda intima, solo tus papas y los míos, para que quede constatado que ya eres mi mujer, y además para poder reconocer a la pequeña cuando nazca-_

_-Yo no sé…-_

_-Piénsalo Bella, y cuando nazca la bebe, organizare la mejor boda que hayas podido soñar, tendrás la mejor boda, porque yo también quiero que nuestro enlace por la Iglesia sea algo digno de una Diosa como tu- _me rio de su comentario.

_-¿me prometes que nuestra boda será hermosa?-_

_-Te lo juro-_

_-¿y llevare mí vestido blanco?-_

_-Sí, no importa que ya tengas una hija, el blanco simboliza, la pureza del alma, y eso, mi amor, es algo que solo tú puedes portar con orgullo, tienes el alma más limpia y buena que yo haya conocido-_

_-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?-_ le digo acariciando su mano que esta sobre mi vientre.

_-Me lo imaginaba-_ suelta una risa tan celestial que me hace pensar que es un ángel.

_-Si Edward, si me quiero casar contigo, y no solo por la fiesta, me caso contigo, porque siempre me demuestras cuanto me amas, al buscar lo que sea que me haga más feliz, y sobre todo porque no es que necesites un papel para saberlo, pero soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma-_

-_Te amo Bella-_ sonrío y se me escapa un bostezo, estoy muy cansada.

_-Buenas noches princesas-_ me dice dándome un beso en la nuca.

Me empiezo a relajar, y poco a poco me voy quedando dormida, ahora sí, ya estoy en mi hogar.

* * *

**ok ok... me quieren matar.. lo se... pero si lo hacen no veremos en que acaban la historia :D**

**en fin pido disculpas, porque tarde horrores, pero llevo mas de una semana en cama porque anda el virus de la gripa muy fuerte aqui en mi casa, y hubo dias en los que solo me desperte para comer algo y volvia a quedarme dormida por medicamentos... en fin...**

**espero les guste el cap... ya se esta acabando la historia.... que tristeza....**

**eii en mi perfil hay un poll hasta arriba, para que me comenten, quisiera una ayuda para saber que historia les gustaria que publicara, en el mismo perfil, viene la informacion de los fics, y de que se trataran,, bueno espero me apoyen....**

**y por ultimo.. les deseo feliz año ¬¬ bn atrasado.. pero mas vale tarde que nunca... y espero que este año solo vengan muchas cosas buenas para ustedes, y si llega a haber cosas malas, solo sean para hacerlas mejores personas...**

**Las amo... nos leemos pronto... y bueno para las que leen Abrazame (se que hay algunas de aqui que me siguen alla) actualizare pronto, pero como ya explique andaba muy mal... en fin nos leemos pronto.. y se acepta cualquier sugerencia...**

**Regalame un Sonrisa... Regalame un Review... ademas de que son gratis :D**

**XoXo... aLe***


	20. Me perteneces

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

_**A primera vista supe que era especial y me dejo suspirando, para mi suerte se sienta a mi lado, y con su aroma me fui embriagando nos pasamos las horas charlando y con el tiempo me fui enamorando….**_

_**Después de un año regresamos ese mismo día al bar, y le pedí su mano, y sin duda alguna ella acepto estar para siempre a mi lado, y que la miro vestida de blanco, y poniendo su amor en mis manos, y me acerco y le seco su llanto ella sonriendo me dice te amo… fue su amor quien me llevo a un mundo lleno de pasión, de amor,,, fue su amor quien me ayudo a creer en el amor, fue su amor quien me enamoro.**_

_**A.M- Fue su amor…**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Las semanas trascurrieron normales, y yo me encontraba un poco más relajada, por lo menos en la escuela todavía nadie se enteraba de mi embarazo, y creo que en el pueblo tampoco, imagino que Charlie todavía no hablaba con nadie, y tampoco es que lo esperara mi padre era como yo, algo tímido para relacionarse con la gente.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana de nuestro cuarto, y el reflejo me dio miedo, era yo vestida de color entre marfil y perla, con un precioso traje sastre, Alice, le había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que se viera elegante, juvenil, y creo que hasta romántico, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, solo Alice sabe…

Mi cabello estaba rizado y sujeto en un coleta baja adornada con un hermoso arreglo de cristales, y de mi cuello pendía la hermosa cadena con el escudo Cullen, regalo de mis suegros y más que eso, nuevos papas… la verdad es que me había gustado como me veía, y eso era la importante, ya que era mi boda, y se supone que tengo que estar feliz, y no es que no lo estuviera, solo que me sentía entre triste, ansiosa, feliz, emocionada, tal vez, eran las hormonas del embarazo, o simplemente el hecho de saber, que ahora ante todo el mundo Edward seria mío como yo lo soy de él, dejaría de ser Isabella Swan, para ser Isabella Cullen, y me encantaba el nuevo nombre, pero tenía mucho miedo de no ser la esposa que Edward deseaba, y no es que tuviera que esperar a que llegara del trabajo, porque sé que él no trabajaba, y dudo que en algún momento lo hiciera, aquí todo el dinero era gracias a las buenas inversiones en la bolsa de valores, sabía que mis nervios eran infundados, Edward me amaba tanto o más que yo a él –imposible- pero imagino que así se sentían todas las novias el día de su boda.

Mi familia estaba abajo, esperando, sería algo intimo, estaban todos los Cullen, mi mama, mi papa, Phil no había venido porque tenía juego, y el juez, me puse a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, pero caminaba con paso tranquilo, ya que traía unas preciosas zapatillas blancas, aunque hermosas, no dejaban de ser una trampa mortal.

_-¿Planeas hacer un hoyo en el piso_?-

Me asuste y di un brinquito, gire para ver a mi padre en el umbral de la puerta, vestía un traje azul marino, y se veía muy guapo, le sonreí nerviosamente, y él me devolvió la sonrisa dudoso, entro a la habitación cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y yo me fui a sentar a lado de el.

_-¿Qué tienes pequeña?-_

_-Nada papa, creo que Nervios-_ conteste viendo al piso.

_-Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-_

_-Si-_

_-Sabes que no te tienes que casar si no quieres, puedes vivir conmigo, y yo también puedo mantener al bebe, no tienes que casarte por el bebe-_

_-Gracias papa, pero no es eso, estoy muy segura de lo que hago, y no me caso por el bebe, nos casamos por que nos amamos, el bebe solo es una demostración de eso-_

_-ok, te creeré, pero nunca olvides que siempre puedes regresar a la casa-_

_-Lo sé, gracias papa-_

_-¿Piensan vivir aquí?, digo es que aquí viven todos, aunque la casa es enorme, -_

_-Ya se, vivimos muchos aquí, pero ellos están acostumbrados, además de que son demasiado unidos-_ si mi papa supiera que tan unidos, contando que los raros éramos Edward y yo, que éramos los únicos que no estábamos casados.

_-y este muchacho ¿se porta bien contigo?-_ me reí muy bajito, para que no se diera cuenta, pero me causaba gracia a veces, el cómo Charlie se trataba de comportar huraño con Edward, aunque sabía que ya no le tenía tanto coraje como antes.

_-Si papa, Edward me trata como si me fuera a romper… Papa no quiero que estés preocupado por nada de eso, estoy bien, además, se que no lo sabes, pero Edward me regalo una casa- _solté tímidamente, esperando la reacción de mi papa.

_-¿una casa? ¿Está loco? ¿Es una broma verdad?-_

_-No papa, no está loco, y si me la regalo, es una cabaña hacia el norte… creo de Port Ángeles, es muy bonita, algún día te llevare, pero contándote esto es para que estés tranquilo y seguro de que él me está respaldando en todo, y de eso se trata ¿no?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-El matrimonio, el saber que la pareja es tu soporte, además de tu felicidad, y yo soy inmensamente feliz con Edward, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que me amara tanto, y todos los días doy gracias por eso, y me siento la mujer más afortunada-_ dije riéndome, realmente mis cambios de humor me daban miedo.

_-Eso es lo único que me importa, que tú seas feliz- _me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Se sentía bien, me sentía protegida por mi papa, aunque no somos muy afectivos, el me estaba demostrando cuanto me quería al aceptar a Edward, y comprender mis decisiones.

_-Ya es hora_- oí a Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

No dijimos nada mas, solo abrace a mi papa al salir del cuarto y bajamos, yo iba de su brazo, entonces casi me da un ataque de pánico, la sala estaba totalmente arreglada, con un montón de rosas blancas y rojas, una mesa de vidrio con dos jarrones en cada extremo lleno de rosas era donde se encontraba el juez, en mi camino hacia ahí, vi a todos mis hermanos, también a mis nuevos papas y sobre todo a mi madre, que sonreía cálidamente.

No había marcha nupcial, esa no las reservaríamos para la otra boda, camine despacio no me quería caer y empezar con un ridículo mi matrimonio, y en cuanto mi mirada se topo con la de Edward me quise soltar a llorar, me veía cálidamente, dulcemente, como si no existiera nada más que yo en su camino y tenía esa preciosa sonrisa torcida suya.

Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y después le entrego mi mano a Edward, sentir su tacto frio y delicado mandaron una ola de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo y entonces todo lo demás dejo de existir, solo estaba el, empecé a entender la mirada de Edward, por nosotros que el mundo se acabara, ahorita solo existíamos él y yo, afirmando ante todo el mundo lo que Alice supo desde el día que nací: que soy suya, que él es mío, y que no podría vivir en un mundo donde el no existiera.

Oía las palabras del juez, pero como que mi mente no captaba unir todo: aceptas, unir, marido, muerte, separe… solo me limite a decir Si, cuando Edward lo dijo creo que hasta estuvo a punto de gritar tantito, y Emmet soltó una risita tonta.

Los declaro marido y mujer… cuando esas palabras fueron un hecho, sentí como solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo, soltaron aplausos y Edward se giro hacia mí para besarme, fue un beso precioso, lento, delicado, amoroso, me recordó a nuestro primer beso en aquel parque hace ya muchos meses. Nos felicitaron todos y digamos que empezaba el show, ya que tristemente los hermanos Cullen tendrían que comer para no dar sospechas, ya que Esme nos había preparado una cena ahí mismo, decir que todo fue íntimamente es poco, pero fue bonito, aunque todavía tenía mi plan de la otra boda, esta me encanto, simplemente con mis seres amados.

Mi madre fue la primera en felicitarme, estaba como loca, además de que no dejaba de repetir que Edward era muy guapo y que no podía tener mejor marido que él, y después miles de felicitaciones mas y por ultimo tuve un respiro y Edward nos disculpo un momento ante todos, diciendo que tenía que resolver no se que, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y nos dirigió hacia el estudio de Carlisle.

Cuando entramos cerró la puerta con seguro a su espalda, y nos llevo hacia el sillón que tenían en el estudio, ya que al ser tan grande, tenían fácilmente una pequeña sala ahí dentro.

_-¿te gusto?-_ me pregunto tímido, algo raro de él.

_-la boda me encanto, y el saber que ahora soy tuya ante todos es lo mejor, soy Bella Cullen-_ afirme.

-_y lo otro_- insistió.

_-¿Cuál otro?-_ a que se refería.

_-Bella ¿pusiste atención a todo lo que dijo el juez?-_

_-sí, puse mucha atención cuando dijo que eras mío para siempre-_ solo sonrió por mi respuesta.

_-Bella, ¿sabes cuál es tu apellido ahora?-_

_-si, Cullen Swan-_ dije firmemente, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza y una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_- no le veo el chiste Edward, o es que todo fue mentira y ¿no nos casamos?-_ me empecé a poner histérica.

_-Amor, tranquila, no me rio por eso, y por ninguna razón, lo que acaba de pasar fue mentira-_

_-Entonces-_ resople.

_-Cielo, tu nombre ahora es Isabella Cullen-Masen Swan-_

_-¿Masen?-_ pregunte dudosa.

_-Claro, yo estoy completamente seguro de que quiero una y mil vidas contigo, y por eso te di mis apellidos, tanto el humano como el de mi actual vida- _

_-Isabella Masen-_ susurre… no lo podía creer, yo llevaba el verdadero apellido de Edward, obviamente el Cullen iba primero, pero por el simple hecho de haberme puesto el apellido de sus progenitores, Edward me daba una muestra enorme de su entrega y compromiso hacia mí.

_-Sí, y ahora sí, no hay poder humano, vampírico ni nada que te vaya a alejar de mi, eres mía-_ susurro en el hueco de mi cuello y me dio un beso en el.

Yo temblé en respuesta, y es que aunque viviera mil años con él, mi cuerpo siempre respondería a su tacto, porque si mi alma y mi corazón eran de él, no tenía que contar lo que mi cuerpo es, simplemente, había veces en las que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a desvestirnos y yo creía haber tenido el primer orgasmo- ¿exagerado?, no lo creo, cualquier mujer que tuviera a Edward a punto de hacerle el amor, estaría igual que yo- bufe ante la idea de pensar que otra mujer pudiera tener a MI Edward en su cama.

_-¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres hacerlo?-_ me pregunto serio.

_-no es por eso-_ respondí seria y celosa.

_-¿entonces?-_

_-nada-_ me mordí el labio.

_-Dime que pasa-_ descargo toda la intensidad de su mirada en mí.

_-es que me pone celosa, la otra mujer que te tendrá en su cama- _

_-¿Cuál otra mujer?-_

_-ahh-_ solté irritada, parándome de su regazo para caminar un poco cerca del sillón-_ es que pensé que tu eres muy bueno a la hora de estar juntos y demás, y luego pensé que a veces me produces orgasmos cuando ni siquiera me has poseído completamente- _una sonrisa se deslizo por su cara- _y no te rías Edward esto es serio-_ lo regañe.

_-Lo siento, adelante continua-_ trato de poner su semblante serio, aunque no lo logro del todo.

_-y dije de seguro exagero, pero no, cualquier mujer pensaría lo mismo, cuando sabe que le vas a hacer el amor, y de ahí salió la otra mujer con la que vas a estar-_

Se rio un poco, y aunque me enojaba eso, sabía que no lo hacía de mala manera, se paro frente a mí y tomo mi cara con sus manos.

_-te das cuenta de que esa mujer la acabas de inventar tú en tu preciosa cabecita- _

_-si- _dije tristemente.

_-preciosa, yo no quiero tocar a ninguna mujer que no seas tú, te amo, me acabo de casar contigo para toda la eternidad, y ni con tu propio pensamiento te seria infiel, nunca- _

_-lo siento-_ me solté a llorar, necesitaba algo urgente para mis hormonas, o acabarían con mi matrimonio en unas cuantas horas y la verdad es que sabía que también andaba un poco mal, porque desde el día que le había dado la noticia de que sería papa, y que decidimos casarnos, no habíamos vuelto a estar junto, prometimos no volver a hacerlo, hasta estar casados, y de eso ya había pasado un mes, UN MES, sin el cuerpo de Edward, era demasiado, y a MI, me estaba pasando una factura muy grande.

_-tranquila, no pasa nada, te entiendo, pero si no te calmas me voy a ir con la mujer de tu mente- _intento bromear, y yo sabía que era una broma, pero mi alocada mente volvió a reaccionar mal.

_-pues vete con ella-_ me solté de su agarre y Salí rápidamente del estudio.

Apenas llegue al recibidor cuando Edward se materializo delante de mí, no dijo nada, solo me sujeto fuertemente contra su pecho, obviamente sin hacerme daño, pero si lo suficiente para no dejarme escapar.

_-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-_ bramó Charlie de la nada, levante un poco mi cabeza, y me di cuenta que todos nos veían algo sorprendidos y con mucha duda desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor.

_-Charlie…-_ como siempre Edward iba a dar las explicaciones por mi cuando lo interrumpí.

_-es mi culpa, son las hormonas, me ponen mal_- explique patéticamente, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

_-¿pero estas bien?- _volvió a insistir mi papa.

-Sí_, solo me puse algo celosa, de algo que yo misma invente, y Edward fue el peor parado-_ Emmet soltó una risa burlona y se gano una mirada asesina de Rose.

_-Bueno dado que todo está bien, porque no pasamos al comedor, ya que está todo listo- _sugirió Esme.

Todos se nos adelantaron, dejándonos solos.

_-lo siento-_

_-no pasa nada, solo, me tengo que acostumbrar a esto, pero siendo sincero, yo amo hasta tus locos cambios de humor-_ lo mire raro, ¿Cómo podía amar esto?- _si aunque me veas así, lo amo, porque hace más evidente, que una preciosa princesa crece en tu vientre_-

_-Te amo-_ susurre dándole un beso.

-_Yo también te amo_- me beso deliciosamente por algunos minutos_- es mejor que vayamos, tus padres no verían demasiado bien, si yo hiciera las cosas que quiero hacer en este momento_- me sonroje fuertemente- _y además te tienes que alimentar, que pasaste mucho tiempo en las garras de Alice-_

_-Te escuche Masen-_ grito Alice desde el comedor y varias risas se oyeron después.

_-Yo también te quiero Brandon-_ grito Edward en respuesta.

Solo asentí, me puse de puntitas y le di un rápido beso en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que me regalara esa preciosa sonrisa torcida suya, tome su mano y lo dirigí hacia el comedor, ya que me moría de hambre.

La comida fue todo otro espectáculo, Emmet se trato de parar varias veces con diferentes excusas, con decir que hasta invento que la noche anterior había visto luces en el cielo, que probablemente fueran ovnis, y que le habían dado de comer algo que le había caído mal en el estomago, ganándose un regaño de Esme y Rosalie.

Después de que mi pobre familia comiera todo por apariencia con mis padres, estuvimos un rato en la sala, platicando sobre el bebe y nombres y demás, la verdad es que Edward y yo todavía no habíamos tomado una decisión sobre el nombre, la verdad es que los dos pensábamos que era un tema complicado, ya que no solo sería el nombre que la bebe llevaría toda la vida, si no toda la eternidad.

_-Bueno, antes de que Edward decida llevarte, deja te doy mi regalo- A_lice había "oído" con su susceptible audición que Edward quería estar conmigo.

_-Claro, como no pensé en los regalos- r_efunfuñe.

_-Calma Isabella, solo es un presente-_ Alice rodo los ojos.

A los pocos minutos puso una cajita sobre mis piernas, yo me encontraba en el regazo de Edward, abrí la caja y me comencé a reír, Edward solo rodo los ojos con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Es de parte de todos_- Grito Emmet.

_-Póntelo amor-_ le pedí a Edward que ya empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

_-No-_ dijo súbitamente.

_-por favor-_ le suplique en voz bajita.

_-Bella, me voy a ver ridículo-_

_-Por favor- _

_-No- _

Y benditas hormonas, atacaron de nuevo.

_-Está bien_- dije bajando mi mirada y guardando el regalo otra vez.

Me sujeto de la cintura y me abrazo.

_-¿quieres que me lo ponga?-_ me dijo serio, solo asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

-_Está bien, pero no llores, ¿sí?-_ asentí otra vez- _así_ _esta mejor, Te amo_- limpio un lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla, y yo ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Me levanto junto con él, pero me volvió a dejar un segundo después en el sillón, tomo el regalo y lo saco, vi que suspiro resignado, y se lo puso.

**EPVO**

Cuando termine de metérmelo por la cabeza, un flash me desubico, y vi a Rose con una cámara frente a mí.

_-Hale_- advertí.

_-Masen_- me retó.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a pelear por la foto cuando oí la preciosa risa de mi Bella, me gire para verla, y ahí estaba ella, con sus mejillas coloradas y su sonrisa de ángel, viéndome dulcemente. De un saltito se puso de pie y me dio un beso.

_-Te amo, gracias por complacerme_-

_-Lo que sea por ti-_ le susurre contra sus labios.

Mi burbuja de felicidad duro un segundo.

_-Eddie, tomémonos una foto juntos- _pidió Jazz.

-_Bueno chicos antes de que se tomen sus fotos, nosotros nos despedimos, porque René se tiene que ir en una hora, la iré a dejar al aeropuerto_- nos interrumpió el Jefe Swan.

-¿Tan pronto?- mi pequeña se entristeció.

_-Lo siento amor, pero si me tengo que ir, ahora que eres una mujer casada, me entenderás_- le comenzó a decir René mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mejilla- _además tratare de venir seguido, y prométeme que iras-_

_-Claro mama-_

Se dieron un abrazo largo y cariñoso, al que se les unió Charlie, era una imagen hermosa, oí que Charlie le susurro que si no se sentía a gusto siempre podía regresar a su casa, cuando se fueron y agradecieron todas las atenciones con su hija, abrace a Bella, sabía que tendría sentimientos encontrados, el dejar a su familia, para formar una conmigo

Mientras la abrazaba sentí un brisa de aire a mis espaldas –mis hermanos pensé-.

Cuando nos gire para tomarnos la foto, Bella se empezó a reír a carcajadas, frente a nosotros no solo estaban mis hermanos, también estaba Carlisle con un mandil igual al mío, que decía: _Mandilón por toda la eternidad_.

-_Todos tienen_- decía Bella entre espasmos de risa.

-_oh claro, el único que faltaba era Edward, ahora si tendremos la foto completa_- explicaba Emmet.

-_Ven hijo, acomódate para la foto-_

_-un momento_- solté a Bella y Salí disparado hacia nuestro cuarto, busque en mi mesita de noche y saque el regalo que le iba a dar, en menos de un minuto estuve otra vez con ella.

_-No quedamos que nada de regalos_- me regaño.

_-pero digamos que es para los dos_- le replique.

Le entregue un cámara de fotos y una cámara de video, la verdad es que mis hermanas y mi mama cada una tenia la suya, yo quería que mi Bells tuviera una, para poder tomarnos fotos y también para cuando naciera nuestra hija.

La acepto dudosa, pero ya no hizo ningún comentario, me acomode a un lado de mi padre, quien lo iba a decir, después de tanto tiempo, Bella, había hecho otra cosa por mí, me ayudo a completar una foto familiar que había estado incompleta por muchísimos años…

Un clic, y ahí estaban: Los mandilones Cullen.

**BPVO**

Nos despedimos de todos y quedamos de vernos el Lunes en la escuela, Edward metió en la cajuela del Volvo un maleta que Alice había hecho con ropa para el fin de semana, y en menos de diez minutos ya íbamos rumbo a nuestra casa, mi mano iba entrelazada a la Edward, y nos sumíamos en un agradable silencio con El Canon de Pachelbel sonando de fondo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, me ayudo a bajar, y con una mano bajo la maleta, hacia frio y creo que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, entramos rápido y sentí como un aura de paz, se sentí bien, saber que estaba en mi casa, en nuestra casa. Aunque estaba oscura, por la ventanas se filtraba un poco de luz, dándole un ambiente romántico, sentí las manos de Edward en mi vientre y deposito un beso en mi cuello.

_-¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te amo?_- susurro en mi cuello.

_-Mucho, pero no lo puedo asegurar- _me giro sobre mis talones y me dedico una mirada seria por mi comentario- _no lo puedo asegurar porque yo no leo mentes, pero si te puedo asegurar con mi alma, que mi vida depende de la tuya, que eres mi razón de vivir-_ me acerque lentamente y junte sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a mi cintura pegándome más a él.

-_Te he necesitado_- dije contra sus labios.

_-Yo también, pero me agrado mucho haber puesto esa condición- _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-porque, en mis tiempos había otras costumbres, y aunque ya las había roto, me dio un poco de consuelo, no haber estado contigo de nuevo hasta que estuviéramos casados, aunque también me torturo el hecho de dormir contigo y no poder hacerte mía-_

_-pero ya no hay nada que esperar-_ sonreí seductoramente.

_-Exacto-_

Y me dejo caer sobre la cama, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación, y trate de no buscarle lógica, de que serviría, si teniendo un Esposo vampiro, me podría trasportar de un lado a otro en un segundo y yo no me daría cuenta, menos si tengo mis labios unidos a los de él.

Me beso con adoración, con desesperación, con ansiedad, había pensando en lo que había sido mi mes sin sentirlo dentro de mí, pero no me había puesto a pensar que había sido para él, el hecho de no hacerlo.

Sentía por mi cuerpo correr una lujuria impactante y sabia que también por el cuerpo de Edward, me desvistió cuidadosamente, me dijo que por el hubiera roto el traje en pedacitos, pero que quería tener de recuerdo mi "atuendo de novia" en el camino yo también lo fui desvistiendo, me entretuve con cada botón de su camisa, con el nudo de su corbata, me deleite con cada tramo de piel que fue quedando expuesta entre nosotros, solté su boca para dirigirla hacia su cuello y morderlo, aunque sabía que no le causaba daño, eso lo excitaba, y lo confirme cuando de su pecho salió un gruñido muy erótico.

Mis manos abandonaron su espalda para dirigirlas hacia el botón de su pantalón, lo solté y trate de empujarlo, el me ayudo a sacárselo por las piernas llevándose hasta su ropa interior, lo supe porque lo sentí contra mí, y entonces repare que yo también estaba desnuda.

Pensé que me penetraría de una vez, pero en vez de eso se dedico a probar mi cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez, yo me sujete de la sabana, perdiéndome en las sensaciones. Estaba sobre mi y llevo sus manos hacia mis pechos donde con su pulgar los pellizcaba, empecé a soltar gemido, y el bajo su cabeza hasta mi vientre donde le dio un millón de besos.

Me hacía sentir segura por el hecho de que aun me deseara, yo no sabía si me iba a desear dentro de unos meses, por el momento el vientre solo me había crecido un poco, pero obviamente en la escuela nadie se había dado cuenta porque yo me había llevado ropa holgada.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso en el que su boca hizo un nuevo reconocimiento de mi cuerpo, y aunque varias veces yo quise hacer lo mismo con él, no me dejo, y me conforme con recibir placer y tocar lo que yo alcanzara de él.

Me volvió a besar y su lengua rápidamente se apodero de mi boca, el se estaba conteniendo mucho, pero sabía que quería hacérmelo duro y con frenesí, me toco para asegurarse – como si lo necesitara- que yo estaba lista, y aun envueltos en nuestro beso, me penetro.

**EPVO**

Entonces me volví a sentir completo, estaba hecho uno otra vez con mi Isabella, soltó un gritito de excitación cuando salí de ella y volví a entrar un poco más fuerte, tenía que controlarme un poco, había hablado con Carlisle y me había dicho que no había problema con hacer el amor con Bella, pero aun así, no quería hacérselo brusco como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho, aunque ella fuera seria y reservada, en la cama era otra cosa.

Me moví lento, entrando y saliendo quería prolongar este placer tanto como pudiera, esta entrega siempre era hermosa entre nosotros, busque su mirada, y cuando la encontré, confirme una vez más porque estaba con ella, ella me hacia feliz en todos los sentidos, y era la mujer de vida.

Tome una de sus piernas y la coloque rodeándome la cintura, ella gimió porque yo me adentre mas, y luego imito ella sola el movimiento para prácticamente quedar colgada de mi cintura, sujete su cadera se dejo caer sobre la almohada mientras mordía su labio fuertemente, tenía los ojos cerrados y supe que el final estaba cerca.

_-Edward, voy a llegar_- gimió.

_-Yo también-_

Abrió sus ojos y estaban nublados por el deseo.

_-Hazme llegar_- me ordeno.

Como autómata la obedecí, y la faena se volvió desesperante, con mi mano toque su parte sensible, aquel pequeño punto que la hacía explotar de placer, le di un masaje en círculos y segundos después tocamos el cielo juntos.

Se retorció debajo de mí, gritamos a todo lo que nuestros cuerpos dieron, y cuando me calme deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho. Sintiendo su respiración agitada y su cuerpo caliente.

_-Gracias_- dijo muy bajito.

_-¿Gracias?, nunca me habías dado las gracias por hacerte retorcer de placer-_ bromee.

-_Que simpático Cullen-_ se rio.

_-Por eso me amas-_

_-Sí y por eso te doy las gracias_-

Me le quede viendo porque no entendí a que se refería.

_-Gracias por hacerme creer en el amor-_

_-No entiendo-_

_-Edward, yo no creía mucho en el amor, y mas después de lo que hablamos en el parque hace mucho tiempo, me enseñaste a amar-_ acaricio mi cabello- _amo cada parte y célula de ti, haces que de lo mejor de mí, gracias por tenerme paciencia y tratar de que todo me salga bien, pero sobre todo, agradezco que me ames como todos los días lo haces.-_

_-Creo que es algo equitativo_- levante mi cara para verla- _yo tampoco creía en el amor, y no pensaba que hubiera alguien en este mundo, o en esta vida, que me hiciera querer ser un mejor… vampiro y hombre, por mi… pero para ti-_

_-A eso me refiero- l_e di un beso delicado un poco más arriba de su pecho, y volví a dejarme caer sobre ella, escuchando su corazón y su respiración, mientras se quedaba dormida.

**BPVO**

Mi mini fin de semana de Luna de Miel, fue hermosa, tal vez no me fui a Paris, o a algún lugar paradisiaco –y no es que Edward no haya querido, el me quería llevar conocer la Torre Eiffel, o el Coliseo, o según el de perdido Londres, o Tokio- pero yo no podía pedir más, tuve a Edward para mi solita un fin de semana, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, casi un milagro que mis cuñados no se aparecieran por aquí, estuvimos casi todo el día en la cama, vimos películas, me trajo la comida a la cama, y para qué negarlo nos amamos varias veces mas…

Pero lamentablemente el Lunes llego y con eso el, regreso a la escuela, solo me reconfortaba que era el último semestre y seria libre-y vampiresa también-.

Llegamos a la escuela con tiempo exacto para ir al salón, pero antes de bajar del carro, me junte mucho al asiento de Edward y de mi bolsa saque la cámara, alargue mi brazo y nos tomamos una foto.

_-Nuestro primer día de escuela como Esposos-_ le sonreí y él me dio un beso de respuesta.

Había tomado tanto jugo en la mañana que necesitaba ir al baño. Edward como siempre me espero afuera de los sanitarios, yo entre lo más rápido que pude, adentro me quite la chamarra que traía para quedarme solo con una blusa de manga tres cuartos café, pegada al cuerpo.

Mi vejiga y yo tuvimos un suspiro, salí del cuartito para lavarme las manos y coloque la chamarra a un costado del lavabo, en eso estaba cuando vi por el espejo como la puerta atrás de la mía se abría y salía Jessica de él, no le tome importancia, ella y yo digamos ya no éramos tan amigas porque me había dado cuenta de que quería con Edward igual que Lauren.

-_Swan-_ dijo fastidiosamente.

_-Stanley-_ conteste por educación.

Me lave las manos y me vi un poco en el espejo mis ojos parecían tener un brillo particular y mi piel se veía hermosa- algo raro en mi- tenía un ligero rubor, nada exagerado, estaba en mi examen visual cuando vi por el espejo que Jessica me veía detenidamente con la boca abierta, no entendía bien, su cara parecía de horror y sorpresa, hasta que me di cuenta que no me veía exactamente a mí, veía mi vientre- carajo, no me puse la chamarra, y mi vientre abultado se veía un poco- me quede quieta esperando su reacción.

_-Eres una maldita zorra Swan-_

_-Jessica...-_ mis hormonas no le iban a ayudar si desataba mi ira.

_-de seguro ni es de Edward y se lo vas a hacer pasar por hijo suyo_- empezó a sacar conclusiones absurdas y yo me comencé a enojar.

_-¿Quién te crees?-_ le grite.

_-Todo mundo se enterara de que tendrás un bastardo-_ rio con suficiencia y yo estaba a punto de irme contra ella, cuando unos brazos me sujetaron por la espalda.

Me gire y vi a Alice temblando de coraje pero tratando de contenerse porque me tenia sujeta, y frente a Jessica estaba una Rosalie muy furiosa.

_-Tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre mi sobrino, mi hermana Bella y mi hermano Edward- l_e siseo Rose.

_-El problema no es contigo Hale_- Jessica trato de esquivarla para salir, cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos le tendría miedo a Rose.

_-aquí la que decide eso soy yo- _la jalo ligeramente del cabello, vi que hizo lo más tenue posible para no arrancarle todo el cabello, pero aun así para un humano debió de doler el jalón, y se gano un gritito de Jessica, que cuando regreso hacia la pared del jalón de mi hermana, se nos quedo viendo como si fuéramos unas locas.

_-Alice-_ pidió, mi pequeña cuñada muy humanamente me soltó y oí el clic del seguro del baño.

Se dirigió hacia un costado de Jessica y se subió en la barra donde estaban los lavabos, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

_-Hablemos sobre el bastardo_- le dio un sonrisa malévola que mando una descarga eléctrica por mi columna vertebral.

* * *

**ya se casaron.. por el civil... pero se casaron... que opinan?? quiero unas cuñadas asi....**

**ok ok.. hablemos.. se que me pase.. que hacia años que no actualizaba.. pero yo dije que esta historia la acabaria.. y asi lo hare.. solo que la escuela me absorvio horrible.. y no he tenido tiempo...**

**adema de que si no lo saben, tmb tuve un bloqueo, se me metio una idea a la cabeza, y no me dejaba escribir nada, asi que decidi hacer una historia corta de 4 cap, que me sigue sorprendiendo la buena aceptacion que tuvo.. y ahi en el tercer cap. explico cosas por las cuales. mis estados de animo estuvieron del asco..**

**asi que les ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya que yo tmb soy lectora y me molesta que me dejen esperando tanto.. y tmb espero que no me abandonen.. ya que mi bebe ( esta historia) y yo seguiremos aqui.**

**para los que preguntan sobre las historias de mi perfil, si se haran, pero digo tengo tres historias abiertas, y esta semana termino con Solo Mia, Amiga Mia... despues me dedicare exclusivamente a Abrazame muy fuerte y a esta.. y cuando se acabe esta (que ya esta en sus ultimas) digo yo,, subire las demas... asi que espero les agrade la idea, pero no puedo tener tantas... seria injusto como ahora ponerles un cap. y dejarlas esperando años, ademas de que hay dias en la escuela que tengo horarios de 3pm a 9pm y ademas de tareas.. en fin...**

**un beso enorme a todas aquellas que siguen fieles a esta historia.. y una disculpa para aquellas que no les conteste review.. de los ultimos.. en serio miles de disculpas... pero contesto todo el sig...**

**las amo... **

**regalame un review... regalame una sonrisa... que me hacen muy feliz y son gratis :D**


	21. Pueblo Chico Infierno Grande

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

****

NOTAS Y DEMAS ABAJO: Y OBVIAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA OLVIDADA... NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

* * *

**No me preguntes porque, porque te miro así, si tiembla mi voz, o de nervios comienzo a reír, si te preguntas si hay algo en mi mirar, y es que mi amor se desborda como un manantial.**

**Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños, la unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, solo por ti, no me preguntes porque te toco la mano, si te repito que te quiero te juro que no es en vano.**

_**POR TI- SORAYA**_

* * *

**BPVO**

Jessica se quedo muy quieta recargada en la pared, y es que no era para menos, Alice sentada a su lado tenía una mirada asesina.

_-¿Qué decías querida? ¿Qué mi sobrino es un qué?-_ le susurro la pequeña duende.

_-Solo la verdad, un bastardo, Edward es un hombre inteligente, y nunca reconocería a un hijo de esta, que con su cara de mosquita muerta convence a todos- _

Lo sabía, mis hormonas no aguantarían tanto, y sin ordenarlo directamente a mi cuerpo, le propine una bofetada fuertísima a Jessica haciéndola voltear su cara.

_-No tengo paciencia Jessica, así que guarda tus comentarios mal intencionados, y déjame en paz, yo no tengo la culpa que Edward nunca te haya hecho caso-_

_-Eres un perra, pero todos se van a enterar que la hija del Jefe Swan está embarazada, puede que en tu ciudad de Arizona eso no sea nada, pero aquí estas en un pueblo y no pensamos igual-_

_-Rose-_ susurre, sabía que mi hermana entendería.

_-Mira Stanley puedes decir misa de los Cullen-_ la empujo contra la pared, pero no midió su fuerza y reboto contra esta, ganándose un gritito de dolor de Jessica_- Pero a Charlie no lo metas en tus habladurías-_Mi rubia hermana estaba disfrutando esto.

_-No tenemos mucha paciencia que digamos, Rose y yo podríamos aparecernos para hacerte una "visita" de cortesía si no cuidas lo que hablas, la situación es clara, a Charlie no lo metas_- le sentencio Alice.

_-Parecen unas matonas, todo por defender a esta- _dijo despectivamente.

_-Y si tú supieras_-suspiro Rose- _Yo que tu no me arriesgaría, a veces me gusta vestirme de novia para visitar a mis enemigos-_

_-Se que vas a hablar-_ contesto Alice frotándose la sienes_- me parece perfecto, en el almuerzo veremos quién ríe al último… y por último, tengo tus movimientos cuidados, me podría pasar toda una eternidad midiendo tus pasos, lástima que no dures tantos años-_ Rio melodiosamente meciendo sus piernas que colgaban de la barra del lavamanos.

-_Ahora lárgate-_ le dijo Rose.

_-Tú no me puedes correr del baño-_ chillo Jessica.

_-Puedes asegurar que si-_ La tomo del brazo y la arrastro fuera del baño mientras Jessica no decía ni una sola palabra y es que la verdad Rosalie enojada es de temer_- Ves como si pude-_ La echo fuera del baño y cerró la puerta.

Se empezaron a reír mas relajadas.

_-¿estás bien?-_ Alice se acerco a mí.

_-Sí, gracias chicas-_

_-De nada, Isabella Cullen- _

_-Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que salgas porque hay un marido tuyo afuera un poco desesperado-_

Es cierto Edward, no lo pensé dos veces y me gire para salir del baño, cuando salí tenía su cabeza agachada y pude notarlo solo con su lenguaje corporal: está enojado.

_-Amor-_ no me dejo decir más y cuando estuve cerca de él, me jalo para abrazarme.

_-Siento mucho lo que te dijo esa… mujer-_ Edward es un perfecto caballero y es imposible que hable mal de una mujer, por muy mal que esta le caiga.

_-No te preocupes, mis hermanas me defendieron-_

_-Gracias chicas-_

_-De nada-_ dijeron mientras salían del baño y se iban hacia su salón, pude ver que Rosalie le dedico una mirada significativa a Edward: le estaba diciendo algo.

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase porque definitivamente no llegamos a la primera, me cerré mi chamarra, me bastaba con un ataque de Jessica en el día.

Entramos a nuestra siguiente clase, pero todavía faltaba unos minutos para que nuestros compañeros llegaran, nos fuimos a sentar hasta atrás para la clase de Literatura, cuando estuvimos sentados, Edward busco algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me lo entrego.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_ lo mire extrañada.

_-Porque si, son tuyos, y tienes todo el derecho de usarlos, no quiero que ocultes que eres mi esposa-_

_-Edward, pero…-_

_-Nada Isabella, yo también lo usare- _dijo colocándose su argolla de matrimonio_- no te debe de importar tanto lo que ellos piensen, sabes que más adelante todo quedara atrás y solo tu yo, bueno y mi familia estaremos en el futuro-_

_-Lo sé-_ entendía su punto, me coloco mi argolla de matrimonio, un precioso anillo dorado que por dentro traía grabado: el león se enamoro de la oveja, y la fecha de nacimiento de Edward, la real, y el de el traía la misma inscripción pero con mi fecha de nacimiento. Para después colocarme el anillo de compromiso de su madre, si las argollas me encantaban no había palabras para el anillo de Elizabeth Masen, es lo más hermoso que yo haya visto y más que nada por el valor sentimental y todo aquello que representaba para Edward este recuerdo de su vida humana.

_-Te amo_- me acerque a él y roce ligeramente sus labios con los míos.

La mañana pasó de lo más normal, obviamente estuve en mis clases con Edward, y cada vez que yo salía al baño él se las arreglaba para también salirse y esperarme afuera.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del descanso, agarre a Edward para jalarlo hacia la cafetería, y es que la verdad moría de hambre, mi pequeñito tenía hambre, cuando entramos a la cafetería las personas que estaban ahí se quedaron callados, mirándonos expectantes.

_-Ya lo saben verdad_- le susurre a Edward.

_-Sí, Jessica rego el chisme por toda la escuela, no te preocupes, no hablo mal de tu papa, la amenaza de Rose le quedo muy clara- _

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia la fila de la comida, no dijimos nada mas, solo me abrazo y hundió su cara en mi cabello, sabía perfectamente que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de todos, y obviamente no quería decírmelos.

Pedí una rebanada de pizza, una manzana, junto a un refresco, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos como si nada pasara, Edward me dio de comer en la boca y me consintió olvidándose de todas las miradas, a los pocos minutos llegaron sus hermanos y nos pusimos a platicar y bromear como si estuviéramos en casa.

_-Ya me canse_- Edward se puso tenso y se levanto de la silla.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ lo detuve agarrando su mano.

_-Newton se dio cuenta de nuestras argollas y no deja de decir que me casé contigo por el bebé- _con la mano libre se tomo el puente de la nariz.

-_Tranquilo amor, no le hagas caso-_

_-No, de eso nada, nadie pone en tela de juicio mi amor hacia ti, y mucho menos tu reputación, no sabes todo lo que he oído en el trascurso de la mañana, y lo peor, cuando ese imbécil se imagina que es él, el que esta contigo en las noches-_ Oh oh, Edward es muy celoso… y Mike estaba solo a dos mesas de nosotros.

_-amor, ignóralos-_

_-No Isabella, yo no tengo nada que ocultar y estoy felizmente casado contigo-_

Sujeto bien mi mano y me levanto, tomando mis cosas con su otra mano, oí más sillas y casi puedo jurar que mis hermanos también se levantaron.

_-Hola Mike_- Saludo Edward cuando estuvimos parados frente a él.

_-Cullen_-saludo desinteresadamente

_-Newton, no he podido dejar de oír tus habladurías en todo este rato, y para quitarte la duda, mejor vengo aquí, o MEJOR DICHO PARA QUITARLES LA DUDA A TODOS-_ grito lo ultimo haciéndome enrojecer.

_-No sé a qué te refieres-_

_-No te preocupes, yo te refrescare la memoria… Lo que anda diciendo Jessica es cierto, Bella está embarazada- _se oyó un murmuro en toda la cafetería_- y también lo que tu viste es cierto, Bella y yo traemos anillos de matrimonio, por la simple y sencilla razón de que nos casamos_- la cafetería se quedo en silencio.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír, al rato la dejaras-

_-Yo no sé cómo tomen las cosas en tu casa, pero en la de nosotros nos educaron que el matrimonio es para TODA la vida_- se metió mi hermano oso a la conversación.

-_Todo mundo sabe que ustedes están juntos, pero de eso a casarse es otra cosa-_ defendió Tyler a Mike.

_-entonces si no lo sabías deja te lo aclaro- _Jasper tomo a una muy sonriente Alice de la mano_- te presento a Alice- _

_-Ya conocemos a Alice, eso no tiene nada de nuevo Hale-_ espeto Mike que no se veía nada cómodo con toda la familia cerca.

_-Dije que te presento a Alice Hale, mi esposa_- se oyó un "O" en toda la cafetería.

_-Eso no es cierto-_

_-Oh claro que si, tanto como que ella es Rosalie Cullen- _Dijo Emmet tomando a Rosalie de la cintura-Yo _no pienso dejarla mañana, eso quisieras tu que nunca tendrás a una mujer tan maravillosa como la mía, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida de JUSTA-_ se rio estrepitosamente.

Mis cuatro hermanos levantaron sus manos restregándoles las argollas matrimoniales a todos, pude ver la cara de fastidio de Tyler, porque a él le gusta Alice.

_-Y con esto queda claro que nosotros somos hombres de palabra y derechos, muchos hablan a espaldas de mis hermanos porque están juntos y viven juntos, pero no tiene nada de malo, sobre todo cuando son marido y mujer-_ Edward defendía a sus hermanos- _y con respecto a Bella, me casé con ella porque la amo, yo le pedí matrimonio antes de saber que estaba embarazada, y mi hija que viene en camino solo me hace más feliz, así que guárdate tus comentarios de lastima hacia nosotros por pensar que ya nos arruinamos la vida, estamos mejor que nunca, y nuestra pequeña solo nos une mas-_

_-¿feliz?, solo estas pagando las consecuencias de que ella sea tan fácil- _le contesto Mike riéndose.

Oh oh, eso no va estar nada bien, oí un leve gruñido del pecho de Edward, y tratando de controlar su fuerza, le dio un puñetazo a Mike, tirándolo al piso.

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa Cullen?-_chillo Mike sobándose la cara.

_-Isabella es una mujer casada, así que acéptalo, y respétala, es mi esposa, y no dudare en hacer lo que sea necesario para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres prohibidas-_

Tomo mi mano y salimos de la cafetería por una serie de cuchicheos, mis hermanos nos seguían como todos unos enamorados, ahora estaban felices de haberle dicho a todos que eran esposos.

_-Gracias chicos no debieron de haberlo hecho_- les dije cuando estuvimos afuera.

_-No te preocupes Bellita, esos son unos idiotas, lo importante es que no te alteres-_ Rosalie me dio un abrazo.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió igual, todos nos veían, éramos el chisme del día, de la semana y creo que del año, agradecí mucho cuando terminaron las clases, salimos sin hacerle caso a nadie y nos fuimos en el Volvo, regresamos a casa de Esme y es que la verdad era imposible pasar tantos días alejada de ella, esa casa es el hogar de Edward y también el mío.

El resto de la semana paso igual, todos nos veían algunos curiosos otros nos felicitaban de buena fe como Ángela y Ben, deje de usar la ropa tan holgada y comencé a usar la preciosa ropa de maternidad que mis hermanas me habían comprado, ropa para embarazada pero juvenil y moderna, Edward me hacia sonrojar todos los días al decirme lo hermosa que estaba, y aunque mi piel se pusiera como tomate, aun dentro de mi tenia la duda de si con el paso del tiempo Edward me seguiría deseando cuando mi cuerpo creciera.

Decidí que eso era algo que discutiría con él en otro momento.

Me desperté incomoda, mis parpados me pesaban y es que el bebe aunque todavía era pequeñito en mi vientre me quitaba muchas energías, pero había algo mas inusual, mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, me encontraba sola en la cama, solo había una nota de Edward, donde me decía que se había ido de caza y regresaría en un par de horas, me puse de pie y decidí darme un baño antes de bajar con mi familia, últimamente me gustaba vestirme bien, cuando te encuentras rodeada de muchas bellezas como son las Cullen haces todo lo posible por no desentonar.

Me puse una blusón gris oscuro con unos jeans entubados oscuros, y unas flats negras, discreto pero elegante, el blusón dejaba ver partes de mi piel y hacían un bonito efecto, mi cabello lo cepille y coloque un poco de crema para peinar marcando mis rizos, no sabía porque me arreglaba tanto, pero bueno muchas de mis acciones ni yo las entiendo así que preferí no cuestionarme, me coloque un poco de maquillaje recordando la noche del miércoles donde mis queridas hermanas hicieron una noche de chicas para darme los mejores consejos de belleza, delinee mis ojos de negro con una delgada línea y mascara para pestañas, cuando termine me vi en el espejo y no diré que no me reconocía, porque se veía a leguas que era yo, pero más bonita, mejor vestida, y con mucha más presentación.

Baje las escaleras y la casa estaba en silencio, busque por las diferentes habitaciones y encontré una nota en el refrigerador:

_Bella: nos fuimos todos de caza, la verdad es que por no querer separarnos de ti hemos descuidado ese detalle y ha sido muy irresponsable de nuestra parte al tenerte viviendo con una familia de "sonámbulos" hambrientos, no tardaremos, dice Edward o mejor dicho me obliga a ponerlo en nombre de toda la familia que te cuides mucho y no seas imprudente… Regresamos en la tarde._

_Con amor_

_Mamá Esme_

Puf estaba sola, y no tenía nada de ganas de hacerme de comer, así que decidí salir de casa, no haría nada imprudente, aria a visitar a mi padre, y comería con él, ¿pero en que me iba?, podía agarrar el Volvo de Edward, pero no lo haría enojar mas, ya me bastaría con tener que soportar su letanía de porque me salí sola de la casa, Jasper tenía una moto pero eso sería imprudente, obviamente el carro de Carlisle no lo tocaría, pero de pronto paso por mi cabeza el único carro que me serviría a mí, necesitaba un tanque.

Y si, media hora después voy camino hacia la casa de mi padre en el Jeep de Emmet, me he de ver muy graciosa desde afuera ya que esta cosa es un monstruo, con decir que tuve que poner un cojín para poder alcanzar bien el volante, este carro debía de estar hecho a la medida de Emmet, y lo mejor era la música del Ipod de mi hermano Oso, iba desde los Backstreet Boys, Nsync , Cristina Aguilera, Spear y la Spice Girls, hasta Rock clásico y alguna que otra balada empalagosa, nadie en su sano juicio diría que Emmet oye esta música, más bien parecía el reproductor de una adolescente.

Baje el volumen del estéreo cuando estacione afuera de la casa de Charlie, solo para ver que no estaba su patrulla… debí de haber llamado antes, me quede un rato en el carro, mi hambre se empezaba a intensificar por lo que después de 10 minutos decidí irme a Port Ángeles.

Cuando llegue a Port, busque el restaurant de comida italiana que tanto me gustaba, no acostumbraba comer sola, pero por una sola vez no me pasaría nada, ordene ravioles con setas, y un refresco, no necesite ver la carta ya me la sabia de varias veces en las que Edward me había traído a cenar, estaba entretenida cambiando el fondo de pantalla de mi celular por alguna foto de Edward, tratando de matar tiempo en lo que traían mi orden cuando paso lo que nunca pensé que podría pasar.

_-Isabella_- me saludo con una sonrisa en su cara.

_-Matt-_conteste nerviosamente.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – _

_-Mucho- _conteste apáticamente.

_-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, casi en el fin del mundo- _se sentó sin invitación y yo me tense.

-_No es el fin del mundo, y no veo para que me quisieras encontrar-_

_-Solo una muestra de cortesía, pero algo bueno puede salir, te has puesto muy guapa- _dijo bajando su vista al escote de mi blusa, sabía que mis pechos estaban creciendo periódicamente, pero solo había un hombre que me podía ver ahí, y ese definitivamente no es Matt.

-_Gracias, pero te pediría que te fueras, en cualquier momento me traerán mi cena-_

_-¿Cenaras sola? Si es así yo te puedo acompañar- _su sonrisa seductora, ya no resultaba tan seductora, y no era para menos, no había ni una sola sonrisa que se le acercara a la hermosa de mi Dios Griego.

-_No gracias-_

_-que descortés eres con los viejos amigos-_

_-Solo lo que se merecen-_

_-Todavía siguen enfadada por lo que paso hace tanto tiempo, deberías olvidarlo, o si quieres lo podemos volver a intentar-_ maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió arreglarme.

_-Definitivamente no_-

En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió a mis espaldas, y un aroma me inundo, Maldita sea, reconocía ese aroma en cualquier lado, Mierda, me metería en problemas, trate de no hacer ningún movimiento raro y seguir como si nada, pero Matt tomo mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

_-Estoy de visita con unos tíos-_ dijo señalando con su otra mano hacia una mesa donde se encontraba una familia con otro joven-_ pero dame tu dirección y te puedo hacer un visita hoy, te puedo asegurar que no te arrepentirás-_ iba a besar mi mano, cuando otra la retiro antes de que sus labios me tocaran.

_-Pasa algo_- pregunto tenso Edward.

_-Nada, solo que Matt ya se iba-_ en cuanto dije su nombre Edward gruño muy bajito tanto que creo que solo yo lo escuche y su mirada se volvió asesina, un día me dijo que si se topaba con el idiota que intento violarme lo mataría, pensé que lo decía en sentido figurado, pero ahora al ver su cara, creo que iba muy en serio su amenaza.

_-No, no me voy sin tu dirección y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward- desaparece, a ti nadie te hablo-_

_-No me colmes la paciencia niño, y quítate de mi lugar-_

_-¿tu lugar?, ella dijo que comería sola, así que no molestes-_ se puso de pie como desafiando a Edward.

_-Es mi lugar-_

_-Mira déjanos en paz, no se quien seas, pero Isabella es mi ex-novia así que tenemos cosas de que hablar_- se iba a volver a sentar cuando Edward lo tomo de su camisa deteniéndolo.

_-No me importa, definitivamente Isabella no va a hablar contigo_- Oh oh me dijo Isabella.

_-¿y quién lo dice?-_

_-Yo-_una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su precioso rostro_- Soy Edward Cullen y soy el esposo de Isabella Cullen-_

Matt se puso pálido.

_-Yo no sabía-_ murmuro con miedo.

_-Pero ahora ya lo sabes, y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, porque no te sientas con nosotros- le_ dijo Edward amablemente, pero sabía que todo era una mentira, detrás de esa mascara estaba enfurecido.

_-No, tu querrás hablar con ella, yo ya me iba-_ su voz tembló al ver la mirada asesina de mi marido.

-Dije que te sentaras- con un leve empujo lo sentó y el agarro otra silla de la mesa de alado.

_-Bueno, ahora si porque no platicamos-_ sonrió dulcemente mi amor, mientras tomaba mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, dejando a la vista nuestras alianzas matrimoniales y les dio un beso-_Hoy te ves preciosa-_ supe que noto que me arregle de mas.

Maldita sea, porque no me hice unos huevos en casa… y para que Mierdas me arregle.

* * *

**Hola aqui dejando nuevo capitulo chan can chan chan... volvio nuestro Edward enojon y celoso... y por supuesto no le agrada para nada ese Matt**

**. NO TENGO HIATUS mis historias siguen.. solo que he tenido mucha carga de trabajo de la escuela**

**espero me entiendan, y sigan apoyando con esta historia... y pues ya por fin me quedo con esta y Abrazame porque termine la de Solo Mia.**

**asi que tratare de subir mas seguido, solo que realmente ando cansadisima, pero seguire escribiendo ya que esta por terminarse esta...**

**nunca pense llegar a tantos cap.. a lo mucho pense que 15 y ya voy en 21... **

**y muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de Escribirme un review... y agregarme a faav... se les agradece enorme...**

**y si no te conteste review.. diculpame es que me hago bolas...**

**Dime que te parecio el cap.. ya que esa es mi unica paga,, y tmb asi se que les parecio :D**

**ahora siii un besotee nos vemos pronto.... les mando muchos abrazos de oso...**

**Me regalas un review.. me regalas un sonrisa.. que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :D**


	22. Impulsos y Consecuencias

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer_

_CAP DEDICADO A **MAIY**... GRACIAS POR MI PRECIOSA IMAGEN DE PERFIL.. TARDE PERO SEGURA... TE LO PROMETI..._

_TAMBIEN GRACIAS A **LIZZITABLACKSWAN** QUE SE QUE ESPERABA CAP... Y POR QUE SERA MI BETTA EN LOS CAPITULOS QUE LE RESTAN A ESTA HISTORIA... TE QUIERO AMIGA... NO ESPERE A QUE ME BETTEARAS ESTE.. POR LO DE TU MSG... MAÑANA HABLAMOS... Y CUANDO ESTES MEJOR ME CORRIGES CAPITULOS..._

_GRACIAS **MARYLOUU** POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS... SE TE AGRADECEN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS... CASI NADIE HACE ESO QUE TU HICISTE :D ESPERO TE AGRADE EL CAP.. Y LA RESPUESTA A TU PREGUNTA DEL CAP 20... LA RESPONDO ABAJO..._

**

* * *

**

_**AMAME CUANDO MENOS LO MERESCA, PORQUE SERA CUANDO MAS LO NECESITE**_

_**Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta**__**.**_

**_-ANONIMO-_**

* * *

**BPVO**

Sentí los fríos dedos de mi marido tensarse entre mi mano, pero su cara mostraba una completa calma, nos quedamos un momento callados, Matt me miraba pidiéndome ayuda, pero él no se imaginaba que yo necesitaría esa ayuda más que él.

_-No sabía que te habías casado-_ comento Matt débilmente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

_-Si hace poco-_ Conteste con voz baja.

_-Pues… Felicidades, de haber sabido que eras una mujer casada no me hubiera acercado a ti-_

Apenas le iba a contestar cuando Edward se me adelanto.

_-Aunque no fuera una mujer casada no deberías de acercarte- s_u voz sonaba dura.

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Sí, no puedo creer que tengas las agallas para acercarte a ella después de lo que intentaste hacerle-_

Matt no pudo contestar en ese momento la mesera colocó la orden frente a mí y se retiro no sin antes mandarle una mirada sensual a MI MARIDO produciéndome un enorme enojo en mi estomago.

_-Edward no creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso-_

_-Limítate a comer Isabella-_ su dura voz provoco que mis ojos se inundaran pero no deje que ninguna lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

_-Edward…-_

_-Come-_ me ordeno.

Cuando vio que me lleve un bocado a mis labios, dirigió su mirada a Matt.

_-No sabía que sabias, ¿Por qué se lo contaste?-_

_-Es mi esposa tengo derecho a saberlo todo_- Otra vez no me dejaba hablar.

_-Eso paso hace mucho_- trato de defenderse.

_-No me importa el tiempo, si no la acción, y hay cosas que no se olvidan-_

_-Yo… a mí me gustaba Bella, pero la presión de la popularidad pudo conmigo y me equivoque-_ Mi boca formo un perfecta "o" no podía creer que yo le gustaba y aun así me trato como basura.

_-Tienes una forma muy rara de querer-_ masculle.

_-Lo siento, y cuando te vi aquí, yo pensé que tú y yo…- _dejo la frase inconclusa.

_-Ni lo sueñes, pero déjame decirte algo, espero que sea la última vez que te vea con ella o cerca de ella, en este momento tengo unas ganas inmensas de golpearte hasta cansarme-_ osease nunca_- y solo me detengo porque hay gente presente y mi esposa no se merece un espectáculo-_ las aletas de su nariz estaban alteradas_- pero si te vuelvo a ver, puedes jurar que te matare_- se inclino un poco hacia él, para que nadie más oyera nuestra conversación- _y te hare sufrir tanto que vas a desear nunca haberla conocido-_

Matt trago forzadamente el nudo de su garganta y pude ver que había captado las palabras de Edward y sabía que no era una amenaza a la ligera.

_-Si- _contesto temerosamente.

_-Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas nunca más, que Bella esta fuera de tu alcance hoy y siempre- _

Matt se puso de pie con el miedo pintado en el rostro, pero antes de irse me miro.

_-Perdóname-_ Sus ojos mostraban que era sincero, y entendí que era igual a muchos jóvenes que se dejaban arrastrar por la presión social, pero aun así, no justificaban sus viles actos.

_-Te perdono- _Edward gruño bajito y solo apreté su mano_- pero espero no volverte a ver en mi vida-_

Matt solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada más, me quede un rato en silencio, mi cabeza no procesaba lo que había pasado, pero me sentía segura al haber pasado este trago amargo con Edward a mi lado.

_-No puedo creer que lo perdonaras- _sus palabras iban cargadas de coraje_- después de lo que intento hacerte, pensé que eras mas lista_- esa afirmación fue como un golpe para mí.

-_No hables enojado- _le susurre bajito soltando su mano.

No dijo nada mas, termine de comer, porque puedo estar enojada con su padre, pero no dejaría sin comer a mi princesa. Me levante cuando termine y aunque trato de pagar la cuenta lo ignore, puse una buena suma de dinero en la mesa, tome mis cosas y salí del restaurant, afuera cuando me dirigía al auto trato de tomar mi mano, pero yo me zafé y él me vio sorprendido.

_-No querrás que te vean con una bruta como yo-_ le espete ácidamente

_-Bella- _me agarro del brazo pero me volví a soltar.

_-No voy a hacer espectáculos en la calle-_ me subí al Jeep y arranque, el no se subió conmigo pero cuando tome la carretera pude ver le Volvo plateado atrás de mí.

Me concentre todo lo que pude, mi coraje era tanto que quería manejar toda la noche, el me veía como una tonta cuando yo lo único que quería era cerrar ese horrendo episodio de mi vida. No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Carlisle, estacione el Jeep afuera y no espere a verlo me baje y entre a la casa, estaban todos en la sala platicando, pero cuando se percataron de mi presencia y que esta no era nada amigable se callaron.

_-Hija ¿estás bien?-_ Esme siempre portándose como una buena madre, lástima que yo en este momento me sintiera tan mal y es que ahora menos que nunca le pediría a Edward que me llevara a la cama, porque me sentía mal, me aguante y trate de sonar tranquila.

_-Si Esme, estoy bien-_ me acerque a Emmet y le di las llaves- _Perdón hermanito por no pedírtelo, lo tome para ir a comer-_

_-No te preocupes pequeña, puedes tomarlo cuando quieras aunque me encantaría verte en el, te has de ver muy graciosa-_

Le dedique una sonrisa pero que no lo convenció de todo iba a decir algo cuando Edward lo interrumpió.

_-Bella…- _dijo lastimosamente.

_-Oh oh, ese es el tono lastimero de Edward, que quiere decir que ya la cago en algo- _se burlo Emmet- _así que creo que ya me voy, no tengo ganas de presenciar las tonterías del recién casado-_ se limito a ponerse de pie y salir de la sala. Todos los demás solo me mandaron una mirada de disculpa y salieron de la sala dejándome ahí con Edward. Genial, sola con mí marido bipolar.

_-Yo no quise decir eso-_ se acerco a mi pero yo me aleje de él, estaba tan susceptible que no quería que me tocara.

_-Pero lo dijiste-_

_-Es que no entiendo como lo puedas perdonar-_

_-Es simple, soy una mujer feliz, que está esperando un bebe del hombre que ama, y no quiere tener rencores en su vida-_

_-Pero lo que paso, lo que trato-_

_-Exactamente trato, pero no paso, Edward, no ves que no lo hago por él, lo hago por mí, por mi bebe, no quiero que ella sienta un sentimiento tan fuerte y malo como el odio, solo porque su mama no puede cerrar ese capítulo-_ acaricie mi bulto del vientre- _Los bebes sienten, yo solo quiero que ella sienta que la amo, y también que sienta que tú la quieres, ya fue suficiente con que te hayamos oído lanzar amenazas de muerte-_

_-¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me alegrara de verlo ahí contigo?-_

_-Está bien, entiendo eso-_

_-Hablando de eso, que diablos hacías en Port Ángeles, creo que fui claro cuando dije que no hiciera nada imprudente- _me regaño como si fuera una niña aumentando mi enojo.

_-Mira Edward, fui a Port Ángeles por que quise, y por la simple y sencilla razón de que soy una adulta, tomo mis propias decisiones-_

_-Sí, pero eres mi esposa-_

_-Soy tu esposa, pero no soy de tu propiedad y debes de entenderlo, no me puedes tratar con órdenes, tengo pensamientos propios, y no te voy a pedir permiso para cada cosa que haga, las puedo comentar contigo y pedirte opinión, pero debes aceptar que no eres mi dueño en el sentido estricto de la palabra-_

_-Bella lo hago por tu bien-_

_-Pues si aprecias mi bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer, en el restaurant me trataste como una niña ordenándome comer, callándome cuando se te dio la gana, me dejaste en ridículo frente a Matt-_

_-Así que ahí está el asunto, no quería quedar mal frente a Don Matt- _se burlo e hizo que me dieran ganas de darle una cachetada para quitarle esa risita estúpida de la cara.

_-No entiendes nada, no se trata de Matt, si no de la acción- _cerré mis manos en puños pegándolas a mis costados, mis cambios de humor eran fuertes y me pegaban de una manera poderosa tanto que podrían hacer que terminara haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría más adelante.

El sonido de agua me distrajo un momento y me di cuenta cuando mire por el enorme ventanal de que estaba pringando afuera, lo contemple un momento y respire fuerte.

-¿_Te arreglaste para él? ¿Tenias planeado verlo?-_ no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de tanto, ahora creía que lo engañaba.

_-Ahora solo falta que digas que le harás una prueba de ADN al bebe para saber si es tuyo- _le gruñí.

_-No sé si funcione con un bebe medio vampiro- _

Cuando lo dijo solté una exclamación de sorpresa, y el pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_-Bella… amor, yo no quise decir eso_-

Un retorcijón se formo en mi estomago, y sentí como si mi corazón se encogiera, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que le paso por la cabeza esa idea tan absurda, después de que le he demostrado que solo lo amo a él.

_-Déjame sola- _me deje caer sobre el sofá, sentí que mis piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento.

_-Estamos hablando-_ se acerco a mí para agarrarme.

_-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, y no, ya no estamos hablando, tu terminaste la conversación hace un momento-_

_-Sé que es mi hija, y las amo a las dos, discúlpame, a veces soy muy bruto para decirlo-_

_-De que me sirve que siempre te disculpes, si primero ya me hiciste sentir mal, si no quieres hacerme sentir así, no digas cosas que me lastimen- _una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, era la peor noche de mi vida.

_-Te amo-_

_-De verdad, quiero estar sola-_

Lo sentí pararse del sillón y salió de la sala, me quede un rato sentada hasta que escuche las notas del piano, me levante y camine hacia la ventana, unas pequeñas gotas manchaban el vidrio, me acerque y toque el frio cristal, mi aliento empaño mi reflejo y me sentí ahogada, yo necesitaba que el confiara en mí, no por una noche mala se iba a arruinar todo, pero en este momento lo único que quería era correr, necesitaba sacar mi coraje, yo no había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo había terminado en un pelea con mi marido.

Siempre sus prejuicios, su manera de hacer las cosas, su manera de ordenar, lo amo demasiado pero a veces eso me desespera, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, sabía que era algo psicológico pero necesitaba aire, camine lo más despacio que pude hacia la cocina, nadie se acerco a mi por lo que supuse que no me oyeron, abrí sigilosamente la puerta trasera, el frio me golpeo, pero también fue como un respiro, baje los escalones hasta que estuve en el césped, mire la negra noche, y aunque pudiera parecer tenebrosa, no me importo, comencé a caminar…

**EPVO**

Toque por quinta vez "Moonlight" y es que en este momento es la única canción que creo se acerca a mi estado de ánimo, detestable, miserable, mal marido, mal padre, mala persona, o mejor dicho, mal vampiro, era todo eso y más, solo yo, era la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de decir tantas estupideces y hacer sentir mal a la razón de su existencia y más que nada a la madre de mi hija, mi pequeña que lleva en su vientre, los celos son malos consejeros, pero me dio un coraje inmenso verla tan bonita, tan arreglada como nunca lo hacía para mi, o tal vez es que él había sido su "primer amor" mi instinto mas primitivo había salido a flote y maldita sea, me había ganado, deje caer mi frente hacia las teclas del piano creando un sonido horrendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya debía de haber trascurrido mínimo dos horas desde que me encerré en el cuarto del piano, no la oía, tal vez ya se había quedado dormida.

Me levante y todavía no llevaba ni la mitad de la habitación caminada cuando un Alice enfurecida me tomo por el cuello y me aventó contra la pared.

Por la impresión no pude hacer nada para evitar el golpe, pero no tarde ni un segundo en llegar a su lado para exigirle una explicación, pero no me dejo hablar, mi voz se quedo atorada en mi garganta cuando una imagen apareció en su mente. Era mi Bella hecha un ovillo, en medio del bosque y la lluvia cayéndole a cantaros, parecía dormida, pero sabía que una persona no podría dormir con esa cantidad de lluvia, ¡estaba desmayada, en medio del bosque oscuro¡

_-Alice, ¿Dónde está?- _

_-No lo sé, solo veo esa imagen y después nada, no la puedo ubicar- _me grito.

_-¿Está bien?- _

_-Maldita sea no lo sé, te digo que solo la veo ahí tirada, y todo por tu estúpida culpa-_

_-No pensé que fuera a pasar esto-_

_-Para que lo pienses bien, antes de andar pidiendo alguna maldita prueba de ADN- _

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el Diablo, en la puerta de atrás ya estaba toda mi familia que obviamente habían oído todo, Esme se acerco a mi lado seria.

_-Isabella y tú me van a oír cuando volvamos, así que no pretendas llevártela Edward Anthony-_ la voz de mi madre era amenazadora, sabía que estaba molesta y también que me esperaba una larga charla familiar.

_-Mami_- le dije.

_-Mami nada, lo urgente es encontrarla, así que mueve tu cuerpecito y corre, todos nos iremos en direcciones contrarias-_ me dio la espalda y comenzó a correr.

Corrí hacia el bosque solo, y cuando llevaba unos metros dentro, trate de agudizar mi sentido del olfato, era difícil tratar de rastrear a un humano con la lluvia, y más en un bosque donde toda la naturaleza soltaba un aroma más fuerte.

Nunca lo había pensado pero en este momento me encantaría que Bella fuera mi "cantante", esa como algún día me había contado Carlisle que los Vulturis le llamaba a los humanos que el aroma de su sangre era tan fuerte que cantaba para nosotros. Pero no, mi Bella no era mi cantante, y también lo agradecía, porque sabía que a esas personas, los de mi especie las mataban por no poderse resistir a la tentación.

Me adentre en el bosque y seguía sin encontrarla, pero en que pensaba esta mujer al venir al bosque oscuro y con una tormenta, se me estaba dificultando mucho encontrarla, hasta que se me ocurrió algo, me adentre un poco más, y me detuve, guarde silencio y hasta intente que ni mi respiración interfiriera, me quede quieto, necesitaba encontrarla, iba a encontrarla.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a distinguir toda clase de sonidos, el chapotear del agua, el pájaro escondiéndose, las hojas caer, un ciervo tronando una rama al caminar, el golpeteo de un pájaro, pude distinguir también pisadas, de mis hermanos que seguían corriendo, agua, tierra, ramas, latido…

La encontré, bendito mi agudo oído, el golpeteo era bajo, pero mi muerto corazón tenía una determinación que nunca me había conocido, corrí lo más rápido que pude al este, me había equivocado de dirección al buscarla al oeste, mis piernas la sentí flaquear pero sabía que era imposible que estuviera cansado, solo era mi desesperación, necesitaba encontrarla ya.

Me detuve de golpe, cuando la encontré, estaba en la misma imagen que Alice me había mostrado, hecha un ovillo sujetando su vientre como cubriéndolo y empapada hasta los huesos, la tome entre mis brazos y la sentí un poco más pesada, no es que me molestara ni que fuera a batallar, pero si podía sentir el contraste normal de su peso, a su peso con ropas mojadas. Le quite unos mechones que tenia pegados en la frente, deposite un beso en su mejilla y la abrace a mi cuerpo echando a correr hacia la casa.

Suponía que Alice me vería correr hacia mi casa, y esperaba que así fuera porque no pensaba gritar, entre corriendo a la casa mojando todo a mi paso, entre al cuarto y la deposite sobre la cama, y saque un cambio de ropa de nuestro armario, la cambie lo más rápido que pude arrojando las ropas mojadas a algún lugar del cuarto, del baño agarre una toalla y trate de secarle el cabello, oí la llegada de mi familia y en un minuto estaban conmigo en la habitación, el último en llegar fue Carlisle, pero me di cuenta que era porque venía cargando una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón.

_-Alice nos aviso y regresamos_-dijo acomodándose a lado de Bella, me tuve que hacer a un lado para darle espacio y en cuanto empezó a recorrer el algodón húmedo por su nariz, sus parpados se movieron, bastaron un par de segundos para que Bella abriera los ojos, desconcertada.

Sus ojos trataron de enfocarnos a todos, pero cuando se topo con mi mirada se echo a llorar, rápidamente me junte con ella en la cama y la abrace, no sabía que le pasaba, acaricie sus cabellos mientras le decía que no pasaba nada, mi familia no hizo ningún ruido solo veían la escena con un dulce alivio al saber que por lo menos había despertado.

_-Tranquila amor, no pasa nada, ya estás en casa_- le susurre.

_-Tuve mucho miedo cuando me sentí mal, supe que no alcanzaría a regresar a la casa, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a mi bebe-_ se soltó a llorar más fuerte, Carlisle me dijo con el pensamiento que estaba un poco histérica por el trascurso que estuvo dormida y la preocupación del bebe, algo normal nada que preocuparse me aseguro.

Tarde unos minutos más en que se calmara, y cuando repare en la habitación pude ver que Carlisle y Esme eran los únicos que se habían quedado con nosotros, dado que mis hermanos salieron de ahí por petición de Esme.

Bella levanto su mirada y supo lo que venía, una plática con mis padres.

_-Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿verdad?-_ Le dijo Esme muy tranquila, tratando de no alterarla, se sentó junto a ella y le tomo la mano.

-_Sí, solo que me sentía ahogada, necesitaba aire y no pensé- _admitió apenada

_-Obviamente no pensaste, si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que esto pudo tener consecuencias graves, tanto para ti como para el bebe-_

_-Mamá…-_ Iba a intervenir para ayudar a mi esposa.

_-Nada de mamá, ella tuvo un error muy grande al salirse así de la casa, solo guiada por sus instintos_- se levanto de la cama para podernos ver bien a los dos, yo tome la mano de Bella_- y no es que la justifique, pero entiendo un poco su sentí, ¿en qué diablos pensabas con eso de la prueba del ADN?-_

_-Estaba celoso y mi coraje me nublo el pensamiento-_

_-Pues creo que deberían de pensar un poco las cosas, no se trata de Bella y Edward, se trata de Bella Edward y su bebe. Ustedes aceptaron esta responsabilidad y deben de actuar como futuros padres- _

_-Sí, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- _sollozo Bella.

_-No no llores Bella- _mi padre se acerco a nosotros- _no estamos enojados, y tampoco es nuestra intención ponernos en plan de papas mandones, pero deben de madurar un poco más, Tu eres el apoyo de Edward y Edward debe de ser el tuyo, hablen las cosas, calmados, sin juzgarse, sabemos que son un par de adolescentes-_

_-Y eso también te incluye a ti-_ hablo Esme más calmada con su dulce voz- _puedes tener 107 años, pero dentro de ti todavía eres un joven, y aceptar que todo esto es nuevo para ti, y no todo lo puedes controlar, usa toda la paciencia que poseas-_

_-Si-_ supe que si fuera humano también estaría llorando como Bella, yo también me había equivocado mucho.

_-Los amamos mucho a los dos, bueno a los tres, y solo queremos los mejor para ustedes, y esto que les acabamos de decir es sobre todo, porque si algo le llegara a pasar al bebe nos dolería mucho a todos, pero no tienen una idea de lo que provocaría en ustedes-_

Mis papas nos abrazaron y nos sentíamos más tranquilos, Esme mando a Bella a bañarse por la mojada que se había dado, cuando salieron del cuarto le lleve su pijama a Bella al baño, regrese al cuarto a cambiarme toda la ropa mojada y también me puse la pijama, a Bells le molestaba mucho que durmiera con ropa de salir.

Me acomode en la cama esperándola, también ya había cambiado el juego de sabanas húmedas, cuando salió del baño tenía sus mejillas rojas, supongo que por el baño, se cepillo su cabello y se acostó a mi lado, la tape con las cobijas, se acurruco en mi costado derecho mientras yo le hacía círculos en su espalda.

_-Perdóname- _por algo tenía que empezar.

_-No tengo nada que perdonar, ahora solo nos queda tratar de nunca repetir este horrible episodio- _me contesto dulcemente.

_-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?_- asintió- _y también amo a mi princesa, y lo que dije solo fue porque soy un idiota-_se rio quedamente, pero ese simple gesto me lleno de vida.

_-Si eres idiota_- me levanto un poco para apoyarse sobre mi pecho- _y yo soy una idiota enamorada, somos un par de idiotas enamorados-_

_-que linda pareja-_me burle

_-Pero te amo, y no necesito decirlo pero lo diré, estoy feliz a tu lado, y sé que somos jóvenes, bueno yo mucho más joven que tu, tu estas muy viejito_- solté una carcajada- _ohh calla, pero lo que quiero decir, es que sé que esto algunas veces no será fácil, pero aun así, los momentos malos también los quiero pasar contigo, necesito que me apoyes y respetes mis ideas y decisiones, y cuando quieras discutir algo lo hagamos en privado-_

_-Me parece sensato y si, tratare de no ser un tirano, solo dame tiempo, estoy acostumbrado a hacer lo que creo que es bueno o malo, pero te juro que lo cambiare, si eso necesitas, eso hare- _

Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco hasta mi boca donde la tomo en un beso ardiente, puse mis manos en su estrecha cintura, cada día deseaba mas a Bella, ella era mi todo, baje mi mano hasta su muslo y lo acaricie, ella rompió el beso para levantar su cuello y con su manos dirigir mi cara a él, donde lo besaba con desesperación.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella muy caliente, supuse que era por el momento, me imagino que si fuera humano también estaría así, dirigí mis manos hacia su cara y despegando mis labios de su cuello los dirigí a su boca, me encantaba como Bella mordía mi labio inferior… nos rodé para quedar sobre ella, iba a quitarle su camisa cuando hablo.

_-Me vas a odiar_- murmuro.

_-Nunca-_ le dije despegando mi cara un poco para poder verla, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y sus mejillas rojas como nunca las había visto. _-¿Pasa algo?-_

_-No quiero hacerlo, discúlpame, es solo que siento me siento cansada, mucho, y me duele un poco el cuerpo, perdóname Edward, no debí dejarme llevar por la pasión-_ hizo un puchero hermoso.

_-Hey, tranquila amor, yo entiendo, descansa, tenemos una y mil noches para amarnos-_ me deje caer a su lado.

-_Edward…-_ dijo con el tono de una niña cuando va a pedir algo más.

_-¿dime amor?-_ me apoyé sobre mi brazo para poder verla.

_-Bueno yo quería saber… si tú no tenías ganas… así como que…-_

_-¿Cómo qué?-_

_-Como ir abajo por un vaso de leche caliente para tu linda esposa-_ su tono apenado era encantador.

_-Si tengo muchas ganas de ir-_ conteste sarcástico.

_-Por favor-_ Hizo un gesto que me jure no dejarla juntarse tanto con Alice, sabía que cuando hacia esa cara no le podía negar nada.

_-Claro que si pequeña, ¿mucha o poca?-_

_-Un vaso mediano-_ me iba a levantar cuando me jalo hacia su cara, no me beso pero rozo nuestros labios- _Cuando me sienta bien te voy a recompensar por esto-_ una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al oírla hablar tan seductoramente.

_-Te lo recordare-_

_-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare-_

_-No tardo-_le di un dulce beso en los labios y antes de levantarme con mi mano limpie un poco el sudor que tenía en su frente.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir me llamó.

_-Te amo-_ me gire para verla cuando lo dijo, ahí diminuta en nuestra gran cama, acurrucada.

-_Te amo…Las amo_- le mande un beso y salí de la habitación mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Sentía una tranquilidad en mí que no me apresure a la cocina, baje tranquilamente, saque la leche del refrigerador y la puse en una pequeña olla, para calentarla en la estufa, me senté en un taburete del desayunador a esperar, cuando Jasper llego a mi lado, estaba calmado.

_-¿Cómo está?-_

_-Bien, más tranquila-_

_-Eso es bueno-_meditó un poco.

_-Jazz, muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscarla, se que ayudo mucho que calmaras a todos antes de salir al bosque-_

_-No te preocupes, trato de entenderte, y sé que si Alice estuviera en el lugar de Bella, mi situación sería mucho más complicada con esa pequeña duende hiperactiva-_

_-Puedes asegurarlo-_ nos reímos de eso.

_-Pero, bueno discúlpanos por oír la pelea con Bella, digo fue imposible dado nuestro oído y demás-_

_-Son gajes del oficio, a mí también me ha tocado con ustedes, creo que es algo a lo que tarde o temprano me acostumbrare, así como ustedes-_

_-Si lo harás, _- se quedo callado un momento, percibiendo algún estado de ánimo_- bueno me voy, Alice me está esperando- _alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

_-Oh lárgate Jasper, no quiero detalles-_ le gruñí

_-Jajaja ni que tuvieras tanta suerte como para compartírtelos-_

Salió de la cocina carcajeándose, me acerque a la estufa y la apague al instante cuando me di cuenta de que la leche hervía, la vacié en un vaso y agarre otro, y sobre el fregadero los pase de un vaso a otro para enfriarla un poco, tampoco quería que Bella se quemara, solo la necesitaba un poco mas tibia, no tarde mucho en hacerlo dado que mis manos frías ayudaron.

Subí las escaleras e ignore olímpicamente los pensamientos que salían de la habitación del matrimonio Whitlock, me dirigí a nuestro cuarto, la noche iluminaba un poco la habitación a oscuras, pude ver un bulto en la cama.

_-Edward… Edward_- la oí llamarme.

-_Si amor, ya regrese es que se me paso de cal…-_

_-Edward, Edward, Edward…_- me interrumpió su voz ansiosa.

_-¿Bella?- _me acerque rápido a la cama, ella me daba la espalda y tenía la colcha hasta el cuello - _¿amor?-_

_-Edward, Edward-_ gemía, pero no era un gemido de placer, era como de desesperación.

_-Bella-_ la toque del brazo caliente y le di la vuelta para que quedara sobre su espalda, su cara estaba cristalina por el sudor, destape de un tirón todo su cuerpo y pude ver su camiseta y parte de sus pantalones, bañados de sudor.

Tome su cuello entre mis manos y la levante un poco.

_-Edward, Edward-_ seguía repitiendo.

_-Bella, escúchame Bella despierta-_ le dije desesperado.

Sus parpados se movían desesperados y me di cuenta de que no estaba consciente, la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar, un pánico me azoto, yo había muerto de fiebre, pero a ella no le podía pasar nada, no dejaría que le pasara nada

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió…

_-Papá- _grite lo más fuerte que pude…

* * *

**Hola chicas.. espero que les guste el cap... y bueno que sigan queriendo a este Edward tan romantico... y tan desesperado.... pobecito con la angustia que tendra en el siguiente... pero no hare sufrir a nadie... solo lo hago vivir sus experiencias humanas... y obviio al final todo tendra final feliz**

**okei.. una chica me pregunto que que onda con las caracterisiticas de los Cullen y de los vampiros.. pues como dije desde el principio... es la misma historia.. no altere caracteristicas, tienen piel brillante ojos dorados, olor delicioso, y extremadamente guapos y frios... y todos con sus dones... ( excepto Bella que cuando se le da la gana deja entrar a Edward a su mente.. como lo mencione en un cap pasado? no lo crei necesario mencionar... dado que dije que la modificacion era que Bella no era su cantante... **

**Tambien con Jacob.. bueno no tengo nada con el.. okei si tengo mucho contra el :D pero no lo metere en la historia... porque al no irse Edward... Bella no se enamora de el... digo es mi version ideal de Crepusculo :D y un poco condensada de todos los libros...**

**Y bueno la hora de los agradecimientos a aquellas que no tienen cuenta aqui...**

_***** Ross _*** **_Marianita Cullen *Deysi Maria _**(si Edward es demasiado sexy :D) ***_ mandy.01 _**( saludos desde México) * **_karili_** (hahaha nuestro amado es un celoso.. pero asi lo queremos) ***_Susy _**(omg,, gracias por tu dedicacion a la historia... 4 dias si es rapido,, dado que los cap si son largos... un besote amiga) ***_ Laura_**( si esta version es mas light, digo me gusta el drama con final feliz, pero despues de sufrir tanto con Eclipse pense que contaria mi propia version de los hechos hahahaha que se le hace son unos adolescentes enamorados)**

**Ahora sii.. me despido.. gracias por pasarse.. se les quiere... un besoteee**

**Regalame un review... Regalame una sonrisa.. que son Gratis y me hacen muy feliz :D**

**Abrazos de oso...**


	23. Quedate Conmigo RE

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, especialmente Edward.. si fuera mio.. ya me lo hubiera llevado al fin del mundo para mi solita...solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer_

Gracias a mi Beta **LIZITABLACKSWAN** que me ayuda con mi Moustruografia hahaha te quiero mucho shamaka loca.. hablando del diablo y te me apareces... gracias por tu apoyo...

**-okei.. lo aviso.. va a hacer calor... en este momento voy a buscar una bolsa de papel para ponermela... nos leemos abajo-**

* * *

**Con la paz de las montañas, te amaré Con locura y equilibrio, te amaré Con la rabia de mis años, Como me enseñaste a hacer, Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré, Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amare**

**En lo falso y en lo cierto, Con el corazón abierto, Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré, Como no está permitido, Como nunca se ha sabido, Porque así lo he decidido... te amaré, Por ponerte algún ejemplo, te diré, Qué, aunque tengas manos frías, te amaré, Con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder, Con defectos y manías... te amaré**

**Te amaré- Miguel Bosé**

* * *

**EPVO**

En un segundo mi padre entró en el cuarto, con una cara muy preocupada, tardó solo una fracción de tiempo en entender que pasaba. Se acerco a mí y le tocó la frente, 40° calculó en su pensamiento.

_-Necesito, necesito Paracetamol, pero no esta consiente, entonces necesito Sumadol_-dijo más para sí mismo.

_-Vayan por ese medicamento, deben de tener en alguna farmacia o en el hospital, y no importa si no es la manera más honesta como lo consiguen, lo necesito aquí ya-_ ordenó.

Se oyeron unos pasos y me percaté que mi familia estaba parada en la puerta viendo preocupados, pero al instante desaparecieron saltando por mi ventana, quedándome solo con mis padres.

_-Esme puedes ir por agua y algunos paños-_ pidió Carlisle, Esme salió silenciosa.

_-¿Se va a poner bien? ¿Verdad?-_ mi voz se oía atormentada.

_-Te necesito tranquilo Edward, pon tu mano sobre su frente eso le ayudara un poco-_

_-Si_- puse mi fría mano sobre su frente y la sentí tener un escalofrió pero aun así no la quite.

_-Emmet- _miré a mi padre y lo vi hablando por teléfono_- necesito que tu y Jasper vean la manera de conseguirme unos aparatos, con que salgan los ultrasonidos, no importa el lugar donde lo tengas que sacar, yo luego lo repondré, deja que Alice y Rose busquen las medicinas, no tarden chicos-_ colgó.

Esme entro en ese momento con un cuenco de agua y varios trapos, lo vi mojar uno y lo puso sobre su vientre.

_-Eso ayudara a tratar de controlar el nivel de temperatura corporal- _me explicó.

Pasamos media hora así, yo le hablaba a Bella al oído y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, ella algunas veces me pedía que me quedara con ella, los minutos se me hicieron eternos, hasta que mis hermanas llegaron trepando por la ventana.

_-Aquí está todo_- Alice depositó una bolsa sobre la cama.

Sacó varias cajas e inyecciones de ella, buscó la correcta y se la paso a Carlisle.

_-Esto ayudara_- le inyectó en el brazo de mi pequeña.

_-¿Qué es?-_ pregunté.

_-Sumadol, se le da a las embarazadas en estos casos-_

_-Eso la ayudara… ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí, esperaremos a que haga algo de efecto, no creo que despierte ahorita pero si le bajara la fiebre un poco, solo falta esperar a que lleguen los chicos y checar al bebe._

Yo me quede en la cama con Bella tratando de enfriar con mi mano, y Esme a un lado de la cama cambiando las compresas de su vientre, Alice y Rose se sentaron en mi sillón y Carlisle se puso a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, estaba preocupado, lo veía en sus pensamientos, nunca había atendido a una embarazada de un vampiro, y en este momento me odie por ser vampiro, si yo fuera un hombre normal, estaríamos seguros que este medicamento le haría efecto.

-_No sirve de nada que te culpes, así que deja ese estado fuera de aquí-_ me sorprendió la voz de Jasper, que venía entrando con un aparato en sus manos, Emmet venia tras de él cargando otra cosa.

_-No sé de que hablas- _contesté.

_-Te estoy sintiendo Edward, no puedes cambiar lo que está hecho, así que no te culpes por ser un vampiro-_

_-¿Cómo sabes…?-_

_-Años de experiencia, se leer tus emociones como tu mis pensamientos, conozco las de cada uno como si fueran las mías, y lamentablemente hermanito eres muy predecible_-

No contesté nada mas, Carlisle se puso a armar el aparato y vi que eran unas pantallas cables y más cables, hasta que quedo con la forma de un lector.

-_Le debemos un aparato de Ultrasonido al hospital de Forks y también un Angelsound-_

_-¿Alguien vio algo?-_ preguntó Esme.

_-No, por eso tardamos un poco, y bueno, no es de mi total agrado pero de pasada rompimos unos vidrios de la tienda Newton, sacamos unos gorros de escalador y con esos entramos al hospital, así no nos verán las cámaras-_ relató Emmet.

_-Ok, ahora guarden todos silencio-_ pidió Carlisle mientras le colocaba un gel en el vientre de Bella.

Vi que todos se pararon alrededor de la cama, Bella había dejado de quejarse y eso me ponía incomodo, estaba demasiado quieta, aunque un poco más fresca, todos nos quedamos expectantes mientras prendía la pantalla, pasó como lo que parecía un control sobre el vientre del bebé y tardo unos segundo en enfocar bien la imagen, hasta que lo vi, un suspiro me lleno de vida, en la imagen se veía la manita pequeña de mi hija, y se movía, estaba bien, sabía que de ser humano estaría llorando en este momento.

Todos soltaron un gritito de felicidad, al saber que el bebe estaba bien, mi papa puso la imagen estática y así se quedo en la pantalla cuando el retiro el aparato del vientre de Bella, después saco otra cosa de las que traían mis hermanos, era en forma de corazón y muy parecido al ultrasonido solo que este era pequeño y portátil.

_-¿Qué es eso?_-preguntó Rose.

_-Se llama Angelsound, anda de moda, y para esto sirve- _colocó el aparato sobre el vientre de Bella.

El cuarto quedó en silencio, mientras lo movía por su vientre hasta que se oyó un pum pum pum, era algo rápido, hasta que entendí, eran sus latidos, mas rápidos que los de un humano, pero era el corazón de mi hija, donde me mostraba que estaba bien.

_-Mi hija está bien-_ solté con sentimiento.

_-Si hijo, solo quería asegurarme, Bella la está cuidando, inconscientemente, como todas las mamas, con su liquido amniótico el bebe se protege, ahora solo queda esperar a Bella, se pondrá bien, necesitamos que pase esta noche, descansé y si se despierta le des agua, necesita mucho liquido, andaremos por la casa, y si pasa algo más, solo grita, fue lo correcto, debes de acudir a mí como medico antes, y si le llegara otra vez la fiebre, métela a bañar con agua tibia, y estaremos contigo en un momento-dijo con voz preocupada_

_-Gracias-susurré_

_-No te preocupes, en un momento te traigo una jarra de agua- _dijo mi madre antes de salir.

_-Gracias, se los agradezco mucho_- les dije a mis hermanos cuando vi que se iban tras mis padres.

_-No te preocupes, lo que sea por las pequeñas-_ dijo Rose más tranquila y salieron del cuarto.

Me sentía mal, quería que mi pequeña despertara y me viera con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, que me dijera algo lo que fuera, aunque fuera un insulto o un grito, moría por verla aunque fuera enojada, pero no, estaba quieta, tranquila, dormida, pero profundamente, como la imagen de La Bella Durmiente, que ironía.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé un momento por el cuarto, no quería incomodarla, pero no pude estar mucho tiempo alejada de ella, así que me senté en el piso junto a ella, que estaba cerca de la orilla, recargue mi cabeza sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos, poniendo la mayor concentración en oír los latidos de mi bebé, me había dado cuenta que no siempre los oía, algunas veces se oían más fuertes que otras.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, traté de imaginar que era una noche cualquiera, que Bella y yo nos habíamos peleado, y ella me había mandado a dormir a la sala y yo había vuelto a verla más tarde cuando ella estaba simplemente dormida, hasta que sentí que se movió, abrí rápidamente los ojos y me di cuenta de que su frente estaba cristalina, me puse inmediatamente de pie, y ardía nuevamente, esta vez no me tome más tiempo, la tome entre mis brazos y me la lleve al baño, puse la tina a llenar y me metí con ella en brazos.

Sentí el agua mojarme completamente y cuando la tina estuvo a punto de llenarse, quite el tapón un poco para que se fuera un poco de agua, así lo poco que se iba, se iba rellenando con lo de la llave.

La tenia sentada sobre mi regazo y es que ella todavía parecía un poco desubicada, trataba de hablar, pero no se le entendía bien.

_-Todo está bien amor, te tengo conmigo, nada te va a pasar_- le susurré en su oído.

_-Edward, ¿Qué hacemos en la tina?- _me preguntó débilmente.

_-Tienes fiebre amor, pero estas conmigo, yo te cuidare-_

_-¿El bebe?-_

_-Está bien, solo no te esfuerces-_

_-Te amo, perdón por enojarme, es mi culpa estar así-dijo con voz débil._

_-Shh, yo te amo más, y aquí no hay culpas, te pondrás bien, y todo quedara atrás-_

Acomodo su cara en mi cuello y yo la abrace, envolviéndola en mis brazos hundí mi cara en su cabello, dentro de mi había una sensación de desesperación enorme.

_-¿Cómo esta?-_ levante mi vista y vi a Carlisle en la puerta del baño.

_-Se le está bajando la fiebre, ahorita que salga le quitare la ropa mojada-_

_-Llámame cuando la vuelvas a acostar, ya pasaron 8 horas, la tengo que volver a inyectar, y perdón por entrar así, oímos agua e imagine que esto había pasado-_

_-No te preocupes, te lo agradezco mucho-_

_-De nada, ella también es mi hija-_ le dio una mirada de cariño a Bella y salió del baño.

Estuve con ella 10 minutos más, hasta que la temperatura cedió, me puse de pie y Salí de la tina, hice malabares para quitarle toda la ropa que traía, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la envolví en una toalla y la lleve hasta la cama, la deposité en ella y la tapé.

Me quite mi ropa y me puse una pijama seca, busque un cambio para Bella y en menos de 2 minutos ya la estaba vistiendo, trate de secarle el cabello y cuando más o menos lo logre, la acomodé sobre su lugar en la cama y la tapé, me asomé a la puerta y llamé muy bajito a mi padre.

Estuvo conmigo enseguida, le indiqué que ya estaba lista, tomo su temperatura y vio que decía en el termómetro 37.5° por lo menos era menor que la vez pasada, le inyectó otra vez y me dijo que la dejara descansar y que en cuanto despertara que tomara agua.

Me puse con ella en la cama, no importaba cuantas veces lo tuviera que hacer, si Bella necesitaba que cuidara de ella toda la eternidad lo haría, el día amaneció nublado como siempre, Bella se movió un poco inquieta y se pego a mí.

La abracé y me puse de lado para verla.

_-Bueno días- _me dijo cuando abrió los ojos.

No le dije nada, solo me acerqué a ella y tomé mi boca con la suya, era un beso de desesperación y de alivio, cuando sus ojos me miraron fue cómo si mi alma inexistente regresara a mi cuerpo, ella me correspondió el beso inmediatamente, rompí el beso y pegue mi frente a la de ella.

_-Buenos días mi amor-_le dije.

_-Edward me siento mal, me duele un poco la cabeza y creo que estoy resfriada-_ se pegó más a mi, abrazándome.

_-Estuviste muy mal toda la noche, pero Carlisle te medicó, pero toma un poco de agua la vas a necesitar-_ me paré de la cama y le acerqué el vaso que se tomó inmediatamente.

_-Gracias_- dijo entregándome el vaso y volviéndose a acostar mientras se cubría con la cobija.

_-Iré por algo de fruta y un jugo, por favor quédate despierta, no tardo-_ le di un beso en la frente y salí del cuarto.

En el pasillo me encontré con mis hermanos que iban para mi cuarto, les dije que podían pasar que Bella estaba despierta, vi que Alice llevaba en las manos un paquete de pañuelos desechables, me vio divertida mientras frotaba sus sienes. Bajé a la cocina y aunque yo iba a hacerle el desayuno vi que Esme ya no había hecho.

_-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó._

_-Mejor, gracias por esto-_ dije tomando la bandeja con el desayuno.

_-De nada, saldré a comprar más comida, regreso al medio día, iré al mercado de Port Ángeles-_

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui al cuarto con la comida en mis manos, cuando llegué al cuarto vi a Bella reír con mis hermanos, aunque hacia un esfuerzo enorme porque se veía muy débil todavía. Mis hermanos estuvieron unos minutos más con nosotros y enseguida se fueron.

_-A ver Bellita, vamos a comer-_ le dije acercándome con la bandeja de comida.

_-No tengo hambre_- hizo un puchero.

_-No importa, necesitas comer, fue orden explicita de Carlisle-_

_-Pero…-_

_¿Me amas?-_ le pregunté

_-Sabes que si-respondió con un tono de reproche._

_-Entonces come, por favor, hazlo por mí, y por ti, y también por nuestra hija, te necesita fuerte Bella._

Solo asintió, aunque no estaba completamente parada, estaba semi acostada sobre unas almohadas recargadas en la cabecera de la cama, le di de comer, aún para su sonrojo, en la boca, y también hice que se tomara todo el vaso de jugo de naranja que Esme le hizo, puse toda la bandeja vacía sobre el sillón, iba a irla a dejar abajo, pero Bella me pidió que me acostara con ella.

_-Te quería preguntar algo-_ dijo cuando estaba sobre mi pecho.

_-Dime-_

_-¿Oyes al bebe?, ¿sabes lo que piensa?-_

_-Algunas veces oigo su corazón, pero todavía no lo he oído pensar, yo siento que tu parte humana está ganando en el embarazo y lo estas llevando como cualquier mujer normal, aunque su latido es muy rápido-_

_-Pero ¿eso es malo?-dijo con curiosidad._

_-Yo pienso que no, bueno ayer Carlisle te hizo un ultrasonido y el bebe se ve bien, hasta vi su manita-le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara._

_-¿Su manita?, y es bonito… si ha de ser hermosa, se parece ¿a ti o a mi?-_

_-Bella, vi un eco, no le tomaron una foto, además todavía esta pequeña, cuando este un poquito más grande, comprare la máquina para que le saquemos fotos desde tu vientre- _besé sus cabellos.

_-¿Te molestaría mucho si me vuelvo a dormir?-_

_-Claro que no amor, Carlisle dijo que tienes que descansar mucho-_

_-Pero quédate conmigo ¿sí?, no me dejes sola-_

_-Duerme pequeña, sabes que yo cuido tu sueño, te amo-_

_-Yo también Edward de Swan- _soltó una risita por su comentario y enseguida se acomodo en mi pecho, no tardo mucho y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Pasamos dos días así, Bella le costó un poco recuperar sus fuerzas, tenía un catarro espantoso, se paso estornudando demasiado, no fuimos a la escuela hasta el miércoles, y la verdad solo lo hicimos porque Bella pidió y rogó que quería ir, le dije que podíamos hacer la preparatoria en algunos cuantos años, pero tuvimos una larga platica sobre que ella quería darle ese gusto a su papá, por lo menos terminar la preparatoria.

También durante estos días se había hecho fanática del Angelsound, lo hacía tres veces al día, había aprendido a hacerlo sola, y le encantaba escuchar los latidos de la pequeña.

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**_

_-¿Tus hermanas no pueden ir de compras aquí en Forks?-_ me pregunto con cara de fastidio, mientras metía en su bolsa de viaje sus artículos personales.

_-Tú tuviste la culpa_- le dije mientras buscaba su abrigo en el armario.

_-¿Yo porque?, ellas me dijeron que si quería un baby shower, yo dije que sí porque pensé que lo organizaríamos bonito, como la gente normal, pero no sabía que con ellas nada es normal-_ bufaba mientras sacaba su cepillo del cajón.

_-Amor, no te enojes, piensa que es una fiesta para nuestra pequeña y para ti- _le dije cuando deposite el abrigo sobre la cama, Alice, Rose y Esme se la iban a llevar a New York este fin de semana, iban a buscar ropita para la niña y recuerditos para la fiesta, trate de hacerlas entender que era demasiado lo que ellas estaban haciendo, pero obviamente me gane miradas reprobatorias y una enorme discusión con mis hermanos por hacer enojar a sus mujeres.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen tus hermanas?-_ pregunto de repente cerrando su maleta.

_-Pues bastantes horas, saldrán hasta la noche, en el último vuelo desde Seattle_- todos se habían ido a cazar y a despedirse, ya que estarían fuera tres días.

_-Yo creo que podríamos aprovechar este tiempo-_ se giro hacia mí y se puso de puntitas mientras rozaba su boca con la mía.

La tome en brazos y la pegue a mí, ahora no se amoldaba completamente a mi cuerpo porque su vientre no lo permitía. Pero aun así me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos.

_-¿Me deseas?-preguntó._

_-Sabes que si Bella-_

_-Hazme el amor Edward, te necesito y te extraño._

_-Tengo miedo-_ confesé _– Temo dañarte a ti o a la pequeña_- se soltó de mis brazos y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando el piso.

_-¿Ya no te gusto verdad?, como he engordado ya no te atraigo como mujer_- la oí sollozar y es que su vista clavada en el suelo no me dejaba ver su cara.

_-¿De dónde sacas eso?-_ me hinque frente a ella y con mi mano levanté levemente su cabeza, pude ver que sus mejillas estaban manchadas por sus lágrimas.

_-Hace tiempo que no me tocas, y a veces te noto inseguro cuando yo lo hago, si no quieres que lo haga solo dilo y prometo no intentarlo más- _su voz se oía muy triste y esto me hizo sentir mal.

_-Te deseo_- sujete su barbilla para que me viera_- Isabella no hay nadie en este mundo a quien yo ame más que a ti, y nunca óyelo bien, nunca estaré con otra mujer, contigo tengo todo, contigo soy el hombre más feliz, y me fascina como no tienes una idea, hacerte el amor, solo que estas últimas semanas has estado débil y yo tenía miedo de hacerte daño, pero eso no significa que no te dese._

Sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de que hablando la pudiera convencer por lo que la tome por la nuca y junte mis labios con los de ella, dejándonos caer sobre la cama.

**BPVO**

Su beso fue placentero y delicioso, era una armonía exquisita sentir su boca moverse en la mía, fue como si volviera a sentir la primera vez que me beso, y es que estos últimos días lo había necesitado de una manera desesperada.

Su manos me fueron desnudando poco a poco y tampoco es que tuviéramos prisa, nuestra familia no regresaría hasta el anochecer, quitó cada prenda como si de ella se fuera la vida, y me dio miedo cuando estuve desnuda frente a él, tenía un pánico a que mi cuerpo no le gustara, y no es que no me haya visto desnuda embarazada, pero desde que mi vientre había crecido más, no me había visto desnuda para hacerme el amor.

Cerré mis ojos y aguante la reacción, una que nunca llego, hasta que abrí los ojos y lo vi sobre mí, viéndome directamente.

_-Te amo, y me encantas, no cierres los ojos- _me dio un beso en la boca y descendió por mis pechos donde se entretuvo con ellos, pude sentir que se percató del leve incremento de ellos, porque hasta yo podía sentir como su manos ahora se amoldaban diferentes en ellos.

Como pude le quite su playera y le dije que se quitara la demás ropa, no era justo que yo estuviera desnuda y el no, solo se rió, pero como siempre, me complació. Cuando estuvo en iguales condiciones que yo, beso mis piernas e hizo un camino hacia la zona más intima de mi cuerpo, me sentía como el mejor regalo que le pudieran haber dado ya que se encargaba de que cada caricia fuera como un roce de flor, ligero, limpio y delicioso.

Mi cordura estaba en un nivel todavía rescatable hasta que beso aquella parte que solo él me había conocido, y la verdad, que solo él conocería, mis manos se hicieron puños sobre la sabana, y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, cuando sentí que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, no podía dejar de sentir, era maravilloso, Edward revivía y mejoraba a la mujer que hay en mí, me encantaba cada vez que lo hacía y como lo hacía… segundos después mi orgasmo llegó y una sonrisa enrome se formó en mi rostro.

Subió hasta mi otra vez, nada mas vi su cara y lo jale para besarlo, Edward descontrolaba cada una de mis terminaciones y sentidos, rompió el beso y me hizo sentarme sobre mis rodillas en el centro de la cama, no supe que iba a hacer, pero se colocó detrás de mí y besó mi espalda, mientras le daba un masaje, no se cuento tiempo pasamos así, pero no hubo parte de mi cuerpo que Edward no masajeara desde su posición, yo estaba recargada sobre su pecho, y él besaba mi cuello con sus manos en mis pecho apretándolos, otra vez la sensación de placer creció, y si, otra vez estaba preparada para él, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría?.

Soltó mi cuerpo y ligeramente me empujo para que yo cayera hacia adelante, me apoye sobre mis rodillas y brazos y mi cabello hizo una capa sobre mi cara, sentí a Edward en mi entrada, pero solo me tentaba.

_-Levanta tu vista Isabella_- hice lo que me dijo y me vi reflejada en el espejo del tocador que hace poco había comprado- _quiero que me veas, y te quede claro que solo te deseo a ti-_ mordí mi labio y asentí con mi cabeza.

Entro lentamente en mí, pude ver su cara y Dios, en mi vida había visto algo tan erótico como esto.

_-Edward…. –_ gemí lastimosamente cuando estuvo dentro de mí,

Empezó a moverse pero lo hacía de una manera lenta que me hacia delirar, entraba, salía, giraba un poco y volví a entrar, era una lenta tortura, pero muy placentera. Edward me tomó por las caderas para ayudarme a marcar el ritmo, y sus penetraciones eran delicadas.

Lo vi inclinarse un poco sobre mi cuerpo aun dentro de mí, y mordió ligeramente mi espalda, haciendo que yo gritara de placer, entonces aumentó un poco el ritmo y con su otra mano la dirigió hacia aquel punto que si lo presionaba me apresuraba a tocar el cielo, Bajé mi cabeza porque el placer me inundo, pero ahora más fuerte que hace rato, aunque él me sostenía las caderas, yo también empujaba, estaba fuera de control, el clímax estaba por llegar.

_-Levanta la cabeza Bella, es una orden, querías que te lo demostrara_- levante mi vista y en el reflejo del espejo lo vi, su mirada era de pasión, pero no la pude sostener demasiado, porque el simple hecho de verlo, y vernos en el reflejo hizo que el orgasmo no solo me llegara si no que me golpeara y agaché la cabeza contra el colchón mientras gritaba, Edward me acompaño al momento, y gritó más fuerte que lo había oído gritar de las veces que hacíamos el amor.

Edward salió de mí y me tomo en brazos, para acostarme sobre unas almohadas, mientras nos tapaba con las sabanas des tendidas, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me abracé a él.

_-Te amo-_ dije dándole un beso en su fría piel.

_-Yo también, no tienes una idea cuanto-._

_-Si tengo una, lo que acaba de pasar me da una pista_- me reí sobre él.-_Lo que no sé, es porque hicimos el amor de esa manera, digo, nunca la habíamos hecho en esa posición-_

_-Porque aunque tú creyeras que yo no te deseo, no es cierto, y era tanto, que me puse a buscar posiciones para hacer el amor con una embarazada, de ahí que supiera que no te iba a hacer daño-_ no dije nada mas, tenia al mejor marido del mundo.

Empezó a pasear sus dedos por mi espalda, una y otra vez, mientras nos hundíamos en un apetecible silencio, no me quería dormir, aunque sí me sentía cansada, quería disfrutar de éste momento, de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Edward contra el mío, de su mano en mi espalda, y el suave chipotear de la lluvia sobre la ventana.

_-Sabes-_ me dijo de repente- _hay algo que me ha estado dando la vuelta sobre mi cabeza-_

_-Dime-_ le dije jugando con los dedos de su mano que teníamos recargadas sobre su pecho.

_-Es sobre el nombre de la pequeña, es que ya no quiero decirle pequeña, en cuatro meses la conoceremos, debería de tener un nombre-_

_-Yo tengo uno, bueno jugué con los nombres de tu mamá y la mía, y me salió Renesmee- _

_-Renesmee… me gusta-_ dijo meditativo

_-Es algo original, y no sé, se me hizo importante hacerlo con los nombres de nuestras madres, porque si lo hubiera hecho con el de tus hermanas, se hubiera desatado la batalla campal_- reí.

_-Me gusta, pero… puedo escoger el segundo nombre, por favor_- su suplica se me hizo extraña Edward no era muy dado a pedirme algo.

-_Claro amor, pero ¿Qué nombre?-_

_-Elizabeth, como mi madre, como Elizabeth Masen-_ cuando gire mi cara para verlo, pude ver sus ojos brillando con una emoción que solo pude descifrar como nostalgia, me dio un poco de tristeza, yo llevaba menos de un año de no vivir a mi madre, pero Edward llevaba más de 80 desde que los de él habían muerto.

_-Claro que si mi vida, me gusta, un poco largo pero me gusta-_

Se deshizo de mi abrazo y dejo que la sabana me destapara, se fue a mi vientre y apoyo su cara en el.

_-Hola Renesmee Elizabeth_-dijo con voz dulce.

En cuanto pronuncio eso, una ligera patadita se produjo desde mi vientre, levantó su vista y vio el vientre como impactado y luego a mí.

_-La bebe…Renesmee, me pateo_- me reí de su cara, pero es que se veían tan tierno todo desubicado.

_-Si amor, los bebes patean-_ le aclaré riendome.

Me incorporé un poco y puse unas almohadas sobre mi espalda para quedar semi sentada, le indiqué con la mano que viniera y se volvió a acomodar sobre mi vientre.

Paso mucho tiempo, pero para mí dejo de tener importancia, sabía que me tenía que levantar para irme a bañar y alcanzar a mis hermanos en el aeropuerto, pero lo único que quería era quedarme así, con Edward hablándole a nuestra hija, contándole todo lo que ansiaba conocerla, y cuanto nos amaba, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo entre mis dedos.

* * *

**Ok... imaginenme con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza ocultando mi cara de verguenza, tenia un rato que no escribia Lemmon para esta historia, pero bueno... cof cof.. me da pena.. quien lo diria, despues de una historia basada en eso me da pena.. hahahaha despues de vejez viruela... en fin...**

**Diran esta loca porque le cambio el nombre a Renesmee, bueno el asunto es simple, yo dije que haria pequeños cambios y es que Carlie no me gusta... ademas aunque te lo dejan a la imaginacion, Edward recuerda mucho a su madre, digo para guardar el anillo de compromiso es que si le importaba, asi que le agregue eso...**

**que mas que mas... ahh sii.. muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me agregaron a fav.. y alertas y todas aquuellas que me dejaron reviews.. se les agradece horrores..., tambien muchas grracias a ALE, LAURA DEISY MARIA, ROSS, y SUSY (espero que crees una cuenta pronto... no te puedo contestar ningun review... o ahi esta mi correo en mi perfil :D) chicas ingresen en ff.. y hagan una cuenta.. asi les podre contestar.. claro obvio si quieren... **

**Bueno ahora si me despido... actualize mas rapido.. vdd que sii.. me gane que me regalen un review y me digan eres una pervertida.. okei.. espero que me digan algo mas que eso... les mando un besoteee... cuidense demasiado... y nos leemos en el prox... **

**PKNA PCOSA: hahaha te dije que te dejaria una nota... para cuado lo leas... me voy a dormir... y el muso me ama... porque me ayudo a escribir este cap... ya viste ahora sii pk estaba tan cansado... estuvimos ocupados... ¿que prefieres? lo de arriba o lo de abajo... te quiero vampireza... vi a Oprah.. soy feliz.. lo amo.. me voy a romir...**

**Hablando de esto... lo aclare antes.. pero lo vuelvo aclarar ahora.. escribo porque me gusta.. a muchas autoras les funciona eso de la tablita.. tanto reviews actualizan.. yo no.. digo me encanta que me dejen un review y ver en mi bandeja de entrada los correos.. pero hago esto porque lo amo.. me encanta.. y yo subo cada que tengo cap... muchas no lo saben, pero esta historia empezo y duro mucho tiempo con 5 reviews por cap.. imaginense si me hubiera puesto roñosa con los reviews.. no tendrian historia.. y lo podran ver.. tengo otra que lleva 6 cap y tiene 32 y otra de 1 cap con 9 R.. y aun asi sigo escribiendo.. si es nuestra paga como muchas dicen.. pero no te puedo olbigar a que me pagues si mi trabajo no te gusto... asi que asunto aclarado... actualizo cuando tenga cap.. y agradesco a todas las que me comentan y aprecian mi esfuerzo y no porque otras no lo hagan las dejare sin cap...**

**Regalame un abrazo de osoo... si? :D**


	24. Una ultima peticion

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

"**Si debe haber problemas, deja que sea en mi vida, que mi hijo debe tener paz." **

**Thomas Paine. **

"**Nuestra vida está hecha de la muerte de otros." **

**Leonardo da Vinci **

* * *

**BPVO**

Ok este es un buen momento para decir que mi familia está loca, estaba mi cuarto atiborrado de bolsas, de todas las marcas, modelos, colores, y creo que hasta sabores, no exagero pero bueno con Alice todo se puede esperar.

Edward andaba buscando mi bolsa con mis cosas entre las demás bolsas que se habían quedado en la sala, yo estaba sentada en el centro de nuestra cama, y me sentía como si de repente todas las bolsas se fueran a parar y atacarme, lo sé soy una exagerada pero me daba flojera el solo hecho de pensar en acomodar y revisar todo eso, me deje caer en la cama sobre mi espalda.

A los pocos minutos sentí un beso en mi vientre y luego otro en mi boca, abrí mis ojos para ver a mi perfecto marido besándome.

_-¿Sabes?_- le dije cuando tuve mis labios libres.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si vuelvo a ir sola con tus hermanas de compras, me divorcio de ti, así que pobrecito de ti si la próxima vez me dejas ir sola_-le dije con mi voz tierna.

_-Jajaja Bella, ahora si me hiciste reír- _

_-¿Crees que cuento chistes?-_ su mirada me hizo entender que había captado el mensaje poniendo un semblante serio y temeroso.

_-Mensaje entregado, nunca más compras solas-_

_-Qué bueno que nos comuniquemos tan bien como pareja, somos muy jóvenes para el divorcio-_ solté un suspiro.

_-Bueno ahora cuéntame porque tenemos tantas bolsas y demás, pues ¿qué tanto compraron?-_

_-Que no compramos-_

Le conté todo, desde que compramos las invitaciones, hasta unas pulseras de oro blanco con las iniciales R.E. incrustadas con diamantes, mucha ropa para la bebe, y para mi, ahh y claro también para él, de los regalos que daríamos como premio en los juegos del baby shower, haciéndome pensar otra vez sobre la cordura de Alice.

-_¿Puedes creer que como dijo que esas fiestas son para mujeres, y que las Señoras Cullen no regalan trastes y demás como las originales fiestas de bebe, ella tenía que comprar lo mejor?-_

_-Llevo más de 50 años con Alice, tú crees que aun exista algo que me haga sorprenderme de esa Chaparra, pero solo por curiosidad ¿Qué compro?-_

_-Abrigos de piel, ¡Abrigos originales de piel! Eso para los que ganen en los juegos, junto con otras cosas, como un fin de semana todo pagado a Chicago o a New York, Los Ángeles, Miami, en total son como diez viajes… ¡Diez viajes Edward!, eso es demasiado dinero-_

_-Déjalas, sabes que lo que nos sobra es dinero-_

_-Si es que ustedes gastan como si fueran Atínale al Precio, pero no, esto fue demasiado, además no te he dicho, que los puros recuerditos, bueno a cada una se le dará una canasta por su asistencia, y como Alice ya sabe quiénes va a venir, y por supuesto adivinó con sus visiones de que número calza cada uno les regalara unos Manolo Blahnik o unos Jimmy Choo junto a un perfume Channel número 5, o un Calvin Klein, Givenchy, Armani o Dolce y Gabbana, más un conjunto de lencería exclusiva de Victoria Secret-_

_-Las mujeres se irán contentas-_

_-Claro que se irán contentas, di que convencí a tus hermanas que solo hicieran una fiesta, porque me querían hacer dos, no quiero ni imaginar que harán para nuestra despedida de solteros, que ni somos solteros, ya tenemos unos meses casados-_

_-¿Tendremos despedida?, no lo sabía-_ pude ver que se sorprendió, el no estaba enterado.

_-Claro, cuando sea nuestra boda por la iglesia tus hermanos nos harán una, y ahí ni como negarme, Esme me hizo jurar que no me podía negar-_

_-Oye vi que te compro una laptop, la vi abajo-_

_-¿Era la mía?-_

_-¿La tuya?, ¿pues cuantas hay?-_

_-Te dije que los viajes eran uno de los regalos que darían, también compraron televisiones, estéreos, reproductores de música, mini laptops, definitivamente, demasiado_- dije rendida.

_-Bueno, si fue demasiado, pero déjalas son felices así, además Alice me entrego una bolsa con cosas tuyas-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Una con rayas rosas y rosa pastel, con unas letras doradas, creo que dicen algo de Secret_- dijo como si estuviera adivinando, aunque por su sonrisa, solo se estaba haciendo el que la virgen le hablaba.

_-Edward… ¿Qué andas viendo?-_

_-Bueno, pues unas cositas tuyas, que me encantaría verte puestas, vi varios baby doll, y también un aceite para masajes, lo podemos probar si estas cansada_- me dijo regalándome la sonrisa torcida que hacía que mis hormonas se dispararan.

_-Eso del aceite de oye tan… pero Edward, dirás soy una mala esposa, pero ando muy cansada, no creo poder aguantar tanto_- dije roja como tomate.

-_Amor, me fascinas, te amo, te adoro, pero también estoy enamorado de ti, ¿quieres que te de un masaje en la espalda_?- asentí- _te daré un masaje, aunque no tenga final feliz-_ dijo soltando una sonrisa picara.

_-Edward_- chille, pero me encantaba como era él, cuando estábamos solos.

_-¿Qué?- _dijo inocente, pero en seguida se puso serio- _es en serio Bells, te amo, con todo lo que eso implica, no lo negare y tampoco creo que se pueda, te deseo de una manera loca e inimaginable, Dios, tu cuerpo es algo a lo que yo me había negado toda mi vida, pero contigo me valió mandar todo al demonio y amarte con todo lo que pudiera-_

_-Edward-_ dije con un susurro, pero me interrumpió

-_Pero también va mas allá de eso, sabes, nunca te lo he dicho, pero amo tus profundos ojos cafés, y me encanta verte leer, te concentras tanto que parece que te transportas a otro lugar, cuando te sientas con las piernas cruzadas en el piso y lees, pareciera que el bebe también lee… puedo pasarme horas viéndote, amo verte en las mañanas con tu cabello despeinado, y toda desubicada, amo como amas a mi familia y amo demasiado todo lo que me amas a mi… pero lo más importante es que te amo completamente, con todo lo que implica, te lo dije antes pero te lo repito, te di mi corazón Bella, lo tienes es tuyo, y siempre lo será, eres mi dueña-_

_-Lo sé_- dije llorando.

_-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan malas son mis declaraciones?-_ limpió con sus dedos mis lagrimas.

_-No, lloro porque eres hermoso, y me saque la lotería contigo, eres tan… tan… tu, que te amo por eso- _lo jale hacia mí para besarlo, un beso amoroso, sencillo, delicado, me separe de el un momento- _¿si me doy un baño rapidísimo y después me das mi masaje?-_

_-Claro amor, yo voy recogiendo las bolsas en lo que tú te das tu baño-_ me ayudó a pararme y es que aunque mi vientre no fuera tan grande, a mis casi 6 meses de embarazo, pesaba.

Tome ropa de mi cómoda y me fui al baño, sentir el agua sobre mi piel siempre me relajaba, y más ahora, mi pequeña se movía seguido y era más común que yo estuviera cansada. Cuando Salí con mi pijama puesta, Edward ya tenía todo recogido y no veía la existencia de ninguna bolsa por el cuarto, definitivamente adoraba a mi marido. Sobre el tocador había un pequeño vaso de sangre… sangre que Carlisle conseguía de donaciones, ya que era imposible que yo cazara, y me tomaba pequeñas porciones para que la pequeña estuviera bien nutrida, aunque solo necesitaba muy poco, ya que mi lado humano ganó en este embarazo.

-_Ven_- me extendió la mano después de que me cepillara el cabello.

Fui derechito a la cama antes de acostarme me quito la playera de tirantes y como no traía sostén quedé al aire libre, me acomodo en posición fetal y él se puso atrás de mi.

Me hice un ovillo, con un dedo recorrió mi espalda, probando la temperatura, después cuando me tocó con la mano extendida la sentí mojada, ya traía algo del aceite relajante, Edward sobó como pudo mis hombros y se dedicó a mi espalda, dio suaves apretones placenteros a lo largo de mi columna, una y otra vez, algunas veces depositaba castos besos en mi piel pero regresaba a su tarea, mi espalda estaba llena de nudos, ya que el estrés del viaje, la fiestecita y sin contar que todavía era una estudiante, me ponían los nervios de punta.

Recorrió una y otra vez mi espalda de arriba abajo, algunas veces apretaba mi piel pero todo era reconfortante, hizo presión en las partes necesarias, pero no sentí nada más rico que cuando metió sus dedos fríos en mi cabellera, eso era algo tan… delicioso, masajeo mi cabeza varias veces expandiendo mi cabello, Edward me consentía en todo, y la verdad lo mejor de esto es que sabía que él no se cansaría nunca, y lo confirme cuando aun con sus manos nuevamente en mi espalda, regresando a su delicioso masaje, yo caí en la inconsciencia, dormida en la posición más cómoda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alisé un poco mas mi blusa, y no es que pudiera hacer mucho, era la típica blusa holgada de embarazada, pegada de los brazos, busto y demás, y con caída en la pancita, la verdad no me podía quejar, era hermosa, en una tonalidad azul turquesa con encaje en el busto, acompañada de una pantalón blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color que la blusa, la verdad Alice era toda una experta en hacerte ver bien, aunque fueran simples piezas.

Baje hacia la sala donde me esperaban todos, se me había hecho un poco tarde, dado que la pequeña Elizabeth me gastaba demasiada energía y me hacia dormir mucho. Cuando puse un pie en el piso de abajo todas las señoras me vieron, me sentía como que en cualquier momento se empezarían a reír, y no es que tuvieran motivo, pero el pánico escénico es algo muy difícil de controlar.

Entre tímidamente a la sala, y tenía toda la intención de saludar a las señoras, cuando vi a alguien mas importante ahí.

-_Mamá-_corrí a sus brazos.

-_Isabella-_ me recibió en un tierno abrazo

_-Pero… Yo no sabía que vendrías-_

_-Alice y Rosalie-_ se limitó a contestar

_-Mis cuñadas, me hubieran avisado-_

_-Era sorpresa-_

_-Estoy tan feliz de verte mamá, te he extrañado-_

_-Yo también-_

No pude seguir hablando con mi madre, porque tenía que saludar a tanta gente, estaban algunas amigas de la escuela, o conocidas mejor dicho, también habían invitado a Jessica para echarle en cara que era sumamente feliz, nunca pensé que iría, pero si fue junto con su mama, había en total como cuarenta personas, compañeras de trabajo de mi padre y también de Carlisle, era un murmullo muy grande de gente.

Alice me puso un enorme moño de satín en todas las tonalidades de rosa que podía pensar, adornado con pequeños dijes plateados de bebes, mamilas, carriolas, y las iniciales de mi pequeña, supuse que esos dijes no eran sacados de la tienda de papelería de Forks, así que no me puse a pensar en el precio.

La música era suave, baladas, y todas comíamos pequeños bocadillos de frutas, todas exceptuando a mi suegra y cuñadas, había mucho pero muchísimos regalos sobre una mesa, suspire, como si a mi bebe le fuera a hacer falta algo con lo impulsiva que son sus tías con las compras.

No veía a Edward por ninguna parte, cosa que me aclaró segundo después Alice cuando me dijo que los hombres se habían ido de caza, estaba pensando en Edward cazando divirtiéndose con sus hermanos, cuando Alice me llamó al centro de la sala, e hizo una pequeña presentación, diciendo palabras tiernas en honor a Reneesme Elizabeth, Esme agradeció la presencia de todas y Rosalie las animo con los regalos que se llevarían… Oh gran error, ahí sí que empezó el alboroto.

Me reí como nunca, cuando vi a Lauren manchando de papilla a Jessica en un juego donde le daba de comer, con los ojos vendados, también hubo otro de carreritas a gatas, o medirme la panza con un pedazo de papel, vestirme como bebe con papel mache, cosa que me hizo ponerme roja de vergüenza, y más porque Alice tomo fotos como para vender, pero sabía que todo era un recuerdo, un recuerdo lastimoso para mí, porque duraría toda la eternidad.

Dimos crucigramas, y sopas de letras, y una infinidad de juegos más que yo en mi vida había visto, pero lo más divertido fue cuando llego la hora de la lotería de bebé, las invitadas no creían que los regalos eran viajes VTP hasta que a la primera ganadora, Esme le entrego los boletos, cosa que hizo que todas se pusieran frenticas y quisieran ganar. Y aun contra todo mi pronóstico todos los premios volaron, la verdad mi mama tenía muy poca suerte en la lotería pero gracias a unos arreglitos discretos de Alice, la hizo ganar la ultima que era un viaje a Francia para dos personas.

La comida abundó, las risas, los consejos, la verdad es que en mi vida pensé que una fiesta de bebé fuera tan divertida, al final del día le agradecí tanto a mi familia que lloré, cosa que era tan normal en mi… me preguntaba si ¿Reneesme sería tan chillona?, aunque trate de ayudarlas a recoger cuando todas se fueron no me dejaron y me mandaron a descansar, la verdad estaba muy cansada, y un poco triste, dado que mi mama se tuvo que ir enseguida ya que al día siguiente viajaría con Phil a un juego.

Me senté en el piso pegada a la ventana del cuarto, la verdad aunque Edward me regañara porque luego batallaba para pararme, esta posición me gustaba mucho, ya que mi columna quedaba derecha pegada a la pared. Estaba disfrutando mis cinco minutos de tranquilidad cuando entraron mis hermanos cargando los regalos.

-_Muchos regalos-_ murmuró Jazz

_-Gracias Jasper por traerlos-_

_-de nada pequeña-_

_-y ¿Edward?-_ pregunté cuando no lo vi entrar con ellos.

_-aquí amor_- entró con una gran carriola en los brazos.

-_Eddie_- solté un gritito de felicidad al ver que era la carriola que tanto me había gustado, esa con grandes ruedas, como las de principio de siglo.

-_Eddie_- se burlaron mis cuñados.

_-Ok, hora de que los dos cochinitos se vayan a la cama_- Edward los corrió sutilmente, ganándose algunos golpes de ellos al salir.

Con el cabello alborotado por la lluvia que caía afuera se veía más guapo, dejo la carriola en un extremo del cuarto y se sentó frente a mí en el suelo.

_-¿Cómo te fue?-_ pregunte después de acercarme a él a darle un beso de bienvenida.

_-Bien, muy bien-_

_-¿algún puma?-_

_-Dos- _declaró orgulloso.

_-Me da gusto… pero te extrañe-_

_-Yo también, pero dime como estuvo la fiesta-_

Ahí sentados en el suelo, como dos simples adolescentes a la luz de la luna, le conté como había sido todo eso, desde la impresión de las señoras por los recuerditos y demás, hasta los juegos, se rio como nunca en su vida al contarle las ocurrencias de sus hermanas.

En un momento tan intimo y solo él y yo, abrimos todos los regalos, vimos conjuntitos y demás, adivinábamos cuales le pondríamos y otros que definitivamente no, dado que eran para tres años, ¿Cómo le regalas algo de tres años a un bebe que todavía no nace?, en fin, vimos chambritas, calcetincitos, chamarritas, me encanto toda la ropa, me sentía como si fuera a vestir a una Barbie, y es que todas esas pequeñeces de vestuario se me hacía muy monas, a Edward le encantaron unos vestiditos, tanto que dijo que iríamos de compras él y yo en un par de días.

Aunque estaba muy cómoda en esa posición y la plática era tan amena de planes a futuro, no aguante mas y Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me cambie rápidamente de ropa y me metí a la cama, Edward se acomodo como siempre a mi lado, y aunque trate de seguirle el hilo de la conversación la pequeña Nessie-como le decía de cariño Edward- empezó a cobrarme factura otra vez, lo último que recuerdo fue la voz de Edward cantándome la canción de cuna que me había compuesto hace unos meses, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me envolvía con su brazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Octavo Mes**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cambie de foto una y otra vez, pero es que en todas me veía extremadamente obesa, y bueno, sé que me gordura está justificada, pero sentía que me veía como si un palillo se hubiera tragado una pelota, Edward me repitió ayer que era la más hermosa y preciosa de todo el Instituto y según el de todo el mundo, diciéndome que le creyera dado que lo había visitado casi todo.

Uff, suspire cansada, todavía traía cansancio de un día antes y no era para menos, después de que Alice me obligara a ir a la fiesta de graduación, ya que ayer había sido la entrega de papeles, por fin estaba libre de la escuela, y antes la amaba, pero Dios, una embarazada en una escuela es otro rollo, y sin contar de los trabajos finales, bueno de esos no me preocupe tanto, ya que entre Jasper y Edward los me los habían hecho todos.

La fiesta había sido simple, sencilla, en el gimnasio de la escuela, y con unos cuantos invitados, lo que más me gusto es que me había graduado con todos mis hermanos y la foto era algo digno de recordarse, salíamos Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, yo y Edward en ese orden, pero era divertidísima, Emmet salía con una sonrisa a más no poder, Rosalie con todo su porte de estrella de cine pegándole un golpe en la cabeza a Emmet aunque en su rostro se veía una tierna sonrisa, Alice con un dedo en su sien, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, Jasper a su lado con todo su aire leonino y clásico de militar pero con una mirada de paz tan grande, y con su brazo envolvía la cintura de Alice tratando de controlarla por su ataque de adrenalina que a veces sufre, después salía yo riéndome tímidamente, agarrando mi pancita y con mi cara sonrojada y al final mi hermoso marido dándome un beso en la sien, con su mano también sobre mi vientre… Definitivamente una hermosa foto mostrando a cada uno como es.

La próxima vez que Alice saliera de compras, le pediría un portarretrato, me levanté del escritorio que Edward me había acondicionado en nuestro cuarto, donde podía estar en la laptop o hacer tarea a gusto.

No oía a mi familia por ningún lado, baje a la sala, vi ahí sentada a Alice con Rosalie, hablando de moda, cuando les pregunte por Edward me dijeron que estaba afuera con Jasper y Emmet, salí por la puerta de la cocina, y cuando llegue a su lado, lo tome de la mano.

_-Te buscaba-_

_-¿Qué paso amor?, ¿necesitas algo?-_ me dijo mientras envolvía mis hombros con sus brazos

_-Quiero hablar contigo-_

_-Yo también, será mejor que vayamos a otro lado_- me indicó.

_-Perdón chicos me tengo que llevar a mi marido-_ me reí con mis hermanos.

_-No te preocupes tomatito_- me dijo Emmet_- tampoco es como si él pudiera estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti-_

Edward me tomó en brazos al estilo novia y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-a un lugar que acostumbraba ir cuando todavía no te conocía, lo utilizaba para pensar y no sentirme tan triste por mi soledad_- lo vi tiernamente, no es por ser presumida, pero yo le había hecho falta a Edward- d_esde que tengo a ti ya no he ido, obviamente no hay necesidad- _me dio un beso en la frente_- agárrate bien de mi cuello, correré rápido para que no sientas el movimiento-_

Me aferré como siempre a su cuello, y en cuestión de un minuto se detuvo, me bajo delicadamente y pude ver un precioso Claro, con una pequeña variedad de flores y los arboles alrededor, justo como si lo hubiera hecho especial para él, aunque tal vez fuera cierto, dado que con su fuerza es capaz de tirar un árbol.

Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la hierba, aunque estaba nublado como siempre, el aire no soplaba tan fuerte, y el olor a tierra mojada hacia el ambiente propicio para lo que le tenía que decir, un nivel equilibrado entre paz y melancolía.

La verdad no sabía cómo lo tomaría pero Edward era mi pareja, mi todo, y entre él y yo no había secretos, necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba y que me abrazara diciéndome que todo estaría bien, me había comportado como la mujer fuerte, pero a veces quería solo saber estaba en buenas manos.

**EPVO**

Por un momento se quedo callada y pensativa, no sabia exactamente que le pasaba, pero que idiota había sido al no darme cuenta, tuvo que Jasper alertarme para saber que algo le pasaba.

_-Te podría observar toda la tarde y sería feliz, pero creo que necesitamos hablar_- tomé su mano entre la mía.

_-Si_- dijo muy bajo.

_-¿Qué sucede amor?-_

_-Son tantas cosas_- una lagrima escapo por su mejilla y supe que esta sería una conversación seria, esa lagrima no era de las que regularmente la pequeña Reneesme le hacía derramar, esta era de esas lagrimas que muy poco veía esas que salían de su corazón.

_-Tranquila cielo_- limpie su lagrima con un beso a lo que solo sonrió, pero siguió con su cara preocupada- _Vamos hablándolo por partes, mejor dime, si tiene que ver con lo que Jasper me dijo-_

_-¿Qué te dijo Jazz?-_

_- El te nota, preocupada e inquieta, con ansiedad y me dijo que algunas veces llegan a niveles muy altos, ellos están preocupados por ti-_

_-Tiene algo que ver con todo eso-_

_-Cuéntame, sabes que me puedes decir todo, cielo-_

_-Tengo miedo Edward-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-De la transformación-_

_-¿a qué exactamente? ¿Al dolor?-_ pregunté angustiado aunque a ella no se lo demostraría, ella en este momento me necesitaba.

_-a todo, y ¿si mi cuerpo no resiste?, se que la bebe nacerá pero y ¿si yo no lo logro?-_ mi mente pensó por un segundo en esa opción y ni siquiera alcanzo a procesarla cuando mi mismo subconsciente la rechazó.

_-Nunca te dejare ir, eso no está a discusión-_

_-¿y el dolor?-_

_-El dolor es insoportable, y…-_ un nudo se formo en mi garganta-_ Perdóname Bella, nunca pensé en todo lo que te haría pasar- _agache mi cabeza avergonzado, había adelantado el dolor de mi amor, y yo mismo se lo iba a provocar.

_-No tienes porque pedir perdón, yo era consciente de que esto podía pasar y aun así lo elegí, yo nunca he dudado de mi decisión, solo que tengo miedo, un miedo infundado porque sé que estarás conmigo ¿verdad?, durante cada minuto-_

_-Claro que sí, siempre estaré contigo-_

_-No me dejes sola, solo si Reneesme te necesita-_

_-Así lo hare amor-_

_-También tengo… no miedo, más bien nostalgia de saber que no veré a mis padres_- continuo- _¿los iremos a ver de lejos después? ¿Verdad?-_

_-Claro que si, y yo te ayudare a que te puedas acercar a ellos poco a poco-_

_-Edward hay dos cosas más que te quiero pedir-_

_-Las que quieras-_ obviamente no existía nada en este mundo que ella me pidiera y yo no le pudiera dar.

_-La primera es… yo quiero que tú me transformes, yo quiero que tu ponzoña sea la que me convierta-_

_-Por supuesto Bella, eso no está a discusión_- sonrió ante mi respuesta

-_Así seré tuya por toda la eternidad_- aclaró

-_ya eres mía amor_- la besé- _y dime cual es la segunda cosa_- le pedí cuando solté sus labios.

_-Si es que yo no lo llego a lograr_- iba a interrumpirla pero me detuvo_- déjame hablar Edward, sabemos que cualquier cosa puede pasar_- suspire- _si es que yo no vuelvo a despertar, quiero que cuides mucho a Nessie, y que le cuentes todo lo que la amo y que la esperaba con mucha ilusión-_ se me hizo un nudo en la garganta... Bella me pedía que la despidiera de nuestra hija.

_-y también que le leas esto-_ de la chamarra que traía puesta saco un libro azul, un libro que reconocí al instante, muy raras veces la había visto usarlo, y lo que había ahí, era de las pocas cosas que Bella no compartía conmigo- _No sabes que es… porque nunca te lo dije, pero es como un diario condensado, en el escribía frases de los días que pasaba, y solo de días importantes, quiero que se lo des, porque desde que te conocí ese libro se lleno mas… y así ella me recordara-_

_-Está bien-_ dije con una tristeza evidente en mi voz.

_-y por ultimo… no quiero que te quedes solo, quiero que le des una madre a Nessie y que tu también encuentres a alguien más… quiero que te vuelvas a casar…-_

_-Por supuesto que no Isabella- _elevé mi voz de la sorpresa

_-¿por favor?-_

_-Bella lo que me estas pidiendo es una locura, además solo te sigo la corriente, porque dentro de mis opciones, no está que tu no despiertes- _bufé- _Despertaras y conocerás a nuestra hija… además- dije en broma- ¿Quién se casaría con un vampiro viudo con una hija semi vampiro?-_

_-Tanya-_ contestó firme. Mis ojos se clavaron en ella al darme cuenta de las cosas, Tanya había ido hace unos meses a pedirle perdón por el episodio de cuando éramos novios y ella me besó, tuvieron una plática a solas, pero no me resistí y por la mente de Tanya pude ver qué era lo que habían hablado… Tanya le había explicado sus puntos y le había dicho lo mucho que me amaba y que por eso no podía ser su amiga, que la respetaba y que nunca se metería en su vida y que deseaba que fuéramos felices.

_-Pero Tanya…-_

_-Solo te recomendaría a alguien que te ame como Tanya te ha amado por tantos años, y solo alguien que ha sido capaz de conservar un sentimiento así, puede amar a mi hija-_

_-Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos-_

_-prométemelo-_

_-No, eso no te lo puedo prometer, ya conocí el amor contigo y si tú no llegaras estar, yo no buscaría a nadie más-_

_-Pero también Nessie merece una madre-_

_-Tendrá a sus tías, pero por favor, no me hagas prometerte algo así… cuando eso solo me causaría dolor-_

_-Está bien, no te hare prometérmelo, pero lo pensaras ¿sí?-_

_-Lo pensare-_

_- Te amo mucho Edward-_ se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

_-Yo también Bella, mucho… más que a mi propia vida-_ la abrace y hundí mi nariz en su cabello.

Aun así en esa posición estiro su mano para tocarme la cara, y pude oír sus pensamientos, en ellos nos veía a nosotros con la bebe en este mismo Claro, sonriendo y jugando con ella.

La apreté un poco más a mí y tome el libro con una mano, me encargaría con todas mis fuerzas que mi hija nunca tuviera que recurrir a ese libro ella tendría a su mamá, aunque en eso se me fuera toda mi ponzoña.

Y volveríamos los tres a este Claro, cumpliendo mi promesa de vida…

* * *

**Ok diran que onda con estaa.. bueno el cap consiste en mostrar partes de su embarazoo.. como pequeños episodios.. asi que decidi ponerlo de esta forma..**

**se que me quieren matar.. y me lo merezco.. pero deje una nota en mi perfil... explicandoo que estoy en un periodo algo complicado.. y que la mayoria de las noches ya no rindoo bueno espero que pasen a leerla completa.. para que me entiendan.. ya despues de ese periodoo que se acaba para el 10 de julio.. actualizare mas seguido.. pero como quiera sigo escribiendo.. solo que el tiempo esta super reducido..**

**Perdon si encuentran faltas de horrografia.. la vdd no hay mucho tiempo... y bueno amiga Elizaaa te amo locaaa amigaaa... espero no te moleste.. pero ya te explique por MSN.. aun asii espero que me hagas el honor de bettearme los proximos dos cap.. pk el capitulo que sigue es el final.. y despues el epilogo.. :D ****Si asi como lo oyen.. tristementeee.. esta historia terminaaa.. este fue el penultimo cap.. dado que la historia es como en los libros.. estamos llegando al final... y se viene el ultimoo y despues el epilogo... asi que buenooo.. espero seguirlas leyendooo nenas.. nos stamos viendo...**

**Ahh tmb.. cree un blog.. es dedicado para los fics mios obviamente.. o cosas de esra red de F F y tambien... para cosas de la sagaa.. pondre adelantos.. de hecho si lo chekan.. ahi hay un adelanto de este cap.. para que asii.. vayan viendo.. espero pasen..,. y tmb las invito que pasen a un O.S. que subi hace unos dias... :D digo.. para que me den el visto bueno o malo... **

**el link del blog es: www. zoalesita . blogspot . com (obvio sin espacios) **

**Pd.. ya se que es larga la nota.. pero bueno.. se me hace correcto aclarar esto.. se que me he tardado y es una falta de respeto para todas ustedes.. y creo tambien qque tengo derecho de replica pk he explicado mis motivos.. pero por favor.. por favor... si estas realmente molesta por estos asuntos.. no me dejes reviews reclamando.. estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo.. y las que me conocen lo saben... que casi siempre ando escribiendo.. pero no me insulten.. digo.. una hace un esfuerzo garrafal.. como ahorita que me muero de sueño y estoy subiendo.. mis piernas me duelen.. mi cuerpoi no aguantaa.. entonces.. en serio.. por puro respeto... siempre he dichoo toda critica constructiva es bien recibida.. pero exigiendome subir cap.. eso se pasa.. cuando muchas no saben que pasa atras de un monitor.. yo las aprecio muchooo a todas y espero comprendan...**

**Le mando un beso.. :D las quieroo son realmente las mejores... me regalas una sonrisa? **


	25. Te amo mas que a mi propia vida

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

**Historia dedicada en su totalidad a mi amiga y beta **_LizitaBlackSwan_** que aunque en este momento no estes aqui... sabes que tu eres la unica beta de esta historia.. te quiero amiga y te estoy esperando... y sabes que ahi estoy contigo... **

_

* * *

_

_**Te amé incluso antes de que nacieras,**_

_**Sin conocerte, pero sintiéndote Sin mirarte pero conociéndote**_

_**Te amé porque supe que en algún lugar existías**_

_**y ahora además de amarte….Puedo adorarte**_

__

**-Anónimo- **

* * *

**EPVO**

Bella y yo ya estábamos en las últimas dos semanas de su embarazo, verla con su pancita redondeada, y saber que ahí dentro estaba mi pequeña princesa, me hacia el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Adoraba estar cerca de Bella, porque también oía a Elizabeth, sus pensamientos eran ligeros, los típicos de un bebe, ella se sentía relajada en ese lugar, pero nos reconocía, cuando yo le hablaba o Bella, trataba de ubicarnos con algún otro pensamiento, obviamente no entendía todo, era un nivel medio entre un bebe normal y un bebe vampiro, le gustaba que yo le tocara una nana que había compuesto para ella, lo sabía porque se quedaba muy quieta, y cuando terminaba se movía inquieta, por sus pensamientos sentí como reía.

Y todo era normalidad en la casa… bueno excepto por una cosa, como siempre Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme y yo, nunca aprendería a decirle que no, porque si ella lo quería yo se lo daría.

Le abrí la puerta del carro y ella se subió, un segundo después yo estuve sentado frente al volante, y empecé a conducir rumbo a Port Ángeles, ¿a qué?, fácil, a unas clases de preparación para el parto.

Llegamos al lugar donde se reunían mas parejas, todas se nos quedaban viendo, éramos demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, nos sentamos en una colchoneta dentro del salón, Bella estaba pensativa viendo a las demás señoras.

_-¿Qué les ves?-_ le pregunté

_-Las mujeres embarazadas son las más bonitas, tienen algo diferente, son… únicas-_

_-Tú eres única-_ me incliné y le di un beso.

La clase empezó con la Instructora Jones, nos indico como sentarnos, Bella delante de mí y con su espalda recargada en mi pecho, era la última clase, de diez, y era el final, "preparación para parto".

-_Ahora, van a tomar aire las mujeres, y los hombres colocaran las manos sobre el vientre- _hicimos lo que nos indicó

Jones nos pidió que imagináramos que estábamos en la sala de partos, y les pidió a las mujeres que pensaran en dolores fuerte, obviamente no podían hacer esfuerzo solo la representación

Después de eso, las acostó y nosotros sobábamos su pancita, ellas tenían que levantar su vientre muy despacio y después bajarlo, estas clases lo que hacían es irlas preparando con respiración y movimientos. Porque aunque esto era un gusto para Bella ella sabía que su parto iba a ser muy diferente, seria "natural" porque no habría cesárea, pero sería mucho más doloroso y al final ella tenía que ser convertida porque una persona normal no aguanta ese dolor.

Decidí no pensar en eso, y tratar de disfrutar esta experiencia como los demás padres de la sala, hubo varios ejercicios, como cuando la poníamos de costado en el piso y hacíamos flexiones ligeras con las piernas, o cuando, las ayudábamos a subir a una pelota de Pilates, y con su espalda y nuestra ayuda, la movíamos como si se meciera sobre la pelota, lo último era, el masaje durante el trabajo de parto, ellas se ponían sentadas sobre sus rodillas, y se recargaban en la pelota, y yo le daba un masaje, desde la parte baja, hasta los hombros, Jones me indico cuales eran los puntos claves, como la columna, y la nuca, dado que las mujeres acostumbran levantar la cabeza para ver cómo va todo.

Le tome una foto mientras ella estaba acostada con las piernas arriba de una pelota, y respirando acompasadamente, y es que Bella no lo sabía, pero yo no me había perdido ningún momento de su embarazo, tenia cada día en una fotografía, y en una laptop que tenia escondida en casa tenía todas las fotos, ese sería un regalo para ella después.

Cuando termino la clase, todos aplaudimos y nos despedimos de las demás parejas, bueno más bien Bella, porque yo no era muy bueno para eso de socializar, solo había hablado con un señor llamado Kevin, que era su segundo bebe el que venía en camino, fue gracioso hablar con él, porque me dijo que el primer parto su esposa le grito hasta de lo que se iba a morir, aunque después le dijo que lo amaba, pero pues el dolor de parto las hace desequilibrarse.

Salimos del local y nos subimos al carro, pasamos por algo de comida a La Bella Italia, y nos fuimos a casa, a nuestra casa, Bella me había pedido dormir hoy ahí. Alice venia seguido a checar que todo estuviera en orden, y que no faltara nada. Cuando llegamos la ayudé a bajar del carro y entramos.

Fue a la cocina por unos cubiertos y se nos fuimos a sentar a la sala.

_-¿por qué no comes en la cocina?-_

_-Es mejor en la sala, más cómodo-_

No dije mas, al fin y al cabo, lo único que importaba es que comiera, puse algo de música clásica de fondo y me dedique a verla comer.

Cuando termino llevé el desperdicio a la comida y lavé lo que había usado, regresé por ella y la cargué para llevarla al cuarto, era de noche, y Bella dormía mucho.

_-Edward… quiero hacer el amor_- me dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Por favor Edward, sé que mi embarazo ya está muy avanzado y en dos semanas conoceremos a Elizabeth, y… quiero hacer el amor contigo una última vez antes de convertirme-_

_-Bella, lo siento-_ le dije acariciando su cara.

-_No lo sientas, todo estará bien, yo no tengo miedo, pero hay cosas de las que me debo de despedir y tu también, quiero que recuerdes mi olor, mi cuerpo tibio, quiero que recuerdes a esta Bella humana, para que algún día me hagas recordarla a mi también-_ se le escapó una lagrima.

_-Te amo, gracias por todo mi amor-_

_-Gracias a ti por elegirme_- me contestó

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, y la bese, esta noche seria especial, seriamos ella y yo entregándonos, recordaría cada detalle cada caricia, era la última noche que le hacía el amor a mi esposa humana, y la próxima vez tendría a mi esposa vampiresa, pero para mí seguiría siendo Bella mi preciosa tomatito.

Grabaría en mi mente su cuerpo sonrojado por la excitación, sus ojos vidriosos y sus respiraciones agitadas, pero sobre todo recordaría esa lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla cuando tocamos el mas allá juntos.

Y como se recostaba sobre mi pecho cansada después de amarnos, no importa que no me lo hubiera pedido, para mí siempre sería importante cada noche, y en mi memoria vampírica, ya estaban guardadas y grabadas, toda Bella estaba tatuada en mi.

Esa noche, cuando ella se durmió, me abracé a su cuerpo, y por primera vez en decenas de años lloré*, no como la vez en la que la creía perdida, lloré porque nunca pensé que este día llegaría, y aunque estaba feliz por saber que siempre estaría conmigo, el sentimiento no se quitaba de mi pecho, de saber que le pude haber dado más, pudo haber viajado por el mundo, y conocer lugares soleados, pero ahora ya no saldría, se quedaría conmigo en este tipo de lugares.

Lloré porque aunque la palabra no me gustara, es como si Bella muriera y renaciera otra, pero mi Bella humana moría, esa que sus sonrojos la delataban y su torpeza la hacía verse vulnerable, esa que dentro de dos semana la naturaleza me quitaría. Pero ella había elegido, y su decisión había sido pagar un precio muy alto, un precio que valía la pena, porque tanto ella como yo, nunca estaríamos listo para decirnos adiós.

La cobijé bien, y me dediqué a verla dormir, aunque no lo necesitara el reflejo de la luna entrando por la ventana de la habitación iluminaba lo que se podía ver de nuestros cuerpos, y yo pedí inútilmente que esta noche durara eternamente.

**BPVO**

Ese fin de semana fue maravilloso, me concentré solo en Edward, no quería perder ningún detalle de él. El lunes regresamos a la casa de Esme, y ahí pase los últimos días, transcurrieron las dos semanas sin más complicaciones, me dediqué con mis hermanas y mi mami Esme a decorar el cuarto de Nessie, aunque no me gustaba mucho el apodo, tenía que admitir que era el único diminutivo de ese nombre, y era tierno.

El cuarto quedó precioso, gracias a que Jasper Emmet y Edward se habían dedicado a pintarle el cuarto a la niña, con el paisaje de un cuento de hadas y un castillo al fondo… ah y un dinosaurio que Emmet pinto trepando por una torre del castillo, se disculpo diciendo que era para que cuidara a Nessie en su torre de princesa.

Edward lo quería quitar, pero yo abogué por mi hermano y el dinosaurio, y al final se quedó. Esme pidió todos los muebles a una tienda en Londres, hechos al diseño de ella, y la verdad eran preciosos, al final el cuarto quedo con un toque Vintage, no era como ningún cuarto que hubiera visto antes, era el cuarto perfecto y como no serlo, si cada integrante de la familia se había dedicado a hacerlo una muestra de devoción a su única descendiente.

Me senté en la mecedora que había a lado de la cuna, y acaricié mi vientre, los demás habían salido ya del cuarto y Edward había ido a la cocina por la medida de sangre que me tocaba al día, ya que la pequeña la pedía, en una medida pequeña porque también se alimentaba de mi comida humana. Nessie se movió un poco, y es que mañana la conocería, ya mi cuerpo estaba cansado y me era muy difícil mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo, pero aunque fuera a rastras tenía que ir a un lugar.

-_Tómala, la acaba de conseguir Carlisle-_ me dijo dándome una copa plateada

-_Gracias_- el sabor ya no me mareaba, pero tampoco era lo más sabroso que hubiera probado en el mundo, tenía un sabor entre Fierro y Dulce.

-_Edward, necesito que me lleves a casa de Charlie_- le dije entre un trago y otro

-_Isabella_- se puso de cunclillas frente a mi- _mañana nacerá nuestra bebe, tu ya no puedes salir, es peligroso, necesitas reposo-_

_-Por favor_- le suplique- _Edward, voy a despedirme de mi papá-_ su mirada se puso un poco seria y me vio durante un largo minuto

-_Me prometes que trataras de no alterarte-_

_-Te prometo intentarlo… pero necesito ir, y no quiero que me lo prohíbas, uno porque soy tu esposa no tu hija, y dos porque me escaparía, es mi última voluntad-_

_-No me gusta que digas eso-_ refunfuño

_-Pero al fin y al cabo así es… llévame, por favor-_lo pensó un momento.

_-Está bien, vamos-_

Esperó a que terminara el vaso con sangre, y me tomó en brazos, bajamos en silencio y así fue todo el camino a mi antigua casa, cuando llegamos vimos la patrulla de Charlie, porque hoy era su día de descanso. Cuando bajé toqué la puerta, hasta que me abrió.

_-Bella, preciosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ me abrazó sorprendido

_-Vengo a verte-_

_-Pasen_- saludó a Edward y los dos pasamos, Edward me acompaño hasta el sillón y después me susurró en el oído que le siguiera la corriente.

Nos sentamos en la sala y Edward empezó a hacer caras raras.

_-¿Te pasa algo chico?-_ le preguntó mi padre.

_-Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza_- se frotó su frente.

_-Porque no pasas y te acuestas un rato en el cuarto de Bella, en lo que pasa el malestar-_

_-¿me lo permitiría?-_ preguntó inocentemente

_-Claro que si, eres el esposo de mi hija, mi casa es tu casa, pasa- _

_-Gracias-_

Edward me dio un beso en la sien y me susurró muy bajito.

_-Tomate el tiempo necesario, yo estaré dormido-_

_-Te amo, gracias-_ le contesté.

Edward me daría algo de privacidad, subió a mi antigua habitación y oí como la puerta se cerraba.

Mi padre me vio por un rato hasta que sonrío

_-Me da gusto haberte visto embarazada, a veces los padres nos vamos sin conocer a los nietos-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-Mi amigo Harry murió hace un par de semanas, el tiene dos hijos, y el día de mañana que ellos formen una familia, el no los vera, yo corrí con más suerte-_

_-Hay papa-_ me acerque a él para sentarme a su lado, y lo que nunca, me abrace a él, y él me envolvió en su brazo_- Gracias por comprenderme-_

_-Eres mi hija, aunque te equivoques mil veces, mil veces te perdonaría, ahora tu lo sabrás porque serás madre, y sabrás que no hay ser más hermoso ni nadie más por quien demos la vida que una hija-_

_-Lo sé, y por eso, te pido perdón si alguna vez me porte mal, si te hice enojar, si por mi culpa te preocupaste y si crees que fui una mala hija-_

_-Hey detente-_ me abrazo mas fuerte- _yo también me he equivocado, y no por eso creo que he sido un mal padre… y para mi has sido la mejor hija, fui muy feliz cuando el cielo me bendijo con este precioso regalo-_

_-Gracias papá-_

_-Gracias a ti pequeña, sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y siempre contaras conmigo-_

_-Sí, yo también te amo papá-_

Me pasé la tarde platicando con él, me contó como había sido los primeros días conmigo, cuando yo era una bebe, me contó lo que sintió conforme me vio crecer, y también cuando lo dejó de ver porque me fui a vivir con mi madre, pero por fotos, y pequeñas visitas el también fue creciendo conmigo. Mi padre hablaba de mí de una manera que nunca lo había oído, con amor y devoción, así como Edward hablaba de Reneesme.

Como todos los días, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí, y me quede dormida recargada en el hombro de mi padre, mientras él me contaba un cuento. Nunca el me había contado, ya que ese lugar lo ocupó mi mamá, pero se sentía bien, saber que no me había perdido de nada, lo último que recuerdo es su voz a punto de finalizar la Bella Durmiente.

_-Te quiero mi Bella Durmiente_- sentí que me dio un beso en la cabeza, no supe si fue un sueño o fue real, pero si me encargué de abrazarlo más fuerte.

Desperté por el movimiento del caminar, y vi que iba entrando a la Mansión Cullen en brazos de Edward.

_-Despertaste-_

_-Lo siento, me venció el sueño-_

Solo me sonrió dulcemente, caminó hacia nuestra habitación, en todo el camino no oí a nadie, me imaginé que andarían de caza, ya que todos querían estar presentes mañana en el parto.

Me puso de pie en la habitación yo me dirigí hacia la cómoda y tomé mi pijama, me fui hacia el baño. Me duche rápido, ya que aunque hubiera dormido en casa de Charlie, mi energía era muy baja, de hecho en el baño tenía unos soportes en la pared y una silla por si acaso. Cuando salí enfundada en una pijama completa, que parecía un bebe gigante, Edward me esperaba con una bandeja de comida: un poco de pollo, frutas, verduras, y de postre un brownie con helado.

Para que mentir, me comí absolutamente todo en lo que mi marido se daba un baño, cuando salió yo estaba por terminarme las verduras e ir por el postre. El anduvo recogiendo la ropa tirada del cuarto en lo que yo terminaba de cenar. Cuando vio que no quedaba nada en el plato, tomó la charola y en una fracción de minuto, desapareció por la puerta con ella, y volvió a aparecer con las manos vacías, tenía sus ventajas tener un esposo vampiro.

-¿_Qué dijo mi papá de que me quede dormida?_- le pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado

_-Nada, de hecho no se movió después de que tu cayeras en los brazos de Morfeo, solo te acariciaba el cabello, y te veía dulcemente, nunca en su vida Charlie había tenido una paz en su alma como la tuvo hoy-_

_-¿lo dices en serio?-_

_-Sí, lo vi en sus pensamientos, te ama Bella, y él sabe que algo va a pasar, no sabe qué, pero lo sospecha-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-tu padre es alguien inteligente, y se dio cuenta de que hoy te despediste de el-_

Bajé mi cabeza triste de saber que él también se había despedido de mí.

_-No te sientas mal, además creo que podríamos pensar en decirle la verdad a tu padre en algún momento más adelante-_

_-¿podríamos?_

_-Tal vez-_

_-Gracias-_ me acerque y le di un beso.

_-Bueno señora Masen, hora de dormir-_empezó a des tender las cobijas

-_Sip señor Masen-_

Me acomodé de costado en la cama, y Edward me abrazó por la espalda, con su brazo cubriéndome el vientre, nos cobijó bien y sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-_Canta mi nana Edward_- le pedí.

Comenzó a tararear la hermosa canción que me había compuesto.

_-Hasta mañana mi amor-_

_-Hasta mañana mis amores_- me contestó, para después seguir cantando, no había mejor forma de dormir que esta.

Me relajé y disfruté de mi último sueño.

**EPVO**

El día había llegado, ya no tenía nada que pensar, ni vuelta que dar, el tiempo se había cumplido y hoy daría la bienvenida a mi hija, y transformaría a mi amor.

Batallé mucho para levantar a Bella, pero la tenía que preparar, Alice había "visto" que hoy le empezarían las contracciones, se veía mas pálida que ayer, y me comentó que su cuerpo lo sentía más pesado. La ayudé a darse un baño, al salir se vistió con una bata café de seda, que le llegaba a los talones. La veía rara, no fea ni nada, para mí siempre se veía preciosa, solo que me había acostumbrado a verla con los overoles que le encantaba usar por comodidad.

Esme le tuvo el desayuno, algo de fruta, y unos huevos, desayunamos solos ya que los demás andaban ordenando las cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, esa donde Carlisle había acondicionado todo el material y maquinaria que había comprado para este día, mi padre había gastado como dos millones de dólares entre todo, y no me dejo pagarlo porque decía que era su responsabilidad como abuelo.

-_Edward_- grito Rosalie –_Necesitamos tu opinión médica sobre algo-_

_-Vengo en un momento cielo- _

_-Si- _le di un beso en sus labios dulces por el sabor a manzana que comía.

Cuando llegue al cuarto, Rosalie estaba a punto de ahorcar a Emmet porque había desconfigurado el ecógrafo, Carlisle estaba ocupado acomodando las demás cosas que había decidido ignorarlos, me puse a configurarlo y a terminar de montar los demás aparatos, teníamos de todo, hasta incubadora para el bebe. Cuando pasó.

_-Edward_- Alice susurró mi nombre, parada en medio del cuarto con la cara de dolor y medio segundo después…

-_Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard_- gritó Bella

Mi cuerpo se heló por el grito de dolor de mi esposa, le aventé a Jasper los cables que tenía en las manos y salí disparado hacia la cocina. La encontré en el piso, doblada agarrando su vientre.

_-Bella, ¿Qué pasó?-_

_-Rompí la fuente_- por el miedo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que alrededor del piso donde estaba ella de rodillas había agua- _y un fuerte dolor en el vientre-_

_-Tranquila amor, te llevare con Carlisle-_

La tomé entre mis brazos y la lleve al cuarto de arriba donde tenían todo acondicionado para este momento, la puse sobre la cama, mis hermanos estaba estáticos, la primera en reaccionar fue Alice, que corrió por una bata limpia para ponerle a Bella.

_-¿Cómo estas hija?-_ le preguntó Carlisle cuando estuvo a su lado.

-_Mejor, por el momento no duele, pero hace rato dolió mucho-_

_-Bueno, todos salgan del cuarto, tenemos que revisar a Bella-_ indicó Carlisle

Mis hermanos salieron inmediatamente, y la única que permaneció fue Esme que fue a su lado a agarrar su mano. Bella acostada, puso la planta de los pies sobre la camilla y abrió un poco las piernas cuando se lo indique.

_-Confió en ti hijo, se que sabes lo que vas a hacer_-

Le di una mirada significativa, había tomado un curso extra cuando estudié medicina, sobre partos de emergencia, así que yo revisaría a Bella.

_-Tiene tres centímetros_- dije cuando la revisé

_-Perfecto, va comenzando Bella, pero no te mentiré, conforme se vaya dilatando te ira doliendo mas_- hice un gesto de dolor yo también- _es normal, todas las mujeres pasan por eso- le explico mi padre_

_-Ok-_

_-¿Te quieres quedar acostada?-_

_-No, prefiero caminar por la habitación-_

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, Alice entro unos minutos después, y le dio una bata ahora de algodón y con estampado de ovejitas y leones, no supe porque ese estampado, pero tampoco me importaba mucho, lo único que necesitaba es que estuviera cómoda.

Se cambio en el baño, y justo cuando iba saliendo, llego otra contracción.

-_Argggggg_- se dobló y trato de agarrarse de la pared, enseguida yo la sostuve y ella apretó mi playera mientras gritaba.

-Ya va a pasar Bella- le susurré y es que aunque sabía que era normal, no quería que ella tuviera algún tipo de dolor, prefería yo dar a luz que verla a ella sufrir.

Duró unos 40 segundos y después volvió a respirar tranquila, me dijo que quería seguir caminando ya que sentía sus piernas algo entumecidas. Así pasamos una media hora, Carlisle me indicó que se sentara en una silla con las piernas alrededor del respaldo, como se sientan los hombres y yo le masajeara la espalda, esto ayudaría al trabajo de parto y la relajaría.

Hice lo que me indicó y me acordé de las partes que me habían dicho durante el curso de preparación, Bella se relajo un poco inhalaba y exhalaba despacio y acompasado como se lo habían indicado.

Hasta que llegó la siguiente contracción, se aferró al respaldo de la silla y gritó de dolor.

_-Nunca me vas a hacer el amor otra vez Edward Cullen- _

No supe si fue los nervios o qué, pero me empecé a reír, y creo que si fueron los nervios porque cuando volvió a gritar, llegué a su lado y le besé su mejilla.

_-Lo siento_- le dije

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante, cuando todo volvió a pasar.

_-Perdón Edward por lo que te dije… no lo quería decir, si quiero hacer el amor contigo algún día-_ su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza.

_-Jajaja, tranquila amor, se lo que está pasando, no te preocupes por lo que digas si con eso te sientes mejor está bien-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Yo más-_ le di un beso en los labios.

Después de eso la tuve que volver a revisar, se había dilatado 5 centímetros, cuando terminé, me pidió que se quería sentar un rato en la sala, la cargué para que estuviera un rato con mis hermanos, porque Carlisle me dijo que lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar.

La senté conmigo en un sillón, mis hermanos la veían preocupados, pero ella les sonreía.

_-Tranquilos hermanitos, en unas horas más tendrán a su sobrina con ustedes-_

_-Eres la criatura más rara que haya conocido_- dijo Jasper.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-Estas en labor de parto y lo que nos dices es que estemos tranquilos-_

_-Claro, por el momento no hay contracciones así que no quiero matar a nadie_- se rio junto a ellos.

-_Edward, tengo una pregunta para ti… siempre tuve la duda_-dijo de la nada.

-_Dime_- me vio profundamente

_-La primera vez que te vi te veías, entre frustrado y divertido_- enfocó su vista en la pared como queriendo recordar_- esa imagen tuya en la cafetería nunca la he podido olvidar, ¿Por qué estabas así?-_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-_

_-No sé, son de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan-_

_-Ese día estaba así, porque Alice te había visto llegar, sabía que ibas a ser mi amiga, y se los conto a todos, y los muy tramposos ocultaron sus pensamientos de mí, yo estaba frustrado, pero al Jasper estar tan divertido por la situación, me hacia querer reírme-_ Recordé aquella mañana donde mi vida cambio con la aparición de mi ángel.

_-Ohh, siempre tuve esa duda, te veías muy guapo-_

_-¿Amor a primera vista?-_ moví mis cejas para hacerla reír.

_-No tonto-_ acarició mi cara riendo- _Creo que me enamore de ti un poco después, cuando te invité a mi casa y no quisiste entrar, pero cuando yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, tú estabas parado a mis espaldas, te recuerdo perfectamente, tu mirada sincera, tu cabello desordenado y mojado por la lluvia, recuerdo que pensé que te veías irreal-_

_-¿Viéndome irreal te enamoraste de mí?-_

_-Sí, fue Amor a Segunda Vista, en la primera no me provocaste amor_- se río en mi cara.

-¿_Qué te pasa? Si soy todo un galán-_ le bromee, la verdad es que Bella y yo acostumbrábamos hacernos bromas y comentarios así, pero me dio ternura ahora que me contaba eso.

_-Si Don Juan, eres todo un Sex Symbol-_ me besó tiernamente.

Estábamos en el beso cuando lo rompió bruscamente y comenzó a gritar… Otra contracción

Cuando pasó mis hermanos ya no sabían qué hacer, dado que los gritos de Bella los ponía nerviosos, quien lo iba a decir, los gritos de una humana, asustaría a 4 vampiros.

Alice le trajo un poco de agua y después se volvió a calmar, se desparramó en el sillón hasta que encontró una posición cómoda.

A los pocos minutos, bajó Esme y Carlisle y se sentaron en la sala con nosotros, Bella les platicó de lo que sintió cuando los tenía que conocer, ya que pensó que Esme sería la típica mamá celosa, todos se rieron de eso, y después le dio las gracias por todo su amor y comprensión a los dos.

_-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo de repente_

_-Vamos te llevo-_ la ayudé a ponerse de pie, cuando otra vez una contracción llegó, se abrazó a mi cuerpo, fuertemente.

-_Duele más- _

_-Tranquila amor, ya pasara-_

_-Me hice pipi-_ admitió avergonzada, todavía aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-_No…-_ susurró Rosalie- _Edward_…-

Mis hermanos desaparecieron de la habitación en medio segundo, no entendía porque, hasta que el olor me llegó.

_-Hijo, tienes que llevarla arriba ya-_

Me separé de ella, y vi hacia el piso, no era lo que ella pensaba, el piso estaba manchado de rojo, Bella tenía una hemorragia. La cargue y me la llevé lo más rápido que pude, la deposité sobre la camilla del cuarto, Carlisle prendió el monitor y paso el aparato del ultrasonido por su vientre, se veía el bebe, pero también una mancha.

-_El bebe está listo-_

_-Pero Bella no esta lista-_ le contesté a mi padre.

_-¿Cómo esta mi hija?_- desesperada Bella preguntó

_-Bien, pero necesitamos sacarla ya, tu estas teniendo una hemorragia y eso le puede afectar-_

_-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ayuda a mi Elizabeth-_

_-Tenemos que hacer cesárea-_ mi padre me comunicó, y su mirada también era de preocupación.

_-Prepara las cosas_- le contesté.

Empezamos a movernos por todo el cuarto, el buscaba las cosas para la operación, yo fui a nuestro cuarto rápido para buscar unas jeringas que estaban guardadas, en ellas ya estaba puesto mi ponzoña, estaban listas para Bella, y sabia que en cuestión de minutos las utilizaría.

Cuando regresé al cuarto, Rosalie estaba en el, con una mirada determinante.

_-¿Qué hace Rosalie aquí?-_ le pregunté a Carlisle.

_-La necesito, cuando saque a tu hija, ella se tendrá que hacer cargo junto con Esme para limpiarla y arroparla, ella tiene el historial más limpio, se que resistirá el olor a sangre-_

No pude contestar, porque Bella comenzó a gritar más fuerte, me puse a su lado y tomé su mano.

_-Tranquila amor, ya va a terminar todo, Carlisle te ayudará-_

_-Lo sé-_ su cara estaba empapada en sudor y se veía cansada, ahora entendía, definitivamente Bella no sobreviviría a un parto de esta magnitud, Nessie le estaba robando todas las fuerzas para salir, eso me lo había explicado Carlisle, que cuando los bebes semi vampiro nacían absorbían toda la fuerza y la energía de su madre para poder ellos tener el primer soplo de vida fuera del útero… Mi Reneesme se estaba preparando.

_-Listo_-me avisó Carlisle.

-Hagamos algo- me dijo cuando estuve a su lado_- yo puedo con la operación, será rápido, tu quédate a la altura de Bella, que te vea y se tranquilice, tiene preclancia y ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerla, la tenemos que convertir cuanto antes-_

_-Está bien-_

Carlisle anestesió la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella, y con una mirada me indicó que empezaría después de unos minutos, atrás pegadas a la pared, vi a Esme con Rosalie, tomadas de la mano, viendo fijamente a Carlisle. Pero yo me tenía que preocupar por algo más.

_-Todo va a estar bien Bella, pero necesito que respire hondo, necesitas calmarte-_

_-Si-_ su pequeño rostro estaba empapado de sus lágrimas

_-Todo va a pasar-_

_-Lo sé… Sabes que te amo verdad-_

_-Si lo sé-_

_-Y que agradezco al cielo que estés conmigo-_

_-Yo también mi amor-_ ella se empezó a poner mas pálida, y su mirada perdió brillo… ella se me estaba yendo.

_-Quédate, Bella, quédate, ya va a nacer nuestra hija-_ le dije con desesperación.

-_Tengo sueño-_

_-No Bella no te duermas, ya viene Eli con nosotros- _

Y en eso, oí su llanto, el llanto de mi bebe, gire mi cara para verla, y ahí la tenia Carlisle llorando en sus brazos, Esme le paso una manta, y le limpiaron rápido su carita, la envolvió y me la entregó

No puedo explicar que fue el tenerla en mis brazos, era un ser diminuto, pero lo más bello que yo haya visto en mi vida, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos dejó de llorar, se la acerqué a Bella para que la viera.

-_Eres hermosa_- la niña, por su pensamiento vi que había reconocido la voz de Bella-_Te amo más que a mi propia vida Reneesme Elizabeth, vales todo lo que acabo de pasar- _

_-Saluda a tu mami-_ le dije a la mi hija.

-Cuídala mucho Edward-

_-No…- _Esme llegó a mi lado y tomó a la niña en brazos, yo cuando estuve libre, tomé la jeringa en mis manos y la dirigía su corazón.

Carlisle se puso a mi altura y me dejo ver que ya había cerrado la herida de la cesárea, era lo bueno de ser vampiro, hacías las cosas demasiado rápido.

_-Te amo_- Besé sus labios y ella trató de corresponderme

-_Yo mas-_ y dio su último aliento.

Cayó inconsciente, sus latidos eran más tenues y vi como Bella empezaba a morir.

_-Hazlo Edward_- me ordenó mi padre

Con la jeringa traspasé su piel y la enterré en su corazón, y ahí descargué toda mi ponzoña, cuando terminé con esta, tomé la otra jeringa, y la inyecté en su en el interior de su brazo derecho, después con mis dientes, mordí su cuello, no succioné nada de su sangre, solo deposité mi veneno, lo hice en los tobillos y en el interior de las piernas, también en las muñecas, así abarcaría los lugares donde corre más rápido la sangre.

_-Basta Edward… con eso tiene que ser suficiente-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Ve con tu hija… te necesita-_Le di un beso a mi esposa dormida.

Fui hacia donde estaba Rose con mi Nessie, ya estaba arropada en un mameluco rosa, y es que en lo que yo me había dedicado a morder a Bella, Carlisle la había revisado y había visto que mi hija estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Me la entregó, y la pequeña suspiró cuando estuvo pegada a mi pecho, no había ninguna sola palabra con la que yo pudiera describir este momento, el tener una hija, era algo que yo nunca me había planteado.

Cuando me di la vuelta para llevarla con Bella, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la camilla, ahora estaba en la cama, con otra bata, cortesía de Esme. Mis padres cuando pasaron a un lado mío, besaron la cabecita de mi hija, y después todos salieron llevándose todo lo que habían utilizado, y todo lo que pudiera tener sangre para quemarlo.

Sabía que Bella no se movería en un día, hasta que el veneno empezara a hacer efecto, así que me subí a la cama y me senté a su lado con la niña abrazada a mi pecho.

_-Ella es tu mami_- le dije, ella buscó mi voz, y me ubicó viéndome, los genes vampíricos le adelantaron la vista y ya nos podía ver- _y te ama más que a su propia vida_- acaricie su nariz.

Le cante la nana que le había compuesto, y se quedo dormida, mi pequeño angelito.

-_Te amo Nessie_- besé sus cabellitos rizados del mismo color que el mío, cuando estuvo dormida.

Vi a Bella inmóvil a mi lado, y pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza, pero la más importante era una…

-_Gracias, por darme este maravilloso regalo_- con un brazo agarré a la niña y con el otro toque la mano de mi esposa- _Te amo y te lo puedo decir miles de veces pero aun así no me cansaría, te adoro e idolatro por completo…-_

_-Perdón por tomarte así, y arrancarte tu humanidad tan rápido, perdón por no cuidar más de ti… fui tu cazador discúlpame por eso… eras una ovejita que yo no quería que se fuera de mi vida, y como todo un león corrí hasta alcanzarte y atraparte a mi lado… solo que no para comerte, te atrape para que te quedaras conmigo y… así fue como me enamore de ti… así fue como el León se enamoró de la Oveja-_

Levanté un poco su mano y besé sus nudillos.

_-Te amo cielo… aquí te estamos esperando…-_

* * *

**Ash genial.. la pagina me borro todo lo que habia puesto... bueno ahora si.. pues primero que nada sorry por la tardanza.. pero sabran. que este cap es muy importante.. y requeria una atencion especial... me costo demasiado hacerlo.. pero estoy feliz con el resultado.. ya que si a alguien no le gusto.. bueno siempre dije que eran mi version de los hechos... tambien les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pasados,.. mis tiempos todavia andan medios raros... pero contestare todos los que me dejen ahora.**

**ahora el * que puse fue porque obviamente sabemos que no sueltan lagrimas.. pero me refiero a la sencacion.. la trsiteza. el dolor en el pecho.. a eso se refiere a que llora.**

**Ahora si me despido.. ya me pueden mandar sus teorias del epilogo... les maando un abrazotee y un besoteee y todo lo que termine en oteee.. :D realmente son las mejores.. gracias por seguir todavia leyendo a mi bebe...**

**Tmb mencion especial para mis brazos derechos en F F mis queridas amoras ... Maggice y PknaPcosa que las adoro y me ayudaron con este cap... Chicas pasen por sus profile tienen historias geniales.. :D recomendadas ampliamente...**

**Ahh y bueno.. les deje mi Facebook y blog en mi perfil.. para que puedan saber que ando haciendo.. ahora si... me despido.. que empezare a arreglar el cap de mi nueva historia que publicare en unos dias... :D **

***Me regalas una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen tan feliz... :D***


	26. Contigo Siempre

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

_Cap e historia dedicada a mi amiga **LizitaBlackSwan**.. que es la beta de esta historia pero en estos momentos esta indispuesta…._

_Muchisimas gracias **Maggice **por ayudarme con mi horrografia…. Y con todo el capitulo en si.. Ya saben niñas Team Maggice :D que es la que se encarga de apurarme.., y juro que ella hace bien su trabajo pero la vida real me ha absorbido mucho…. Tq amiga…_

_

* * *

_

**Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,  
para tu libertad bastan mis alas.**

**Pablo Neruda**

**Para saber cuánto te amo, necesitarías contar las estrellas….**

* * *

**BPOV **

Dolió y dolió como nunca nada en la vida no había hecho, empezaba a tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y vagamente me concentre en eso.

Entonces quería decir que ya habían pasado los tres días de transformación pero para mi había sido toda una eternidad, con el punto de llegar a penar que nací en el infierno y allí me había quedado

El fuego abrazador que se situaba en mi cuerpo era la muerte, parecía que se quemaba cada milímetro de mi piel y después de que ya estuviera quemada la volvían a encender pero ahora más fuerte.

Era un desesperación enorme, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo se quemaba. Era una muda postrada en el infierno. ¿Por qué Edward no me ayudaba si yo se lo pedía? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Me lo preguntaba varias veces y maldecía el momento en que lo había conocido… pero cuando llegaba un momento de lucidez en lo que lo oía hablarme me arrepentía de mis palabras… El me amaba y había sido mi decisión quedarme con él y pasar por todo esto.

Y valía la pena, así era como debían de ser las cosas, mi pedacito de cielo me esperaba en brazos de su padre y ansiaba cargarla y estrecharla contra mi pecho y decirle lo mucho que la amaba… pero todo eso se perdió cuando una nueva ola de dolor llego a mi cuerpo y arquee mi espalda y sentí que se fuera a romper después de eso ya no supe de mi.

Cuando volví a tener un poco de conciencia, el dolor había rebasado los límites de mi cordura, pero había algo peor, mi corazón latía como loco, era un ritmo descontrolado, sentía que se saldría de mi pecho hasta que la arritmia fue dolorosa y de un momento a otro se detuvo.

Escuche a Edward llamarme, primero lejos y después mas y mas cerca, sentí como tomaba mi mano, pero ahora se sentía tibia, bien, ya no con ese drástico contraste de temperatura. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, algo que yo no había ordenado.

Edward estaba recargado sobre sus brazos viéndome profundamente, verlo desde esta nueva vida, era algo mágico, si de por si ya pensaba que no había nada que se le comparara ahora lo confirmaba, o tal vez me había despertado en un sueño con un Edward remasterizado, cosa que dudaba mucho cuando me perdí en sus ojos y mi cuerpo lo reconoció, la única diferencia es que ahora mi corazón ya no revoloteaba como loco a su encuentro.

-Bella mi amor, estoy aquí contigo- me dijo viéndome con ojos preocupados, porque yo solo lo veía como una tonta.

-Carlisle, creo que Bella no reacciona- giro su cara para hablarle a su padre, pero aun así no deje de ver su perfil, no podía quitar mi vista de el, era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera pedido.

-Hijo- oí que le contestaba- ella está bien, solo que… - se rio bajito- ella esta medio… ¿Cómo decirlo?... deslumbrada contigo, sonríe como una niña enamorada-

Su mirada regreso a la mía y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo también te amo- una enorme sonrisa se pinto en él, y se agacho para hundir su cara en mi cuello – te extrañe-

-Yo más-

Lo sujete muy fuerte con mis brazos, sintiendo su pecho contra el mío…

-me lastimas- dijo ahogado

-Perdón- lo solté

Me ayudo a levantarme y cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, una gran bata blanca llena de encaje se desdoblo de mi cuerpo, parecía una bata del siglo pasado.

-Alice- susurró

Tome bien su mano entre la mía, y me detuve a ver todo, los rayos de luz, los poros de polvo, los relieves de la pared, la sonrisa de Carlisle, el piso suave a mis dedos… la sonrisa de Carlisle…

Wow, gracias al cielo que estoy casada y que él es mi suegro… pero no pude evitar notar la hermosura en su rostro, definitivamente esta nueva vida me daba una percepción diferente de las cosas.

Durante un rato se dedico a peguntarme sobre cómo me sentía y si me sentía ansiosa, pero ni uno ni otro, tenía la idea de que cuando despertara me le aventaría a todos buscando alimento, pero me sentía bien, algo rara con mi garganta, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

-Quiero cargar a Renesmee- le dije a Edward cuando su padre nos dejo solos, no había visto a mis hermanos porque estaban abajo protegiendo a la bebe de mi, cosa que me molesto, pero entendía, no se podía arriesgar a que yo fuera una neófita loca por la vida, mi pedacito de cielo tenía sangre en sus venas.

-Primero tienes que cazar-

-quiero verla Edward-

-Lo sé, pero no te puedo dejar bajar, eres una neófita amor, no querrás ponerla en peligro, aunque te notamos muy calmada, me tienes tomado de la mano como si nada-

-No me siento rara, me siento bien-

-primero cazar y después la niña, además así cuando la veas no te despegaras de ella porque ya estarás alimentada, ¿por favor?- me hizo un puchero tan lindo que no le pude decir que no, además de que tenía toda la razón.

La cacería duro unas dos horas, en las que un oso peleaba por su vida, Edward había prometido dejarme intentarlo, pero en cuanto el oso levanto su garra, un mantón paso frente a mis ojos y el oso cayó muerto.

Me moleste un poco con Edward, pero me prometió dejarme intentarlo después cuando no fuera a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad al verme pelear con un oso, alegando que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a mí, me alimente del oso ahí tirado y cuando termine estaba manchada de sangre, me puse triste al ver la hermosa bata echada a perder.

Hice a un lado al oso y camine hacia Edward, tomándolo desprevenido le plantee un beso.

-Dime que la bebe duerme- murmure contra sus labios

-Si- gruño

-Que bueno, porque nosotros no, ni aunque fuéramos humanos-

-Bella- tomo mi cara entre sus manos para verme bien – tu... ¿Quieres eso?- movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva, como Emmet, haciéndome reír

-Claro, o ¿tú no?-

-Claro que yo también solo que no es normal que tu tengas deseos tan humanos y menos durante tu primer día en esta vida-

-Bueno, me han dicho que nunca he sido normal, puede que eso influya en esto también- me reí y casi me asusto con eso, parecían campanillas.

-Te amo esposita anormal-

-Yo también-

Lo empecé a besar, y sentí como su cuerpo se amoldaba bien al mío, ahora la temperatura era la misma, y era una sensación tan alucinante sentir el cuerpo de Edward cálido, creo que me absorbí demasiado en el beso hasta que lo escuche quejarse contra mi boca.

-Lo siento- dije soltándolo de que sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía aprisionado contra un árbol.

-Debemos de aprender a controlar tu fuerza, ciento que me vas a violar-

-Eso quieres-

Soltó una risa celestial, dios, estaba a punto de babear por este hombre, y tomar en serio su palabra de violarlo, cuando mejor se me ocurrió otra idea. No sabía si podría, pero debía intentarlo, me moví rápido y lo tome de una pierna jalándolo y colgándolo sobre mi hombro.

-Bella- grito

-Jajaja, lo siento no podía negarme a probar si podía- lo sentí hablar a mis espaldas, pero yo solo veía su retaguardia lo tenía como costal de papas, y empecé a correr.

Fue increíble, por primera vez era yo la que tenía el control, supe que tal vez se hubiera resistido, pero creo que entendió que yo lo disfrutaba tanto que solo lo oía reírse, corrí todo el bosque hasta que llegue a la casa y sin pensarlo entre siguiendo el sonido de mi familia.

-Pero que...- Emmett no termino de decirlo cuando estallo en risas viendo a Edward en mi hombro.

-Pareces la novia maldita- Jasper le siguió el juego, y era la verdad el comisión manchado de sangre y yo cargando a Edward así, parecía salida de una película de terror, y los hubiera seguido en las risas si no fuera porque sus estrepitosas carcajadas asustaron a mi angelito que estaba en los brazos de Carlisle haciéndola llorar.

Mi mirada se detuvo en ella, me partía el alma verla llorar era una cosita tan chiquita pero tan hermosa, solté mi agarre de Edward y lo escuche dar el golpe en el piso, pero aun así no pude quitarle la vista de encima a mi hija, era mejor que el vago recuerdo que tenía en mi mente. Me acerque a ella y Jasper se puso a mi lado con la intención de detenerme.

-Jazz, es mi hija, en mi vida le haría daño-

-Lo sé Bella, pero es que eres neófita y ella tiene sangre- me dio una mirada de disculpas pero aun así siguió a mi lado

-¿Puedo?- le pregunte a Carlisle cuando estuve cerca

-Claro- me la iba a dar cuando le indique con la mano que esperara.

-Edward- susurre, el llego conmigo y se paro atrás de mi, poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre como abrazándome, me sentía segura al tenerlo ahí cerca de mí, y me reconfortaba la idea de saber que no importaba que yo no dijera todo, el me entendía como yo a él, estábamos demasiado compenetrados.

Estire mis brazos hacia Carlisle, que tenía una plática mental con Edward, pero Edward asintió sobre mi hombro y Carlisle la puso en mis brazos.

**EPVO**

La acuno dulcemente junto a su pecho, los pensamientos de toda mi familia eran tranquilos pero cautelosos, Bella parecía absorta en esa sensación, mi hija dejo de llorar en cuanto sintió el contacto de su madre.

-Hola cielo- le susurro Bella, yo veía todo asomándome por el hombro de mi esposa.

La bebe enseguida ubico su voz, los pensamientos de mi hija eran tenues para mi, supuse que se compondría con el tiempo. Bella giro su cara hacia mí

-Es hermosa-

-Lo sé- le di un suave beso en los labios.

Mi familia pregunto sobre la cacería y pasamos toda la tarde en la sala, hablamos y disfrutamos de la niña, aunque solo estuviera dormida, todos respetados el espacio de Bella y Nessie, y solo estuvo en brazos de su madre, Carlisle le hizo más preguntas para saber cómo se encontraba, Esme no dejaba de pararse a abrazarla y darle besos en la cabeza, estaba tan contenta de por fin tener otra hija y ahora una nieta.

Justo un poco antes de que Reneesme de que se despertara, Alice me aviso para que fuera por su mamila a la cocina, Esme me había enseñado a prepara y que estuvieran en la temperatura adecuada, al ser ella media humana queríamos extremar precauciones y esa mitad humana la protegeríamos mucho. La cocina estaba llena de cosas de limpieza para biberones, leches, agua de la mejor marca, cortesía de una breve visita al supermercado de Port Ángeles, además de una gran dotación de pañales.

-Dame las gracias- dijo Alice a mi espalda

-¿Por qué?-

-Me llevo un momento a la familia, se lo que harás y ese es un momento para ustedes- una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en mi cara, simplemente Alice era la mejor hermana.

-Gracias chaparra- la abracé

-Por cierto- dijo cuando se soltó de mi brazo y camino hacia la cocina- también ya vi tus regalos, y déjame decirte que son de un buen gusto, me arreglare para hacer algo con esos-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya lo sabrás- sus delgados dedos frotaron su frente- en un par de meses, y por cierto, todavía está un poco caliente el biberón- salió corriendo a la sala

Cuando regrese a la sala, solo mis padres estaban ahí con Bella, pero se pusieron de pie inmediatamente dándole un beso a la niña y salieron de la casa.

-¿Por qué se fueron todos?- me miro curiosa

-Porque, querían darnos algo de privacidad-

-Umm eso es bueno- con la yema de su dedo acaricio la punta de Nessie que se empezaba a mover

Tome su mano entre la mía y sin decir palabras se puso de pie conmigo, con toda la calma del mundo la dirigí a nuestra habitación, tome a la niña entre mis brazos cuando entramos en lo que le indique a Bella donde había un cambio de ropa para ella. Se puso un cómodo conjunto de algodón deportivo color café. Vino a mi enseguida estaba ansiosa por que le regresara a la niña.

Nos sentamos en la cama con nuestras espaldas recargadas en el respaldo. Nessie empezó a llorar casi enseguida, le di a Bella el biberón para que ella le diera de comer.

Me maravillaba verla, o mejor dicho verlas, Nessie con sus grandes ojos café viendo a su madre mientras succionaba su mamila, y Bella sonriendo y hablándole con frases tiernas a ella.

Cuando termino le indique como ponerla para darle los golpecitos en la espalda, no es que Bella no supiera, porque creo que todas las mujeres traen genes maternos en sus venas, solo que ella no sabe medir su fuerza contra el pequeño cuerpo de nuestro angelito.

Envolví con mi brazo su hombro para atraerla un poco a mí, aunque sabía que ella ahora era alguien inquebrantable, y que mi fuerza estaba en una gran desventaja en comparación con la de ella, mi toque fue delicado, para mi ella siempre seria como de cristal.

-¿Pensaste algún vez que llegaría el día en el que estuviéramos aquí, siendo dos inmortales y con una hija?-

-No, mi mayor expectativa era que te quedaras conmigo toda la eternidad, pero superaste esa, igual que siempre me das más de lo que espero de ti-

Se rio muy tenue, y me gusto la cara de sorprendida que hizo Nessie al oír a su madre reír.

-Te amo- me dijo muy bajito- y tú también eres más de lo que yo hubiera pedido-

Me incline un poco hacia ella y bese tenuemente sus labios, hice un recorrido por su cara y deposite un beso en su nariz antes de separarme de ella.

-Tengo algo para ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo tiene Nessie- me miro sorprendida antes de observar a la niña, como a simple vista no había nada, busco entre las cobijas que la envolvían para protegerla de nuestro frio.

Cuando encontró la pequeña caja pareció sorprendida, la tomo entre su mano sin soltar con la otra a nuestra hija.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

Dándole un poco de ayuda, abrí la cajita dejándola sobre su mano.

-Edward, yo ya tengo un anillo-

-Oh claro, pero ese te lo di en tu vida pasada, no es que tenga menos valor, es más, aquel es importante para mí porque era de mi madre, pero este es una nueva promesa-

Saque el anillo y lo coloque en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha que es la que tenia libre.

-Te amo de una manera indescriptible, mi mundo gira por mi pero para ti, no sé de que manera explicarte todo lo feliz que me haces, pero hay cosas que si te puedo explicar, como que me moriría si no estuvieras conmigo, que ya no imagino un mundo donde tú no estés, que si no te hubiera encontrado ahora, te hubiera esperado otros 100 años-

-Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo- sus ojos eran muy profundos

-Yo también- le respondí y tome su mano para darle un beso sobre el anillo –Quiero que seas mi esposa, y quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que te cases conmigo por la iglesia-

-¿en serio?- casi grito, Nessie la vio fijo sorprendida por el cambio de voz- Perdón cielo, tu papa me emociona – acaricio su pequeña nariz

-En serio mi amor, me voy a unir a ti, en todas las condiciones, solo falta saber ¿si tú quieres?-

-Como no voy a querer Edward, eres mi todo, te amo, y quiero ser tu esposa ante Dios, porque Nessie es la muestra viviente de que tenemos alma-

-Las amo- me incline depositando un beso en la frente de Nessie y después le di uno en la nariz a Bella- Los dos anillos son importantes, pero ya te había dado uno de mi época, ahora uno de tu época y así estamos parejos-

-Uno de Tiffany es demasiado, pero solo porque es mi anillo de compromiso no diré nada y lo aceptare gustosa-

-Espero que aceptes muchas cosas más- dije juguetón, solo no devoraba a mi esposa y futura esposa porque nuestra hija se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Bella con nuestra plática.

-Pero dado que ahora vamos a hacer las cosas bien, hay algo que quiero hacer-

-Tus deseos son órdenes-

-¿seguro?-

-Sabes que lo que pidas te lo daré, o te complaceré-

-Quiero- se mordió el labio un poco y su cara parecía dudosa- quiero que tengamos abstinencia hasta el día de nuestra noche de bodas-

Puedo jurar que mi cara se desencajo, ¿ella quería que?, si yo solo estaba esperando a que Nessie se durmiera, para poder estar con ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no digo que me arrepienta de cómo las hicimos al principio, sabes que no me arrepiento de nada, pero ahora quiero hacerlas de una manera tradicional… por favor-

-Si tú quieres… me será difícil, pero si es tu deseo, lo cumpliré-

-Gracias amor, es importante para mí-

Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrace, viendo como mi vida estaba completa, tenía a mis dos amores en mis brazos, y unos preciosos ojitos café se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras su boquita formaba una "O", solo algo fue capaz de apartar un poco mi vista de eso, y era la mano de Bella moviéndose mientras admiraba su anillo con una gran sonrisa en su cara… por fin tenía mi hogar.

**BPVO**

Los primero meses no fueron fáciles, yo no sabía cómo cuidar a una bebe, pero gracias a toda mi familia aprendí, y también ayudo mucho que Edward y yo nos pasáramos leyendo muchas enciclopedias de bebes en nuestros ratos libres, y no era para menos, después de mi condición, yo me moría de ganas de estar con él, pero era algo que sabía que nos beneficiaria a los dos, porque haríamos por una vez las cosas bien.

Decidimos quedarnos unos dos años más antes de marcharnos a otro lado, quería que mi padre tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Nessie, y es que desde el primera día que la vio. Ese día fue difícil, ya que yo use lentes de sol durante toda la visita.

Carlisle les invento que había posibilidades de enfermedades por culpa del embarazo y que a mí me había dado una especia de fotofobia y mi visión estaba muy sensible pero que él me estaba cuidando meticulosamente. Obviamente por el embarazo no me daba esto, pero Carlisle fue muy convincente que mis padres le creyeron y no hicieron mucho drama por mis lentes, harían mas si vieran mis ojos rojos, aunque ya había disminuido mucho.

Otra mentira que tuvo que inventar tiempo después, cuando les dijo que el embarazo me había cambiado el color de ojos a unos dorados, entre miel y amarillo, saco documentos e investigaciones inventadas, y es que al ser Carlisle alguien tan reconocido medicamente era imposible dudar de él. Así que problema resuelto.

Me acosté sobre el pasto y deje que el sol me golpeara, Edward me había traído aquí después de mi transformación, era un prado hermoso, y quede enamorada de él, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para poder estar tranquilos, y cuando trajimos a Nessie le encantaba agarrar las flores.

Mi Nessie, se había convertido en mi mayor alegría, a veces me sorprendía, porque actuaba o hacia cosas de mas grandes, como poder sentarse pronto, pero en otras era como otra bebe normal, comía cada tres horas, y hasta ahora era formula, cuando fuera un poco más grande la llevaríamos a cazar, aunque dentro de un mes le daríamos un poco de sangre a recomendación de Carlisle.

El sol me dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que soltara muchos destellos reflejados hacia las hojas que tenia arriba, recordé como me había sentido la primera vez que los vi, y aunque me había asustado, Edward me había ayudado a calmarme y decirme lo hermosa que era brillando.

Renesmee era la alegría de sus tíos y abuelos, Alice y Rose se la pasaban peinadora y cambiándola de ropa, Jasper se sentaba con ella sobre sus piernas y le hablaba tan tranquillo mientras le contaba algún cuento que la niña se quedaba bien quietecita viéndolo, con Emmet era harina de otro costal, se la pasaban jugando y se le oía reírse por toda la casa, aunque era pequeña entendía que su tío Oso jugaba con ella.

Y qué decir de los abuelos, mi madre le hablaba por teléfono aunque mi niña no hablara, y Charlie le traía muñecas o un regalo cada vez que venía a verla, a veces se sorprendía por los cambios sutiles de la niña, pero mi papa era alguien muy observador pero entendía que se hacía de la vista gorda. Estaba pensando seriamente en decirle la verdad a Charlie.

-Me deslumbras- su melodiosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, levante un poco mi cabeza para verlo en la orilla del prado

-No tanto como tú a mi… ven- estire mi mano para darle a entender que lo quería aquí conmigo

Se sentó a un lado de mí y me pidió que me sentara también, vi que traía una caja azul con las letras negras de la reconocida marca.

-¿Otro regalo?- le dije inquisitivamente

-Sí, y te pediría de favor que no te enojaras conmigo- su tono tan tierno me hizo imposible el enojo.

-Edward, sabes que no me gustan los regalos tan caros-

-Amor… si te digo que es algo que yo quiero me darías este gusto-

-Eso no es justo sabes que si- hice un puchero con mis labios que rápido el agarro con los suyos para un rápido beso.

-Ábrelo-

Puso la caja en mis manos y no me imaginaba que era, para ser de Tiffany estaba muy grande la caja, solté los listones de satín blanco que lo cubrían y quite la tapa, mi replica se quedo atorada en mi garganta al ver lo que había dentro, nunca pensé que me regalaría algo así.

-Edward…- acaricie con mis dedos los diamantes que la adornaban

-Se supone que yo no puedo ver tu arreglo antes de la boda, pero yo quería darte esto, Alice y Rose ya sabían que te la daría así que no hay problema, ya tienen pensado como te peinaran mañana-

Mañana…. Mañana era mi boda con él, por fin, esa boda que tanto había esperado llegaba, en todo el esplendor de la Mansión Cullen se celebraría la boda que tanta gente del pueblo anhelaba ver, pero que solo algunos estaban invitados, mis hermanas se habían encargado de todo bajo la dirección de Esme, y la verdad todo había quedado a la perfección, desde las invitaciones hasta las flores, todo había pasado por mi opinión.

-pero… esto es… demasiado-

-No, no es demasiado… yo te lo quise dar, y me encantaría que la llevaras puesta mañana, quiero adornarte con diamantes y las más hermosas piedras preciosas, quiero que te sientas una princesa o mejor aun una reina, pero sé que si te diera algo así eres capaz de dejarme plantado en el altar, por eso, mejor mande a hacer una especial para ti, un diseño sencillo y elegante y se que te quedara bien… por favor Bella, no la rechaces-

¿Cómo iba a rechazar algo de el? Cuando todo lo que hacía era darme de mas.

-La usare mañana, y déjame decirte que es hermosa… ¿tú la diseñaste?-

-Sí, fui a la tienda para hacerles el dibujo ahí-

Mire detalladamente la preciosa tiara que tenía en mis manos, era una péquela obra de arte con todas sus líneas cruzadas y envuelta en finos diamantes, si una pieza de joyería me gustara seria esta, delicada, sencilla discreta y elegante, Edward me conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte sacando una pequeña peineta del mismo material, pero con una forma de flor de loto y con diamantes pequeñísimos.

-Es la de Nessie… ¿apoco pensaste que no me acordaría de ella?-

-Es preciosa, mi princesa se verá hermosa-

-Las dos-

Me quede un momento perdida en su vista… aun recordaba cada parte de mi vida, Edward me había ayudado y poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron supe que estaba en el lugar correcto desde que me di cuenta que por la noche lo extrañaba, y como me gustaba abrazarlo cuando aun éramos solo amigos, pero nunca imagine que la vida me llevaría hasta aquí….

-¿Seguro de mañana?-

-Contigo siempre- una sonrisa se formo en su precioso rostro…

Y se inclino recostándome sobre el pasto, el sol nos dio de lleno pero no lo necesitaba el cuerpo de Edward ya era igual al mío, de una calidez insuperable haciéndome temblar pero solo de emoción como siempre que veía su rostro acercarse al mío y me olvide de todo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

* * *

**Me quieren matar yo lo se... pero bueno.. no tengo perdon de Dios :D me oi bien desesperada... no la verdad es que mi vida real me ha absorbido demasiado... y bueno tambien regrese a la escuela, ando ocupada, tengo las demas historias, que ya decidi no publicar otra hasta que no acabe esta y la de dejate amar...**

**Me voy que muero de sueño, ando muy cansada, la imagen del anillo y la de la tiara las dejare en mi perfil... **

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que pasaron a dejarme comentario.. y tambien a aquellas que agregaron la historia a fav.. y alertas.. 5min de tu tiempo y dime que te parecio el cap... ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los reviews son el pago del escritor.. a mi me hacen muy feliz...**

**Ahhh sii tambien pensaron que era el final.. pues descubri que habia cosas que me faltaban, y entonces quedamos asi: este es el penultimo cap.. el siguiente que publique es el final... y ya despues el epilogo... osease que me faltan dos caps :D buenoo ahora sii...**

** Regalame una sonrisa que me hacen muy feliz **


	27. Final: The Only Exception

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos (si fuera mio el personaje en ves de Bella se llamaría Ale _) _, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer _

Historia dedicada a una gran amiga y precioso ser humano **_LizitaBlackSwan_**

Muchas gracias**_ a Ludwika__Cullen_ **que me ayudo a betear… te adoro nena… lo sabes…asi mucho muchoooo!

Como recomendación muy personal… deberias de pasar a ver las imágenes de mi perfil de este cap (que te mandara **al blog**.. ahi estan)..asi te darias una idea de todo el cap cuando lo leas….

* * *

**Lo mas maravilloso que aprenderas en la vida... es amar y ser amado...**

**-ANONIMO-**

* * *

**BPVO**

Me puse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y mire mi forma semidesnuda, me daba un poco de pena, pero Alice y Rosalie estaban amarrando los listones del corsé* que llevaba bajo el vestido, haciendo que mi forma se delineara mas y mis pechos resaltaran, me ayudaron a ponerme mi vestido y cuando me vi en el espejo, me quede anonadada.

Me acerqué a tocar mi reflejo, era yo, pero mil veces más hermosa, sabía que mi nueva condición vampírica me había ayudado mucho pero no me refería a eso, esto, el vestido blanco ciñéndose a mi cuerpo me daba una apariencia de princesa salida de un cuento.

El maquillaje era ligero natural, con un delineado de ojos, y unas sombras para darme algo de luz en mis ojos dorados, mis mejillas con rubor de maquillaje obviamente, las toque para comprobar que eran las mías, hacia tantos meses que no me veía sonrojada aunque en este momento fuera por el arreglo, sabía que este detalle le gustaría a Edward.

Mis hermanas estaban paradas atrás de mi y las veía custodiarme emocionadas, la verdad es que eran todas unas artistas, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta ligera, que agarraba todo de mi cabello pero de una manera ligera pero segura haciendo que los rizos se marcaran en mi cabello, y se viera natural, y con la tiara colocada amarrada al velo le daban el toque ideal al tocado.

En el cuello llevaba colgado un bonito conjunto de joyería cortesía de Esme y Carlisle que me lo habían regalado, y era idéntico al que Alice y Rose habían utilizado en sus bodas, esto solo remarcaba más su aceptación hacia mí.

_-Gracias-_ susurré y ellas me sonrieron ampliamente

Me dejaron un momento sola, para que ellas terminar con su arreglo, y no pude apartar mi vista de el reflejo, era todo lo que inconscientemente algún día había soñado, yo él, una familia, y unidos de todas las formas, esto era algo importante para mí, porque sería hasta que la muerte nos separe… y si eso no llegaba él y yo tampoco nos separaríamos, pero también había algo mas, esto, saber que había elegido para toda la vida, era un regalo a mis padres, ellos se había equivocado, pero yo no, y les daría una seguridad emocional el reafirmarles que ya no estaba sola, además de cumplirle el sueño de cualquier padre con su hija al llevarla al altar, les había fallado en muchas formas, no podía fallarles en esta.

Me iba a sentar cuando tocaron la puerta.

_-Adelante-_

_- Le haces una alusión a tu nombre- _contestó una voz emocionada.

_-Papá-_ me acerque a él para abrazarlo, levemente porque tenía a Nessie en sus brazos.

_-Bueno esta princesita y yo, venimos a hacerte compañía, ya estamos a punto de irnos-_

_-Gracias-_

Mi papá se sentó con Nessie en la cama, la verdad es que Charlie se había vuelto adicto a mi bebita, y a ella le encantaba estar en brazos de su abuelito, Nessie era muy tranquila así que podía estar con cualquiera, para ser pequeña tenía una personalidad muy marcada que sabia combinar con cada uno de nosotros.

La acomodo entre sus brazos, que aunque ya era una bebe un poco grande, todavía marcaba rasgos de bebé, me gustaba que su crecimiento fuera normal a pesar de ser medio vampiro, aunque a veces … sí que nos sorprendía con cosas pero nada de lo que alarmarse.

Nessie me veía desde los brazos de su abuelo, parecía que me examinaba y estos eran esos momentos en los que me preguntaba si no estaba con una mente más adelantada para su edad. Su mirada se fijaba en todo mi aspecto y yo me fijaba en el de ella, con un precioso vestido Palo de Rosa, regalo de mis padres, ya que ellos me querían dar algo para mi arreglo pero ya contaba con todo, así que me dijeron que se encargarían de todo lo que correspondía al arreglo de mi hija, y bueno mi madre siendo como es, el que termino escogiendo todo fue Charlie, el vestidito esponjado, haciéndola ver como una princesa de cuento, su peineta de flor de loto sosteniendo sus rizos del mismo bello color que el de Edward, sus pequeños zapatitos a juego con el vestido y una pequeña bolsita de la misma tela del vestido cruzaba su pecho para posarse a la altura de sus caderitas.

_-Se que lo estas, pero es mi deber como padre decírtelo como hace algunos meses lo hice-_ empezó a hablar de repente

_-¿de qué hablas papa?-_

_-¿estás segura?, te estás comprometiendo ante Dios, sé que no soy muy pegado a la iglesia pero si hay cosas que son significativas para mí-_

_-Papá. Después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar hasta este momento, no tengo ninguna duda-_

_-Me da gusto hija, porque nadie te amara como él lo hace, parece que tú fueras su sol y él gira alrededor de ti, eso es un amor, de lo que se ven muy poco en esta vida-_

_-Edward y yo estamos comprometidos a un nivel inimaginable, esto como diría el, es solo una reafirmación más a nuestro amor-_

_-Escogiste un buen hombre, y aunque primero pensé muchas cosas cuando quedaste embarazada y te viniste a vivir aquí, se que fue una buena decisión-_

_-Gracias papá, para mi es importante saber que estas completamente de acuerdo con esto, porque te quiero a ti en cada una de mis etapas de vida-_

_-y ahí estaré-_

En ese momento entro Alice para tomar a Reneesme y avisarnos que era momento de irnos, le di un beso a mi hija y tome el brazo de mi padre.

_-Bella_- me habló mi padre un momento antes de salir cuando nos quedamos solos

_-¿SI?_

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase no me vas a alejar de Nessie-_

_-¿Por qué?-_ puso un dedo sobre mi boca para callarme

_-No tienes que decirme nada en este momento, pero me gustaría que algún día, me contaras toda la verdad_- un hueco se formo en mi pecho, sabía que mi padre era alguien muy intuitivo y se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo… Algún día… no muy lejano.

_-Vamos papá, es hora_- le di un beso en su mejilla y comenzamos a caminar [sin prometer nada].

Abajo nos esperaban todos, menos obviamente Edward que ya se había adelantado con Esme, la casa estaba llena de rosas rojas y adornos blancos, Alice cargaba y reía con mi hija haciéndonos señas, y Rosalie tomaba fotos, mi madre estaba con Phil que la abrazaba porque ella no dejaba de llorar feliz. Bajamos las escaleras y con mi nuevo equilibrio parecía que yo controlaba a Charlie que iba más inseguro que yo.

Nos fuimos en un precioso Audi "rentado" pero podía imaginar bien que ese carro ya era propiedad de los Cullen, por la mirada que Jasper le echo, o tal vez era de él, ya que Jazz fue quien se encargo de llevarnos a la iglesia.

Todas querían que la fiesta fuera en la casa pero Edward y yo decidimos que la ceremonia seria en la Iglesia de Forks, un lugar sencillo y pueblerino, pero iglesia al fin y al cabo, así como hubiera sido si Edward se hubiera casado antes tantos años, en un iglesia con sus padres a sus lados y un bonito frac para recibir a la bella doncella que hubiera elegido, a veces pensaba que era egoísta porque me alegraba de que Edward fuera un vampiro, ya que sin eso, el hubiera muerto y yo nunca lo hubiera conocido… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida entonces? ¿Me había quedado en Forks? ¿Me había casado con otro?

Deje de pensar en eso cuando Jasper me aviso que habíamos llegado, la Iglesia estaba llena y desde el auto veía como todos nos veían a nosotros pero al estar polarizado solo veían su reflejo, mire nerviosa al no ver a Edward, pero supuse que estaría adentro. Alice empezó a arrear gente con su singular estilo, Charlie apretó mi mano y cuando las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron, bajamos del carro.

**EPVO**

Caminé del brazo de Esme hacia el altar, ella y yo no cabíamos de felicidad, faltaría otra iglesia para que todo nuestro orgullo cupiera, con un hermoso vestido rojo hasta el piso, Esme se veía hermosa, me acompaño hasta el altar y me dio una bendición, algo significativo, pero sabía lo que me daba entender, me deseaba suerte, la abrace un poco fuerte, porque sabía que no le hacía daño.

_-Solo se feliz-_

_-Gracias Esme por entregarme el día de mi boda-_ susurré contra su cabello.

-_Gracias a ti Edward, por dejarme ser tu mamá, bueno tu mamá sustituta porque sé que donde quiera que este Elizabeth y también Edward, estarán muy orgullosos de ti por tomar esta decisión-_

_-Yo creo que esta debió de haber sido la primera decisión, aunque no me arrepiento de nada, Reneesme es algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo_- nos separamos y ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos

_-Cuando Elizabeth te entrego a Carlisle, sabía que te quedaría en este mundo, porque no hay nada que una madre no fuera capaz de sacrificar por su hijo, ella te dejo en este tiempo y sabia que pasarían los años y tu seguirías, tal vez no fue de la manera en que te educo, pero se cumplió el objetivo, estas a punto de jurarle amor eterno a la mujer que amas, y yo se que para ella, es lo más importante, y sabe ahora más que nunca que tomo la decisión correcta-_

_-Te quiero mamá-_

_-Yo también-_

Me acomodé en el altar para esperar que sonara la marcha, cuando Nessie se puso a llorar, estaba un poco asustada y aunque estaba con Jasper, ella veía demasiada gente con la Iglesia casi llena, y por lo que me dejo ver su mentecita, quería ver a Bella, y yo a su distancia le parecía muy lejano, le pedí al sacerdote que me diera unos minutos antes de que tocaran la marcha nupcial para ver a mi hija.

_-Elizabeth-_ la llamé poniéndome en cunclillas frente a ella, su vista se enfoco en la mía y sonrió, siempre para mi sería el gesto más hermoso, estiro sus bracitos para que la cargara y como siempre no me pude resistir_- Cielo, en este momento, mami y papi se van a casar por la Iglesia y necesito que tú seas una niña buena, estarás con el Tío Jazz y aunque haya mucha gente el no dejara que te pase nada-_ sus grandes ojos café iguales a los de Bella me veían profundamente, sentía que me entendía y sabia que había captado el significado de mis palabras.

-_Eres la princesa de papá, pero ahora te tienes que quedar con Jazz, y el te cuidara en lo que nos ves, no estaremos muy lejos y desde esta primera fila, veras lo hermosa que se ve mami vestida de novia-_ se acomodo en mis brazos y recargo su cabecita en mi hombro, había entendido, no sabía cómo pero ella me había entendido, su mente trabajaba como grande en algunos momentos.

La deje con Jazz y le di un besito en sus cabello y ella toco con su mano mi mejilla, me sobresalte cuando me mostro muy rápido una imagen de ella jugando con Emmett en la casa… ella me mostraba lo que quería hacer… me encargaría de eso después y solo le susurre "pronto" antes de irme a parar al altar.

Entonces, la marcha sonó y todos se pusieron de pie, las puertas de roble de la iglesia se abrieron y al final del brazo del Jefe Swan, estaba _ella_.

En todo su esplendor con su vestido blanco y un velo cubriéndole el rostro, aun así sin ver su preciosa cara se veía hermosa. Caminó decidida, con aires de grandeza y Charlie no podía estar más orgulloso que un pavorreal, para mí no había nada más que ella en este momento, y entonces me puse nervioso, lo que nunca en tantísimos años de vida, estaba nervioso y supe que si fuera humano mis manos estarían sudando.

No porque dudara, si no porque esto es lo que había esperado toda mi eternidad, por fin, casado, por amor, para toda la vida. Llego a mi lado, y Charlie en un acto tan viejo como el tiempo, colocó la mano de Bella sobre la mía… el me la volvía a entregar una vez más.

-_Es mi vida Edward, si le llegas a hacer algo, te juro que no tendré piedad contigo-_

_-No se preocupe, ella también es mi vida-_

El se fue a sentar y yo le di un beso en su mano, tomé el velo y lo levante, sus ojos se veían emocionados y una gran sonrisa se pintaba en su cara. Nos dimos vuelta hacia el sacerdote con nuestras manos enlazadas.

El sacerdote empezó con toda la charla de "Estamos reunidos aquí hoy…"

Pero yo estaba más concentrado en ella. En lo hermosa que se veía y más que nada que a partir de hoy seriamos marido y mujer para siempre.

A lo lejos oía al sacerdote hablar de la fidelidad y el compromiso que el matrimonio representaba. Que era un pacto frente a Dios. Jamás hubiera estado tan de acuerdo.

Por fin llego el momento que yo esperaba. Los votos. Había estado pensado por mucho tiempo que decirle pero me había dado cuenta que lo mejor sería hablar con el corazón en la mano.

Pero fue un momento sumamente tierno cuando Nessie en brazos de Jasper, la acerco al altar y ella llevaba una cajita con los anillos, Bella y yo le dimos un beso en su cabecita y sonrió hermosamente

_-Ahora, procederemos a escuchar los votos, empezando por la novia._

Bella apretó un poco mi mano mientras se giraba para verme directamente.

_-Edward, mi amado Edward. Jamás pensé ser tan feliz en mi vida, jamás pensé que alcanzaría la plenitud que tanto anhelaba. Jamás pensé que tendría mi cuento de hadas. Hasta que te conocí. No fue amor a primera vista pero supiste ganarte mi corazón, supiste abrirlo para entrar en él, ganarte un lugar permanente y asegurarte que jamás saldrías de él. Me volviste la mujer más feliz del mundo y le diste un giro a mi vida. Justo cuando pensé que no podría ser mas dichosa tu me regalaste la cosa más hermosa que tendré en el mundo, una hija, nuestra hija-_ su voz se corto, parecía que iba a llorar, aunque sabía que era imposible- _Así que aquí estoy, frente a esta congregación, para jurar frente a Dios y a estas personas que te amare tanto como duren nuestras vidas, estaré contigo siempre. Te amo_ – tomo mi mano que tenia atrapada en la suya y coloco el anillo en ella.

Sujete fuertemente su mano entre las mías para empezar a hablar.

-_No pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú. Nunca lo pensé, llegue a creer que era mi destino permanecer solo y estaba resignado a ello. Pero un día una chica nueva llego a la escuela y lleno de curiosidad por ella mi mundo, pude conocerla y me enamore de ella. Yo quería protegerla, quería tomar todo el mal que pudiera pasarle y alejarlo de ella porque ella merecía ser feliz. Llegue a amarla como jamás había imaginado y para mi alegría ella también me amo. Me prometí a mi mismo hacerla feliz y amarla siempre. Mi Isabella, estoy aquí, frente a Dios, frente a nuestra familia, frente a nuestros amigos para jurarte que te amaré por el resto de mis días, que viviré para hacerte feliz, para cuidarte y cuidar de ese hermoso tesoro que me has dado, para cuidar de nuestra hija. Jamás pensé que tendría una, jamás soñé que llegaría a ser padre pero tú eres un pequeño milagro para mí, haces realidad lo imposible. Apartas las tinieblas de mi vida y la llenas de luz y alegría por eso este día te proclamo como mi esposa para siempre. Te amo_- subí su delicada mano a mis labios y la bese para luego color el anillo en su dedo. Ella me veía con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de amor y alegría. Ella entendía que mis palabras habían salido desde mi corazón, era lo que yo sentía, esas eran las esperanzas que yo albergaba, un futuro junto a ella, amándola siempre. Un futuro que nunca hubiera planeado pero que ella lo hizo realidad.

"Te amo" apretó mi mano y me lo dijo mentalmente con ese extraño don suyo.

-Yo más- susurré

El sacerdote bendijo nuestras argollas y nos dio un breve discurso sobre la unión y lo que estos representaban, después Rosalie y Emmett nos dieron el lazo y Alice y Jasper nos dieron las arras.

La ceremonia paso tranquila y bella, con un toque de magia, porque para mí no había día más feliz que este, bueno se parecía mucho al día del nacimiento del Reneesme, aunque diferente. Nos dio una breve platica sobre cómo era la vida en pareja, de los problemas y de las alegrías, la verdad es que yo me sentía preparado para pasar todo eso y más con ella.

_-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- _

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie y acaricie su cara, besé suavemente sus mejillas antes de tomar sus labios entre los míos, en un beso cargado de amor, y a lo lejos oí como todos aplaudían.

Me separe a regañadientes de ella, y una sonrisa tan tierna iluminaba su cara, me acorde mucho de esas veces en la que la quería engañar y ella se dejaba para que yo pudiera hacer algo por ella y así no se enojara.

Los primeros en felicitarnos fueron Jasper y Alice, porque llevaron a Nessie, que reía de una manera tan divertida al vernos tan felices. Tardamos un poco en salir de la Iglesia por tantas fotos y felicitaciones, le entregamos de nuevo la niña a Alice para poder irnos nosotros, según ella como era la tradición. Afuera nos esperaba un carro muy diferente al que me esperaba pero aun así era una grata sorpresa.

_-Espero te agrade, me imagino que así debió de haber sido, si te hubieras casado hace tanto tiempo-_

Nos esperaba un precioso carro antiguo negro, de esos que las puertas se abren al sentido contrario, con unos ramos de rosas rojas adornándolos, después me encargaría de averiguar qué modelo era y adquirirlo.

_-Gracias por todo_- besé dulcemente sus labios.

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la casa, ya que Emmett manejaba casi o igual de rápido que yo, se fue haciendo bromas de nuestra luna de miel, pero Bella ya le había agarrado mucho el hilo y cada una de las bromas pesadas que le hizo se las regreso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella y Emmett dejaron su jueguito de albur para otro momento, nos dejo solo en el carro y dijo que esperáramos a que Alice nos diera la señal de entrar.

_-Te ves tan hermosa-_ acaricie su mejilla

_-Creo que me veo hermosa porque estoy muy feliz-_

_-Te ves hermosa porque lo eres, te amo Señora Cullen-_

_-Yo lo amo más señor Cullen-_

Ataque sus labios cuando ya no lo pude resistir más, podía estar muy feliz con toda la boda, pero necesitaba a Bella, la necesitaba como mujer, y saber que esta noche volvería a estar con ella de esta manera solo me hacía sentir más ansioso.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y su cuerpo se fue amoldando al mío, metí mi mano bajo su vestido y acaricie su pierna sedosa que tanto había extrañado, ella llevo su mano hasta mi entrepierna e hizo presión ganándose un gemido de mi parte.

_-Te quiero justo ahora, te deseo-_ susurre

_-Yo también, pero todavía no es el momento-_

_-Es justo el momento, por favor-_

_-No podemos porque…-_

_-Bueno ustedes dos, quítense las manos de encima antes de que los tenga que mandar directo a su luna de miel_- Alice abrió la puerta de repente, encontrándome casi encima de mi esposa.

_-Enana_- chillé.

_-Enana nada_- hizo un gesto serio-_ Isabella arréglate un poco el cabello, que imagen le darás a tu hija si entras toda acalorada-_ aunque sabía que acalorada no se podía ver, si se veía sofocada y mucho muy deseosa de terminar en lo que estábamos.

Le ayudé a acomodar su vestido cuando estuvimos fuera del coche, fuimos hacia la casa, me encantaba llevarla de mi brazo vestida de novia. Cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera, Alice nos dio la señal de salir, podía sentir que Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, porque apretaba mi brazo, y es que aunque con esta vida tenia seguridad y equilibrio, sabía que dentro de ella todavía radicaba esa preciosa niña que le daba pánico escénico.

En un lugar espectacular, que me jure que les daría un regalo enorme a las mujeres de mi familia, el patio trasero estaba convertido en un lugar mágico, no parecía mi patio trasero, con muchas luces adornadas y todas las mesas acomodadas, proporcionando una pista de baile montada en el centro, era el mejor lugar para festejar mi boda.

Hicimos un pequeño recorrido por la pista y luego nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa principal, en la que los demás invitados nos fueron a felicitar, pude ver sentadas en un mesa hasta atrás a Jessica y Lauren, invitadas por Alice, que me convenció diciendo que tenía una cuenta pendiente con ellas, pude ver una imagen de Bella en el baño de la escuela siendo atacada por ellas.

Decidí ignorarlas, ya podían quedarse con sus rumores ahora que me veían casado.

Cuando nos dejaron por fin, una música ligera sonaba al fondo, tocada por una pequeña orquesta conjunta con un sonido… A Alice no se le había escapado nada.

_-Démosle un fuerte aplauso para el primer baile del matrimonio Cullen-_

Tomé la mano de mi esposa y la guie hacia la pista de baile, de las bocinas sonó la canción que había elegido para este momento, le había pedido a Bella que bailáramos una canción que habia oído hace casi diez años, pero que solo ahora con ella adquiría un sentimiento especial. La canción se llamaba "I know i love you" de un dueto pop.

Bailamos al compas de cada frase, y yo se la canté al oído mientras tenía mi primer baile con mi esposa, no es que antes no lo fuera, solo que ahora era de otra manera, porque así es como yo había sido educado, toda la vida.

Me gustaba sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío, y como se movía en una perfecta sincronía conmigo, mientras descansaba su frente con mi hombro, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello, era algo tan representativo tener su aliento haciéndome cosquillas.

La fiesta fue espectacular, cumpliendo con todas las normas y decretos que según Alice eran sagrados en una boda: la liga, pastel, víbora de la mar, muertito… TODO. Ya entrada la noche, llego la hora de despedirnos, mañana partiríamos a nuestra Luna de Miel, pero la noche de casados la pasaríamos en nuestra casa.

Todo mundo nos deseo buena fortuna, suerte y amor, tuvimos nuestro momento a solas con nuestra bebita y le explicamos que nos iríamos de viaje pero que volveríamos pronto y que se quedaría con sus abuelitos y tíos, aunque era pequeña algo en mi me decía que me había entendido.

Y así fue que después de tanto pudimos salir de la mansión ya entrada la noche. Conduciendo el precioso carro antiguo me dirigí a nuestra casa. Y por alguna razón Bella no se quiso cambiar, se fue con su atuendo de novia.

_-Te ves cansada-_ dije a modo de burla mientras conducía

_- Pero menos que tu… podemos dejar para otra ocasión lo de esta noche, si el viejito está cansado-_

Reí sin humor _- simpática la novia-_

_-Cien años no pasan en balde mi amor, nunca sabemos cuándo te pueda dar un infarto por emociones fuertes con tu esposa-_

_-Bueno eso lo podremos seguir investigando-_

Cuando llegamos la cargue como era la costumbre para entrar a la casa, nosotros no necesitábamos más buena fortuna, nos teníamos el uno al otro y era todo lo que necesitábamos, pero siempre nos había gustado cumplir con todas las tradiciones.

La dirigí a nuestra habitación y solo ahí la puse de pie… verla caminar por el cuarto tranquilamente y saber lo que pasaría, me recordó a la primera vez que estuve con ella.

_-quiero bailar_- dijo de la nada.

_-¿ahorita?_- asintió - _¿Qué quieres bailar?-_

_-Hay una canción, que me hubiera gustado bailar contigo en nuestro vals, pero pudo haber personas que se sintieran lastimadas por lo que dice, aunque creo que es la que más se asemeja a mi vida-_

_-¿Cuál es?-_

_-Mejor bailémosla- _caminó hacia el aparato de música que teníamos en nuestra habitación y conectó su USB, subió el volumen y se acerco a mí.

_-Me concede esta pieza, esposo mío-_

_-Las que quieras amor- _

La tome entre mis brazos para empezar a bailar, nunca había oído la canción así que no sabía que esperar… pero conforme pasaron las líneas, me fui sorprendiendo, ella tenia razón esa canción hablaba de ella.

_-Tú eres la única excepción-_ me susurró mientras bailábamos.

Escuche atentamente, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo con el mío, todo formaba parte de ella, por cómo veía las cosas, fue como una d___**éjà**_ vu, me vi en su casa, ella apenada, yo enamorado, tratando de agradarle, fingiendo estar resfriado para justificar mi temperatura, o con un mini suéter azul, mientras ella sonreía un poco después de tanto estrés.

Sabía que si fuéramos humanos completamente, los dos estaríamos llorando…

_-No es un sueño amor… te juro que no es un sueño- _dije a contestación de la canción.

-_Júrame Edward, que no despertare y tu no estarás conmigo y toda esta maravillosa vida a tu lado ya no estará-_

_-Te lo juro, es real, soy real, y te amo, aquí te quedaras conmigo siempre, no habrá que despertar nunca, porque los dos esperamos demasiado por esto, porque sabemos que aquí es el lugar, se que es tan maravilloso que parece un sueño, pero sí lo es, entonces me quiero quedar contigo en el…-_

Ella se alzo un poco para alcanzar mi boca y yo la alcance en el camino…

**BPOV**

Hacer esa hermosa danza que eran nuestros besos, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría…

Sentí como sus manos me iban desnudando poco a poco, se detuvo un momento y me quito el velo que aun tenia sobre mi cabeza, soltando mis cabellos del chongo que traía y depositando la tiara sobre el tocador, se encargo de irme quitando pieza por pieza, desde los aretes, la gargantilla y se entretuvo con el vestido, parecía que desenvolvía un regalo y que bien se sentía eso, porque me hacía pensar que yo era un regalo precioso… un regalo solo para él.

Ver su mirada de pasión al irse revelando cada parte de mi piel me hacia desear ver la de él, porque sabía que yo tendría la misma expresión.

_-Me sorprendiste amor- _dijo cuando mi vestido cayó al suelo y quede en el conjunto con liguero que traía debajo de la ropa.

_-Gracias- _dije segura de mí, pero con unos nervios muy grandes.

Se arrodilló para quitarme mis zapatillas y cuando se puso de pie con sus manos recorrió mis piernas, me sentía tan libre sintiendo sus caricias sobre mí, hice lo mismo que el, con delicadeza me aseguré de quitarle todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, a lo que solo me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y rasgando todo mi atuendo para dejarnos en iguales.

Me recostó con él sobre mí, y ataco mi cuerpo con sus labios, pero había algo más, esta vez, su cuerpo estaba en la misma temperatura que el mío, no era frio, ni yo demasiado caliente para él, ahora los dos éramos cálidos, nuestras temperaturas se habían combinado y nos habían dado este sortilegio perfecto.

Era tan delicado como nuestra primera vez, y no es que alguna vez hubiera sido rudo o me hubiera lastimado, si no que esa primera vez fue cuando todo era nuevo para nosotros y su cuerpo se descubrió al mío, ahora era así, porque sentía que ahora era algo diferente, no se tenía que resistir o que controlar, ahora sentía como apretaba mi cadera, sin hacerme daño solo dándome más placer.

El tiempo se detuvo y el sentido salió volando por la ventana donde la Luna nos alumbraba, para nosotros hacer el amor iba mas allá de un coito… era amarnos de una manera sublime con cada caricia y con cada beso… el orgasmo solo era la cereza del pastel.

Cuando después de incontables minutos, me vio con sus profundos ojos dorados como pidiéndome como siempre una confirmación, no dude ni un momento y alcance su boca, no sabía que esperaría de esto, pero lo que si me sorprendió gratamente fue darme cuenta que seguíamos siendo compatibles, y ahora toda nuestra unión era cálida, no me gustaba más… no me gustaba menos, porque para mí, con él, en la circunstancia que fuera seria perfecta, si no que ahora era nueva, diferente y supe que me acostumbraría a ella.

Había extrañado tanto ver su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me hacia suya, sentir como éramos uno, ver su cara de placer, con su boca levemente abierta tratando de aspirar aunque no lo necesitara, sus movimientos eran un poco más fuertes que los regulares, pero sabía que él se sentía libre, porque podía entregarse a mí, sin temor a matarme.

No alcanzaría a contar toda la entrega, porque no hay manera de describir eso, la palabra maravilloso era una pequeñez a lado de esto… Pero cuando me sujete de sus hombros y grité su nombre tan fuerte como pude sabía que había alcanzo el cielo en la tierra una vez más… por ahora…

**EPVO**

Nos gire al amanecer y su cabello me rozo mi nariz, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, pero agradecía que fuéramos inmortales, porque sabía que no había habido mejor noche de bodas que la nuestra.

La luz entro por la ventana depositándose en el piso de la habitación, y yo recorrí con mi mano la columna vertebral de Bella, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra presencia.

_-Tengo una pregunta_…- no me gustaban las dudas y había tenido esta-

_-Dime-_

_-Nunca entendí bien lo de la abstención, ¿Qué tenia de malo estar contigo si ya nos habíamos casado antes?-_

_-Dirás que estoy loca-_ se levantó un poco y apoyó su cara sobres sus manos para verme con sus imposibles hermosos ojos dorados- _Pero sentía, que era como algo simbólico, tú eras de otra época, y eran otras tradiciones, una de ellas: Llegaras virgen al matrimonio, que para nosotros era imposible dado que tenemos a nuestra preciosa hija…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No lo hice por mi Edward, mi tiempo es diferente al tuyo, en el mío uno no se casa con el amor de preparatoria ni sale embarazada…. Pero en el tuyo si, y si íbamos a regirnos por tu tiempo, entonces teníamos que hacerlo todo, sabía que era algo simbólico para ti, pensé que lo captarías- _me reí.

_-La verdad no lo capté, pero ahora que lo veo desde esta manera, tiene mucha lógica… Te amo, por esto que haces por mi…-_

_-Yo más, y por eso me case contigo, para hacerte feliz siempre siempre… hasta que nos hagamos viejitos-_

_-Bella- _dije serio_- tu y yo nunca seremos viejitos-_

_-Lo sé, y no me importa, lo único que cuenta es que lo sea contigo, viejita….joven… eterna…. Lo que sea, pero contigo-_

_-Yo también te quiero hacer feliz, toda la eternidad-_

_-Bueno si me quieres hacer feliz en este instante, me podrías decir de una vez a dónde iremos a pasar nuestra luna de miel, que eso del misterio no me gusta-_ hizo un lindo puchero.

Acaricié su cabeza, y con mi otra mano seguía recorriendo su espalda, me la imaginé a ella, con un traje de baño, y perdidos en la nada… simplemente perfecto.

_-Iremos a un lugar mágico-_

_-¿NeverLand?-_ se rio de su comentario.

_-Mejor… Isla Esme…-_

* * *

**Un aplauso para **_T . G . KIRA _** que ella escribió los votos madrimoniales, porque a mi el cursilerismo se me habia ido por la ventana… muchas gracias nena… me salvaste…**

**Me voy.. que dormiré.. tengo chorromil cosas que hacer… y si por alguna razon del destino no te conteste review… prometo hacerlo en este… **

**Chicas estuve en terapia hahahaha bueno no exactamente en eso… platicaba con mi amiga Ruby y es que… uff ustedes no saben como esta aquí en mi ciudad la situación… si supieran… acaban de entrar el ejercito y los federales… las cosas estan muy mal y yo todos los días cuando voy a la escuela temo por mi vida, mi estado de animo es tenso, preocupado y bueno creo que el de todos mis compañeros, familia y amigos… como muchas me dijeron la historia no las quieren mandar a hiatus.. solo les aviso, por su paciencia, me cuesta escribir mas por tantas balaceras, granadas y todas esas cosas que oigo que a veces prefiero irme a dormir… esto no es una excusa… tristemente es mi realidad y la de mi ciudad…pero les prometo esforzarme por darles un epilogo lindo… aunque este final… a mi me encanto… y espero que les gustara mi combinacion de libro real con mi historia... solo por si se olvidaron de ese detalle aqui la bbi se llama: Reneesme Elizabeth :)**

**Les mando una sonrisa tan grande a todas… y un abrazo… siempre es mejor dar que recibir…**


	28. EPILOGO: TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera sido la cantante de Edward, al final se hubieran enamorado, pero como él la hubiera notado... ¿Amigos?.. Yo creo que no...

_Los personajes ni Edward desgraciadamente son míos (si fuera mío el personaje en vez de Bella se __llamaría Ale _) _, solo creo mis sueños con ellos :D son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer_

Gracias a mi hermosa Beta: **Maggice - Ludwika Cullen** te quiero amiga.. y tmb gracias a mi amiga **PKÑAPCOSA **que aunque todavia no la lee, ella me ha dado muchos animos y ahora me consuela porque me da tristeza ponerle fin... las quiero

DEDICADA A : **lizithablackswan**

Gracias a **Bells-15** por estarte pasando en mis historias.. :) te lo agradezco mucho!

Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas que me acompañaron hasta el final... muchas Gracias!

_

* * *

_

**Siempre me dijeron que cuando llegaras iba a ser muy feliz...**

**Me dijeron que no iba a tener palabras para expresarte cuanto te amaria...**

**Que entre tu y yo no iba a haber secretos solo verdades**

**Que serias mi complice... **

**Contaban que serias extraordinario...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Me senté sobre la arena y vi a Bella caminar por la orilla de la playa con un bikini de dos piezas azul, le gustaba quedarse en la orilla y dejar que el agua llegara a sus pies, cuando hacia eso, muchas veces no iba con ella, me quedaba a verla de lejos, contemplarla, era un momento de paz para ella.

Alguna vez me había dicho que cuando hacia eso era porque recordaba cuando iba con su madre a la playa; recordaba todo aquello de su madre que pudiera, para así nunca dejarla ir. Yo la entendía, porque también había perdido a mis padres y no los recordaba mucho, pero Bella si, recordaba a Renée con una devoción y amor impactante.

Había sido muy duro el golpe cuando se entero que su madre había muerto hace algunos años en un accidente aéreo a lado de Phil, cayó en depresión por varias semanas pero después por mí, por nuestra hija y por su padre se repuso.

_-¿Alguna vez dejaste de extrañar a tus padres?-_ Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se acerco a mí.

-_No, pero aprendí a vivir sin ellos, además, tú tienes un poco de suerte más que yo-_ sonrió irónicamente – _es en serio, tú tienes más recuerdos de ella que yo de los míos-_

_-Es cierto, a veces siento que está conmigo-_

-_Es que, si tú no la dejas de pensar, y la mantienes en tu corazón, ella siempre se quedara contigo, la gente muere cuando la olvidas-_

_-Lo sé, siempre estará conmigo, y fui feliz mientras supe que estuvo feliz sus últimos años a lado del hombre que amaba-_

_-Eso sí, tu madre era una mujer muy peculiar-_

_-Sí, pero lo bueno es que yo te tengo a ti y a mi hija-_

-_Hablando de Elizabeth, ¿crees que ya haya llegado a la casa?-_

_-Edward… Nessie es una mujer grande, aunque nos cueste admitirlo, bueno más bien a ti te cuesta admitirlo-_

_-Lo sé, pero espero verla ahora que volvamos, la extraño-_

_-Yo también, ¿crees que se case pronto?-_

_-Ni lo digas Bella-_ sentí que casi me dio un ataque al corazón muerto al solo pensar eso.

_-Edward, nosotros la hemos tenido más tiempo que lo que nuestros padres nos tuvieron a nosotros, puede que parezca de 18 pero tiene 25 bien cumplidos-_

_-Lo sé pero siempre será mi niña, mi princesa-_

_-Sí, pero debemos dejarla ir, no quieres que sea feliz como tú me haces feliz a ti-_

_-Pero yo no quiero que este con ningún hombre-_ juro que casi hice un puchero- _nadie es suficientemente bueno para ella-_

_-Ya habrá alguien…-_

_-Bella ¿tú sabes algo? ¿Nessie está con alguien verdad?- _mi tono fue acusador, y es que estas preguntas ya se me hacían algo raro.

_-Yo no sé nada-_ dijo con una risita- _y me iré a hacer las maletas, fue maravilloso estar contigo dos semanas aquí celebrando nuestros primeros 25 años de casados pero es tiempo de volver-_

_-Isabella, si Elizabeth anda de novia con alguien lo quiero saber-_ dije poniéndome serio

_-¿Qué harás? ¿Lo espantaras como su ultimo novio que casi le dio un ataque de pánico cuando lo amenazaste con matarlo lentamente y con lujo de detalle si le llegaba a tocar un solo cabello a "tu hermanita"-_ A esta edad cualquiera que nos conociera tenía la idea de que éramos hermanos y no padres e hijos, dado que ella parecía de nuestra edad.

_-Solo quiero estar enterado-_

_-Iré a hacer las maletas-_ me dio un beso y se fue caminando hacia la casa.

Mire su andar calmado, era hermosa, más que ninguna mujer, y su cuerpo era mi perdición, cuando debería de estar por encima de los cuarenta, ella seguía aparentando los 18, aunque con la mentalidad de una mujer casada que había criado a una niña y la había convertido en una mujer de bien.

Cuando las patas de gallo debían de estar marcando su cara, ella parecía que era la misma de aquella mañana que la vi en la cafetería, sabía que era gracias a la inmortalidad, pero tampoco es que me importara mucho, ella en cualquier presentación me gustaba, ella era lo más bello que había en mi vida y eso, era algo que no se podía cambiar.

Decidí quedarme un poco más en la playa, ahora era yo el que necesitaba sus cinco minutos de soledad, tenía la impresión de que mi hija andaba con alguien, había visto que ella y Bella cuchicheaban pero bueno, como no iba a ser irónica la vida, o tal vez justa, ya que Nessie había cerrado su mente a mí.

No es que fuera intencional, simplemente poco a poco se fue haciendo más difícil leerla, hasta que un día ya no la oí, debo reconocer que fue alarmante, paso cuando ella tenía como 5 años, Esme me regaño porque hasta puse a la niña de cabeza para saber si algo andaba mal, pero fue más mi desesperación.

Aunque eso era lo mejor, sabía que por algo pasan las cosas, sería muy incomodo para ella y para mí cuando Nessie llegara a la pubertad y le gustaran los chicos, cosa que me sorprendió porque aunque tenía muchos pretendientes su primer novio lo tuvo a los 18 años, duraron uno y después terminaron.

Tuve muchas peleas con Bella porque yo decía que aun estaba muy chica para andar de novia, pero Bella me dio cachetada con guante blanco en sentido figurado, cuando me recordó que para esa edad ella y yo ya habíamos estado juntos y ella ya estaba embarazada, que no podíamos irnos dando golpes de pecho por la vida.

Suspire y me deje caer completamente sobre la arena, quien iba a decir que mi vida iba a ser tan peculiar después de casado, había vivido mis primeros maravillosos 25 años de casados, y ver crecer a mi hija era el regalo más maravilloso que pude tener, verla ir a la escuela, crecer, reír, divertirse, en sus salidas locas con Alice y Rose, sus platicas con sus abuelos, Charlie era más serio y para el también fue nuevo ver el crecimiento de Nessie, ya que el no había visto a Bella crecer.

Esme se desvivía en amor por mi hija y Carlisle no paraba de comprarle cosas, con decir que el cuarto de Renesmee era el más grande de toda la mansión, pero aun así con todo eso, ella no era presumida ni grosera, era educada, cortes y amable, había sacado eso de Bella.

Ahora ella trabajaba en Londres, llevaba más de un año viviendo sola en aquel país, había estudiado Arquitectura y era muy buena en eso, desde pequeña construía grandes edificios de bloques en la sala con Emmett y Jasper, pasaban horas, y ese juego se postergo hasta la adolescencia, tenía una fijación por ese aspecto, hasta que tiempo después decidió estudiar Arquitectura.

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, Emmett la ayudo con su proyecto final, trabajaron horas enteras hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, y Jasper la aconsejaba sobre los mejores ángulos para hacer cada trazo.

Mi hija se graduó con honores en una de las mejores Universidades del país, y tiempo después fue contratada fuera de este. Y aunque sabía que ella era toda una mujer, no me acostumbraba a verla con alguien y algo en mi me decía que eso era lo que iba a pasar muy pronto, dicen que los padres sabemos cuando algo así pasa, y yo lo sentía mi corazón podía estar muy muerto, pero sentía que mi hijita pronto dejaría de ser solo mía.

**BPOV**

_-Mamá_- gritó Renesmee corriendo por las escaleras.

-_Hola cielo_- solté la maleta que traía dejándola caer sobre el pie de Edward, aunque sabía que no le había dolido me reí de su grito de "dolor"

-_Los extrañe ¿Cómo están?-_ nos agarró en su abrazo a los dos

-_Bien hija estamos bien-_ besé sus cabellos, la había extrañado tanto.

Cuando nos soltó, yo recogí las maletas, y escuché los gritos casi en mi oído de Renesmee cuando Edward la cargó, me giré para ver la escena que tanto me gustaba, siempre era así, Edward la cargaba en brazos y la giraba, parecían hermanos, pero yo sabía que era el amor de mi vida cargando a su princesa.

Renesmee me quería obviamente, bueno, más bien me amaba, me amaba mucho, yo era su cómplice, su amiga, algunas veces su hermana, pero nunca dejaba de ser su madre, yo fui para ella, lo que hubiera deseado que mi madre fuera conmigo.

Pero Edward… para ella Edward era su Sol, a mi me amaba, pero a él lo adoraba, nadie podía decir o tocar a su padre o pensar en molestarlo porque ella saltaba a defenderlo.

Saludé a toda la familia, Esme estaba en la cocina haciendo un pastel para su nieta, Carlisle estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos papeles, seguí con mi recorrido hasta que me topé con Alice y Jasper, en una de las imágenes más graciosas… tenían razón el amor nos vuelve idiotas. Jasper estaba con un vestido de Alice al cual le iba a hacer unos arreglos, y ella parloteaba a su alrededor mientras encajaba alfileres por aquí y por allá.

En el siguiente cuarto me topé con Emmett y Rose, que hablaban sobre los preparativos para la boda, supuse que era la de ellos, ya que Rose no paraba de decir que tenía que ser el vestido más hermoso de novia que hubiera existido.

Después de que saludé a toda la familia me fui a acomodar mis cosas a mi armario, no es que fuera a tener mi ropa por más de dos meses, por lo menos eso había renegociado con Alice, en vez de una sola puesta, usábamos la ropa un poco más, y si alguna me gustaba no me la podía quitar de mi guardarropa.

_-¿Se puede?-_ entró asomando su cabeza mi hija por la puerta.

_-Claro cielo pasa-_

_-Mami quiero hablar contigo_- se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

_-Dime-_

_-Aquí no, podemos ir a correr, quiero que sea una plática muy privada, solo tú y yo-_

_-¿Estás bien?-_ me acerqué para tomarle sus manos.

_-Si mamá, perfectamente-_

_-Bueno, pues, vamos-_ abrí la ventana que daba hacia el bosque –_alcánzame-_

Y me eché a correr, sentí el viento pasar a mi lado, pero yo era más rápida, sabía que me seguiría, acostumbrábamos hacer esto, pase rozando los arboles y escuche su risa a mis espaldas, el viento era una fina capa que iba rompiendo poco a poco, recorrimos varios kilómetros en cuestión de 1 minuto, cuando me detuve donde siempre lo hacíamos, muy internadas en el bosque a muchísima distancia de la casa, esta vez me había ganado, la vi parada en el filo de un risco que caía a un rio bravo que atravesaba el bosque.

Me recargué en un árbol y la deje tomar aire, no es que lo necesitara pero era una costumbre que tenia, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos mirando el rio pasar a toda velocidad muchos metros hacia abajo.

Ella era hermosa, había sacado lo mejor de mí, que eran mis ojos, y el cabello rizado y mi complexión, gracias al cielo había sacado toda la belleza de Edward, sus finas facciones, su inteligencia, su manera de ver la vida; también mi perseverancia y mi obstinación, aunque a Edward le gustaba llamarlo su carácter.

Pero así como había cosas que había heredado de nosotros, tenía otras cosas muy bien adquiridas, la vitalidad de Alice y su buen gusto por vestir así como su alegría y la facilidad para que todos cayéramos rendidos a sus encantos y de Rosalie había aprendido su porte y su elegancia, su manera de andar, y aunque era mi hija debía de admitir que como toda buena vampiro la seducción la llevaba en la sangre, inconscientemente claro. Rosalie le había enseñado a andar en zapatillas a sentarse correctamente, a ser coqueta pero linda, y sobre todo, a ser una mujer que no dependiera de nadie, se sabía defender solita.

-_Mami-_ enfoqué mi vista en ella que ahora me veía de una manera muy sincera, pero también como temerosa

-_Dime-_ pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que ella hablara, parecía que no sabía cómo decírmelo- _Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, para eso soy tu madre, pero también tu amiga cielo-_ suspiró sonoramente

_-Me voy a casar-_

Tardé unos minutos en asimilar las cosas, yo sabía que ella tenía un novio, de hecho yo Alice y Rosalie sabíamos que tenía un novio en Londres, pero no sabíamos quién era

-_Ok-_ suspiré acercándome a ella, tomé su mano y nos senté dejando colgadas mis piernas al vacio del risco – _Cuéntamelo todo-_

_-Te dije que tenía un novio en Londres, pero él no es de allá-_

_-¿De dónde es?-_

_-Prométeme que todo te lo tomaras con calma-_

_-Renesmee, me asustas, sabes que nunca te juzgare ni nada, pero quiero que me hables con la verdad-_

_-Es de la Push, cerca de Forks-_ me dio una mirada tímida, sabiendo que entendería.

-_Oh! Bueno eso está bien, no entiendo porque… espera un momento, nosotros no hemos regresado a Forks desde que tú eras chica-_

_- Pero yo sí, volví a Forks hace un par de años, fue una visita sin ninguna mala intención, solo tenía la curiosidad de volver al lugar donde había nacido, ver la casa donde vivimos y también donde vivió el abuelo Charlie-_

_-¿y ahí lo conociste?-_

_-Sí, me encontró merodeando por la casa y me enfrentó-_

_-¿te hizo algo?-_

_-No mamá, solo me pidió que le dijera que hacía por ahí, me dijo que le recordaba a alguien, luego, cuando le explique que yo había nacido ahí, se desconcentro un poco, pero… bueno para no hacer la historia tan larga, el los conocía-_

_-No me extraña, a haber sido compañero de la escuela de alguno de nosotros-_

_-No exactamente-_

_-Entonces…-_

_-El se apellida Black-_

_-Ah-_ vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi memoria humana - _¿Es hijo de Jacob Black?-_

_-No…-_

_-Jake no tenía hermanos…-_

_-mi prometido se llama Jacob Black, y es el mismo que un día quiso andar contigo mamá-_

_-¿Qué? Pero Jake es un señor… tiene mi edad-_

_-De hecho mamá-_ sacó una fotografía de su chamarra y me la enseño, era Nessie, y el mismo Jake que yo conocía, de casi 19 años, abrazando a mi niña, se veían tan enamorados

_-Pero es Jake…-_

_-Mamá, Jake es un hombre lobo, paso porque los de su comunidad, adquieren ese "don" cuando los vampiros están cerca, nunca te enteraste porque no tuviste comunicación con él, pero paso mucho mama, lo único de todo eso que nos incumbe a nosotras es que, el es un hombre en un cuerpo de joven, como yo, pero ya es Ingeniero Mecánico, me ama, nos enamoramos, poco a poco, no pasó de la noche a la mañana, debo reconocer que cuando supe que quería contigo, lo alejé de mi, pero nuestro amor pudo mas-_

_-¿Por qué nunca me contaste de él?-_

_-Porque pensé que nunca resultaría, el quería hijos, unos que yo no podía darles, y después de mucho hablarlo, y mantenerlo en silencio nuestro amor, decidimos dejar de mentirle a nuestras familias, y regrese a contárselos-_

_-No sé qué decir-_

_-Dime que lo aceptas mamá, porque no lo dejaré, el me ha aceptado tal cual soy, y en cuanto yo le dije que lo mejor sería terminar porque no le podía dar una familia, el en vez de dejarme, me dio un anillo espectacular, y me prometió quedarse conmigo todo lo que dure nuestra eternidad-_

Nunca pensé que mi hija pasara por eso, porque nunca me detuve a pensar que, ella no podía tener hijos, y que su deseo algún día de ser madre se quedaría estancado.

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Completamente, no tengo dudas, lo amo, más que a mi propia vida, solo… tengo miedo de papa-_

_-No cielo-_ la abracé atrayéndola hacia mí para limpiar una lagrima que estaba resbalando por su mejilla_- No le debes de tener miedo a tu papá, el te ama, y no te mentiré, se pondrá hecho una furia cuando se entere-_

_-¿Y si ya no me quiere porque me case con un hombre lobo?-_

_-Te ama, solo para que te des una idea, te ama un billón de veces más de lo que tú puedas amar a Jake-_

_-Tengo mucho miedo, no daré un paso atrás, solo que… por primera vez tengo miedo de papá, no de que me vaya a hacer algo, si no que, lo desilusione-_

_-Nessie, tu siempre serás su princesa, no lo vas a desilusionar, porque eres libre de elegir con quien pasar tu vida, solo debes entender que no va a ser tan fácil para él, sabiendo lo celoso que es, pero sabes que aquí te estaremos apoyando-_

_-¿Segura?-_

_-Claro que si cielo, te amamos, tal vez no te imagines cuanto, pero lo único que queremos es tu felicidad-_

_-Me has quitado un peso de encima-_

_-Pero… dime algo ¿ya no amas a Nahuel?- _Nahuel había sido su novio y hasta lo que yo había visto se llevaban muy bien

-_No mamá, creo que nunca lo amé realmente-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Por que se que solo amo a mi Jake, son cosas que sientes, que sabes que esa persona es el amor de tu vida, yo lo siento, el es el correcto_- una sonrisa tímida se apareció en su cara y luego susurró_- Jacob es mío mamá, y yo soy de él, en todas las maneras posibles… ¿si me entiendes?-_ Tardé solo un segundo en entenderlo

_-Oh, ya comprendo… Gracias Ness, por tener la confianza para decírmelo-_

_-¿si no te lo digo a ti, entonces a quien?-_

_-Pues a tus tías-_

_-Ellas son mis tías, y las quiero, pero tú eres mi mamá, y mi mejor amiga también, sabes que nunca te he guardado secretos-_

_-Lo sé, y bueno, creo que debemos de regresar a casa, tengo una boda que preparar-_

_-Mis tías ya se pusieron a arreglar las cosas, disculpa que se lo haya contado primero a ellas, pero necesitaba algo de apoyo y tener una idea de cómo lo iban a tomar-_

_-¿y qué te dijeron?-_

_-Que tú me apoyarías, y con respecto a papá, pues tío oso y tío Jazz, quieren estar presentes por si papá se enoja mucho, pero ya les dije que no, que es algo que tengo que hablar con él-_

_-Creo que es lo mejor, que lo hables solo con él-_

Nos pusimos de pie y ella me abrazó, se sentía tan bien, porque para eso estaba yo, para apoyarla y protegerla y velar su tranquilidad, acaricie sus cabellos mientras sentía una paz tan grande que no cabía en mí pecho. Nunca pensé ser madre, yo pensaba que los niños no eran lo mío, y era verdad, porque sabía o pensaba que con Edward no podría tener hijos, pero haber tenido a una de él, había rebasado mis expectativas.

_-Vamos, te espera un largo momento con tu padre-_

Tomé su mano, y corrimos de vuelta a la casa, otra vez nos tomó segundos acercarnos, pero a unos cuantos kilómetros cuando ya podía oír un poco del murmullo de la casa, Nessie se detuvo, me pidió que si le podía pedir a su papa que la alcanzara ahí, no quería estar en la casa para decírselo, pero tampoco estar tan lejos, besé el tope de su cabeza y Salí disparada buscando a Edward.

Lo encontré en la biblioteca revisando unos libros.

_-¿Dónde andabas?-_

_-Caminando con Renesmee_- contesté

_-Que bien_- aunque me daba la espalda porque buscaba un libro con mucha atención pude suponer que se había reído de lado- _amor, ¿te gustaría ir de caza conmigo?-_

_-Sabes que si_- me acerqué a él y lo sujeté por su cintura para que girara hacia mi- _pero ahora necesito decirte algo mas-_

_-¿Pasa algo?- _envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura

_-Renesmee te está esperando, quiere hablar contigo-_

_-¿de qué?- _dijo poniéndose serio

_-Edward- _me acerqué a él, y besé su mandíbula, lo sentí estremecerse como siempre por ese simple hecho, sabía que no estaba jugando limpio pero bueno, mi hija necesitaba algo de ayuda- _no es nada malo, solo quiere hablar… _- con mis labios llegue hasta su oído donde le di un beso atrás de este

_-Bella…-_ suspiró

_-Ve a hablar con ella, y luego tú y yo terminamos esto-_ recorrí de regreso su mandíbula hasta tu boca donde con mis dientes agarre ligeramente su labio y lo jalé- _Pero por favor, tómatelo con calma-_

_-¿Por qué me lo debo de tomar con calma?- _habló pausado

-_Es mejor que vayas amor, solo a ella le corresponde hablar contigo, por favor, trata de entenderla, tiene miedo-_

_-¿miedo? ¿De quién? ¿Alguien le hizo algo?- _ lo abracé un poco fuerte antes de que se alterara mas

-_Tiene miedo de ti-_ vi como sus ojos se pusieron tristes, era la primera vez en años que yo veía esa mirada triste

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Tiene miedo de cómo vayas a tomar lo que te va a decir-_

_-Pero yo la amo, nunca le haría nada_- sus voz se oía entrecortada, y sabia que le estaba doliendo en el alma saber que su hija le temía

_-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella, ve, te está esperando-_

_-¿Dónde está?-_

_-En el bosque, sabrás encontrarla, estas sincronizado con su corazón como lo estabas con el mío-_

No me dijo nada mas, solo me abrazó muy fuerte y salió de la casa, yo me fui a sentar en la entrada, en los mojados escalones, mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Sabía que obviamente no tendría que intervenir, Edward es un hombre sabio, solo se podrían poner algo nerviosos, pero nada que preocuparse.

Esperé pacientemente, me imaginé que Nessie estaba contándole igual que a mí, paso por paso, trate de no oír su conversación y pensar en otras cosas, por ejemplo Jake, ¿realmente estaría igual? ¿Seguiría siendo divertido?

_-¿QUE QUEEEEEEEE?-_ oí gritar a Edward

_-Me casó papá-_ decía Nessie, con la voz cortada- _y con un hombre lobo-_

Me iba a poner de pie para ir con ellos, cuando Alice me tomó del brazo.

_-Déjalos, estarán bien-_

_-¿Segura?- _

_-Segura-_ dijo frotando sus sienes, nos sentamos en el porche otra vez – _Ahora me gustaría saber como quieres tu vestido-_

_-Alice, ahorita no, prefiero decidirlo después-_

_-Solo por esta vez te lo pasó Bells, pero no te salvaras de los preparativos-_

_-Obviamente no, se casa mi única hija, solo que ahorita no-_

_-Está bien-_ se puso de pie – _Iré con Rosalie para ir viendo mas modelos de vestidos, te quiero tomatito-_ me dio un beso en el cabello para darme un poco de calma.

_-Hey, hace mucho que no me decían así-_

_-Bueno, las buenas cosas nunca se olvidan_- escuché su risa de campanas mientras entraba a la casa.

Me quedé esperando a que regresaran solo que, ya no oía ningún grito de Edward, de seguro había tomado aire y se había calmado antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Dos horas después vi como un carro se acercaba a la casa, me extraño ya que no lo conocía, pero en cuanto divise a mi padre dentro, corrí hacia el casi para bajarlo.

-_Papá-_

_-Hola Bells-_ dijo bajándose del carro.

-_Cuanto tiempo, pensé que ibas a durar de luna de miel todo el año-_

_-Bueno, unas cuantas lunas de miel al año no hacen daño-_ dijo dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-_Lo sé-_

_-Hola Bella-_ me saludó Kate, bajando de la parte trasera del auto

_-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

_-Increíble-_

_-¿A mí no me saludas?-_ dijo un voz que no había oído en años

-_Jake-_

Me gire hacia él, y no había reparado que él era el que venía manejando; tenia razón mi hija, era igual, parecía que él también se había convertido en vampiro porque no había cambiado nada, era el mismo chico con el que me iba a pasar fines de semana a la Push.

_-No has cambiado Bella-_ se acercó a mí para abrazarme

-_Ni tu yerno_- se rio estrepitosamente por mi sobrenombre, pero me dio gusto darme cuenta que la buena relación entre nosotros allí seguía, y era bueno para la felicidad de Renesmee.

_-Hay Bella quien iba a decir, que terminarías siendo mi suegra-_

_-Cállate, eso me hace sentir vieja-_

_-Pues… no eres una veinteañera-_

_-Tú no cantas mal las rancheras-_

_-Jake!-_ oí el gritito de mi hija, y la vi saliendo de los límites del bosque par el cuestión de un parpadeo corriera a los brazos de su novio.

-_Hola bebe-_

Me dio un poco de incomodidad la escena, simplemente por el hecho de que parecía un momento tan intimo su reencuentro, así que decidí irme con Edward que estaba parado en la puerta de la casa y nos veía algo serio.

_-Sera mejor que entremos_- dije, mientras mi papá me explicaba que había ido por Jake a los limites de Estados Unidos, para traerlo a la casa.

Lo seguí dándoles una mirada de disculpa a todos, cuando entramos me sorprendió ver a toda la familia ahí reunida, Renesmee estaba feliz presentándoles a todos a su prometido, Jacob al ser un hombre lobo, desprendía un olor raro, no feo, simplemente diferente. Me sorprendió mucho que todos lo aceptaran tan bien, pero sabían de antemano que era eso o perder a Renesmee y creo que todos sabíamos lo que elegiríamos, además no eran tan difícil, Jake era alguien muy fácil de tratar.

Pasamos a la sala, donde Edward estaba sentando, Renesmee de la mano de Jacob, se paro frente a él y con mucha seguridad se lo presentó, fue como si tuviera un deja-vu, me vi reflejada en ella, porque la confianza que Jacob le daba a ella era la misma que Edward me dio a mi cuando fuimos a hablar con mi padre sobre mi embarazo.

Me senté a lado de Edward y tomé su mano, ya no se veía enojado ni tenso, simplemente se veía algo triste, me imagino que pensaba que le estaban quitando a su princesa. Escuchamos todo lo que nos contaron, con toda la familia presente, de cómo se conocieron, y Jacob nos aclaro nuestras dudas sobre su licantropía, y Carlisle parecía muy entusiasmado sobre ese tema, tanto que le hizo prometer que el enseñaría como lo hacía.

Tocamos otros temas, como la fecha de la boda, y el lugar donde vivirían, aunque ahorita nos encontráramos en Vancouver, ellos querían regresar a Forks, donde pensaban hacer la ceremonia, también nos hablo sobre su compromiso con ella, y que la amaba, daba su palabra que siempre le iba a cumplir a Nessie, y nos pidió oficialmente el permiso.

Edward hablo con ellos sobre la responsabilidad y todo eso, digamos que no era la plática común, dado que todos parecíamos de la misma edad, pero era una plática muy en serio. Todos empezaron a dar opiniones sobre la boda, y mi hija junto a su prometido se veía muy feliz, y escucharon atentos todas las opiniones, cuando preguntamos por su familia, Jacob dijo que su padre había muerto hace algunos años, y que aun frecuentaba a sus hermanas.

Vi que Charlie se puso algo triste al enterarse que su amigo de tantos años se había muerto, pero imagino que así se debió de haber sentido él cuando supo que mi padre "murió"

Al hacer oficialmente el compromiso y más resignado que de acuerdo por parte de Edward; Renesmee se volvió a colocar el anillo de compromiso que traía guardado en su pantalón.

Más tarde parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, excepto porque ya teníamos un nuevo miembro en la familia. Me senté en las escaleras y vi en el recibidor a Jacob con Emmett y Jasper, creo que irían afuera a que les enseñara como se transformaba en lobo. En la sala estaban en un solo sillón Edward y en su regazo tenia a Nessie, una costumbre que nunca perdería, y oía como Rosalie y Alice parloteaban acerca de que tenían miles de preparativos y poco tiempo a lo que mi hermoso vampiro solo rodaba los ojos y trataba de platicar con Elizabeth.

Y después, estaban platicando amenamente Carlisle con Esme a su lado, y mi padre abrazando a Kate, aun no podía creer, o mejor dicho, si podía creer solo que, pues me era raro ver a mi padre en plan amoroso aunque llevara ya 7 años con Kate Denali.

Aun recuerdo como pasó todo, ¿Cómo es que Charlie esta aquí? Fue hace mucho tiempo mi madre murió en un accidente cuando Renesmee tenía cerca de 5 años, digamos que se fue sabiendo que yo era feliz, aunque se le hacía raro que yo no envejeciera ni cambiara nada de mi rostro, murió en un accidente aéreo cuando acompañaba a Phill a uno de sus juegos, Alice lo vio demasiado tarde, cuando ya habían tomado el vuelo, mi padre se medio repuso por mí, pero supe que nunca había salido en sí de esa pérdida… Hasta que le confesé la verdad.

Primero hablé con Carlisle y le dije de mis deseos de contárselo a mi padre, obviamente Carlisle nunca me negaría nada, cuando lo comentamos con papá dijo que suponía que pasaba algo raro, pero que no sabía que era, después de eso nos pidió tiempo, un mes en el que no lo visitáramos, no lo supe hasta después, una semana la dedicó para pensar su decisión, lo demás en preparativos para después de su "muerte" y así fue, regreso un día a casa de los Cullen y tan sencillo como siempre ha sido y con la firme decisión dijo : "Quiero que me muerda Bella"

Había muchas razones para su decisión, pero la más importante según él, es que ya había perdido a Renne, no quería perdernos a mí y a Nessie, se quería quedar aquí, con nosotros, para siempre, ya no quería seguir perdiendo a las personas que amaba.

Hicimos creer que había chocado contra un árbol en la carretera, cuando en un desliz fue a dar a los inicios del bosque, Charlie actuó muy bien su muerte, después de eso, y de los servicios funerarios pertinentes, nos lo llevamos a vivir a Alaska, ahí conoció a todos los del Clan Denali, estuvimos ahí dos años, después nos fuimos a vivir a Canadá, donde Renesmee pasó la mayor parte de infancia y preadolescencia, pasando por hija de Carlisle y Esme.

Había sido una vida tranquila para todos, y en sana convivencia, era como vivir con una gran familia y en paz. Cuando Nessie cumplió los 17 regresamos a Alaska, y entonces… paso; era algo que todos sabían, excepto yo, que pasaría, por las miradas que se daban, Kate se enamoró de Charlie, y Charlie poco a poco dejo ir el recuerdo de mamá y un año después se casaron.

Si. Kate es mi madrastra, era divertido, mi madrastra parecía un poco mas grande que yo nada mas, pero lo único que a mi me importaba, es que mi padre era feliz, y Kate paso a ser parte de la familia, dejo a su clan y se vino a recorrer este camino con nuestra familia, porque Charlie no pensaba separarse de Nessie hasta que esta se fuera.

Salí de mis pensamientos, y me enfoqué en esto, era lo que siempre había querido, lo que siempre había pedido, tenía una gran familia, y un ángel en el cielo; me detuve otra vez en cada uno, en su pequeñas platicas y supe… Que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo…

**EPOV**

Tomé a Bella de la mano, cuando deje a Nessie con sus tías; ella estaba sentada en las escaleras, pensativa.

_-¿te gastaría dar un paseo conmigo?-_

_-¿ahorita?-_

_-Sí, tú y yo todavía estamos festejando nuestro aniversario-_

_-Bueno, déjame aviso a…-_

_-No te preocupes, vamos-_

Cuando salimos, ya oía las risas de Emmett y Jazz jugando luchitas con Jacob, era raro, pero así eran ellos, no les era difícil adecuarse a alguien.

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_ me preguntó cuando vio que me fui metiendo al bosque.

_-Solo sígueme- _

Me puse a correr por el bosque, y sentí como ella me seguía, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo pero yo sabía que corría detrás de mí, el viaje nos tomo menos de 10 minutos porque íbamos a una velocidad moderada, la oí suspirar cuando llegamos.

Me adelante y abrí la puerta, esperándola a que entrara

_-Feliz aniversario amor- _

_-Edward-_ entró mostrando un lindo puchero de felicidad, cuando se vio en nuestra casa, esa que un día le había regalado, esa donde había sido mía por primera vez.

La casa estaba intacta, Alice me había echo el favor de arreglarla, teníamos fotos de cómo había sido ese día, y ella consiguió todo, los cuadros, las cortinas, las muebles, estaban como la primera vez que pisamos, como aquella primera vez.

_-¿Recuerdas esto?-_ le dije enseñándole una foto donde salíamos los dos bajo el árbol, hace ya tantos años de esa foto

_-Claro, es de mis favoritas-_ sonrió dulcemente, me encantaba verla así, sentía que tenia a la Bella que había conocido, no es que no quisiera a la Bella que tenia ahora, solo que, ahora nos veíamos diferente, éramos más maduros, y en aquel tiempo éramos mas… locos.

_-Feliz aniversario mi Bella_- fui a poner música, puse aquella canción que bailamos aquella noche, esa que bailamos abrazados bajo la luz de las estrellas y la Luna

-_Feliz aniversario mi bello vampiro_- se acercó a mí y enredó sus manos en mi cuello, bailamos un tiempo, mientras la canción corría y las demás le seguían.

-_Tú la misma de ayer, la incondicional la que no espera nada-_ le canté al oído la canción que bailábamos, cuando estaba con ella me olvidaba de todo, tanto que no recordaba que le daría un regalo por lo que la despegué de mi y la guie hasta nuestro cuarto.

Se volvió a sorprender por las cosas, ya que la habitación estaba igual a cuando la vimos la primera vez, las sabanas, las almohadas, todo, solo me dio un beso y seguimos avanzando, la senté sobre la cama en lo que yo iba al armario a sacar su regalo.

_-Este lo hice poco a poco-_ me puse cunclillas frente a ella- _no tenia chiste si te lo daba recién nació Nessie, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo lo apreciarías mas-_

Coloqué el libro sobre sus piernas.

-_Edward… es tan hermoso_- empezó a hojearlo y vio como iban pasando todas las fotos, obviamente todas eran de ellas, en algunas salía con alguien, pero en la mayoría salía sola, iba mostrando todos sus meses de embarazo y de cómo fue creciendo su pancita, fotos en el jardín, fotos en las clases prenatales, todas las había tomado yo a escondidas.

_-Te amo-_ susurró- _te juro que estaría llorando si fuera humana-_

_-Lo se, y yo te amo mas mi Bella-_

_-Gracias Edward-_

_-¿gracias? ¿Por qué? Yo soy quien debe de darte las gracias si me haces tan feliz-_

_-Gracias por qué me dejaste entrar en tu vida, me diste la oportunidad de enamorarte, me abriste y entregaste tu corazón, yo siempre he apreciado el hecho de que solo lo hayas hecho conmigo-_

_-Es que te esperaba, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías a mi vida-_

_-no tarde mucho, solo 100 añitos-_

_-Que volvería a pasar si me dijeran que con eso me quedaría contigo toda la eternidad- _ por un momento se vino a mi mente, aquel primer momento en el que deje de estar solo, para saber que estaría con ella, aquella mañana en la cafetería, con Jessica y Ángela hablando con ella, y ella sonrojándose a más no poder cuando mi hermana la vio.

_-Umm esa palabra me gusta-_

_-¿Cuál?-_ dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella, empujándola un poco para que cayera sobre la cama y yo poniéndome sobre ella

-_Toda la eternidad-_

_-¿Acaso esperabas menos?-_ dije riendo

_-No-_ me contestó y puso sus manos sobre mi cara, para mostrarme sus pensamientos, que empezaban a recordar aquella primera noche.

_-Tentador tu recuerdo_- dije besando su cuello- _me encanta tu don._

_-Yo creo que es una cualidad, porque no creo que sea un don, yo solo tengo un don-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

-_Siempre he pensado que mi mayor don, es amarte más de lo que cualquier persona puede amar a alguien-_

_-Pues, ese don me gusta más, porque yo también me siento así, no creo que exista en el mundo alguien que ame más que nosotros-_

_-Bueno con saber que me amas tanto me basta-_

_-¿te basta?-_

_-Solo por ahora-_ en un ágil movimiento se puso encima de mí y comenzó a quitarse su camisa.

Era por ahora y por siempre, porque tal vez el camino no había sido sinuoso ni complicado, pero si habíamos necesitado mucha paciencia para llegar a donde estábamos, y supe que ahí me iba a quedar toda la eternidad…

_**FINIS**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aww que tristeza... no puedo creer que mi bebe termine ya! lloraree.. la verdad si escribo es gracias a esta historia que me anime a escribirla hace tanto tiempo**_

_**La palabra es FINIS - final en Latin  
**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas me que fueron acompañando poco a poco durante este larguisimo camino... y todas aquellas que se quedaron en el camino tambien, yo siempre lo he dicho, esta historia empezo con un review por capitulo, y cada uno lo agradeci enormemente! ahora recibimos un poco mas, pero todos TODOOOS son importantes para mi, no por lacantida, si no por el tiempo que se toman en ver un trabajo que hice! muchas gracias...**_

_**Bueno... no me saque nada de la manga.. yo nunca publico una historia sin saber a donde van a llegar, siempre pense en su final asi, con unas alteraciones o etc.. pero asi, y para las que no querian que Jake se quedara con Ness, umm a mi, siempre se me hizo logica esa parte, dado que Jake merecia algo bien (SOY TEAM EDWARD) pero siempre vi eso como para marcar que el tambien merecia ser feliz para siempre, si se hubiera quedado con una humana, en algun momento hubiera muerto, pero con ella no debe de dejar su licantropia* lo menciono asi porque al no ver a los Volturis no explica que no es exactamente Hombre Lobo... **_

_**Por favor, pasen por mi perfil.. que empezando este.. dejare algo.. un pequeñisimo favor ¬¬ :) ando recolectando gente para una entrevista ai ai me creo mucho, pero ya dejando, si me interesaria saber sus puntos de vista, asi podre ser una mejor escritora  
**_

_**Me despido, y por ultima vez aqui,, les doy muchas gracias... las quiero.. y les mando un beso enorme..**_

_**Yo te mando un monton de ondas positivas!**_

_**Tu regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz..!  
**_


End file.
